Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment
by TrueGirl3
Summary: This is set during season four and picks up right after Eric offers Sookie to be his for protective reasons. Could become M rated. I hope you all like it and if it gains interest I will continue. Please review!
1. Turning Tables

Eric POV

Eric Northman had never had any human refuse him anything. In fact, many had begged him for what he now offered Sookie. Looking at Sookie now, the pleas of that thieving bitch Yvetta asking to be his human came back to him. When she mentioned it, his stomach fought to hold on to the blood he had just ingested from her. Even then he knew that the title of being his belonged only to one person. Sookie. She stood there, hand on her blue bathrobe clad hip, her brown eyes on absolute fire with frustration and anger. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Eric, there is no way in hell that is going to happen. I promised myself while I was away that I would stay as far away as possible from vampires and all the bullshit that comes along with being in any kind of relationship with them. I can buy back the house from you. Even if I end up paying more for what it's worth I will figure it out." She took in a deep breath and let it out quickly. He regarded her, only wanting to give her anything her heart desired. His panged at the idea that it didn't include him. No, he needed this house to maintain a connection to Sookie.

While there was a slim thread of the bond he had created back in Dallas, it was weak and getting weaker every day. He awoke every night reaching into his mind desperate to hold onto it, terrified of losing it. Many times he felt Pam jerk awake with him. Sensing his panic, she called him immediately to assure herself there was no danger. Thankfully, she didn't know the cause of his turmoil. As he looked at the person who haunted him during his waking nights and almost sleepless days, his mind immediately began trying to find a way to get even a drop more of his blood in her system. But he had learned what was in store for himself when plotting without Sookie in the know. Bill's betrayal had been his first lesson. Never lie, manipulate, or keep anything from Sookie. Period. He would never take the chance. He couldn't even fathom the idea of Sookie, with tear filled eyes looking at him with the amount of betrayal and hurt that she had that night as she looked at Bill.

"No. As I said before Miss Stackhouse, the house is not currently for sale. Perhaps we could reach an understanding that would please us both," he said with his trademark smirk. He knew it riled her up, but he noticed it also caused her breath to catch. "I will not be sleeping with you. I am not a whore. I love this home, but I would never degrade myself on that level," Sookie spat at him. She moved to walk around him into the kitchen. She went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass. As she took the glass to the sink to fill with water, Eric attempted to hold his temper at her stubborn and willful personality. She was the loveliest creature he had ever laid eyes on, but she could cause a monk vowed to silence to swear in frustration. While she took long gulps of water he advanced on her slowly as to not alert her to the fact. She suddenly looked over the rim of her cup at him. "Nice try. Stay the hell out of my personal bubble," she snickered waving her hand in front of her indicating the perimeters of said bubble. He growled low, but remained outside of her of her "bubble".

"Sookie, what I offer you is extremely generous on my part. If you don't want to be mine, there is only so much I can do to ensure your safety. As of right now you are open to all vampires. I know you hold a small amount of trust when it comes to vampires. I seek to change your perspective on this. If you were to be mine, vampires would think twice before attacking you." He wanted to expand on what being his would entail, including his heart which had never been held by one such as Sookie. He hated to admit it, being who he was and his reputation. But this girl had captured his attention and heart from the beginning. Upon first laying eyes on her in Fangtasia, he had known Sookie would change everything. It was the sweetest and most precious curse. "So what would you expect in return? Sex, blood, and telepathic abilities all available to you whenever you desire? I am sorry, but I fail to see how this deal is supposed to appeal to me. If I barter myself like that, then I would be no better than your common whore. The only difference is I get to keep the home I grew up in, which should never have been sold in the first place. If it's between packing up my shit and becoming a low dollar prostitute, I will move out and make a new home for myself." Her eyes welled up at the idea of leaving this old farmhouse. All of her memories of her childhood with her brother Jason and her Gran were here. Was she serious?

Eric growled and vamped in front of her in seconds, "You would leave your home? Your history so as not to be bound to me?" Just as quickly, he pulled the deeds to the house out of his jacket along with a pen and signed the papers over to Sookie. When he finished signing, he threw the papers on the table and without looking at Sookie disappeared out the door. He knew it was impulsive and folding to her like that seemed foolish. But the thought of Sookie leaving him again or causing her pain was the last thing he wanted.

Sookie POV

Sookie looked down, causing the tears to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes had barely blinked them in existence before Eric had signed them and left. She could not believe how easily Eric had just caved. She was so confused about what the hell just happened. She looked at the house deed, picked it up, and studied it. She couldn't believe it. She had been serious when she said she would move. It wasn't so much about not being with vampires anymore, but more about not letting anyone have that much control over her ever again. Even if it meant giving up her home, she would never give that much of herself as quickly as she had with Bill. She had been too burned last time. She almost didn't survive. Besides the overwhelming sense of relief washing over her as she realized Stackhouse was the name the house now belonged to again, she felt oddly unsettled. What the hell was going on?

Eric's actions had her confused from the moment she met him, but even more so in the last few hours. When she found out he bought her house, she had thought about the motivation behind it for him while she showered in her refurbished bathroom. The house was lovely. The state that she had left it was almost unlivable and she had so much stuff on her plate. No matter how much progress she made, something happened that put her ten steps back from where she started. When she returned, she thought Jason, Tara, and Lafayette were likely responsible for the pristine condition of the house. She had walked room to room and had noticed all the love that went in to cleaning up the house and restoring it. She had noticed small things that had seemed odd for Tara, Jason and Lafayette to update. Like her television. Her old television hadn't been the best, but not the worst either. It was the same with her washer, dryer, fridge, dishwasher, water heater, and AC. Even if she was gone a year, those items still would have lasted at least another five years. So why replace them? None of her friends had that kind of cash put away to her knowledge. She had decided to pay them back slowly. She brushed away the small changes. She knew that a lot could happen in a year and things were bound to change in her absence. When she found out Eric had been the cause of the home's beautiful state and subtle updates, she blinked in shock and confusion.

As she stepped out of the shower, sliding on her blue robe, she wondered why she hadn't seen or heard from Tara yet. They really needed to figure this stuff out about the house. She absently toweled her hair as she walked out of the bedroom, hoping some of her clothes were still here. She went to the box on the window seat spotting her well-worn pink nightie. She began to remove her robe, when she noticed a void mind signature, indicating that a vampire was here in her bedroom with her. She turned around with dread filling her stomach. When her eyes met those of Eric Northman, sheriff of area five, she expelled her breath she had been holding and pulled her robe so tight she almost cut off circulation. Thank God she hadn't taken off her robe yet! Sheesh!

As she held the signed papers going over what had just happened, she suddenly remembered how Eric had been looking at her when she turned around. It was both passionate and primal, to steal his words. Thinking about it now she began to blush. What the hell was she going to do? Why was she so upset? In all honesty, Sookie knew what Eric had done for her was incredible. If he hadn't bought her house and restored it, it could have been sold to someone else or fallen into much worse disrepair. Now, she was once again standing in _her_ home surrounded by _her_ things. All because of Eric. What was she going to do? She was without a doubt indebted to him. If she didn't figure out how to handle this, her Gran would jump out of the grave and skin her alive.

Reaching for the phone she called Tara's number. When the operator tone buzzed in her ear telling her the line was no longer in service she hung up and tried Lafayette's home line. Maybe Tare was there? Someone picked up the line that she didn't recognize. She asked for Lafayette and when asked who was calling the guy swore in Spanish and put a hand over the receiver of the phone. Lafayette picked up the line and started ranting about how whoever was calling was a sick motherfucker for pulling this prank. Sookie couldn't even get a word in while he went on and on. Finally he quieted down and she began to speak. He was silent for so long she thought he had hung up the line. Finally she heard him breathe in deep, "Sook? Hookah where the fuck have you been? Are you okay? What happened to you? Was it Bill?" At the mention of Bill's name, she hiccupped into the phone attempting to hold back a sob. She had so far forgotten about Bill before now. She had too much going on with the house, Jason, and Eric before Lafayette brought him to the forefront of her mind. She heard Lafayette say he was coming and the line click. Ten minutes later she heard a purr outside her home and the back screen door creak open as Lafayette called out to me. I briefly registered another mind in the house with Lafayette that thought in a mixture of Spanish and English. Lafayette had changed! He looked good. His hair was in a Mohawk and each finger of his hand held a blinged out ring as he held hands with the other man that walked in to her home. He released his hand and came towards Sookie embracing her in a hug. He didn't even say anything. Similar to Tara, Lafayette sometimes just got shit. They had both inherited the gene that told them when to say shit and more importantly when not to. He led her to the living room and sat with her on the sofa.

"Lafayette, I will tell you. But please not tonight?" she pleaded with him. He nodded and gestured to the man who had come in with him. "Sook, this is Jesus. My Don Juan," he said with a wink at Jesus. Sookie laughed and introduced herself. She told him she was happy Lafayette had found someone to make him so happy. They chatted about what all had been happening in Bon Temps. But Sookie had one thing she needed to know. "Where is Tara? I tried her cell but it told me she had disconnected it. Did she get a new number?" Lafayette looked down and then back up at Sookie through his thick false eyelashes. "Tara been gone since you disappeared. Once in a while she send us a post card from where ever the hell she is at the time, but it damn near impossible to get ahold of her." Sookie wondered what her friend was doing and when she would see her again. Tara had always given her pretty straightforward advice. When Tara was calm and nothing was threatening her or her loved ones, she could paint the situation back to you without a lot of fluff or opinion, even if she had one. But if she was pissed or scared, it was a different story. Sookie wished she was here to help her figure shit out. She leaned her head on her hand and looked at Lafayette. As if reading her mind, he said "Hookah, what's on your mind. I am not Tara, thank the fuckin' Lord, but I will try to help you make heads or tails of whatever fucked up shit you got going now."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as a silent thank you. She looked over at Jesus and said, "You are lucky to have him. Please treat him how he deserves to be treated." The way she said it didn't hold any trace of threat or hostility like some can sound. It was a genuine request. Jesus nodded seriously while looking at Sookie. Shortly after, they stood and both embraced Sookie before making their way to Lafayette's corvette. She padded up the stairs and went to her room. She pulled on the pink nightie and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was still turning over everything that had happened since she came back into this realm with Granddaddy Earl. With her head swirling with thoughts, she told herself to crash now and pick up where she left off tomorrow. Before she fell into deep sleep she remembered she hadn't rescinded Eric's or Bill's invitations. Then sleep took her.


	2. Where Is My Mind?

**Wow, wanted to say I now appreciate all the stories on here even more than before. A lot more goes into it than you think. Thanks for all the support. I appreciate everyone who reviewed and added me to story and author alerts. It means a lot. **

**I threw in a Pam POV to give us some perspective. This is an Eric and Sookie story and will mainly be from their POV, but occasionally I will throw in one of the B characters. **

**I don't own these characters. They are the creations of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball**

Eric POV

Eric ran. Usually he flew because it was quicker and having the ability to fly was something he was proud of. But right now, he needed to feel the ground beneath his feet as he thought about things. Yes he had feelings, and his primary feeling right now was anger. Close in second and third were hurt and frustration. Yes, he had feelings. It didn't mean he liked them, especially when they had been hitting new peaks in the past few years. Sookie was the common denominator for most of these damn feelings he was having problems controlling. As he ran through the muggy bayous of Louisiana, he reflected on who he was before Sookie came along. Aside from Pam and Godric, he only cared for himself and his own needs. Now he found himself thinking about how _he_ could make Sookie happy and fulfill her needs. If you had told me this was even a possibility for how I would turn out five years ago, I would have labeled you as a fucking quack and had Pam deal with you.

Eric felt a sudden sense of loss for Godric. After finding humor in his lovesick schoolboy behavior, Godric would have been able to tell him how to behave and handle this situation. While Godric had the capacity to be as detached as most vampires, he never had been that way with Eric. He had always reached out to him when he sensed Eric needed him. Eric had never felt like this before, even in his human life. Meaning he had never had to seek council about his very human feelings for a half fairy half human girl. Despite this, he knew Godric would probably help him figure out Sookie too. What would Godric say? Pam would roll her eyes up into her head and probably snark about fifty snide comments Eric's way. Then she would seriously look him in the eye and tell Eric to get his shit together and abandon Sookie and the idea of having her. This is the reason he had not approached her about this. He couldn't bear the thought that she may be right. Godric might say the same thing, but he would probably encourage this attachment Eric had for her. Godric's abhorrence for the savagery of vampires was something he had never really understood until now. Most vampires, Eric included until recent events, had always believed vampires were what they were, so deal with it or get eaten. He now shuddered at the concept, thinking of his hellcat Sookie being on the receiving end of a vampire with this mindset. Since Sookie, his dealings with humans had been significantly less severe and he tried to embrace the mainstreaming ideology put in place and strictly enforced by the AVL, specifically how to behave and treat humans.

Eric nears Shreveport and starts to slow his pace. He wonders if Sookie has rescinded his invitation yet. Now he regrets signing those papers. But seeing Sookie in tears had always been like a kick in the gut to him. It was the reason he swept out of the house so quickly. He would rather be silvered than have her tears fall to her cheeks when he could have prevented it. He had also been enraged by the idea of her leaving him again. If she returned to Faery, where he could not follow, he was not sure how he would survive. His dependency on her was infuriating. What the hell has happened to him? The Eric five years ago would have staked the Eric he had become. He would be ashamed of himself. He had been broken down from powerful ancient badass sheriff to an emotional piece of shit. Heading to the back door of his bar, he realized he was whipped by a girl. By Sookie. He rolled his eyes to the skies with this realization and briefly asked the heavens why this had happened to him. He opened the door and was not surprised at all to find Pam waiting for him on the other side. He smirked at her and inclined his head towards his office in the back. Pam turned and led the way.

She opened the door and walked over to lay a stack of papers on his desk. She raised her immaculately manicured eyebrow daring him to say something. He was behind and he knew it. He nodded once and sat down. She looked at him as he started leafing through the papers. "So?" she asked. She was straight and to the point. She perched on the corner of his desk and cocked her head to the side to indicate her curiosity. When he didn't respond to her she said "Goddamn it Eric. Did she agree to be yours? I don't need your bullshit moody silence. I already watch the Young and Restless, which is way better than the Eric and Sookie Saga, if you want my opinion." Eric glared at her and looked back down to the papers he wasn't really focusing on. "She is not mine and her house is her own again."

Her jaw dropped and she stood up as if standing was going to bring understanding to what he had just said. "You gave her the house without her commitment to be yours? Oh fuck. Well, there went your shot." Eric suddenly growled and bared fangs at his child. He stood slowly while maintaining eye contact with her, which indicated that he was lethal. He knew the house had been his best bargaining chip. His child was right, but he hated it being shoved in his face. All the anger he had pent up came forth and he screamed at Pam to get him a fucking human and get out of his office. Her eyes popped slightly in shock, but she moved out of the office on the hunt for someone who would suit Eric. He was tired of waiting and sick of Sookie's denial of what was between them, including amazing possibilities for happiness. Right now he needed real blood and release from the tension Sookie had created in him. Ever since Sookie's disappearance, he primarily drank bagged or synthetic blood. He only occasionally ingested from the humans in his bar when he physically required it. Same thing with sexual play. For a year he only acted on his natural impulses when his body literally screamed for it. He sat down a powered up his computer to check his email while he waited for Pam. Had he allowed his child her opinion on the subject, she would have been right. He needed to get the hell over this shit. He was Eric Northman. 1,000 years old. Vampire sheriff. Viking lord of ladies.

Pam opened the door to his office leading a fangbanger in. He didn't even need to look up. He had never really given a shit as long as they had a pulse and got him off. Pam closed the door. The fangbanger sidled up to him and asked him what he wanted. He started to show her, but knew it wasn't her he really wanted.

Pam POV

Pam walked away from the office after leading in a pretty brunette with stick straight hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a ridiculous goth outfit that many of the Fangtasia customers donned, thinking it would attract one of the vampires. Hell, maybe it did, just not her. And not Eric. Not recently anyway with Miss Sookie running the show. Pam understood the attraction. Sookie was a spitfire dressed in Sunday best. Not to mention absolutely gorgeous. She radiated this glow around her that sucked you in. Though Pam had never showed any outward sign of it, she liked Sookie. She was whiney and her obsession with Bill Compton had been made Pam want to slap some sense into her, but she was a human that was kind and non-judgmental, even though she had plenty of reasons not to be. For example, she would bet Sookie would forgive that shit Compton. She may not forget or get back together with him, but she would forgive him. She was a decent and good woman. Even though Pam wasn't one herself, she could appreciate it when she saw it in others like Sookie.

Pam headed out to the throne where Eric usually sat. She hated this stupid fucking chair. So did Eric. But someone had to sit in it to keep the customers happy. With Eric gone lately, she had noticed that business had slowed when vampires weren't clearly displayed for them to ogle at. She sat there completely checked out, thinking about Eric and Sookie. She knew he was pissed. She could feel it. But underneath the anger was hurt and frustration. Sookie had done a real number on him and probably didn't even know it. He loved her. She knew it. Eric insisted he didn't know love. He claimed vampires had no propensity for it. But he loved Sookie Stackouse. Pam didn't know how she felt about this. She knew that if he acted on this and Sookie was willing, a can of worms could open up. With Sookie came problems. The girl had major mystical baggage. Who the hell knew even what the fuck she had encountered with the Fae. Eric had not confirmed their suspicion, but honestly where else could she have gone where Eric couldn't follow? Well, besides dying. That would do it. But when she suggested that to Eric he had a fit and slammed her against a wall for even thinking it. He insisted he would have felt that from her and their thread of a connection. Pam felt his nightly panic for his connection to Sookie, waking her from sleep. He didn't think she had figured out what it was about, but she had. Of course she had. Nevertheless, she called him every night to assure herself he was safe and didn't need her.

Even now as he was fucking his dinner, she knew he felt the sting of rejection. She knew Eric would pull back to who he had been before Sookie had left for Faery. When she left, she saw his concern and feelings for Sookie come out as he searched for her. Anytime one of his trackers across the United States called reporting a girl they found matching Sookie's description he would become frantic and impatient, only to be let down every time it wasn't her. She was finally back and he had already been rejected once by Miss Stackhouse. Rejection would cause him to retreat back into himself and close off. According to Dear Abby, it was a knee-jerk, self-preservation technique many implement after rejection to protect themselves. Pam didn't know if this was good or bad. It would probably be better for business anyway. She looked over the crowd of customers. Since Russell Edgington had lost his shit on national television, business had been down at Fangtasia and other vampire owned establishments across the country. It went down even more when they stopped having Eric or other area vamps on display at the bar as eye candy.

Pam watched as the back door to the offices opened and out walked the girl she had led in earlier. She had a glazed dreamy expression, her spiked choker disappeared, and shirt ripped up. She was attempting to hold the shirt together, but with little luck. Eric was an amazing maker and friend, but sometimes he was so textbook and transparent to her. For some unknown reason to her, his behavior since he returned to the bar had both annoyed pissed her off. Eric emerged from the offices in sweatpants and a black singlet looking slightly pink, but not satisfied. He made his way toward Pam on the throne. When he reached the throne, Pam got up without saying a word and stalked away to do door duty. She felt Eric's eyes follow her and could sense his confusion. Frankly, she was confused herself.

Eric POV

Eric watched as Pam clicked away in her heels towards the front door. She waved the vampire currently carding humans away and took his position. Eric was confused about what had happened since he ate dinner. He thought on it for a moment and figured he would ask her later. He needed to be out here with the customers. Business had been slow, but Eric was not worried. He zoned out for a while. His thoughts strayed to Sookie, as usual. He felt the bond to see if he could sense anything but her existence in in the bond. He could feel she was in Bon Temps and probably asleep. Even thinking about her snuggled in bed made him hard. Across the bar, his dinner was watching him with awe as he sat on his throne. The crowds had started to thin out now that it was getting close to closing. He knew that the girl wanted him to take her home with him. This was not something that would happen ever because of safety issues and because he saw her as nothing more than a meal. He didn't acknowledge her because it might lead her to believe his feed and fuck with her was more than it was. It wasn't even a memorable feed and fuck. Eric draped his leg across one of the armrests and began texting Pam_. What happened?_ He looked over at her when he sent the message. She finished up admitting people and began circulating, letting staff know it was last call. She opened the text and looked up at him and texted back _Nothing. Leaving early tonight if that's okay. _She eyed the vampire who had been checking ID's earlier for her, letting him know to finish closing everything up for the night. She then began walking to the back door towards the offices.

He sat there for another fifteen minutes for the stragglers in the crowd to leave and decided to go back out to Bon Temps to check on Sookie. But first he would call Pam to see what had her in a mood. He stood, stretched, and began walking to his office to finish up any mandatory paperwork Pam had left him and locked up. He dialed Pam as he turned down the hall to the back door. Her phone went straight to voicemail. There were only a few times when she had turned her phone off, and those times meant bad news for whoever was on her bad side. He hoped to the higher powers it hadn't been him and walked into the alley behind the bar and took flight towards Bon Temps. When he reached Sookie's house he circled her property. As he neared her bedroom window he noticed that in the trees below he could make out a figure standing looking up at her window as well. Eric knew it was Compton. He sailed right past him so Bill could see him and floated up to the window to look in on Sookie. He could feel Bill's eye drilling holes into the back of his head in fury as her window. Eric gazed in and beheld Sookie. She slept in her bed, snuggled under one of the quilts her deceased families had made. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? With each inhale and exhale she made, he became more and more riveted by her. He wanted to go in and watch her for hours, but sunrise was approaching and he had to square stuff away before he went to rest. He floated for a few more moments before he turned from the window. He was tempted to mess with King Bill, but decided instead to head back Shreveport.

As he flew Eric thought about Bill being there. Sookie requested never to see or hear from Bill again. She had also asked the same of Eric. They had both already disrespected those wishes the night she returned. Sookie had behaved towards Bill and Eric the way Eric assumed her beloved Gran had raised her that night. Gracious, poised, and civil even if they didn't deserve it from her. Eric knew his betrayal of Sookie's trust and his part in causing her pain in the big reveal of Bill's deceit was detrimental to his chances with Sookie. But his actions had been imperative and in his mind were justifiable. She couldn't live in the dark anymore of Bill and Sophie's twisted plot. Not including her in his scheme against Russell Edgington was for her protection. Drinking from an unwilling Sookie brought him no pleasure. He had wanted his first experience of her crimson nirvana while buried inside of her while she cried his name in pleasure. He would have the chance to explain this to her if only she would hear him out.

Of course Sookie had returned during daylight hours just to drive Eric insane. When she returned, the small bond he had with her vibrated and pulsed with life in his mind and echoed in his chest. He awoke suddenly and wasn't able to return to his daylight sleep because of the anticipation he felt for seeing her again. So many had tried to convince him she had died. But he knew the truth. He knew that whatever was in store for him and Sookie was yet to come and that their destinies had become entwined with their first meeting. This was the reason he bought her house when her sketchy brother put it up for sale. After buying it, he wanted Sookie to be able to come home to something familiar and comforting.

He hired Alcide's crew, knowing that during the day Alcide would overlook the work as carefully as Eric would at night. When he needed to attend to area business as sheriff, he made himself available, but otherwise he spent nights cleaning up the house with the crew making sure they handled Sookie's things with care. Although he trusted Alcide with Sookie's things, Eric hired out a separate company to handle the new security system he installed in Sookie's home and the underground safe space for himself during daylight hours. Sookie would probably lose her mind when she discovered these new installations into her home, but it was too late to undo it. The security team in place in case any of the alarms in Sookie's home went off were some of the best in the business. With Sookie, he was going to be overly cautious even if she refused to be his. Eric knew that Alcide held tender feelings for Sookie which bordered on romantic sentiments. But Eric wasn't threatened by this. Not only did Alcide start dating Debbie Pelt again, but Alcide was not right for Sookie. Eric was. Sooner or later she would have to realize this as absolutely as Eric did. Bill was a different story. Now he was king and he had more power and backed by the AVL. Bill wanted Sookie and was capable of desperate measures to get her back. But Eric would not let this happen. He could not let it happen. Bill had already proved he could not be trusted to care for someone as precious and special as Sookie. Only Eric knew how much she deserved in this world and he was going to do everything he could to give it to her.

He landed outside of his home and dialed Pam again. Her phone was still off and he knew it was something that he had done which caused her to be icy towards him tonight. Usually it was something he knew would piss her off, like force her to do work that would ruin her Manolo Blahniks. Tonight he had absolutely no clue. She better be willing to bring it up to him tomorrow or be her usual self again. Otherwise, he would have to use the maker card, which was something he didn't like to do excessively. He headed to his home office and made some calls to his day guy that needed to be handled. He then headed to his room, stripped, and prepared for his daytime rest. As he climbed into bed, he felt Sookie stir in her sleep through their bond. His thoughts remained with her in Bon Temps as he succumbed to death.


	3. It Ain't Me, Babe

**On with the story! The people who have added me to alerts and commented are my heroes. Love hearing from you. I have been obsessed with putting out more chapters because of you all. **

**Did you all see last Sunday's episode? All I can say is FINALLY! I don't want to ruin it for those who haven't, but seriously a long wait has finally been put to an end for Eric and Sookie fans.**

**Two quick things. I added links to go with the descriptions of things in the story so you guys can get a visual. Also, I added Chapter titles, which are songs that I love and inspire me (so far Turning Tables by Adele and Where is My Mind by the Pixies). So give them a listen if you haven't heard them. If you have any music suggestions for possible chapter titles, I would love them! Thanks y'all!**

**As usual, CH and AB own these characters and I am jealous every day because of it!**

Chapter 3: It Ain't Me, Babe –Bob Dylan

Sookie POV

Sookie cracked an eye open and saw that faint light was coming through the window. The sun was just coming up. Eric would just be going to sleep. Whoa. Where had that thought come from? She opened her eyes and stretched. She lost track of time as she lay on her back looking at her ceiling. She thought of nothing. Occasionally faint thoughts, errands, calls she needed to make, and people she needed to see flitted through her mind but nothing stuck in there for detailed attention. Her bladder reminded her that she had inhaled water like a camel when she had been with Eric last night. Eric. She felt truly ashamed of her behavior now. She had to fix this. She wanted to thank him for what he had done for her house. And for signing it over last night. He said that he cared for her. Could she trust him? She wanted to trust him. But the last time she trusted someone and let them in, she got hurt. Really badly. She knew it wasn't fair to shut someone out based on someone else's actions, but Eric had a hand in her being hurt. Hadn't he? Did he simply expose her to that pain or have some contribution?

Light continues to try and break through the cleaned and pressed curtains on her window. She looked around the room noticing the changes. This room had gotten the absolute worse abuse. Between the Maenad and her and Debbie Pelt's cat fight, the room looked like a tornado had come through. The walls had been covered in the mud gunk when she left. Now the room was painted a beautiful citrusy golden color. New art was framed and hung on the walls. She studied each one. Each painting was of a different colorful flower blooming in a lush landscape. Though they were all different, they were all part of the same collection. Long white curtains with a slight sheen framed the windows. A beautiful new rug covered the hardwood floor, which now shined after being restored and re-stained. Although there were changes, her things were still there. Her photos had been re-framed and her miniatures and other gadgets had been cleaned and placed around the room where they had been before havoc and destruction descended on the room. Even her Gran's things that she kept in the room like her last knitting project and old perfume bottles were sitting in the places she left them as if Gran herself had just set them down. For some reason, she knew that this was where Eric himself had worked on the house. He had somehow seen her room before she even invited him inside during the wolf attack. Tears welled in her eyes with the realization.

Sookie jumped out of bed and began getting ready. It was early, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. She got showered quickly needing a refresher and went to her closet to get something to wear. Inside were her old clothes on one side and on the other were brand new clothes. She looked at the brands, all in her size. With each recognizable name, her eyes got wider and wider. She could work for moths and never be able to pay off the tab these clothes would have cost. She planned on leaving everything as it was and have them returned. She grabbed the first sun dress from her old clothes she could get her hands on and closed the closet. As she took the dress off her hanger, she noticed something white flutter to the ground at her feet. She picked it up and noticed her name in swirly handwriting. She opened it up and read,

_Sookie,_

_I knew you would go for this old thing even with all the other fabulous clothes I bought for you at your fingertips. I have been planning your wardrobe ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. Enjoy the clothes because we can't return them. Don't be stubborn and ungrateful._

_Pam_

Sookie reread the note and gaped. Pam? She had bought the clothes? Sookie couldn't believe it. She went to the closet and opened it expecting the clothes to be extremely skanky in the dominatrix style or like the clothes she had seen Pam in outside of Fangtasia, which was typically various colors of pink all in one outfit. She ran her hands along the clothes and fell in love with each piece. Even though Pam may want to see her in different styles, she had obviously kept Sookie in mind as she shopped. Many of the dresses were sundresses, but designer. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers to find more evidence of Pam's shopping addiction. Sookie looked at all the beautiful clothes and then at her pitiful sundress she had laid out on the bed. She walked over to the closet and picked up one of the new dresses Pam had bought for her. It was a fire-engine red sun-dress with white star like asterisks on it. She took it off the hanger. There was only a moment of hesitation before she slipped the dress on and zipped it up.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled open her undergarment drawer, only to find that Pam had replaced all of Sookie's underwear with some new lingerie. The dress provided enough support to her breasts so she selected a pair of white lacy underwear. She shoved the discarded sundress back into the closet before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She tousled her hair and went to put on some makeup. She opened the drawers to her vanity and saw that Pam really had been planning on a Sookie makeover for the past few years. All her drugstore makeup was gone and replaced with MAC makeup, including brushes. She didn't even know what half of this stuff was for. She found a tube of moisturizer, some foundation, some gold dust eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara that would have to be good enough. She quickly threw the makeup on and looked at herself in the mirror. Thanks to the makeup and dress she looked amazing. She grabbed a pair of new white wedges and slipped them on. She looked phenomenal. She had to give Pam credit where credit was due.

She was ready. She went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some coffee and breakfast. She looked in the cupboards and found some grits. She whipped some up, grabbed her coffee and went out to the porch to listen to the birds start to wake up. She sat there enjoying her breakfast and thought about the two Shreveport vampires that had been mystifying her lately. Pam had never shown the slightest bit of interest in Sookie. Why would she have gone to so much trouble? Eric probably told her to while he was redoing to the house, she figured. She stewed over the thought, until she heard a truck come down her driveway. Jason. Jason drove down the cement driveway and parked. He hopped out and stepped up on the porch. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her head before sitting down next to her. "Mornin' Sook. How are you feelin' this morning? You look real nice," he drawled. She thanked him and offered to go make him some breakfast. He shook his head and studied her. He broke his silence and asked, "What did Bill and Eric want last night? I don't know how, but I will figure something out if they are botherin' you." Sookie looked at her brother. He had the most tender, protective, and sincere look on his face. She said, "Did you know it was Eric who bought Gran's house and restored it? Why the hell would he do that? He even had Pam buy me some new clothes. What is his scheme?" Jason looked at her like she was slow and replied, "Sook, he must care for you." She nodded, "Yeah he said that too, but what he means is he wants me to sleep with him and offer myself to him on tap. He has always implied he wants me that way. He must want something else though to do all this," she said as she waved her hand indicating the house and yard. She looked out on the yard and noticed the flowers and freshly mown lawn. The porch had been updated as a wrap around and there was more porch furniture and potted and hanging plants decorating it.

She sat at the table with Jason and was amazed again at the amount of thought someone had put into all of this. She glanced back at Jason and saw he had been watching her the whole time. He looked at her like she would disappear if he looked away. Sookie thought about how her brother must have felt. If Jason had disappeared on her, she would have felt so alone. It was only them left. She needed Jason, probably as much as he needed her. She held out her hand across the table and Jason placed his in hers. "Don't you ever do that to me again Sookie. You can't even imagine what went through my mind as I searched for you. I know you think I gave up, but I couldn't arrange anymore search parties or search another ditch for you. It was too painful." Jason looked down at their hands and squeezed her hand as if he was trying to squeeze her into submission. Sookie squeezed back and said, "I promise. I will never leave again without you knowin'." He nodded and said he better head into town. He asked her if she needed a ride in. She looked around for her car. She spotted it and said she would drive herself. Jason told her that he had tried to move her car once after he had sold the house, but it wouldn't start. "You can use my truck. I can use the cop cruiser until you get yours fixed or get a new car." She nodded then went to grab her purse and keys. She had found her purse with everything in it the night before in the same box the pink nightie had been in. As they drive towards Jason's house, they chatted about his job and his friends. She couldn't believe some of the changes that had taken place since she had left. Including Jason; he was so put together and seemed so mature. She glanced over at her brother and smiled at him. She was so proud of the man he was becoming. She decided then and there she would be a better sister and take care of him like he was taking care of her now.

After they arrived at her brother's house, she hugged him and jumped in the driver's side of the truck and headed in town. Jason had written her a check for what was left of the money she had when she left. When she was reported missing, and then assumed dead, Jason had closed out her accounts and allocated the money into his account. She was surprised when he told her he still had her money and gave it back this morning in the form of a check. She needed to open up accounts again at the bank and place the deed to her house in a safety deposit box, swing by Merlotte's to see Sam and ask if she could have her old job back, head to the grocery store to stock up on groceries, and finally make a game plan on how to deal with Eric and Pam.

If she thought going around town and getting the things on her list accomplished would be easy, she was wrong. Everyone looked at her as if she were a ghost. Hoyt Fortenberry had actually held onto her as he called the sheriff's department to make sure they knew she was back. He hugged her and said he thought she would never see her again and that Jason must be so relieved. What should have only taken a couple of hours, ended up taking all morning. As she entered Merlotte's it was lunchtime and she decided she would have lunch here. She glanced around her old place of employment and noticed the usual buzz in the bar had disappeared. Everyone was looking at her. She gave a general wave at the crowds gawking at her and walked to the bar. Terry was actually crying and trembling. He came around the bar and bear hugged her for the longest time. She patted him on the back until he was able to relax a little. He pulled away, gave her a pat on the cheek, and went back to work. When she turned around to look for a table, she noticed that Sam had been standing behind her. He had obviously come from the back. His brother Tommy was standing next to him and glancing back and forth between them as if they were playing tennis instead of just standing there. She walked up to Sam, "Hey Sam, sorry I missed my shifts." She tried for a little light humor, which Tommy seemed to appreciate with a guffaw but was unnoticed by Sam. He just kept on looking at her. "Sam?" She was starting to worry he was going into shock. She looked into his mind to make sure he was all right. _Sam, wake the fuck up. You will only be hurting in the morning if you don't wake up. _Sookie toned him out again and reached to him. He inhaled sharply as he realized she was really there. "Oh God, Sookie! You are really here!" He crushed her to him and then pulled back quickly looking her over for any damage. She only nodded to let him know she was okay before he crushed her to him again. Arlene then spotted her and almost dropped a tray full of food. She shrieked and ran up to her to pull her in a hug. Sookie knew she needed to get out of here, or she never would. She looked over Arlene's shoulder to see that other customers were getting out of their chairs to head over and begin the interrogation of where the hell she was. She couldn't begin to answer these questions already. Sookie looked at Sam, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and pleaded silently to get her out of there. He nodded, grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the back. He looked back over his shoulder and hollered at everyone to sit down and eat their food. He slowed down as he neared his office and closed the door behind them. He looked at Sookie again and offered her his chair. She shook her head saying, "I have been dealing with this all day," as she pointed at the door. "I was going to grab some lunch, but I think it's for the best if I let people digest the fact that I am back and go back to my house." Sam's eyes widened, "Sook, you can stay in here and eat if you want. I will go out and put the order in and bring it right back to you." Sookie considered it, but then remembered she did have groceries and she had already been in there awhile. She told him she should head out. He looked disappointed, but nodded and walked her to the back door. As she walked out, he told her she could have her job back if she wanted. She smiled, hugged him and said to put her on the schedule next week. She climbed in Jason's truck and headed to her house. As she drove up the driveway, looking at her house, she decided to spend the afternoon making a game plan to deal with Eric.

She took her groceries inside and began making herself some lunch. She wanted something good but quick, so she decided on S.O.S and took out the dried beef, flour, bread, and milk. Seven minutes later she was sitting at her table eating and going over what she could offer Eric as repayment for her home. She decided she would offer him her telepathic abilities whenever he needed her, as long as he agreed on the original agreement of handing over humans to the authorities instead of executing the punishment himself. She also mapped out a timeline for payments on the house and all the major improvements he had made. She looked at the clock and noticed that sunset was about an hour away. She decided to check out the rest of the house. Since she had been back she hadn't really been able to go over it thoroughly and only noticed the big differences.

Eric POV

Eric rose from his day rest earlier than usual and immediately checked on Sookie through the bond. He could feel her in Bon Temps and she was relatively content. She was happy. This was the first night he hadn't panicked and awakened during the day checking for Sookie. He got up and went to go shower. As he showered, Eric decided that if Sookie was happy without him, he needed to let her be. He would always protect her, but he wanted her happy even if her happiness meant he wasn't involved. Thoroughly depressed, he shut off the shower and went to the closets to pick out his outfit for enthralling the humans. He selected his usual singlet and black slacks. If he wore sweats again, he knew it would only worsen Pam's mood towards him. That was another thing on the list he needed to get to the bottom of. He dressed quickly and headed back to the bathroom to slick his hair back. He picked up his Thor's hammer necklace and slipped it over his head. He shut off the lights and headed to his downstairs office. He opened up his emails and deleted the ones that didn't require his attention. Honestly, most of the emails were junk emails from various retail stores emailing him because of Pam stealing his credit card. Brat. But she was his brat. He looked at the corner of the screen to check the time. Pam should be awake by now. Eric picked up his phone and dialed her. This time it rang but went to voicemail…Pam did not just ignore his call. He tried again and sure enough she did. Now Eric was mad. If Pam wanted to be that way, that was fine, but she was dealing with him. Eric summoned her through their maker/child bond. She couldn't ignore that. Pam didn't like it, neither did he for that matter, but she had left him no choice.

Eric headed out of his office to the garage entrance so that he could unlock the door to let her in. Then he headed to the kitchen to heat up a Royalty blend blood. By the time the microwave dinged, Pam was standing there with her arms crossed. He turned around and looked at her. She clicked her heel at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You had to call me? I didn't even get to finish straightening my hair." Eric shook his head and smirked say, "You really left me no choice Pamela. Why have you been avoiding my calls?" She looked at him and said, "I don't think you really want to hear it." Eric only lifted his eyebrow and replied softly, "Pam, you are my child and since Godric is no longer, you know me better than anyone. I trust your judgment. So whatever has you upset is probably something I should be concerned about, especially if it's me causing you to be upset. Tell me." The last part was a reminder that he could command her, but out of courtesy to his child he merely reminded her of the fact. Hopefully she would make this easy on both of them. Pam grabbed her Royalty and walked to the living area. She opened the bottle and took a chug before acknowledging Eric's request. "Fine. But you won't be entirely pleased." Eric merely nodded and waited for her to continue. She sat down and started, "Look Eric, the past year has been impossible for those you were around. Sookie's absence had deeply affected you, even though you tried not to let it show. But I am your child. And I know. When Godric was alive, I know you could feel his despair because I felt it through you. You say that you don't love. This is what angers me. Every time you say these words, you are lying to me. You know love Eric. You loved Godric, you love me, and now you love Sookie. I used to believe nothing scared you. But now you are a coward. You can't even admit to yourself that you love. You paint this thing with Sookie as simply wanting to fuck her and possess her. Really, what do you expect her to do? Fall into your arms when she knows this is what you believe? You even told me that you admitted to her that you don't feel or love. Do you honestly expect her to give herself over to you, thinking that you would fuck her, use her, and leave her? That is what she sees as what's in store for her if she were to get involved with you. You are afraid, but with what Sookie has already been through with that fuck Bill, she is terrified of getting involved again with anybody. If you really want Sookie and can admit that you feel for her is love, then stop fucking around and tell her. Stop beating around the bush already. If you can't admit it and don't want her, then leave her the fuck alone. She has already been mind-fucked enough by vampires."

She stopped her spiel and looked at her maker to see how he was handling what she said. Eric was shocked. Eric was flabbergasted. Pam was protecting Sookie. From Eric. And probably from anybody else that wanted to fuck with her. Pam cared for Sookie. When the fuck did this happen? He looked at his child and sat down next to her. He was quiet and sipped at his Royalty. Pam simply waited for him. Eric knew she was giving him the opportunity to absorb everything she said and he appreciated it. He looked at Pam and she knew he had a question. She nodded at him letting him know to go ahead. "I am scared Pam. I don't know if I can give to Sookie what she wants. Humans are so different. And I am me. How can I make her happy? Sookie would want monogamy for starters, both in feeding and in fucking. She would have a hard time accepting what I do for the area as sheriff. She would not be able to have what she calls a "normal" relationship. Even Billy as a mainstreamer couldn't give her that illusion. If we did try this out, expectations in relationships are different for vampires and humans. Humans expect marriage, babies, middle age, grandchildren, old age, and eventually death. I am not able to even give Sookie marriage legally, let alone all the other shit in that list. Would I make her give it all up? If Sookie were to love, we both know that she would be selfless enough to give them up. But do I want to make her choose? I know _I_ am struggling now thinking about what I would have to give up for Sookie to be with her. I don't want to cause her the struggle of making those decisions." Pam gave a small smile, looked at Eric and slowly nodded her head, "You love her. Otherwise you would not give a shit about all that." She was quiet for a moment and looked down at her shoes. She looked back up at him and said, "My advice then is to give her up. You already have too many doubts. And you don't want to start something you can't finish. Sookie deserves better that someone not completely sure what they are willing to give to be with her, which should be anything and everything."

At that moment, something in Eric broke, and it hurt like hell. He looked down and felt a bloody tear roll lazily down his face. He closed his eyes trying to stop them from coming, but when he closed them he saw Sookie and it only added to his pain and misery. He knew Pam was right. Fuck. He felt as if something was being taken from him. It was pulling him apart. A void was being created in his chest and a vacuum was sucking everything out. He choked from the pain. Next to him he heard Pam gasp and looked up at her. She also had bloody tears rim her eyes and begin leaking out of the corners. He wondered what had her upset, but then realized that whatever he was feeling she was feeling too. Pam was feeling his heart break. She wrapped her arms around Eric, and whispered, "There you are. I knew you were no coward." He hugged his child to him and let more of his tears fall. He had made the decision. Hopefully he could live with it.

_Dress_ /clothing/anthropologie-nostalgic-asterisks-dress/photos_videos#medium-1176919

_Shoes .com/multiview/7688377/15_


	4. Crazy

**Hi everybody. Wow those links didn't want to cooperate with me. I will post them in my profile. Here is another chapter to make up for them being difficult. I pulled an all-nighter for this one. Whoops. The story wouldn't stop swirling in my head! Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it. I hope to get some more reviews (those that have reviewed are the reason I have pulled this all-nighter!). I want to see if you all are actually enjoying it…? **

Chapter 4: Crazy –Patsy Cline

Sookie POV

Sookie had finished her assessment of her house. It was beautiful. Any doubt that she did have about Eric caring about her were wiped away as she walked from room to room. She didn't know what him "caring" about her meant, but was interested in finding out. She walked into the living room and over to the fireplace mantle. She glanced at pictures of Gran, Jason, Granddaddy Earl, herself, and other relatives that were long gone. She ran her fingers over the mantle and smiled, just to smile. She then spotted a beautiful antique piece of furniture on the adjacent wall that she didn't recognize and walked over to it. She opened the doors to the piece and gasped. There was a giant metal paneled hole with a ladder leading into a dark abyss below. What the…oh my stars! Eric had installed a daytime resting area. What the hell? Why would he _do_ that? She had a surge of anger, but took some calming breaths and tried to think clearly. Maybe Eric had thought about living here for a while? It had technically been his house. She then thought about why Eric would want to live out here in Bon Temps, a Podunk backwater. His business was an hour away in Shreveport. She closed the doors to his hidey-hole. Realistically, she could see why he had done it. Now that the house was hers again, she could think of other uses for the space. Like a hiding place for herself in case of emergencies. Or storage. Yes, this wasn't necessarily a terrible thing. Odd as hell, but not terrible.

The sun had made its slow descent into the west and it now had been a couple hours since sunset. Sookie packed up her repayment plan to Eric, turned off the lights in her house, grabbed a sweater in case she got chilly in just her sundress, and walked to Jason's truck. She gunned the engine and made her way to Shreveport. Eric and Pam should be there by the time she arrived. If not, she could grab a drink and wait for a bit. If neither of them showed, which was unlikely, she would leave the plan and a note to Eric with Ginger to put in Eric's office for her.

Sookie rolled down the windows and smelled the sweet and tangy musk of the swamps as she drove. She loved Louisiana. She loved the warm air on her skin. She turned on the radio and fiddled with the dials for a while. All the "current" hits were ones she didn't know because of her year away from this realm so she continued to look for something she could get into. She searched the airwaves until she heard Patsy Cline crooning to her through the speakers of Jason's truck. _Walkin' After Midnight_ was one of Sookie's favorites. Hell, anything Patsy sang was one of her favorites. Sookie sang along to the song and wondered if Patsy was trying to tell her something. Patsy's voice was so sincere. When listening, you could tell that Patsy put all emotion into each song. Few singers could do this. The radio DJ signaled the end of the song and announced in memory of Patsy Cline, who died 48 years ago, the station was hosting a Patsy marathon. He started up _You Belong to Me_ and Sookie again lost herself in the song and singing to the critters in the swamps. As she neared Shreveport she started to get nervous butterflies. She hoped Eric was willing to see her. She had behaved terribly. With every mile that she got closer to Fangtasia the more nervous she got. She tried to calm herself down. It wasn't like she was heading to her death. Well, with her luck, maybe she was. Either way, she had to try to make it right with Eric. A few minutes later she pulled into the parking lot and parked. She looked in the rearview mirror. Sookie should have refreshed her makeup, but she hadn't thought of it until now. Oh well, nothing she could do about it now. She put some gloss on her lips, grabbed her stuff, and exited the cab of the truck. She walked to the entrance and spotted Pam. Pam was dressed in black, of course, with dramatic makeup and stick straight hair and high-heels. Really high-heels. She looked amazing.

Sookie began to move to the back of the line when Pam spotted her. She gave Sookie a slight smile and motioned for her to come over to her. She looked appreciatively at Sookie's outfit and nodded like a proud parent. When she studied Sookie's face, she scowled. "Oh hell Sookie, what is the meaning of you not putting on the makeup properly? Good grief," she admonished. She looked at Sookie and waited for an answer. Sookie shrugged and explained, "Most of the stuff in those drawers were things I have no idea what they are for or how to apply them. Sorry. " She added as an afterthought, "Though I want to thank you. It was real nice of you. The clothes are beautiful." Pam rolled her eyes, but seemed to accept her explanation and asked her if she was here to see Eric. Sookie nodded and started pulling the papers out of her bag. Pam said, "Sookie, Eric couldn't make it in tonight. He had other stuff he needed to take care of. What did you need to speak with him about?" Sookie held the papers in her hands and explained what she wanted to talk to Eric about, waving the papers slightly to emphasize her point. "Shoot, I was really hoping he would be here so I could say thank you for what he did. I want to repay him. Do you think you could give him these and relay my message Pam?" Pam took the papers from Sookie and glanced down at them. She seemed amused by what she saw, but looked up and nodded saying she would.

Sookie began to rummage for the keys in the bottom of her purse, but Pam then shocked her, "Sookie do you want to come in for a drink and chat for a bit?" Pam looked so sincere, it caught her off guard. She accepted the offer and followed Pam in after she gestured for another Fangtasia vamp to take her place at the door. She walked over to a booth and waved over a waitress. She said she would take a Royalty and looked at Sookie silently asking what she wanted. Sookie looked at the waitress and replied, "Gin and tonic, please." She was still a little unsettled. She thought back over the past few years and wondered if she had ever been alone with Pam. She couldn't recall a time. The waitress returned with their drinks and left immediately after setting them down. Pam smiled at Sookie. Sookie asked how the business was doing to break the ice. This was so weird! Pam told her all about how it had been a struggle for them right after the Russell Edgington incident, but that customers slowly started to make their way back to their bar. Pam then asked about how she was settling back into everything in Bon Temps. Soon they fell into easy conversation, and Sookie soon felt the awkwardness fade. Pam paid attention to Sookie as if she really cared about everything she said. Sookie found she cared about everything Pam said as well. While in the middle of telling Sookie a story about some idiotic thing Ginger had done, Pam's face changed and she quieted. She glanced around and looked at the entrance. There seemed to be some kind of skirmish and Pam excused herself to go and see to the problem herself. Sookie sat at the booth waiting for Pam to return and glanced around the bar for the first time tonight. She looked at the patrons. She got snippets from their minds as she looked around. Sookie tensed as she focused on some of them, against her better judgment. Many of the women in here were thinking about Eric feeding and fucking them. _All_ of them wondered where he was. One in particular wanted to know if she was going to get a repeat of last night. Sookie looked at the girl whose thoughts she eavesdropped on and felt herself take a hit to her self-esteem. She studied her. The girl was beautiful in an intense way. She had straight brownish-black hair, startling blue eyes, and was dressed in a way that she was sure caused vamps to drop fang. Eric had been with this beauty only last night? After he left her? Sookie felt like a moron. Even more, she was surprised to feel that she was hurt. Hurt by the idea that Eric had been with her. What did that mean? Sookie looked down at her hands. She grabbed her drink, drained what was left, left some cash on the table, and stood. She slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way to the exit. She saw Pam, gave her a wave when she looked over at Sookie in confusion, and headed towards Jason's truck.

As she unlocked the doors to get in she felt her eyes water. Fucking pathetic. She jumped in and buckled her seatbelt. She started the car, but jumped about a mile out of her seat when she heard a tap on her window. Pam. Sookie rolled the window down and said, "Pam sorry, I gotta get home. I forgot I told Sam I would work the morning shift." Sookie prayed Pam didn't notice her watery appearance, but had no such luck. "Sookie, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Sookie didn't know how to answer. Someone had, but not intentionally. Why was she all weepy? She and Eric had no history and he was under no obligation to her for anything. Sookie shook her head as she stared out the windshield. She avoided eye contact as she said, "No, I have so much on my plate recently, being back and all. I should really get on the road." Pam inhaled slightly and nodded. Sookie realized Pam was assessing if she had too much to drink, and found she had not. Thankfully she dropped it, said goodbye to her and watched her pull out.

Sookie knew her tears weren't rational, but they were as stubborn as she was and made tracks down her cheeks anyway, despite the logical arguments Sookie made to herself. She wiped at them, angry at herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She clicked on the radio only to find Patsy there with her again. _I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely. Crazy. I'm crazy for feelin' so blue..._ As Sookie continued to wipe the tears away she knew. She cared for Eric. She could now admit it had slowly been building since she met him. She had gotten herself worked up when she saw the house thinking he may feel something similar to what she felt. He might have felt something for her, but obviously she was more into him than he was to her. She was an idiot. _Crazy. For thinkin' that my love could hold you… _Sookie needed to stop being such a fool. Her Gran had raised her better. Damn. If she could see Sookie now, what the hell would she think? _Crazy. For thinking that my love could hold you. I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin' and I'm crazy for lovin' you..._ Sookie looked at the radio and clicked it off. Shut up Patsy, you know it all.

Bill POV

Bill looked over the area reports for this week and noted down what he needed to look into himself. He then grabbed his planner and began to schedule when he could look into the things his sheriffs had brought up in their reports. As he looked over Area Five's weekly report, he wondered what pathetic attempts Eric was making in an effort to get to Sookie. He sneered at the idea. Eric may be older, but in this he was a fool. Sookie loved Bill. She claimed to be finished with him. But Bill knew this was temporary. Once she calmed down and got over her theatrics, she would come back to him. She always did.

Bill sent an email to his secretary to fill what was in his planner into his blackberry planner and to set reminder alerts so he would be on time. She was a lousy lay. But she got him off when he needed a warm body. Bill had glamoured her to forget so that she would remain professional. It was easier than her becoming attached to him, and then him having to fire her, hire someone new, and then go through the taxing process of molding them to how he liked to work. This way he could also do whatever he wanted with her sexually without her protesting and becoming snippy with him about it later. It was a sure thing. Bill finished with his email, detailing other things he needed her to do tomorrow during the daylight hours and headed out of the office. He asked his guards to send Katie, his secretary, up when she returned from the errands he had sent her on. When he nodded that he would, Bill turned to the stairs calling Nan on the way up. She answered on the first ring, "Speak." Bill had been trying to convince Nan to relocate Eric to a different state so he wouldn't have to put up with him. So far he had been unsuccessful. He wasn't insecure. He was assured of Sookie's affection for him. He just didn't like the Viking. Or his bitchy progeny. "Good evening Nan, Bill Compton here. Wondering if you had made any progress on my retinue request?" Nan sighed and snapped, "Bill for the last fucking time, I don't give a shit about your fucking issue with Northman. He is staying there until I have a sufficient reason to expel him from the state. He gets the job done. He also is ancient in age and a powerful resource. You should be thrilled you have a vampire of his caliber in your service. I don't want you calling again on this matter. I have bigger shit to handle. Like ensuring our race has equal rights you fuck." With that, the line disconnected. Bill slid the phone into his pocket, resigned to the fact that he would have to tolerate Eric and Pam in his state until the opportunity to get rid of them came to him.

He undressed quickly and lay in the bed until he heard Katie come in to the house downstairs. He heard the guards give her the order. She walked up the stairs and into the room. She began to speak when Bill caught her eye, immediately pulling her under his influence. "Katie, I have been waiting. Take your clothing off. I want you to the suck me off until I am hard. Then no matter how hard I fuck you, I want you to scream my name in ecstasy. You will not be satisfied until I allow you to. Is that clear?" She nodded and immediately began to strip. Her body was good. He made sure he didn't get a dog of a woman when setting up his court. She finished undressing and walked over to Bill. She began giving him head. He grabbed her head and forced her mouth up and down he cock. He pulled and yanked her head down lower as he felt himself getting hard. She began choking on him, but this only increased his pleasure. Finally he was hard. After an hour of playing with her, he finished and found himself satisfied. He caught Katie's eye again and spoke in a sultry voice. "Katie, you will get dressed, put my clothes in the dirty hamper, place my phone on the charger, and check your email before you go home. You will not remember anything about what happened with me here. After you came back from your errands, you checked your email, finished some tasks, and went home to sleep. Understand?" She again nodded and began putting her clothes back on. Bill rolled over with his back to her as she cleaned up his clothes and placed his phone on the charger for the day. He heard her walk out. As the sun was making its slow ascent to the morning sky, he thought about Sookie. When he first realized she couldn't be glamoured, he knew he would never be truly sexually satisfied with her. But he could get that elsewhere. Like Katie. But Sookie giving him blood was worth pitiful sex. When she came back to him, he would feast on her nightly and then get his sexual kicks elsewhere. He had promised himself he would drink Sookie exclusively for as long as possible. Hers was simply the best. And he deserved the best.

**So now you all know how I feel about Bill. I haaaattttee Beehl. Woof. Sorry to Bill fans out there. **


	5. Be Be Your Love

**Okay so some of you were wondering about the title of the story. The title is a Ralph Waldo Emerson quote that I like. **

**I know that you have been wondering when something, anything, will happen and here it is! I am giving you just a taste. **

**Please message me suggestions if you have any ideas how you want this story to go. I have a hazy idea, but am working mainly chapter by chapter. Thanks for all the comments and those who added me to alerts. You make me happy!**

**CH and AB own the characters, I just wish I did.**

Chapter 5: Be Be Your Love –Rachel Yamagata

Eric POV

Pam had suggested that Eric take a night off from Fangtasia last night to get himself together. Eric agreed and thanked Pam. He was lucky Pam had been there for him. It had felt good to get some of what he was going through off of his chest. As the sun set after possibly the worse day of his life, he rolled out of bed. He struggled against the impulse to prod the connection with Sookie, but he and Pam had both thought that stepping back was the best thing for him, and for Sookie. Eric had used the night to check up on his paperwork he was behind in, and look in to planning a trip for him to get away. Eric wrote an email to Bill, requesting some time off and letting him know he would be leaving the area for a while. Bill would see it as him throwing in the towel, but Eric really couldn't give a fuck anymore what Bill thought. Eric jumped into the shower and wondered about what he had experienced last night. After his talk with Pam and she had left for Fangtasia, he felt a moment of anger tear through him, only to be replaced by waves of calm. The anger wasn't his. It was Sookie's. He was tempted to fly out to Bon Temp to check on her, but then told himself she wasn't in danger, just mad. And the anger seemed to have vanished faster than it appeared. He shut off the bond completely so he wasn't tempted to check on her again. Eric would feel it if something were to happen to her, but not much else. So he had continued planning his trip and making the arrangements to leave his area. He had decided to leave things in Pam's hands. She had been running shit anyway while he pined over Sookie. Tonight, Eric would be going to the bar to tell Pam of his trip and that she needed to be alert for any danger to herself and Sookie.

Eric eased himself into his car and roared the engine towards Fangtasia. He pulled in to the lot and got out. He was immediately assaulted with the most amazing scent, belonging to the most amazing girl. Sookie had been here. And recently too. He sniffed around, not noticing that customers were watching him, wondering what he was doing. They were all in awe of him, but had never seen him behave so strangely. He bared fangs at them, causing a ripple of gasps and cameras to sound in his direction, and followed Sookie's scent to the door and into the club. Her trail ended at a booth that had also been occupied by his child recently. His brow furrowed in confusion. Where was Pam? He walked to his office and sat at his desk. Why had Sookie been there? It was then he noticed a few pieces of paper with a yellow legal size note on it baring Sookie's handwriting:

_Eric,_

_I stopped by to apologize for my behavior the other night and to thank you for all you have done for me. It means more than you know. I would like to repay your kindness by offering my telepathy whenever you should require it, but sticking to our original agreement of handing over offending humans to police instead of executing out punishment according to vampire policy. I also have included with this note a check with the remaining funds my brother collected from you when you purchased the house and made improvements. I also have budgeted in repayment for the clothes you and Pam purchased, though I was not sure exactly how much they cost. If you get me a receipt I would happily add it in to what I owe you. It's not all there, but I want to assure you I plan on paying you back the rest in payments. I have a timeline also here for you to go over. If this doesn't work out for you, I can work with you to find common ground. I hope you can forgive me my temper the other night. I would like it if we could become friends. _

_Thanks again Eric._

_Sookie_

He reread the note a second time, not believing his Sookie had been here. He was mad she felt the need to buy the house from him. Eric picked up the check and the payment plan she had left. He crumpled both up. She was not paying him for her own house. Ridiculous girl. He called Pam via maker/child bond for the second time in two days. She would be pissed, but he needed to see her. Pam appeared moments later wondering if there was cause for alarm or danger. She looked at him like maybe he had done it on accident. He held up the note with a raised eyebrow. She sighed and said, "I know, I couldn't believe she is worrying about the clothes either. That's Sookie for you." He growled low in his throat, showing Pam he had little patience this evening. She explained that Sookie indeed stopped by to give him the check, repayment plan, and telepathic services as well as convey her gratitude and remorse for her behavior. Pam then explained she invited Sookie in for a drink, as she had driven all the way out from Bon Temps. They talked for a while about nothing of interest. Pam stopped speaking and her eyes all of a sudden couldn't hold his gaze. "What?" he asked Pam. He looked at her and could tell she didn't want to say anything. Eric made it clear through his icy gaze that this was not an option for her. She hesitated and said, "Sookie left abruptly for no apparent reason. When I caught up to her, she had tears in her eyes and seemed extremely sad and upset, though she wouldn't let me know why. I made sure she hadn't had too much to drink, making sure she was safe, before she left." Eric looked at his child confused. "What time did this all happen?" Pam said around midnight. So it was well after he had felt her anger. He hadn't felt all of this because he had shut down his bond to her. He didn't even feel her come closer to Shreveport.

What had her so upset when she left? Pam began to back out the door slowly, with her eyes downcast. She almost made it before Eric was up and in front of her, using all of his terrifying influence on her. "What are you not telling me Pamela? If you attempt to hide it, the punishment will be severe." Pam looked into Eric's eyes and had never, in her 100 years of being with him, felt so afraid of his power. She closed her eyes and said, "I was really confused about what had made Sookie leave. She seemed to have been having a good time with me as much as I was with her. I had to leave the table to sort out some bullshit redneck fight by the door, when Sookie appeared in the lot and waved at me without looking back and made for her truck. I stewed on it for some time before I realized the majority of our clientele last night were women you have fed off of and probably fucked. Even the one you were with the night Sookie came back. Since business has been down, customers seem to consist mainly of people hoping to go another round with you." Eric waited for her to make her point. She sighed and gave him a "duh" look and then it hit him. Sookie had heard their thoughts. Eric looked at Pam with a blank expression on his face. He was not happy she had to hear that, but then again, what the fuck did she care? She had been crystal clear that she didn't feel that way for Eric. The thousands of times he approached her and her shutting him down every time made that clear.

Pam watched his face and growled in frustration. "Eric. I know where your mind is going. I am going to explain it so you will see it how Sookie sees it. You went to her that night saying you cared about her. You cared about her so much you bought her house, restored it, blah, blah, blah only to leave that night to fuck some other girl. In her mind, not mine Eric, you can't care for her as much as you say you do." Eric lost his shit. Only half of what he was screaming was in English and the other in various languages he had picked up along the way. Most of the sentiments were "Fucking women," "Damn it all to hell," "Fuck," "How the fuck I am supposed to know what to do," etc. He began throwing shit around his office, shattering it against the walls. "Jesus Christ Eric! I said in _her_ mind, not mine. I don't give a shit who you poke, but I'm not a sentimental human. Or straight. Calm the fuck down and make a plan. You need to go to her and either accept, or decline if I know you, her repayment offer. Obviously our plan is not something you actually reconciled yourself to. Maybe while you see Sookie you can get some balls and tell her how you really fucking feel. Save me a fucking headache already."

She walked out, obviously done with the conversation. Eric was going out to Bon Temps. He needed to get this shit straightened out once and for all. He and Sookie were having it out until they reached a fucking understanding.

Sookie POV

Sookie had felt like shit all day. Jason had stopped by again this morning. Right after Sookie had woken up. She had barely padded down the stairs before he swung the door open. Jason had been given some time off to sort things out now that Sookie was back and she was happy he had been around more. They went into the kitchen to have some coffee. Sookie began cooking them breakfast the way her Gran had taught her. She made biscuits and gravy with spicy sausage. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her biscuits as light and fluffy as her Gran's, but figured hers were as close as anyone was going to get. When it was ready, they both dug in and ate like pigs, barely taking in air between bites. As they sat there with their bellies slightly distended and uncomfortably full, Jason asked her what she did last night. He was there, giving a shit about her.

Sookie broke down and told him the whole thing. A couple of times when she noticed his eyes glaze over, but he listened with a sympathetic face. He asked her if she had feelings for Eric. She looked at him, knowing his reaction could go either way with her answer. She said, "Last night, after Fangtasia, I realized I do. But how do I know what he wants is even close to what I want?" Jason looked around the house saying, "Sook, I don't know about Eric. But, I know guys. I know because I am a guy that had said and done anythin' to get into a girl's panties. But guys do not go to _this_ extreme for some tail." He looked at her before saying, "Sookie, you have feelings for the guy. So now you need to decide whether you want somethin' with him and if he wants somethin' with you, besides just blood and sex. Don't make it more complicated than it needs to be. Shit or get off the pot." They both laughed over his eloquent and sophisticated phrasing, but he was right. She needed to be honest with Eric and with herself. She was going to tell him. Oh God. She had made her decision and she was terrified. Jason said she had a lot more stuff to figure out and needed some time. He suggested she take a day doing nothing but relaxing and thinking things through. Sookie thought that sounded like the best idea ever.

She did shower because she felt gross after her bawl-baby fit last night. Showers seemed to make her feel a little better after those kinds of nights. She changed into an old cotton maxi dress she had in her closet that was perfect for hanging around the house, relaxing in. She went down to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess, and then decided to go out to get some sun. Even though it was October, Louisiana was still giving her decent opportunities to fry like a fritter. She ran upstairs and changed into one of her bikinis. She grabbed the maxi dress as a cover up, a book, and the radio. She set herself up and soaked in the sun for hours. It was the perfect day. She occasionally had to head in for a glass of water or to go to the bathroom, but the sun always called her back out. She lost track of the time. As the afternoon sun seemed to lose some of its brightness, she looked towards the woods on the side of her house. The way the light filtered through the trees reminded her of the time she had been in Faery. Well, the fake paradise Faery. She wondered about her powers. The only thing, besides her telepathy, that confirmed her Fae heritage was the light that blasted out of her hands. She hadn't done that since she had blasted Mab. Crazy bitch.

Sookie remembered the full-blooded Fae and how they were able to do so much more. But they said they had needed Sookie and others like her. It must be because she had inherited what they had powers wise, right? Not to gloat, but Sookie had knocked that lady on her ass. It was the only reason her and Granddaddy Earl had gotten out of there. Well, that and the man who had dragged her to the portal. She wondered if he was okay. At the time she hadn't given a shit about anything except getting her and her Granddaddy out of there. Now she worried about the ones that made it happen. She hoped that they were okay. Sookie decided it was time to get showered and dressed. She packed up her things and headed in the house. She climbed the stairs and showered off the suntan oil and sweat she had on her. She grabbed the maxi dress and threw it on. She was hungry as hell. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. She walked down to the kitchen and looked in her fridge. She had some chicken she could fry up. She began breading it and set to cooking it. While she was sitting down to dinner she thought about what she needed to say to Eric. But try as she might, she couldn't even begin to prepare for that conversation. She didn't know where to even begin. Sookie guessed it was one of those conversations that she would have to play by ear. In Sookie's experience, these conversations were always difficult. But whether the conversation was planned out in advance or played by ear, she didn't think this conversation with Eric would go smoothly. She wondered if she should try and track him down tonight. Last night was still fresh. She didn't think that she could deal with going to Fangtasia again so soon. And she didn't know where else she could find Eric. Wow, she really knew very little about him. She didn't even know where he lived. Well, that left her with one choice. And no, she is not avoiding the situation. Well, maybe a little bit.

She cleaned up her dinner mess and decided to finish off her night of relaxing with a movie. She noticed that Eric had upgraded her movies too. She searched through the movies, picked The Shawshank Redemption, and settled on the couch. As the credits rolled, there was a knock on the door. Of freaking course, just as she got comfortable. She threw the blanket covering her legs and walked over to the front door. She peeked out the curtain only to find Eric Northman staring back at her. He looked pissed. Sookie's stomach gave a little flip flop. I guess she didn't get a chance to avoid this situation. God damn it. She opened the door and took a deep breath. "Hey Eric, I stopped by last night. Did you get my note?" He scowled at her and answered, "Yes, I got your note." He pulled said note out of his pocket which was folded up. Then he pulled out ripped up pieces of paper, which fluttered to the ground as he held them. "I also got your check and repayment plan." He nodded at the hand with the torn up paper. She gaped at him asking, "Are you crazy? Why would you do that? I worked hard on that plan Eric." She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

Eric smiled slightly then turned serious asking, "Can I come in Sookie? I think we need to talk." She just nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open for him. He looked at her in surprise as he stepped over the threshold. "You didn't rescind my invitation?" Sookie shrugged, replying, "I considered it the first night after you left, but decided against it." She turned around to walk into the living room and clicked the TV off as she sat on the couch, folding up the blanket as she waited for him to join her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and looked at her before starting. "Sookie, you always ask what I want from you. What do you want from me?" Oh jeez, no small talk, just jumping right into it. She looked down at her dress, studying the flowers on it as if they held the answer. "Sookie?" She looked up. His face had gentled so much she barely even recognized him without his blank façade and smirk. "I don't want anythin' from you. You don't need to take care of me. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself Eric. Whatever sense of obligation you have towards me is unnecessary. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate everything you have done for me," she added, waving her hand around the room. "I meant what I said in my note. I want to repay your kindness. If you don't find what I had planned acceptable I can figure something out. I promise." She didn't tell him about her having feelings for him. She was a chicken shit. Sookie had been looking anywhere but at Eric. Sookie just couldn't get her mouth to say what she wanted it to. She was afraid. God damn she was tired of being afraid. But she was. What if he rejected her? Just the thought of that happening was unbearable. She looked back up at Eric to see if what was going through his head. What she saw shocked her. He was pissed again. His hands were clenched in to fists. She asked, "What? Eric, what the hell has you so pissed off?" He sprang to his feet, pacing the room almost too fast for her eyes to follow. "Sookie, you think that I view you as an obligation? You think that I am worried about the money? You think I give a shit about that? Sookie, I would buy you a hundred farmhouses…" He abruptly stopped his pacing. He looked at her. Closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, as if asking God for patience. During his rant, Sookie sat there trying to respond to his questions, but her mouth silently opened and closed like a fish. Finally it hung open, catchin' flies as her Gran would say, when he mentioned something about 100 farmhouses. Now he was just talking nonsense.

He finally seemed to calm down a bit. His fists were no longer clenched and he had sat down again on the opposite end of the couch with his feet firmly planted on the floor. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Sookie, you don't need to fear anything from me ever." Sookie always forgot that both Bill and Eric were tuned into her emotions. "Sookie, I want so much. With you. Not from you. When I said I cared and wanted to claim you as mine, I meant I wanted everything that would entail. Including a relationship with you. I just need to know if this is something you want too." Sookie knew she did. Right here was her chance. "Eric, I care about you too." The look on Eric's face had be the most beautiful one ever made on a face in history. He smiled. The brightest and most genuine smile Sookie had ever seen on him. It was breathtaking. She looked at his hands and arms which were slightly trembling. She looked back up to his face, about to ask why he was shaking, but Eric had moved to crush her lips with his.

He cupped the back of her neck and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He devoured her mouth with a hunger that made Sookie begin to shake. Sookie responded eagerly cupping his face with her hands and maneuvering herself so she straddled him. He had caught her off guard so she was running out of air and fast. But she couldn't stop, it just felt too good. Eric made the decision for her by pulling away, but her brain protested the lack of oxygen anyway and caused her eyes to flutter and her to go dizzy. The next thing she knew she was looking up into Eric's concerned face. Her head lay in Eric's lap and he was stroking her hair, with a panicked look on his face. He ran his hands over her face and over her pulse to assure himself she was okay. She finally fully came to and smiled up at him. "Well, you certainly know how to kiss a girl. Do you cause all the women to faint for lack of oxygen?" He unnecessarily breathed out a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at her joke. He helped her sit up and gently pecked at her lips. She pulled his face back to hers and planted her lips on his lightly at first and then with more force. The slow building passion was causing Sookie's belly to coil in anticipation and her inner core muscles to clench and release evidence of how turned on she was. Eric smelled her arousal and moaned almost too softly for Sookie to hear. Sookie moved her lips from his mouth, to the corner of his mouth, to his jaw, and then she found her prize and pulled his earlobe into her mouth as if telling him she wanted something else in her mouth. He groaned and let his hands slide down her back and eventually rest on her ass, kneading her. She moved down to his neck and ran her tongue and lips over him where he should have had a pulse. When she let her dull teeth run lazily across his clavicle he shuddered and Sookie looked down to see him just as keyed up as she was. So much for Shawshank Redemption and a relaxing night at home.

As their tongues dueled for dominance, Sookie gently stroked Eric's face and moved to his hair. She had always wanted to run her hands through his beautiful golden hair, so similar in color to her own. Eric pulled back and mimicked her actions on her face and hair. They sat there just brushing their fingers over each other. Sookie's eyes welled as she saw the wonder in Eric's face as he ran his hands over her cheeks and down her neck. She tried to look down, embarrassed she was crying. Again! She needed to get control of herself. He angled her face up to his, wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs and kissed her cheeks. "I hate seeing you in tears. They have the power to break me, my love. No more." He then kissed her lips and hugged her to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and breathed in his arctic smell. It was salty and sweet. She kissed his neck softly. She felt Eric burrow his nose in her hair and inhale, also scenting her. She wondered what she really smelled like to him. He pulled back and asked in a brusque tone, "Are you mine Sookie?" She pretended to weigh the pros and cons, which caused a small growl and slight chuckle from Eric, before she giggled and nodded her head. He tightened his grip on her arms, before giving her another smile that made Sookie's breath catch. "Don't you even think about passing out on me again," he teased. She slapped his arm. He caught her hand and kissed her palm. She pulled her hand out of his grasp gently and stood. After straightening out her maxi dress, which had gotten awfully bunched up, she extended her hand out to Eric. He looked at her and took it. She led him up the stairs slowly. She stopped at the top so she was even with his face and kissed him again. Sookie was nervous. She had only ever been with Bill and she knew Eric's reputation. He was ancient dynamite in bed, and she was an inexperienced backwater redneck.

"Sookie," Eric said as he pulled back from the kiss. He walked past her and led her to her room. He released her hand and turned down her bed. Sookie's heart was thundering in fear and insecurity. Eric grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She sat on the bed and looked up at him. Eric leaned over and kissed her forehead and eased her down to lay back her on her pillow. He tucked her in, jumped into the other side of the bed and held her. "Eric?" she asked turning towards him. They lay facing each other on the bed. "He smiled at her and said, "Sookie, as much as I ache for you, I want you to feel that being with me is right and feel no fear or nervousness. It will happen when you are ready for it to happen my Sookie. May I stay here with you as you fall asleep?" She wriggled closer and rested her head on his arm, "I never want you to leave." Eric stroked her hair with on hand and her arm and back with the other. Sookie had felt so relaxed and perfect. She couldn't believe he was here. In her bed, and not trying to have sex with her. She knew Eric Northman really did feel for her as she felt him snuggle even closer to her. She smiled and her eyes slowly closed against her will, never wanting to stop looking at her Viking god.


	6. Glasgow Love Theme

**First of all, a shout out to ****ncmiss12****, whose review helped me develop the story. Thanks so much! I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope y'all will tell me if you have any suggestions. I am happy to fit them in if I can.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you are sending my way! I love hearing from you. **

**Here are some well-deserved lemons. My first time writing this type of scene (eek!), so let me know what y'all think!**

Glasgow Love Theme –Craig Armstrong

Eric POV

Eric watched as Sookie slept. Eric had never been happier. Ever. Not when he awoke as vampire, not even when he made Pam. Sookie's hair cascaded over her shoulder and whispered against the skin of his upper arm. Her lips were slightly puckered as she slept her hair a halo around her gorgeous face. Her tanned skin shone as if she had absorbed the sun itself into her skin and radiated out her pores. Eric knew she was more angel than human or Fae. And she was his. His dead heart had nearly imploded with her assent. She had kissed him back, matching his passion, which he thought impossible. Pam was right when she said he loved her. He loved her so much; any minute away from her would seem like an eternity of pain and torture. He didn't even want to go to his cubby without her. He clutched her closer to him at the idea of them being separated. He had never claimed a human. He had never found someone who meant enough. Sookie meant enough and more. He thought of all the ways he needed to protect her. They really hadn't talked a lot tonight about what this all meant and where they would go from here. Tomorrow they would go over everything.

He had surprised himself when he told her to sleep when all he wanted to do was rip her adorable dress off of her and fulfill every fantasy he had about her since he first beheld her. But he knew she needed to rest and that he really did want her to feel ready when they were together the first time. He had understood her nervousness, but her fear and insecurity he had detected had been alarming. Was she afraid of him? Did he do something to make her feel insecure? Sookie never had to feel insecure around anyone, much less him. She was perfect. He watched her chest rise and fall as she took deep, even breaths. He noticed that her eyes were moving behind her closed eyelids and every once in a while she would twitch. She must be dreaming. He tried to focus on the bond to see if he could detect any feeling from her. She was content. She felt safe. She was happy.

He hated to leave her. But the sun would be up soon. He slowly shifted out from under her, trying not to jostle her. When she clung to him in an attempt to keep him there in her sleep, he debated staying here until the sun literally started burning his skin. But he really needed to make arrangements and give Bobby a list of things he wanted accomplished by the time he rose tonight. He brushed his lips against Sookie's, stealing one last glance at her beautiful form snuggled in her bed.

He left her room and decided to check the surrounding area to make sure nothing was off. As he neared the woods Sookie's bedroom window overlooked he picked up a scent. Compton. He growled, wondering if he was still near. Probably not. He followed it until he got halfway through the cemetery, thinking Bill went back to his home for his day rest. Eric sensed Sookie jerk awake and sped to her home to find her standing barefoot on the porch looking worried. Relief washed over her features when she spotted him. He rushed to her and picked her up, "Why are you awake? Are you all right?" She nodded as she assured him, "Fine, just a bad dream and when you weren't there and weren't in your cubby I panicked." She looked him over to make sure he was okay. He held still under her inspection and then started walking them both inside. He carried her over to his cubby and even with Sookie in his arms, began descending the ladder. The lights clicked on immediately. He laid her down on the bed with him spooning her from behind and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Sookie, earlier you were afraid and feeling insecure. Was it because of me? Did I make you feel that way?" She shifted in his arms and laughed as she looked up at him. "Yes, but not for the reason you think. You have been with so many beautiful and exotic women and I have only ever been with Bill. What if I-" He cut her off by crushing his lips over hers. She really didn't understand how beautiful and amazing she was. He was going to attempt to show her. He pulled back from the kiss and began kissing her face and neck. "Sookie, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. With my first glimpse of you, all other women were ruined for me. I only want you Sookie." She gave a disbelieving "yeah right" smile, but gave him the sweetest, most tender kiss he had ever received in his 1,000 years. Eric could feel the sun rise and cursed it for keeping him away from Sookie. "You should go to sleep, or the bleeds will start," she said running her hands down his neck and arms. He felt the pull, but fought it as he looked at Sookie. "Will you stay with me Sookie?" She snuggled against him and rested her cheek against his chest. Her warmth was addicting. Eric looked at Sookie, desperately trying to memorize every inch of her face before he fell into death, where he would surely dream of her.

Bill POV

Bill had witnessed the disgusting display of affection between Eric and Sookie. He smiled at her attempts to move on and forget him. There was a reason she hadn't slept with Eric though, and it wasn't because she wasn't ready. She wanted Bill, but was too proud to come back to him. Her immaturity amused Bill. She would come back to him. Bill knew she was getting back at him for whatever pain he had caused her. If she needed to pretend she was moving on and attempt to inspire jealous feelings within him, he would allow it. Bill just felt bad for Eric, the poor fuck, for falling for her ruse. He was just a pawn in her game. She could not have chosen a better person to piss Bill off. She knew he loathed Eric and were her intentions to Eric sincere, he would be more than upset. The thought enraged him. But she didn't, he assured himself. He may not be satisfied with Sookie sexually, but he wanted what was his. And that was Sookie. He would do anything in his power, which he was accumulating quickly, to have her. And if any other tried to get in his way, they would meet the true death. He went to his daytime rest, formulating plans and plots in order to ensure Sookie would be his, no matter what eventuality befell him.

Pam POV

She felt his happiness. It was something she had never felt from Eric before. And his happiness caused Pam to tear up for her maker. Fuck! She had just done her makeup. Speaking of makeup, one thing she needed to do was swing by Sookie's and teach her how to put on that makeup. If Sookie was going to be into her life, Pam would force her to look fabulous at all times.

Tonight as she had closed up Fangtasia, Bobby arrived having finished up some things for Eric. Pam looked over the items, which indicated that Eric had been planning a trip to his plantation in Barbados. She wondered if Eric was still planning on going. She decided to place the stuff on Eric's desk. She sent him a text to let him know where it all was. She wasn't really surprised she hadn't heard from him, even though he usually never went to daytime rest without checking in with her and telling Bobby what he needed to accomplish before sunset. Eric had waited three years for Sookie. And now he had her. Pam expected him to be checked out for a while. Poor Sookie. She will start feeling sore muscles in places she never knew she had. Pam smiled to herself. Eric and Sookie were together. It grossed her out that Eric was going to be lovey-dovey, but she could deal as long as he was happy. Pam would do anything to keep it that way.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke and wondered what time it was. There were obviously no windows and there was not clock down in the hidey-hole. She couldn't even see anything. She moved around a little and the motion detecting sensors flicked the lights on. She glanced down at Eric and stroked his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. She felt him temporarily stir, fighting the sun, but sunk back into sleep. She rummaged around for something to tell her the time and found Eric's phone. She opened it up to find Pam had texted him, and though it was wrong, she opened the message. She had let him know the arrangements for his trip to Barbados were finished and that Bill had approved his time off. Sookie snapped the phone shut and wondered what Eric was going to Barbados for.

Sookie stretched next to Eric and sighed. She needed to pee. Was it safe for her to go up with the sun still up? She looked at the ladder leading into her living room and noticed a slide out panel. Ah, okay so that's how that worked. She pecked Eric's cheek and made her way up the ladder, sliding the panel behind her so as not to burn Eric when she opened the cabinet's doors. She unlocked the inner latch on the cabinet doors and stepped out into her living room. She made her way into the kitchen and found a note from Jason saying he had swung by to have breakfast with her again, but he could come by for lunch later instead. She called him up and said she could do late lunch with him, which he agreed to and said he could meet her at Merlotte's if she didn't want to cook. She said she would meet him there in a forty five minutes. She hung up with Jason and ran to the shower. She was going to have to literally throw herself together.

She threw on a Pam dress. It was really simple, but very pretty. It was a white blouse dress. She slipped on a champagne underwear set, the dress, and a pair of worn brown boots. She tousled her hair and then pinned it up with pins, letting some hair escape the pins and fall around her face. She headed over to the makeup and though Pam would scold her if she knew, only threw on some mascara and lip gloss.

She grabbed the keys to Jason's truck, quickly scrawled a note in case Eric should wake up before she got back, and headed out. She arrived just in time and headed through Merlotte's doors to find Jason. She waved at Sam and Terry chatting behind the bar and waved at Lafayette in the kitchen. She saw her brother in Arlene's section and headed over to the booth. Jason stood and gave her a quick hug before sitting down again. They both ordered Lafayette's famous burger and began chatting. She decided to take pity on Jason, and not girl talk with him about Eric. But he asked if she figured her shit out, so she told him she had and that they were going to try it out. He nodded and said if she was happy, he wasn't going to stand in her way, but to be careful. Tommy Mickens bussed tables close by, which reminded Sookie she had a favor to ask him. She left Jason to pigging out on fries. "Hey Tommy, I was hoping I could ask a favor of you. See my car won't start and Sam mentioned that you knew cars pretty well. I was hoping you could come out and take a look, see if it's still drivable. I would pay you for labor or whatever. " He looked up at Sam, who was still deep in conversation with Terry. "Uh yeah, I guess I could come out and take a look. When were you thinkin'?" She shrugged and said, "Well I hate to keep putting Jason out by usin' his truck, so the sooner the better. That way I know if I will need to start saving up for a new car." He nodded in understanding and said he could come around later that evening. She said that would be great and headed back towards Jason. Sam walked up shortly after. He said he was going to look over the schedule, but since Holly had come along she had been filling in shifts because she needed the money. Sookie understood and said even part time hours were better than nothing. Sam shifted around on his feet uncomfortably for a second before he asked, "Sookie what were you talkin' to Tommy about?" She told him about her car situation and he sighed in relief. She picked up in his mind that he was worried she was trying to go after Tommy romantically and jealous at the idea. He told Sookie if she had any trouble with Tommy to let him know and he would speak to him about it. She nodded, saying she didn't expect any problems, but thanked him. Sam said lunch was on the house and he would call Sookie next week with scheduling options.

Jason and Sookie headed out and Sookie said she was going to head to the library for some library books and run a few errands. They hugged and Sookie invited him back over in the morning for breakfast, which was fast becoming routine for them. He said he would be there and hopped into his cruiser. Sookie still felt a little strange as people gawked and gossiped about where she had been. Many thought instead if killing her, Bill had imprisoned Sookie, and then glamoured her into believing she was away on vampire business. Her head hurt by the time she had pulled into her driveway. It was only a couple of hours until sunset. She wandered around her perfect house and knew she had to tell Eric to accept a check and payment plan. It would feel weird living in this house knowing she hadn't paid for it. She went to the dining room table and rewrote out the timeline for him and how much each payment would be for, which would be tough to make with Sam cutting her hours. But she could figure it out. She also rewrote him a check. That was that. Sookie looked around her house again and thought of Granddaddy Early being held in Faery for twenty years. He was with Gran now, so she knew he was happy.

What if the Faeries came for her again and took her? She shuddered to think about them force feeding her the lumiere fruit. She could never come back to see Jason. Or Eric. Or anyone else. She knew thinking about this only worked her up and scared her, but the thoughts invaded her mind without her permission. She was broken out of it by knocking on the door. Thank God for whoever was the distraction. She jogged to the door and swung it open to Tommy. She asked him in and offered him something to drink. He nodded and headed into the kitchen with her. She fixed him a glass, grabbed her keys, and headed out with him to show him how to open the hood. He set his glass down and started feeling around the car for what the cause of damage could be. He rounded around the car and tried to start it. It didn't even click or attempt to start. He shook his head and went back to the hood inspecting closely the jungle of metal, oil and tubes that mystified Sookie. She heard her phone ring inside and ran to answer it, leaving Tommy to puzzle over her car's fate. She answered the phone, trying to catch her breath. The line held, and when Sookie prodded the caller to answer her, she heard someone take in a breath and hang up. She pulled the phone away from her ear staring at it as if she expected it to explain, and hung it up when it didn't. She ambled out to the yard again to find Tommy had shimmied under her car to take a look. She didn't know if she should continue standing there, attempting small talk or just head in the house. Tommy worked silently, looking the car over. She decided she would head inside and told Tommy to come find her if he needed her.

Sookie felt like a junkie as she paced the floor waiting for the sun to set. She sat on her couch, trying to summon some patience. She flipped the TV on to find the DVD menu for Shawshank Redemption still on. She pressed play and leaned back, focusing on the movie instead of the time. She quickly got absorbed and when Tim Robbins character played opera music to his fellow prisoners, she heard the cabinet door click open. She stood up and ran to Eric, which wasn't far considering he zoomed to her faster. He kissed her savagely and wrapped his hands in her hair. She pushed her tongue against his lips and felt Eric's tongue massaging hers. She lost herself in the kiss and didn't even notice Tommy enter until Eric broke the kiss, pushed her behind him, and let out a vicious snarl that filled the room. She looked past him and patted his shoulder to calm him down. Tommy looked terrified and was shifting, as if he didn't know if he should bolt for the door or not. Sookie said, "Eric, it's okay. This here is Tommy Mickens, Sam's brother. He was nice enough to come out and take a look at my car. Sorry Tommy. What do you think?" Eric had quieted down and relaxed his stance, but she felt him inch closer and closer to her. Tommy looked at Sookie like she was crazy to feel so ease with Eric looming so close to her, but replied, "Well, it could run again, but it will cost almost as much as buying a new car. So if you aren't attached to it, you should think about getting a new one." She sighed, not happy. She was not attached to her car, but she was starting to get worried about everything. She thanked Tommy and offered him another sweet tea. He shook his head and said he had to get going. She nodded and asked what she owed him. He shook his head and said they would talk later, shooting Eric a glance over her shoulder. She nodded, telling him she understood he just wanted out of the same room as Eric. She saw him to the door, closing it behind him.

She turned around, only to have Eric push her up against the door and seize her mouth in another toe curling kiss. He needed to stop or she was going to develop a heart problem. Her heart was pounding so loudly, he had to have heard it. She broke away to catch her breath, but Eric continued his assault down to her jaw and slowly towards her neck. She was definitely going to have some hickies tomorrow. Eric paused and looked her in the eyes saying, "Good Evening min älskade. I missed you." She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face against his chest. She looked up at him, "I missed you too." He chuckled, "We are in so much trouble if we miss each other already." She laughed and headed into the kitchen. She hadn't noticed while she waited that she was hungry again. She took out the other half of her burger she didn't finish earlier and reheated it in the microwave. She realized she didn't have anything for Eric. Damn. Eric leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching her as if she was doing something extraordinary, when really she was just sitting down for a bite to eat. "Sorry, I know y'all don't really like the smell of food. I just got caught up in talking to Tommy and watching the movie waitin' on you. " Eric moved towards her and sat down "Food doesn't smell bad to most vampires, just like any other smell. Why do you think that?" She swallowed another big bite of her burger and responded, "Bill never liked me eating around him. It always disgusted him, and then afterward he asked me to brush my teeth and mouthwash. I thought that was a vampire thing." Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, my love. It is a Bill thing, not a vampire thing. Sookie, have you rescinded his invitation into your home?" She shook her head, not really seeing the point. Bill was…Bill. He was her past. She thought he had probably accepted this truth by now. "I don't think I need to worry. Do you?" He looked at her. She could see he was hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "Sookie, you may trust him, but I don't. I would feel safer if you would rescind his invitation. You could let him in every time he comes, but rescind it when he leaves for your safety and for mine." Sookie considered what she said and gave a curt nod. She understood why he was cautious. He and Bill had bad history together, so did she and Bill for that matter. And while she thought that Bill would never hurt her, she had thought that he would never lie or betray her either. Look where that had gotten her. She said, "Bill Compton, I rescind you invitation." She popped the last bite of burger in her mouth. He nodded and picked up her hand, kissing it. Her heart skipped, and she got up to go brush her teeth, even though Eric said she didn't need to. Bill's thing ended up creating a good dental hygiene habit for her, so she went to brush and mouthwash.

She headed back downstairs. Eric was sitting on her couch waiting for her. The sight of him on the little couch made her chuckle. He was so damn big. He raised his eyebrows saying, "Are you laughing at me Miss Stackhouse?" She nodded and laughed more. Eric zoomed in front of her and whispered in her ear, "I do not enjoy being laughed at little one. You will be punished if you continue." Sookie bit her lip trying to quell her laughter, but burst out laughing even harder. She had tears from laughing so hard. Eric looked at her fondly and leaned in, "I guess you are to be punished." She squealed and attempted to run from him, but he had her encased in a steel grip in seconds. He spun her around and kissed her as if they were competing in a competition and winning by a landslide. If this was punishment she would laugh at him every day for the rest of her life. She reached her hands up and stroked his hair and lightly dragged her nails on his scalp. She actually felt him shiver in pleasure and his fangs click in place. He started backing up, pulling her along with him as they continued the kiss, until he pulled slightly away from her growling in frustration. He said, "Sookie, love, we must pretend we aren't here." Baffled, Sookie just looked up at him, but then heard a knock on the door. She tried to disentangle herself from Eric, even though he playfully attempted to keep her from moving to answer the door. She heard another knock, and he put his hand over her mouth attempting to quiet her as she struggled in vain. She then heard Pam, "Eric I know you are in there. Answer this door, or so help me God." Sookie finally broke free and pretended to scold him. He just looked amused as she went to go answer the door. Pam stood there in a silk pink suit with a matching hat and white gloves. She looked like she had stolen Jackie O's wardrobe, which, hell, she might have. She arched an eyebrow and said, "You are still walking? Well, jeez maybe old age is finally getting to Eric." Eric growled at Pam, and Sookie blushed furiously. "Pam would you like to come in." Pam winked and stepped over the threshold. "Why Sookie, I would be simply delighted." She walked into the living room, and Sookie followed after closing the door. "Do you plan on coming back to Fangtasia ever? Or were you hoping to go out of business?" Eric rolled his eyes, and gestured for Sookie to come to him. She started to walk past Pam, but was abruptly stopped by her. Eric growled low, "Pamela, I have taught you to not touch another's human. That includes my human. Get your hands off of her." Pam simply scoffed, "Oh cool it. Eric, you need to go to the bar tonight. Sookie and I are going play with makeup."

Eric POV

Eric had never wanted to kill his child until now. Her ordering him was one thing. Her ordering him to leave Sookie was something else entirely. He knew he had been slacking at the bar. He knew Pam was right. He needed to make an appearance. He briefly thought about taking Sookie with him, but knew if she did come, he would not work. If they sat in the office, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, if he stayed in the office, he would only wonder if others were coveting what was his while she enjoyed the bar.

Eric glanced between Pam and Sookie. He jumped up off the sofa and zipped in front of Sookie. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss worth remembering. It was also a promise that she would be seeing him later. She looked slightly dazed as he pulled back. He shot Pam a warning look to take care of Sookie, then left his Sookie and flew towards Fangtasia. The further away from Sookie he got the less he was able to feel her. He was back to prodding the bond incessantly to gauge how she was. He was like a parent, leaving their child at home with someone else for the first time. He was panicky. About ten times he considered going back to Bon Temps. Pam texted him and told him he was making her a nervous wreck and to calm the fuck down. Sookie was fine.

He reached Fangtasia and went through the back door to his office. He sat at his desk, looking through his email, checking his voicemail, and finally looking through the stack of papers on his desk. His vacation had been approved by Bill and his home in Barbados was ready for his arrival. Bill must have approved his leaving before he eavesdropped on him and Sookie. Just the thought of that perv creeping outside her house was enough for Eric to go on a killing rampage against the AVL's regent poster boy. Eric fought to maintain control of his fury, knowing that Bill had witnessed a moment so dear to Eric, Sookie finally accepting him. It was his moment, and Eric did not like to share something so intimate. He took his paperwork and laptop out to a booth in the bar area. He wanted to be efficient, get the work done while on display. He now hated this part of Fangtasia. He felt like a zoo animal for people too "ooh" and "ahh" over. He used to love this aspect of bar owning, having women and men line up begging to be bitten and fucked. He had his choice of anyone coming to visit. It all changed since that night Sookie walked in, with her ridiculously sexy white and red dress. He checked his phone to see if Pam had sent him anything. Nope. He had to tell himself to focus on the patrons and getting the paperwork done. Since he had done a lot before his night with Sookie, the paperwork wasn't terrible. He beckoned Ginger over to take the completed paperwork and his laptop back to his office. He moved towards the throne and could literally feel the excitement come off the customers in waves. Eric motioned Ginger back over to him and asked for a Royalty. Ever since taking in Sookie's blood, everything else tasted like Draino. But this would have to do. He sipped at it and for the next hour waved people away from him. All of a sudden he sensed Sookie's location changing. Towards him. He had to fight to maintain his mask of indifference, because he was literally ecstatic that his Fairy princess was coming to him. He straightened in his chair waiting. He was twitching by the time he felt both Pam and Sookie so close that they must be in the parking lot. He kept his eyes trained on the door, waiting. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help his smile breaking out on his face as she entered.

Sookie POV

Sookie walked in and felt eyes on her. She was a freak, come back from the dead so she was getting used to it. She walked with Pam who seemed to be hovering over her as she walked through the crowds. Many of the patrons were thinking terrible things about her, and when she accidentally brushed against them, it was like they were screaming in her ear. She spotted Eric on his throne and could see how happy he was with Pam's surprise. His smile made her heart pound in response, encouraging him to keep on smiling.

Pam had immediately pulled Sookie up the stairs once Eric had left and sat her at her vanity. She then rummaged into the closet pulling out a Sookie dress. The dress she wore the night she met Eric. The last time Sookie had seen the dress, one of the Bon Temps patrons under the influence of MaryAnn had tried it on and asked if it was too much or not enough. She thought it must have been ruined in the destruction of the house. Apparently not. Sensing her surprise, Pam said, "When we restored the house I found this dress completely ripped and stained with various fluids. I took note of the brand and size and spent weeks tracking down the same dress. Even though I wasn't sure you would be with Eric, who has never been the same since he saw you in it, I knew you needed to own this dress always. Sookie, I was hoping to doll you up and take you to Fangtasia, in this dress, as a surprise for Eric." Sookie simply nodded her head and smiled shyly in the mirror at Pam in the reflection. Pam immediately began to get to work on Sookie. She did her hair and makeup, explaining everything she was doing to her, but in the end said, "I will probably end up redoing your makeup anyway so be prepared for a lot of Sookie and Pam time. You are the life size Barbie I never had." Pam had said this seriously, while Sookie laughed at her. Sookie and Pam fell into easy conversation once again. Sookie found Pam surprisingly easy to talk to. She asked about details of what had happened between Sookie and Eric as if she was any old girlfriend, curling her hair and powdering her face with foundation. Sookie went over the basics, but felt that it was between Eric and Sookie. It had taken so long for them to get together, that she needed to keep part of it for herself. It was hers.

Pam looked at her and said, "Now you know what it's really like to have a vampire rock your world in bed." Sookie blushed and shook her head. "Nope. Not yet." Pam looked at Sookie in the reflection in complete shock. She was frozen in place until Sookie shrieked, saying Pam was about to burn her hair. Pam snapped out of it moving to the next section, but with amusement asked, "Why wait for the greatest pleasure you will ever receive?" She looked at Sookie and sensed her hesitation. Pam halted her work again by putting the curling iron down, and knelt down to Sookie. "Sookie, who did it and how old were you?" Sookie looked confused, but knew what Pam was getting at. She looked down, ashamed, and her eyes welled up. "My uncle, since I can remember until my parents died when I was eight. My Gran found out and ran him off when she found out." She looked up at Pam and wiped furiously at the tears and breathed in, holding it in. Pam reached over and wiped her cheek, brushing it lightly. Pam clutched her hands and said, "Sookie, Eric cares for you deeply. I think more than me, maybe more than Godric even. I have never seen him behave so strongly towards anyone. You have nothing to fear from him. Do you understand what I am telling you?" He voice was so gentle it brought more tears to Sookie's eyes. She gripped Pam's hands tighter to thank her. Pam then lightened the mood saying, "You will do anything to get out of having perfect makeup won't you." Sookie gave a watery laugh and turned back towards the mirror for Pam to finish.

When they arrived Pam sighed saying Eric knew they were there. She said Eric had been nervous and tense all night and then when he felt them getting closer, he became ridiculously excited. Sookie was amazed at the level Pam felt of Eric and how she seemed to interpret what each wave of emotion meant. Pam pulled into the lot and led Sookie to the door. People hissed at Sookie as she bypassed the line, and Pam gave them a stern stare, warning them. They quieted down and waited to hand over their money to be admitted. Sookie began to get nervous again. And not just because of the other fangbangers nasty thoughts towards her. This dress seemed a lot shorter than she remembered…Pam probably had something to do with that.

Finally, they reached the dais, where Eric had stood waiting for them. Pam moved to get Sookie a chair, but Eric shook his head and pulled her into his lap. Sookie could feel exactly how much he liked his surprise. She blushed deeply, causing Eric to growl in pleasure. Pam had an amused look on her face as she looked at them, and then gestured for Ginger to get her Royalty and Sookie her gin and tonic. Sookie was happy she had some contact with Eric, otherwise holding the explosion of vile and spiteful thoughts of the others in the bar would be nearly impossible. Eric seemed to sense this, rubbing her back soothingly. He brushed his hands through her hair and ran his nose along her jaw and neck, inhaling as he went. Sookie was enjoying the contact as much as he was, and unconsciously moved in his lap causing friction against his massive erection. He groaned and gripped her tighter, whispering in her ear, "Lover, you are making this too difficult for me. Move again and I will have you on this throne in front of everyone." Sookie shivered and her bright red panties began to moisten as his cool breath tickled her ear as he spoke. Eric and Pam's fangs ran out as the smell of her arousal hit their noses. Suddenly, clicks around the bar sounded, informing Sookie her vamps were not the only one smelling her want of Eric. She tried to calm down and blushed again leaning her forehead into Eric's neck to hide her face. Maybe they couldn't see her when she did this? Yeah right. She felt Eric stiffen and she looked up to glare warning daggers at everyone in the room. She leaned into his ear whispering, "Maybe there is someplace more private for us?"

Eric looked at her shocked, but nodded and gently lifted her up off his lap. He kept her in front of him as they walked in the crowd towards the back door. He looked back at Pam and communicated something just by looking at her. Sookie waited for Eric to open his office door and stepped in. Turning to face him she reached for him, just as he reached for her. He seized her mouth with his own and Sookie was just as ruthless in returning the kiss. She pulled Eric close to her and ran her hands up to the nape of his neck to play with the short hairs there. She gripped him tightly and swayed her body against his erection. Eric growled and gritted his teeth in pleasure. His hands were everywhere. But they seemed to like keeping Sookie in place by setting up residence on her ass. She continues to kiss him with everything she had. She ran her tongue along his fangs, slicing it open to let blood coat his tongue. He lost control in that moment. He picked Sookie up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He reached between then and rubbed Sookie over her soaking wet underwear, causing her to pant. He ripped her panties off with one hand and began unzipping her dress with the other. As her dress fell down her body leaving her breasts exposed, he stepped back to admire what his dreams could never compete with. He stared at her so long, she began to feel self-conscious and moved to cover herself, only to have Eric growl and move to stop her. "No lover, do not hide yourself from me ever. You were made for me."

She dragged his face back to hers and kissed him again. She reached down as they kissed and massage Eric through his jeans. He got the message and pulled his shirt off as Sookie began fumbling with the button of his black jeans. He was commando, which caused Sookie to breathe in sharply. It was her turn to stare at what she was made to look at for the rest of her life. He was beautiful. She didn't deserve someone as perfect as Eric Northman. He picked her up again and carried her to his desk. He set her on the edge of his desk and kissed her so softly it brought tears to her eyes. He began moving down her jaw towards her ear, her neck and finally her way too sensitive nipples. She gasped and stroked his hair as he memorized them with his mouth and fingers. Sookie arched her back to urge him on. He ran a hand behind her back, stroking it, but also to bring her breast more fully towards his mouth. She suddenly felt his fingers move between her fold, in search for her clit and dripping core. He found both quickly and set a maddening rhythm. Sookie writhed as much as she could but Eric continued to hold her to him trailing kisses from her mouth down to her breasts and back. She was so wet and panting, writhing so fast she was sweating. She needed a release. She placed her hands behind her on the desk and moved furiously against Eric as he continued to assault her clit. His fingers suddenly curled deep inside of Sookie in a come here motion causing Sookie to scream her release loudly. Sookie literally saw stars. She shook as she came back down and as Eric continued to tap her clit, causing mini after shots of pleasure to shoot through her. Eric moved to take her mouth again, and asked if she was ready. She nodded, still gasping for air, "Oh God yes. Please Eric. Now." He kissed her again and plunged fully into her. He roared in pleasure, but held still to savor the moment. Sookie had closed her eyes in pleasure, just from feeling him so tight and perfectly inside her. She opened them to see Eric looking at her with bloody tears rimming his eyes and a look of ecstasy and disbelief on his features. She stroked his face and kissed him, urging him on.

Eric POV

Eric looked at Sookie and wasn't able to move until she opened her eyes to look at him. What she had given him meant more to him than anything or anyone in his existence. She didn't even know how important this was to him. She stroked his face and kissed him. She watched him as he began increasing the pace. She felt incredible. So tight and wet for him. He moved inside of her never wanting to leave. She thrust herself against him, matching his pace. They were moving quicker and quicker, almost frantic for each other. He leaned down as he pounded in to her to capture her nipple in his mouth and suck on it, keeping his other hand moving up and down her body. She shuddered and leaned back on her hands, angling him even deeper inside of her. They were knocking everything off of his desk. He moved even deeper into her wonderful depths and growled. She looked him in the eye the whole time. It was the most erotic thing he ever felt. He put his hands on her hips to steady her as he lost his mind in her. She was stunning. Glorious. Fuck all the other women, and men for that matter, that he had been with. She was the best. If he had a beating heart it would be breaking at how perfect she was in this moment.

She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, slicing her tongue against his fang again, causing him to move desperately against her, sucking her tongue into his mouth. Her nails dug into his back and ass, holding him to her. What was she trying to do to him? He had met his match in this beautiful small town girl. She leaned forward and panted in his ear, "Come with me, baby." He seized her lips as he felt her inner muscles clench around him as she came, causing him to follow, shooting his seed deep inside of her. He had never come so hard. He opened his eyes as he kissed Sookie to see her looking back at him with tears in her eyes. She came for the third time as he continued to shoot deeply into her. They gasped for air, unneeded in Eric's case, from the effort put into satisfying each other, still clinging to each other as if it was the last time they would ever be together. Eric pulled back just enough so that he could look into her beautiful face. She smiled at him. He held onto her, still buried within her. He was the luckiest being in existence. Because she was his. In every way. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back, moving to his cheeks. He moaned, "Sookie," and closed his eyes only to have her kiss them too.

"Eric, you should feed." She leaned her head to the side. He began to protest, "Sookie…" She shushed him and said, "Please Eric, I trust you and want my blood to nurture you. Please." He kissed her hard and felt her legs wrap firmly around his hips. He nibbled his way down her neck, praying to all Gods, to give him the strength not to drain hurt her. He found the artery and sunk his fangs in swiftly, so as not to tear the flesh. She gasped and moved her hand to his neck to hold him to her. Liquid ecstasy. Her blood danced in his mouth and coursed through his veins like the world's most intoxicatingly sweet narcotic. She tasted of every good thing he had ever encountered in his long life. She started to rock her hips slowly against his. Still inside her, his cock began to twitch and harden again. Who was this amazing girl? How had he deserved her? He made love to her as he drank. He kept attention to all her vitals. Her temperature only seemed to be going up, but her heartbeat was slowly telling Eric he had to quit soon. He pulled back and licked the wound. Then he cut his tongue, intending to heal it. She pulled him back from healing it, saying she wanted it. Those words caused him to roar out in pleasure as the both pushed each other over the blissful edge again. He looked down at his panting angel, who had the most blissful and happiest expression on her face. She leaned back on her elbows, exhausted from their exertions.


	7. Glycerine

**Hey Everybody! Glad you enjoyed last chapter's lemons! Special thanks to those who left me reviews! I really enjoy reading them, especially those giving me ideas to play around with or ways to make my story better.**

**I am not sure if I am going to continue to base this season on how AB goes through season four. I might loosely incorporate those story lines into mine. Who knows?**

**Speaking of the show, lots of Eric and Sookie yummy last night! Eric is just too gorgeous and dreamy.**

**Well on to the next chapter. **

Glycerine -Bush

Sookie POV

Sookie leaned back on her elbows trying to catch her breath. She panted, moaning softly. Aftershocks of pleasure still rippled throughout her body, causing her to tremble. She had goose bumps everywhere. She looked at Eric and saw him also trembling, while moving his hands up and down her torso, causing her skin to tingle. She was on sensory overload and Eric wasn't helping. Sookie suddenly felt a burning on her elbows and forearms. She looked down and finally noticed she was lying in a pool of liquid. She looked behind her on the desk and noticed they had knocked over a bottle of whiskey and tobacco sauce. She looked at the other damage they had wreaked and gasped, realizing Eric's papers and computer were getting soaked. She looked for something to wipe the mess up with, but Eric held on to her telling her to stop worrying. She spotted a cloth dotted with blood on the floor near Eric's desk chair. Eric saw where she was looking and told her again to not worry about it. He made her forget the mess with another kiss. He lifted her up and walked them both to the couch he had in there. He cradled her in his lap.

Sookie broke from the kiss and put her forehead to his. "Maybe me sitting on your lap isn't the hottest idea. We just gave your computer a whiskey bath." Eric smiled replying, "Not to argue with you Lover, but I think you sitting on my lap was a _very_ good idea. Especially now that I know how amazing you…" He gave her a suggestive eyebrow waggle, not finishing his sentence. She playfully slapped his arm, "Eric Northman!" She laughed and ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling slight stubble. She knew it was wrong to compare lovers, but Sookie could not imagine a better lover than Eric. He had been perfect. The perfect combination of rough and tender. They sat like that for a while, loosing time as they gazed at each other. Eric rested his chin on Sookies's shoulder, inhaling her scent. He said, "Lover we should get back out there before Pam drags us out of here."

Reality sunk in and Sookie remembered where they were. The pulse of the bar still throbbed outside Eric's office walls. "Oh my God! We just had sex!" Sookie exclaimed. Eric chuckled, replying, "Why yes, Miss Stackhouse, we did. So?" He kissed her shoulder, but Sookie was busy wriggling out of his lap. "Oh jeez, Eric! Everybody probably heard us going at it. Not to mention we were loud as hell." Sookie frantically searched for her underwear, only to find them in tatters. When the hell did that happen? Her core throbbed attempting to remind her. Yes, the ruined panties were well worth it. She looked at Eric, to see him pulling his pants up over his amazing butt. She licked her lips at the sight and wanted him again. She was turning into a total horndog. Eric felt her wave of lust and turned around to look at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Hmmm, see something you like Sookie?"

She shook her head to clear the lust. Damn him. She found her dress, surprised it was still clean and not wrinkled too badly. She would go out the back door. There was no way she was going out to the bar with Eric and no underwear. And with the knowledge that everyone else probably knew what Eric and Sookie had been up to in here. She slipped her dress up, over her hips and reached to zip it up. Eric walked up behind her and finished the job for her. Eric, completely dressed by now, held his hands on her hips pulling him closer towards her. She looked up at him and pecked his lips softly and slowly, while maintaining eye contact. She whispered, "Bye baby, see you later?" He lowered face to hers, "Sookie, the sight of you with that dress on, knowing you have no underwear on underneath, makes me hard all over. What are you doing to me?" She shuddered with lust and excitement. She breathed out and attempted to control herself. She needed to get out of here before she gave the crowds outside an encore. Sweet baby Jesus, he was trying to kill her. Slowly too.

She backed herself towards the door reaching for the handle, trying to escape. Eric caught on and grabbed her up, bridal style, carrying her out and into the bar. She squealed in protest and struggled to get out of his arms, without showing the world her goodies, to no avail. He paid her no mind and walked them through the crowds. Sookie's cheeks flamed red as vampires leered at her. Eric walked up to the dais and placed himself on the throne with Sookie in his lap once again. He nuzzled her neck. She pushed him away and hissed at him, "Eric I am leaving. I can't believe you brought me out here!" Eric held her hips and pulled them so her hot center was aligned over his still raging erection. If his pants came open….oh dear Lord. He made a soft choking noise, apparently imagining a similar scenario. "Sookie straightened her back, trying to look as innocent as possible, but internally she was sure she was going insane. "Oh Sookie…" he groaned.

Pam was still with them on the platform and was partly amused, partly disgusted by their PDA. Sookie attempted to control herself, only barely managing to restrain herself from ripping his pants open and impaling herself on him, riding herself towards ecstasy, on his throne in front of the entire bar. At the thought, she was dripping again. Her Gran would send her to confession with the way her mind was thinking. She looked back at Eric, enraged. He smiled at her dreamily, "Sookie, we only have to be here so others see that you are mine and satisfied only by me. Once we are done we can leave for more pleasurable pursuits." He shifted his hips under her to emphasize his point. Sookie gasped and continued her battle for control. "Pleasurable, my ass," she muttered under her breath, planning on giving him hell for this. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Sookie, I had no idea you were so open-minded. I would never have guessed, but if it would please you we could try that too." Her face turned beet-red and fell into shock, her mouth hanging open, causing him and Pam to explode into laughter. Sookie snapped her mouth shut and faced forward, determined not to look at either of them. Her eyes glanced around the room until they met a pair of cold blue eyes full of hate. Fear pumped through her veins and Eric immediately recognized the difference in her demeanor. He glanced around for the source of her alarm, finally spotting him.

Eric POV

Eric felt her sudden fear, bordering on terror, like a stake through his heart. His alarm caused Pam to panic too, looking for the danger. When they spotted Bill, they both relaxed slightly, but knew this could mean trouble. Bill looked briefly at Eric, but shifted his glare of hate towards Sookie once more. Eric fought to keep his fangs retracted. If Bill continued looking at her, causing her fear, Eric would be having a problem with his new regent. There were other vampires in the bar, all who felt the tension and immediately were wary. As king, Bill had not won any popularity contests. He was despised. Although many vampires accepted the AVL's mainstreaming campaign and the pursuit of equal rights, most thought Bill Compton's reactions and punishments were severe. They hated the AVL's mainstreaming poster-boy, Bill Compton. Eric shared in their hatred for him, but for very different reasons. Well, only one. And she was sitting on his lap. He began to rub soothing circles on Sookie's back, trying to push his feelings of calm and strength through their waned bond. It wasn't working. Many vampires began to slip towards the exits, while some stayed, needing to fulfill their requirements for residing in Eric's area. Sookie leaned back against Eric's chest. She whispered, "Can we leave Eric, please?" Her voice sounded desperate as she pleaded to him. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry Sookie, but not yet. To leave, without greeting Bill as a regent, would be the height of dishonor and punishable. Even for you my love. We have to at least greet him. But then we will leave, I promise." Sookie only nodded and inched herself closer towards him. His protective instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her. If Bill tried anything, he would rip his head off and then dispose of his guards. Both human and vampire. Eric gently nudged Sookie to stand, but kept his arms around her. Bill approached the platform and stepped up onto it. Eric inclined his head to acknowledge Bill's fake power. Bill didn't even look his way.

The look on Bill's face was one of pure fury as he looked Sookie up and down, in her red and white floral dress. His nostrils flared fractionally, smelling their shared sexual passion earlier. Eric wondered if he had felt it through his and Sookie's bond, showing up to confirm the truth. Probably. The idea of him feeling Sookie and having said bond between them made fury begin to boil inside of his stomach. Eric felt Pam telling him to calm down. She was right. He needed to get through this, for Sookie. During Eric's perusal of Bill, Sookie had jutted her chin out and looked Bill in the eye with a fire that made Eric's pride in her soar. She was not acting ashamed of being with Eric. She was flaunting it. And she was determined, despite Bill's cold demeanor, to not be afraid. Eric loved this amazing woman.

Bill noticed he no longer was able to affect Sookie, so he looked at Eric. "Eric, I wanted to check in with you in person before you left for vacation. Will you be reachable where you are going?" Eric could tell Bill was trying to ask him where he was going and probably who he was going with. With everything happening between him and Sookie he had forgotten his plans entirely to go to Barbados. But now that he thought about it, getting away with her could be incredibly enjoyable. He only hoped she would think so too. He squeezed her hand to go along with what he was saying and answered, "No, I have decided to take some time for myself and my bonded, Sookie. I believe you may know each other? We haven't settled on a location as of yet, but either way we both will be too busy for anything else. We were thinking of including friends and some of Sookie's family in on the vacation party, but we have a lot to plan and discuss." Bill's eyes bulged at the word 'bonded'. Sookie played her part beautifully, like she had been in on the whole thing. She smiled up at Eric, tightening her hold on his hand and sliding her other hand up his forearm.

"Well, how nice for you both. Who will be covering your area while you are away?" Bill said through a clenched jaw. Eric had initially planned on Pam, but changed his mind and said, "Luis, area 3 Sheriff, is willing to help with my duties as long as I am away. The bar is being looked over by my day man and business accountant. Sookie and I were about to leave when you came in. As I said before, we still have to finish up our travel arrangements." Bill looked furious, but gave a curt nod and made to move from the stage and went to tell his guards they were leaving. As soon as Bill had left, Eric turned to Pam. "You will either come with us to stay at Sookie's or you will stay with Ginger tonight. I want you in a human home in case he tries anything."

Pam looked annoyed, but nodded and said, "Thanks, but I don't think I want to hear you two fucking like rabbits until sunrise. Ginger's it is."

Eric smirked and nodded. Yes, he and Sookie were definitely not done with each other this evening. He grabbed Sookie's hand and went to the offices. His office really was a fucking mess, but he smiled remembering how it had gotten that way. He didn't give a fuck about the mess. He left Sookie in there for a moment to go and give closing orders with Pam and to glamour Ginger to invite Pam into her home and to not allow anyone inside the house that night. Once she nodded her bleach blonde head like a dope, he moved back to his office. He walked in and noticed Sookie attempting to wipe up the mess they had made with one of the towels he recently had used to wipe away blood from the bleeds. He walked over to her and grabbed the towel out of her hands. He threw it on the floor and cupped her face. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her. She teased his lips with her tongue. As he opened his mouth to her, Eric was tempted to have her here again, but he wanted to claim her in her home and in his eventually. All of his homes actually and in every room. Many times.

He walked over to his chair and grabbed his leather coat. He then laced his fingers through Sookie's and led them out of the office and out the back door. He removed his hand from hers and held the coat out for her to slip into. She did so, even though it was way too big for her. Yet another thing he wanted to fuck her in. Would he ever get enough of her? No. Not even if they had an eternity together. With Sookie, he had decades. He pushed that pain away, because it was something he never wanted to come to terms with. He pulled her close. She gasped as he lifted off. She was clinging to him so hard. If he had been human, it would have been difficult to breathe. He lowered down to the ground. "You can fly! Oh my stars!" Eric chuckled. He looked down at her and said, "Sookie, do you trust me enough to fly with me back to Bon Temps?" Sookie looked uncertain. "Umm, will I be safe?" Eric nodded assuring her that she would. "I would never let anything happen to you Lover."

She thought about it a moment longer, but then nodded. He grabbed her towards him. Eric lifted her into his arms and wound his arms securely around behind her back, like a safety harness. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Eric did not mind in the least. He kissed her neck as he felt her burrow her face into his neck. He then took flight. It was not bad night for them to be flying, but maybe a little nippy. Maybe he shouldn't have lent Sookie his jacket… He lifted them over Shreveport and towards Bon Temps. After a while, he felt Sookie relax, without relieving any pressure on her grip though. She looked around below and above them. She looked up at the Louisiana sky and smiled. With her hair blowing around her beautiful face and that smile, his heart broke at even being allowed to touch such beauty. He didn't deserve it.

She looked into his face and wrapped herself around him lovingly. The action made his heart break. He whispered into her hair that he loved her. She couldn't hear with the wind roaring around them as he flew. But he needed to say it to her, for his own sanity.

They reached her house and she entered her home. She turned around before Eric could enter. She said, "Eric Northman, I rescind my invitation." He was shocked. He wondered what he had done to provoke such an action. He began asking her but then she started to move slowly just behind the threshold. She turned her back to him and slowly slid off his jacket. She looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile. Eric was not concerned anymore. His Sookie was playing with him. She turned her face back away from him and reached behind her for her zipper. She looked at Eric again, as if asking him to help her with it. Knowing he wasn't able to, she gave a mock pout and grabbed the zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal her smooth golden back to him. Eric was growling furiously right now, and sporting a painful erection. She was moving in slow motion as she kicked her heels off. Then she lowered the front part of her dress and turned around to reveal breasts so beautiful and begging to be sucked on. Eric was no longer in the mood for this game. His cock twitched, wanting to know why it wasn't buried inside of her. He wanted what was his. And she was right out of his reach.

"Sookie," he said in a warning voice. She slowly began to lower her dress over her luscious hips and ass, down her smooth legs. She stepped out of the dress and slowly kicked it over the threshold towards him. He caught it, still warm from her body, smelling of their earlier lovemaking. Eric clenched it in his hands in frustration. She was an angel, but right now the devil had possessed her to torture him. He had to remind himself that this dress was special to him, because he was a second away from ripping it into shreds. She came right up to the invisible barrier and kneeled down. She began playing with her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples.

Eric felt like sobbing as she pinched and twisted what his fingers longed to. He fell to his knees attempting to replace his hands with hers by jabbing them at the barrier. Sookie shook her head, causing her sunshine curls to swirl around her face, and leaned back on her heels. She kept one hand alternating to both nipples and the other moving down her body caressing. She reached Eric's Valhalla and Eric didn't think even the devil would be this cruel. She began playing with her clit.

Eric howled desperately. He smelled her arousal and saw her start to glisten with want and he stood and rammed himself bodily at the partition, thinking his 1,000 year old strength might let him in. Sookie took no notice however, and began writhing against her own hand. Then she stuck two fingers inside of herself. She was glorious, but unable to give herself the release that only he could. She worked herself until the brink, and then stopped abruptly as if she just noticed him there. "Oh forgive me Mr. Northman, would you like to come in?"


	8. In My Veins

**Hi Everybody. Okay starting out hot again, right where we left off. I know it may seem like excessive lemons right now, but Eric and Sookie are just too lost in the newness of their relationship to think about much else. I begin a little plot buildup towards the end. **

**I got a lot of reviews and alerts sent my way. Wow, you guys have no idea what it means to an author on here until you experience it for yourself. What are a few words to you, mean so much more to the people writing the stories. You guys are awesome. Please keep 'em coming, so I can get more inspiration for my chapters.**

**AB and CH own them, I just want to play with them a bit.**

In My Veins –Andrew Belle

Sookie POV

Sookie had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before Eric was on her. He ripped the zipper of his jeans and plunged into her without waiting. Sookie screamed his name in pleasure. He began pumping into her furiously, right there on the foyer rug, the door wide open. He was making desperate noises as he plunged into her, using vampire speed. He reached his mouth down and grabbed her nipples with his mouth, rolling the peaks between his teeth. Sookie cried out his name again and again. He moved his arms to rest above her shoulder so she wouldn't move away from him during his relentless assault. He left her nipples and kissed his way up to her mouth. He roughly took her mouth. Sookie felt herself building closer and closer to her orgasm as he slid in and out of her. She wanted him to come with her, but knew he wasn't going to unless she did something. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, massaging his and exploring it. He growled and sped up. She was definitely going to have a rug burn on her ass tomorrow. She nicked her tongue on his fang. He growled as her blood poured down his throat. He pulled his mouth away from hers. "Nice try. I am not coming until I decide and neither are you." Sookie moaned as he moved within her. Whether he wanted her to wait or not, she was about to come, and hard. She arched her back and dug her nails in his back. Her breathing was becoming more and more frantic as she reached the edge. Suddenly Eric stopped. She almost screamed in frustration, but was too shocked from the lack of movement.

He pulled fully out of her. Sookie practically sobbed from the loss of his hardness deep inside of her. He had no sympathy and no use for human speed tonight. She was suddenly sitting on top of him seated on the couch and plunged back down onto his cock. He had also lost his clothes in all this, when she didn't know. He bounced her up and down, slowly regaining the speed that they had earlier. Eric massaged her breasts and kneaded her ass, grunting with his movements. It was a sound that was driving her crazy. Again, Sookie felt her belly filling with delicious tension as her body prepared for a magnificent release. Eric pumped his hips and cock upwards into her, hitting her just right every time. Eric seemed to be in a mesmerized trance as her boobs moved in his face, occasionally slapping against her body with his forceful thrusts. He captured one of her nipples again and licked and sucked it. Sookie placed her hands on the back of the sofa so she could have some control, and began swaying her hips with each thrust. Eric growled in appreciation. Again she felt her inner muscles tingle in anticipation for her now violent release. She sucked on Eric's neck, still swaying her hips in an attempt to get him to come with her. She was almost there. Then Eric stopped again. This time she did yell his name. He simply picked her up off him and sped her to the nearest wall.

At this moment, Sookie regretted messing with him earlier. She was paying for teasing him. This was torture. She needed a release. And soon, or she would go insane. Her back was against the wall and Eric was slowly stroking in and out of her. He held eye contact with her, except when they slightly closed from the pleasurable sensation of being inside of her. Sookie was almost begging her body not to build up this time. She couldn't imagine another letdown. Unconsciously, she lifted her legs higher on his waist to open up more to him. Her body was a traitor. She looked into Eric's eyes, knowing that it was a major turn on for him. She was desperate and pulling out all the stops. He met her gaze and gently pressed his lips against hers. She actually started to tear up stroke after agonizing stroke inside of her continued. Her body was ready again and she was almost afraid of the letdown she knew was coming. He then slowed his thrusts even more, slowly pulling out, but holding her up on the wall still. He moved down her body until he hitched her legs over his shoulders, face securely in place to eat her out. He looked up at her and smirked.

She moved her hips to get him going with whatever torture he had next in store for her. She braced herself against the wall. He slowly parted her folds with his tongue lapping up the juices there. He growled and moaned, causing Sookie only to produce more of what drove him wild. He sucked and licked Sookie, moving slowly. She attempted to roll her hips to his mouth, but he put his hands on her hips to stop them. She moaned and at this point begged Eric. He delved his tongue into her depths, causing Sookie to cry out. She pushed against his hands, even though she knew her attempts were pointless. She reached down and knotted her hands into his hair as he fucked her so perfectly with his mouth. Her and Bill had never done this. He usually fucked her and then drank from her. But Eric was devoting all his attention to showing her the pleasure he could give her in so many different ways, only to have him taking it back from her. Her body was too excited she didn't even try to stop her body from enjoying what Eric was doing to it. The pleasure would come only when he wanted her to.

Suddenly he released her hips and moved his finger inside of her, stroking her. He then slid a second and Sookie was hyperventilating due to her need for release. She began rolling her hips and still held Eric's hair like an anchor. Eric then slipped a third finger inside her and pulled her clit between his teeth. Sookie came the hardest she had ever come in her life and literally blacked out for a minute as pleasure fired through her veins. Eric continued to lick and nibble her clit and core as she came, sucking everything she gave him into his mouth. He then pulled back and blew cool air on her clit, which contrasted so beautifully to what he had been doing earlier that she came again, screaming nonsense. He growled in satisfaction.

She came to, only to have Eric lower her to her feet, then pull her down to her knees, and bend her over the coffee table. He then plunged inside her from behind growling violently. He hammered into her so hard she was afraid she might have a broken pelvis in the morning. But it felt so fucking amazing. She found herself pushing back against him screaming Eric's name repeatedly, again ready for another release. He growled in her ear, "Fuck Sookie, you are so goddamn perfect. So disobedient. So tight. So wet. Your cum tastes like fucking heaven. You drive me fucking insane. Fuck, Sookie…never leave me!" he screamed as he began to come. Eric grabbed her hair as he pumped into her even harder as his seed started to shoot into her. "Fan Sookie! Jag älskar dig så jävla mycket! Min kärlek ...," he bellowed in his ancient language. His rant in an unknown language and the force of his seed shooting into her brought her to another mind blowing orgasm. She wasn't breathing right. At all. She was breathing as if she had jogged in a room with no air in it. Eric didn't help by collapsing on her back as he came down from his orgasm, kissing and licking her neck and shoulder. Finally, he seemed to realize what Sookie suffered from and pulled out of her slowly. Their collective juices flowed out of her and down her thighs.

Eric gathered her up in his arms and stroked her back as she struggled to return to a normal breathing pattern. He soothed her, "My beautiful girl. My love. My Sookie. Shhhh. You're okay. Did I hurt you my love?" She shook her head still breathing heavily in and out. Sookie was shaking so hard from the pleasures he had given her. This sex was the kind that ripped into her soul and shattered it permanently. Usually the term "making love" grossed her out and made her want to roll her eyes. But now she understood. She started to cry because everything was so clear to her now. She loved Eric Northman. Truly loved him down to the soul he just shattered. And just like that, everything in her world changed. Once she began to breathe at a normal pace, looking in to his eyes as she stroked his hair, she said it. "Eric Northman, I am in love with you."

Bill POV

Sookie was going too far with this. She had fucked him. Not only had she fucked him, but she had allowed him to drink from her. That blood was his. Eric had no right sticking his fangs in his supply. Bill had so much rage inside him, he couldn't even hide it from her. He came home and fucked Katie in anger for hours. She wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Except she might be sore, not knowing why. How could Sookie think this was going to help her cause? He had closed off the bond with Sookie right after she had returned back from Fae. He didn't need to feel her mope and wallow in self-pity. He had opened it up again after he had sent Katie away, only to find Sookie in a state of high…from being sexually pleasured. He roared in anger and destroyed his bedroom. He smashed his drink cart of various types of blood, permanently staining the carpets and luxurious fabrics in the room. He growled. Suddenly he felt it. Love. She loved whoever she was with, which was Eric. He shut off the bond, not able to bear it. He knew what he had to do now. He had hoped to avoid it, but now it couldn't be helped. Sookie could continue with her game, but when she was vulnerable, Bill would swoop in and both Eric and Sookie wouldn't know what had hit them.

Eric POV

Eric looked at Sookie, wondering if this was her orgasm talking. She seemed genuine. "Sookie, what did you just say?" Sookie inhaled, still not completely over their aerobic sex and repeated herself, "I love you." Eric blinked at her, not believing his vampire hearing. Sookie suddenly tensed and looked embarrassed. "Look Eric, I know you told me once you didn't love, and that's fi-," he cut her off by laying one on her. She gasped for the air she had just got back to circulating in her system again. He pulled her to his chest. As bloody tears rimmed his eyes and said, "Sookie I do. I do love. I love you. Only you." She looked up in his face in shock. Tears leaked from her eyes too. She kissed him then. He couldn't believe the feelings and thoughts running through him right now.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Sookie, I must speak with you about something. It is nothing bad, but very serious and important to me." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He looked into her eyes and said, "I want to bond myself to you." If he had been waiting for more tears, happiness, excitement or all of the above he was mistaken. She just looked at him confused. Clearly she had no idea what he was talking about. He looked at her and asked, "Lover, have you ever exchanged blood with Bill simultaneously? At the same time?" His heart clenched at the thought of them sharing such a bond, even if it was in the past. She looked thoughtful, trying to pull an instance like that out of her mind. But slowly shook her head. "No, just me taking his blood, but only if I was severely injured. He took mine…occasionally." She broke off, hesitant to expand. He knew what she meant. Bill took her blood only during sex or if he needed to heal. Eric nodded, tight lipped.

Eric took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Sookie, a blood bond is a very strong commitment for a vampire. Me asking you is similar to…a marriage proposal." He paused, waiting for her to react. In his entire existence, he had never been scared. Right now he was scared shitless, as the saying goes. If he had his breath he would be holding it. Sookie had frozen and tensed. "So, are you asking me to bond or to get married?" He checked the bond to gauge how she was feeling. Right now it was mainly shock. Nervous was also making an appearance. But he knew what he wanted. It would not change. He may be scared, but he was no coward. "Both. I want both." She inhaled sharply and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular. "Sookie?" She looked at him and focused on his eyes. She seemed to be looking for something in them. "Eric, I need to know more about this bond. I love you, but I need to know what this means and what this entails." Eric nodded. He had to remind himself that Sookie was not apprised in this or many other vampire culture aspects. She was smart to ask these questions now. He would rather he answer these questions, instead of bonding then her regretting it later.

"Okay. A mutual blood exchange done at the same time causes a bond. It is only until the third mutual blood bond that you become bonded for life. This means we could not part for long periods of time. What you have experienced with Bill, and with me in Dallas, was a one sided situation. We could feel what you were feeling, and sense your location. With that type of connection, the artificial bond will eventually fade over time. My blood right now in you, for example, has faded drastically. I can still feel you and sense your approximate location, but soon it will be gone. Even if you decide not to bond with me, I think I should at least give you more of my blood for your own safety so I can sense when you are in danger. However, I would prefer to permanently bond myself to you because I love you and never wish to be apart from you." Sookie nodded in understanding. She looked down at their hands and then back up at him. She thought in silence for a few mintues. She looked back up, and her big brown eyes were warm.

"I would like to bond with you too. Let's do it." Eric's heart swelled and he squeezed her hand. He then stood up and helped her to her feet. She seemed uneasy on her feet from their lovemaking. He swooped her up and began walking her to the stairs leading to her room. "No, take me down to the cubby. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you." He turned to carry her back to his cubby. There were many things he would regret in his decision to be with Sookie, but they were all about what Sookie would be missing out on by being with him. The biggest was being in the light. As he climbed down the ladder with her, he realized that he was taking her out of the light, which was where someone as beautiful as she was is meant to be.

He laid her down on the bed, facing him. He stroked her face and her hair. "Sookie, my love. Do you realize what a bond like this will really mean for you? We will be together, but you won't be able to have someone to walk in the sun with. I would give you anything, but I can't give you children. A bond like this would make a life of normality and impossibility. I only gain from this bond, but you may suffer my love. I do not want that." Sookie was quiet for a while, stroking his forearms. "When I was with Bill, I realized that I am not a normal person. I am not even a normal human Eric. I don't think that I will have a normal life, even if I were with a human man, with human children, in a human house. I can try and

fool myself into thinking that it could happen, but it won't. Even if you were able to give me children, I wouldn't want to put them into this crazy world I live in. What if they were like me or my Granddaddy? We both struggled with this our whole life. I know I will be happy and I will be with you. I think the only thing one person can ask for in this life is to love and be loved. Nothin' else matters. I love you. And I want to be with you. So, if this is what you want, it's what I want too." Eric leaned forwards and softly kissed her lips. "I love you Sookie. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Sookie nodded and said, "So? How do we do this?" He looked at her and sat up. He leaned against the wall and pulled her up so that she was leaning against his chest. He kissed her temple. "You will drink from me and I will drink from you. I will not lose control. I swear to you." She looked at him and said, "Yes baby, I know. I trust you." He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, opening up the vein there. He looked at Sookie and lifted his wrist towards her, indicating she should drink from him. She kissed his cheek and gently pulled his wrist towards her lips. With her first draws Eric hissed sharply, in unimaginable pleasure. Sookie seemed to hesitate, looking at him, asking if it was hurting. He shook his head fiercely and began kissing her neck and licking it to find her artery. He bit in as gently as he could and began to suck her sweet essence into his mouth. The minute it hit his tongue, Eric became hard. He unconsciously began moving his hips against her back and ass. She moaned in response, obviously experiencing a similar sensation. With every pull on the wounds they made on each other, the clearer he felt her. It was the most incredible sensation. He didn't understand how he had lived without this feeling for another for so long. But more startling was that he could feel how she felt for him

Sookie did love him. He couldn't believe how pure and true it was. It brought tears to his eyes and they slowly fell down his cheeks. Suddenly Sookie began moving forward away from him, but still had his wrist to her mouth. She knelt in front of him, pulling him with her he knelt behind her. She reached behind her to his ass and pulled him closer. She then pushed her ass against his massive and painful erection. Eric didn't need to be asked twice. He bent her forwards slightly and entered her. They slowly moved against each other and continued to feed off of one another. Eric reached his other arm and began massaging her breasts. Sookie had taken her spare hand and moved it behind her, into his hair, playing with it. It was both gentle and sweet. Finally his wound closed up. She pulled back from the wrist, but licked the remnants of his blood off of his wrist. She then placed it on her other breast for him and began spreading her legs further apart. Eric licked the wound on her neck and devoted his attention fully on her. They moved as one and when Eric felt her reaching her moment, he was grateful, because he was so lost in her he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He eased into her fully, and gently feeling her clamp around him as if trying to keep him there. She began to shudder and moan his name, driving him wild. He groaned and began to spill into her. She panted prettily and moved against him, milking him of everything he gave her. They collapsed on the bed, both panting. She was his sole reason for existence. He hugged her close to him and pulled the fur blanket over them. He kissed the back of her neck. "I love you so much my Sookie. I will love you forever." She turned towards him and kissed him. She saw his bloody tear tracks and licked them off of his face. He shivered in response. "I love you too. How close to dawn?" Eric checked his vampire sense of sun. He shrugged, answering, "An hour and a half, two maybe. Why?" he said with an eye waggle. Sookie blushed and shook her head.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about a few things now that we decided to start this bond." Eric was instantly wary. She had her stubborn face on, which both delighted him and filled him with dread. "Okay, my love. Tell me."

She took a deep breath, "Okay. I need you to let me pay for my home. I have the repayment plan and a new check written out for you upstairs. It means a lot to me that you bought and restored my house, but this has been my home. And something about you giving it back to me like this, feels wrong to me." Eric absorbed this. He didn't understand why paying him was important to her when she already owned the house. "Sookie, I cannot accept money from you. Can we please pretend like I cashed the check and agreed to this plan of yours?" The minute he said this, the minute he regretted it. Sookie jumped to her feet, which were still wobbly from all the fantastic sex they had earlier. She looked at him and he saw sparks shoot from her eyes…and her hands. He looked at her hands shocked by her brilliance. "Sookie-," but she cut him off with a wave of her glowing hand. She finally noticed her hand. She looked at it in shock. Eric expected her to freak out, but instead she climbed up the ladder and ran out her front door. Eric followed once he had regrouped and felt her unacceptable distance from him.

She stood on the lawn and focused on a tree, taking aim. Her hands grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly a ball of energy flew out of her hands, demolishing the tree. Eric looked at her in awe and wonder. Sookie stared at her hands, still glowing, and decided that now was the time to freak out. Tears started streaming out of her face and she let out a choked sob. She then took aim at other trees on the outskirts of the woods and shot continuously until she seemed to tire. Eric didn't know what to do. He didn't know if that energy could significantly hurt him. But he hated seeing her in distress. She seemed to feel his struggle through the new bond and turned towards him. She said his name softly, as if to herself, and Eric was zooming to her. He was just in time to grab her up as she collapsed.

She seemed to have fainted, but he didn't know. Her hands were fading. Eric began to panic as he shook Sookie, trying to rouse her. She was still deeply under. Was she sick? What if she had some fairy thing going on? Eric bit into his wrist and forced it to her mouth. He drained it into her mouth and massaged her throat as if she were a new vampire, to get her to swallow. Nothing. Eric picked her up and flew into the house. He laid her on the couch and searched for his pants. He found them ripped up and called Pam. "Pam." Eric screeched in to the phone, "Something has happened to Sookie. Get here now." Pam, not realizing the severity of the situation was catty back saying, "Oh and here I was having just too much fun with Ginger." Eric growled, something he rarely did to his child. "Get here now. I command you." He hung up the phone.

He went to Sookie, stroking her face. She still had dried tears on her face. Eric placed her hands on her neck feeling if her pulse was normal. It was. Her temperature seemed normal. With Pam getting closer and closer, Eric suddenly realized they were both still naked. He didn't give a shit. But he knew Sookie would. He looked at her still form, not wanting to leave even for a second. He raced up the stairs and grabbed her robe, sprinting back down. He wrapped her up, then stepped into a pair of tracksuit pants he had kept here in her absence. She still seemed what humans called "stable", but he was losing stability and quickly. He was almost unhinged. Sookie had only been part of his life a moment, but once he knew her, he knew he needed to have her for the rest of it. Even if it meant she lived only one more week, he knew his existence wouldn't survive the loss.

Eric felt Pam arrive. She ran in the door looking Eric over to make sure no disaster had befell him. He snarled impatiently. Pam looked to Sookie, fangs dropping at her scantily clad body along with the smell of Fae and sex in the air. She looked to Eric, "I don't know why you called me. I am not an expert in human health." Eric lost it then. He grabbed Pam and threw her across the foyer, where she landed in the dining room. Pam got up, shocked. Eric sat again at Sookie's side on the couch and ordered, "Call Dr. Ludwig and tell her to get here now. If she doesn't, she will regret the day her ugly troll ass came into existence." Pam whipped her phone out and called, relaying the message not so harshly but harsh enough to know that the consequences would be severe if the orders were not followed.

Meanwhile Eric prodded the bond. He tried to see if he could feel anything from Sookie, emotions wise. Completely silent. His panicking reached an absurd level. Pam was grabbing her head from their shared bond. "Eric, please calm down. We can't help Sookie if we both have nervous breakdowns." Eric looked over his shoulder at her and the look on his face must have shocked her because she came to him and put her arm on his. "Eric she will be fine. She is breathing evenly. Her heart rate is good." Eric knew his child was right, but he was extremely agitated and worried. "Pam, sunrise is shortly. What if we don't know by the time the sun rises?" Suddenly Ludwig popped in foyer. Both vampires whirled snarling. "Fix her or die," Eric demanded.

Ludwig shooed them away without acknowledging them or their threats. Eric moved to allow her space to work, but stayed close enough to maintain physical contact with Sookie. "Tell me what happened vampire. Did she suddenly pass out or had she been doing something beforehand?" Eric hesitated. She was a doctor so she was bound by law to maintain Sookie's privacy. Right? He really had no choice anyway. "Sookie is part Fae. She was using her abilities. She seemed to tire and then collapsed." Ludwig looked at him in shock. "If you tell anyone Ludwig I will end your existence and not make it pleasant." Ludwig seemed to think about the conditions of Sookie's illness. She turned back to her and examined various aspects of Sookie's anatomy. She lifted her lids to check her eyes. "Well vampire, you will not like my assessment. But it seems that the young lady, who I remember treating before, has collapsed from stress and exhaustion. Has she been over-extending herself or overdoing anything lately? Not getting enough sleep? Or to eat? All of these could be factors in her condition. Her body passed out to recover itself. My recommendation is to let her sleep." Pam growled. "That's it? Sleep? Where did you study medicine?" Eric on the other hand regarded Sookie as he recalled the past couple of days. She really had been through a lot. He didn't know what was normal eating and sleeping for a human/Fae, but he sure as hell was going to find out if this was the result.

He turned to Ludwig and said, "You have my sincerest thanks. Bill me whatever amount and you will have it by the end of the week." He turned to Pam, "Go to ground. You know where my resting place is." Pam looked at the growing light in the horizon and put her hand on her hip. She said "Eric…" He switched to Swedish, "Jag kommer för er att om jag måste." Pam pursed her lips, huffed, and stalked toward the cabinet. He turned back to Dr. Ludwig. "Is there anything else I can do for her?" Ludwig nodded, "Make sure she rests, eats, and drinks lots of water. Should she wake up soon, she will be disoriented, so if you can stay with her or have someone else stay with her, see that they explain how foolish she is to neglect her needs." She looked up at Eric. "She is also coming into a very important time for herself. She is maturing into Fae. She will not be full Fae, but begin to develop many of their traits. The process on a human body will probably be quite distressing and probably painful too. She will need all the help she can get." With that she collected her worn leather doctor's bag and popped out. Eric cradled Sookie to his chest, whispering his love and apologies. He walked them to the cabinet and lowered them both to his resting place.

Pam was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to make sure Eric was going to ground. She looked at Sookie in Eric's arms like a wounded baby bird. "Willing to share already?" Eric ignored her and moved his head, telling her to move. He told Pam she would have to sleep on the floor. He settled Sookie in bed and sank to his knees beside the bed. "Eric, are you not going to rest? That is insane. Call her brother or Lafayette. They can take good care of her." Eric shook his head. "No. Sookie and I have begun the bonding process. I will watch over her for the rest of her life, no matter how long that is. I will be here with her when she wakes up." Pam looked flabbergasted. " Eric smiled slightly at his child. "Go to rest Pam." Once she had died for the day, he whispered to his child, "You will understand dear one, once you have someone for yourself."

He waited.

Sookie POV

Sookie started coming to. She felt like her whole body had been stretched and pulled. She was going to need to start stretching if her and Eric kept up with this vigorous sex. She crushed her eyes close and began to stretch when she heard a relieved, "Sookie?" Her eyes snapped open to Eric's worried ones. He had blood running from his nose and ears. And the corners of his eyes. What had happened? "Eric, what's wrong? Are you all right?" He shook his head and gave a humorless laugh. "You ask this of me? Sookie you passed out and wouldn't wake up. I have been a fucking mess since it happened. Don't you remember?" Sookie did. She remembered her hands exploding with energy and light. She looked at Eric. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head again, "No my love, but you exhausted yourself with your little display of power. I know it may be overwhelming for you, but we will get through this Sookie. How are you feeling?" She felt her body to make sure there were no injuries before telling him she was fine, just a little sore from all the amazing sex.

She blushed, and he chuckled. "I have some things I need you to do today Sookie. Eat. Drink lots of water. Try and get some more sleep. If you have time, call your brother to see if he wants to go to Barbados with us. We leave tomorrow evening. That is if you want to go my lover?" She looked at him. "You want me to go to Barbados with you? And Jason? Why?" He stroked her hair and climbed into the bed with her. "Because I planned that trip when I thought we couldn't be together, I needed to escape. Now that we are together, I still think we need to escape. I only invited Pam and your brother along for protection against Bill. There is no telling what he would do while we are away. This way we know they are safe and can fully enjoy ourselves. I want us to have some fun together my love. Will you please come with me?" She leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes. Oh my stars, I have never even been outside of the south before, let alone the country! How will I get a passport on such short notice?" He told her they would worry about that later. He kissed her slowly and gently, as if afraid to hurt her. But she responded forcefully. She touched his face and said, "Eric, baby, you need to go to rest for a while. You have the bleeds." He shook his head. "I am fine."

She looked at him skeptical. She urged him to rest. "Eric, why not? Tell me. Please?" He looked at her and rolled to his back. "You are not well. I am looking out for you." She laughed. "Eric that is ridiculous. I am fine-" He cut her off with a growl, "You are not fine! You have not been sleeping, eating, or drinking enough water. That and stress are what Dr. Ludwig said may be the reason you were vulnerable. I am your bonded. I will look over you." Sookie looked at him. He was worried. About her. She stroked his hair, scraping her nails against the scalp. She knew he loved that. He closed his eyes at the pleasure. She said, "Eric, I will not be able to do all those things knowing you are hurtin' yourself to ensure they happen. Not only that, but I have been eating, sleeping, and drinking. The stress of last night with the light show is what freaked me out. I just wasn't prepared for that to happen," she paused to let that sink in. "Please go to rest." He looked her over. She pleaded with her eyes. Finally he nodded. He sunk into the pillow and she leaned over and kissed him so she would be the last thing for him to feel before falling into his death like sleep.

When she was sure he was dead to the world, she climbed out of bed stepping on something. Or someone. Pam was on the floor. She was dead for the day too. What the hell was Pam doing here? She apologized to Pam, even though she couldn't hear her, and stepped around her. Sookie looked at Pam and went to put her in the bed with Eric. She shouldn't have to sleep on the concrete floor. Sookie heaved her up by the shoulders and lifted her to the bed. It was a task, considering Pam looked dainty but felt like she weighed as much as a Mac truck. Sookie straightened her out and then pulled the blankets over both Eric and Pam. She gave them one last look before giving Eric a quick peck and then heading up the ladder, closing the light safe panel in place behind her. She clambered out of the cabinet closing the doors and walked to her kitchen. She was in only her bathrobe. Had Pam seen her in just this skimpy little thing? Lord in Heaven. She looked at the clock and gasped. Three o'clock? Shit. Eric would only be getting a few hours of sleep. Damn.

She went to the fridge and decided to make herself a ham and cheese omelet. She also grabbed some onion and mushrooms. She stirred it up onto her plate and began completing her honey-do list Eric had given her. She was eating. Check. She had already downed a glass and a half of juice. Check. She was going to go shower. Check. As she slopped the food into her mouth, she picked up the phone to dial Jason. "Hey Jason," she said when he answered, "I was going to ask you something. But first, sorry about this morning. Keeping vamp hours isn't really suiting my breakfast schedule. You want to start making it a lunch date?" She heard him sigh, clearly not wanting to think about whatever vamp stuff had kept her awake.

"Sure, that's fine Sook. What was your question?" She said, "Well, Eric planned this vacation and yahdah yahdah yahdah, he invited us to come with him. He wants to leave tomorrow to go to Barbados." Jason said, "Shoot, well that's nice of him. But I don't know Sook. I could take the time off, but don't you both want to be alone?" Sookie shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "No, you see Pam is coming too. So it isn't like a romantic getaway or anything like that. Just a thing where we can all get away and relax. Honestly Jason, I don't think I will be able to go if I leave you here by yourself. Bill is actually pretty pissed at me and Eric, who knows what he might do. All I would do is worry. Please come." Jason agreed and said he would call Andy to tell him. They both hung up excited about their trip.

Sookie put her dishes in her new dishwasher and finished off her glass of water. Two glasses down. She then went upstairs to shower and change. She had selected a Pam outfit, because Pam had stayed here and because they were simply gorgeous. She also wanted to look good for Eric. She grabbed out a sleeveless navy blue dress with cream colored polka dots. It had a very retro feel to it. It had a natural waist and a high rounded collar. She loved it. It was shorter than they would wear back in the day. Apparently Pam had a thing for short skirts, lots of leg, or both. She slipped on cream underwear set, and did her hair in a braided up bun. She slipped on the dress. She walked over to the vanity. Shit. Pam would kill her if she didn't at least do most of the multiple step process she had showed her. She began and sped through the process. Eric and Pam would be awake soon and she wanted to finish getting things settled. She finished her makeup, hoping Pam would be satisfied. She walked over to her closet and picked out dark blue glittery high heels with a red sole.

She was ready. She went downstairs. As she stepped into the foyer she blushed and smiled. She and Eric had been so lost into each other it was ridiculous. She would want a repeat soon. She grabbed Jason's keys and pulled the truck out onto the road into town. Sookie pulled into Merlotte's and walked in to go find Sam. Hopefully he would take her not coming back to work for a little bit longer okay. She walked into Merlotte's and waved at Terry in the kitchen. No Lafayette. She walked back to Sam's office. She opened it up to find Sam extremely twitchy. Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Hey Sam, I know I am the worst waitress in the world and I am so sorry, but I can't come back to work next week. Sam looked annoyed, "You need time off again?" Sookie gave him a guilty look, "I promise I will make up the shifts."

Sam seemed to lose whatever patience he had with her, "You know what, don't bother. You're fired. I don't get why everyone treats you like you're so special. You almost never show up and when you do, you always draggin' some kind of trouble with you. Figure you could shake that cute little ponytail of yours, cry and Sam will let you do anything. Well, not today. Get your stuff and get on outta here." Sookie had tears in her eyes, wondering why Sam was speaking to her this way. Was he serious? He sure sounded like it. She turned her back and walked out of his office. Sookie went out the back door and headed to Jason's truck.

She climbed in and stopped by the post office. She stopped her mail and the newspaper until further notice. As she finished up her things in town, the sun surrendered to the night sky. She got into her car and began to drive home. She was confused about Sam, and worried about not having a job anymore. She really did need to get away. She parked. She took a deep breath. Her door opened then. Eric was holding his hand out to her. She took it, feeling better already.

_**Fan Sookie! Jag älskar dig så jävla mycket! Min kärlek**__ ...,_ "Fuck Sookie! I love you so fucking much! My love…"

"_**Jag kommer för er att om jag måste."**_ "I will order you if I must."


	9. No One

**Okay Barbados is coming next! I swear! I have been kinda busy lately, but wanted to get this nice, long chapter out for you all to enjoy while I get them to Barbados. The awesome responses have had a lot of inspiration in this story, so I thank everyone who gave me great feedback via reviews, messages, and alerts. **

**I wanted to apologize if the Swedish translations are incorrect. I, like many other Eric and Sookie authors, have to resort to google translator. So if they aren't perfect, I am sorry. I try to make the story as accurate and believable as possible. If anyone knows Swedish and wants to volunteer as translator instead of me using google, I would be so happy, but if not I get that too.**

**Okay on with the story!**

No One –Alicia Keys

Pam POV

Pam woke up in Eric's day chamber under Sookie's house. She was confused to find herself in Eric's bed. Eric must have placed her here. Pam looked over to find her maker still in his day rest. Sookie must have recovered and left them to die for the day. Pam paced the day space waiting for the sun to set and for Eric to rise and tell her what she needed to get done before the big trip. Pam didn't necessarily want to go to Barbados and leave the bar during this crucial time, but Eric wasn't really giving her much of a choice. She understood why he was making her go. Bill was making every vampire in the state nervous. Bill's obsession to Sookie worried Pam. Seeing Bill's reaction the other night at Fangtasia didn't seem to faze Eric and Sookie too much, but along with his fury Pam noticed slight hints of desperation and madness creeping into his eyes. It was a bad combination. She hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Eric about all this. He had been with Sookie for the past few days, probably fucking her into the coma-like state she had been in last night.

Eric's attachment to Sookie had always sacred Pam too. She was happy her maker was happy, but seeing him in a terrified panic last night and learning of their decision to bond was shocking. She knew Eric wouldn't survive without Sookie. Pam wouldn't survive without Eric. Sookie was his weak link, and now hers as well. How the hell did this happen? Pam paced furiously. She wondered if she could talk Eric out of the bond. They could still be together, but just not bonded. Hell, they practically already were bonded with how Eric had been behaving. Pam knew that if anything happened to Sookie if they were bonded, Eric would meet the sun. Pam would not allow this to happen.

Pam wondered what Sookie was doing. She listened for movement in the house. She couldn't hear anything. Sookie was gone. Eric wouldn't be happy about this, especially since the doctor had told her to take it easy for a bit. It was the perfect time to take her on a vacation. Pam thought about her neglect of Sookie's bathing wear and vacation outfits when she had done a big shopping trip for her. Stupid move. Pam would absolutely insist on packing for Sookie. Suddenly she smelled Sookie. She smelled her clothes to find Sookie there. Sookie had touched Pam while she was dead. Suddenly Pam recalled waking in the bed covered by the blanket. Only a human would concern themselves with the blanket. Pam, though grossed out at the emotion that she felt, was touched that Sookie had cared for her like she would for any of her friends. With this tender action, Pam found herself becoming more protective and caring for Sookie. How the hell had Sookie managed to heave her up into the bed? She suddenly remembered the bond her and Eric had started. His blood would definitely have given her some extra strength and energy.

Suddenly she felt Eric awaken. She turned to him. The sun was still barely above the horizon. She could see him immediately prod his bond with Sookie. He looked at Pam, "Why is she not in the house? She should be resting." Pam shrugged, letting him know she had nothing to do with it. Pam walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "Eric, can we talk?" Eric looked at her, smiled and nodded for her to continue. "Okay. I don't want you to bite my head off when I say this. I think that bonding with Sookie is not a good idea. You are already committed and attached to her. Why go through the process?" Eric studied Pam's face for a minute before responding, "Pam, I love Sookie. I never thought I would ever feel that for anyone, even in my human life. I want to connect myself to Sookie in any way I can. Bond, marriage, the whole thing. What are your hesitations for my decision with Sookie?" Pam looked down and she felt tears start to form. She hated crying. Eric lifted her chin with his finger, "What Pam? Tell me, please? I hate crying women, especially when it's you or Sookie." She nodded and let it out. "What if something happens to Sookie? You would be miserable and devastated. When Sookie dies, you will meet the sun. I know it. I can't go through that. I will not. Now both of our existences depend on Sookie. It is terrifying, because she is so breakable. Look at last night. We were both beside ourselves, not even knowing how to fix her."

Eric nodded in understanding. This did not help ease her mind. He had already thought about this. And accepted it. "Pam, when we waited for Russell to come and finish me, I told you that you needed to go on. And that you needed to make a child. This is what I still wish for you, should I meet my end. I know if the end is to come for me, it will be okay, because I have found what I was born and made vampire for. It took me a thousand years, but it happened. It will happen for you too. I thought I would never survive the demise of Godric. Although his absence in my life hurts, I am able to bear it. So will you my child." Pam choked back a sob at the thought of her living in this world without him guiding her. She shook her head, not able to accept it yet. She knew he could command her. But he wanted her to do it herself. He thought she as strong enough, but she wasn't so sure. "Pam, your worry is unnecessary for the moment. We are all currently fine and safe. Except Sookie. She is going to hear it when she gets back. Will you help her prepare for Barbados? I would like to keep her stress levels down."

Pam stood, wiping her eyes. "I demand to be in charge of Sookie's wardrobe and packing for her. She will not look like a hobo on this trip." Eric laughed and nodded. The sun had set and they were walked up the ladder to find Sookie.

Eric POV

Pam had gone upstairs to pack for Sookie and to make a list of things she would need. Meanwhile, Eric paced around the house. He could smell she had eaten something and the cup told him she had drank water. Enough? He called his day man Bobby. "Bobby, get me all the information on what a typical 25 year old female human requires to be healthy. How much food, water, and sleep they need along with anything else you can think of. I want you to call me in an hour with the information." He clicked the phone shut without waiting for a response. He was a pathetic piece of shit, but Eric found him quite efficient. Eric suspected he had fantasies of Pam fucking him. Even if Booby changed into Megan Fox, Pam would not fuck him. She despised him. Eric told Pam he was going to locate Sookie, but felt her moving closer to her home. She was coming.

Eric had arisen to find Sookie gone and upset about something. Not scared, but sad and hurt. Eric was going to hurt whoever was responsible. She needed to stay calm and happy. Eric went to the porch to wait for her arrival. The porch had held so many memories for him. Even if they weren't particularly fond memories, they had been with Sookie, so they were precious to him. Sookie had not known, but almost every night before she left for Faery, he came and sat outside her home on the porch to make sure she was safe. He heard a truck pull into the driveway. Did Jason give her that truck to replace the piece of shit she normally drove? It was a step up, but not what he had in mind for her. He waited for her to come to him, but she had parked and was just sitting in the car, not knowing he was watching her. He prodded their refreshed bond and sensed her worry and upset. He zipped to the car and opened the door, holding his hand out to her. She took it and the sense of relief and happiness he felt from her made his did heart jump around.

"Sookie, where were you? I asked you to stay in and rest." Sookie climbed out of the truck looking completely fuckable in a short 1950's housewife inspired dress. It took all of his control not to push her up against the car and ram his cock into her warmth. She was the perfect mix of innocence, sexiness, and adorable. Fuck his cock was hard as hell. She looked at him and smiled, saying, "I had things to get done for the trip tomorrow. I have so much to get done-," He cut her off, "No Sookie, you will tell me what you need to get done and it will be done. What were those things I told you to do today? Eat, sleep, and drink water. And ask your brother about Barbados. Nowhere did it say to leave the house to handle whatever the hell you handled." Sookie put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Excuse me, I did all the things you told me today with the exception of rest because I had passed out last night for a solid twelve hour sleep. Jason is coming with us and I can take care of what needs to be taken care of myself." She then spun on her heel and walked towards the house. She walked in, leaving the door open for Eric to follow.

Eric summoned patience and headed in after her, trying to find a new approach with his love. He remembered last night, how his being awake during the day worried her. That was the angle he would pull. It wasn't fair, but if it got her to take care of herself and let him help her he would do it. She was now talking to Pam. Pam was circling her nodding in approval. She looked Sookie in the eye saying, "I am happy with your progress. I will be planning your vacation wardrobe and packing your suitcase. If you don't like it, deal with it." Sookie shook her head laughing, but nodded. Why couldn't she let Eric take care of her, but she would allow Pam to? She always fought him.

She sensed his frustration and walked over to him. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. He pulled her up to him and lightly kissed her. He didn't want to get them going when she had just started to get better. "Sookie," he paused as he smelled her. She smelled of shifter. He growled. "Why do you smell like shifter?" She looked taken aback, but then looked down and loosened her grip on his shoulders. "I went to see Sam today to tell him not to put me back on the schedule. I told him I would tell him when I was back, but he got really mad and yelled. He fired me." He knew this was the reason she was hurt. The shifter was dead.

"Sookie, let's not think about this now. We can worry about that when we get back. Okay? Now, I must speak with you my love. Let's sit." He led her over to the couch and sat her down. He pulled her hand in his. "Sookie, when we decided to bond, I thought you understood what that would mean. We are connected. So when you are not well, neither am I. I know you can take care of yourself and I need you to, but I also want you to let me take care of you. I know you would take care of me if I needed you to, right? That's a given in any relationship. Please, Sookie?" Her face went from defensive to soft instantly. She hugged him and whispered, "Yes I understand. I love you. Thanks." She pulled back from the hug and placed her mouth over his. She felt her tickle his lips with her tongue and slipped it in when he responded. He kissed her back with all the feelings he was feeling. He moaned into her mouth, forcing himself to turn away.

"Sookie, you just got better." She looked at him and said, "Eric, I want you to listen to me. I am fine. I need you to take care of me now." She looked at him and then leaned back in to kiss him. She placed her hand on his thigh and began to massage it. He mirrored her actions and started running his hands up, up, until he was under her dress and massaging her over her underwear. She started gyrating against his hand, but never broke the kiss. Eric slipped a finger inside of her underwear and continued the massage deep inside her. She gasped and her head fell back as he pleasured her. She writhed and her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. He slipped another finger into her and began to pump in and out of her steadily. He leaned down and started kissing her behind her ear and down her neck. He slipped the shoulder of her dress over her shoulder slightly, but not as much as he wanted. It wouldn't give way. He growled low, in frustration.

She pulled his face back up to hers and recaptured his lips. He quickened his pace, adding a third finger inside of her. She was frantic and breathing heavily, desperate for a release. Eric moved in and out, wiggling his fingers to enhance her pleasure. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed him to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He was afraid to take any when she was ill, but she kept pushing him to and his fangs snicked into place. He kissed her before he bit and she screamed her release. He drank from her as he helped her ride out her orgasm by tapping on her clit and pumping in and out slowly. She pulled her hand back to his hair and she started to rake her nails lightly along his scalp. He shivered in absolute pleasure. She groaned his name which made his cock throb in want. He heard her pulse slow and he licked the wounds closed. He pulled his hand out of her and brought his fingers to his lips tasting her. She groaned and kissed him, tasting her own cum on his tongue.

Sookie, continuing the kiss, moved her hand down to his cock that was begging to be released from the confines of his pants. She massaged as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and massaged it with her own. She was driving him insane with want. He placed his hands on her neck to hold her to him as she began to break the kiss. She pulled away anyway and stood between his legs. She slowly removed her soaked underwear. She stepped out of them, keeping her dress and heels on. She then kneeled between his legs and Eric almost came at the sight. She began searching, by undoing his belt and zipper. She slid his pants down to the floor, finally seeing what she had been searching for.

She licked her lip and gave Eric a small smile before gripping him in her small beautiful little hand. She started to lightly stroke him, using her thumb to tease the head. He gasped as she played with his balls, lightly running her nails against them. He groaned and gasped as she continued to play with him, "Fuck Sookie." She then bent and took his head into her mouth, tasting the precum and humming in delight at his taste. She swirled the tip with her tongue and he unconsciously bucked his hips wanting more. She placed her hand on his hip to hold him in place as she ran her tongue along the thick vein running down his shaft. His eyes rolled back into his head as she moved her mouth down to his balls and sucked each one into her mouth, using her dull teeth to make him scream. She hadn't even taken him into her mouth completely and he was almost undone.

Eric's cock had never been harder. Ever. It twitched, begging for her full attention. Sookie placed her hands on his thighs and began lightly running them on the inner thighs, then moving them again to his balls massaging him and gently squeezing. Sookie grabbed her underwear off the floor and flung them in Eric's face, her glorious smell invading his senses. She then took the head back into her mouth with the slightest pressure on her lips and remained there. Eric was dying for her to move down his shaft and he realized as she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes that she was playing with him again. He leaned his head back and gritted his teeth. He was going to teach this girl a fucking lesson about messing with him. Obviously last night hadn't been enough. Suddenly she moved down his shaft, putting beautiful pressure on him, while taking him in her mouth as much as she could. The rest of him she pumped with her hand, up and down, with a slight rotation of her wrist. He barked out nonsensical words at the feeling of being inside her perfect fucking mouth. She moved so perfectly he thought he would come in the first stroke. Sookie, sensing this, tugged his balls to ensure that didn't happen. He hissed and gritted his teeth. She moved up and down building him up. He panted and moaned for her. Her mouth was so hot around his cock. He placed his hand in her hair, yanking the bun out. The other hand clenched her underwear in a death grip. He ran his fingers through her silken locks and closed his eyes at all the sensations running through him.

She sucked him harder and harder, moving faster and faster. It was almost too much for Eric to handle. He lost control of his neck muscles and his head fell back against the back of the couch. He moaned continuously and almost lost control. Sookie stopped her hand on his balls and eased it back, burrowing it between his ass cheeks to the sensitive patch of skin just above his ass causing him to croak and shake in shock. He couldn't hold on any longer. She sucked hard, running her bottom teeth slightly along his shaft.

He screamed, "FUCKSOOKIEIAMGONNACUM!" and shot into her, spraying cum down her throat, filling her mouth. Eric was temporarily blind and deaf from the pleasure she had given him. She sucked and sucked all of it down, humming causing his cock to vibrate in her throat. She continued to apply pressure alternately to his perineum and balls. She released him when he had no more to give her with a pop and looked up at him with a small smile. Once he regained motor function, he reached his fingers and brushed her chin where some of his cum had spilled out when she released him from her. She grabbed his finger and brought it to her mouth to suck it down too. Sucking his digit harder than necessary, moaning. He pulled her face roughly to his and kissed her urgently. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Sookie," he said, just to say her name.

She leaned her cheek against his palm and then kissed it. "Thank you Eric." His eyes goggled at her. "Sookie that was the most amazing blow job I have ever received in my entire life. Why are you thanking me?" She sighed and said, "I needed you." He just looked at her and pulled her against him. "I need you too." She pulled his pants up to his knees, where he took over and slid them over his ass. She groaned and he smiled at her. Suddenly her face turned red and she buried them in her hands. "Oh fuck! Pam is here and probably heard everything."

Suddenly Pam sauntered in with a shit eating grin on her face. "Probably nothing, I heard the whole thing. My, my, my Sookie what an honor to be the best BJ of Eric's existence." Eric chuckled, but when Sookie slapped him in the stomach he said, "Pam, no more talking about the most amazing blowjob, given by one Sookie Stackhouse." She turned to him looking indignant. "Eric, "she warned. "Don't worry Lover, Pam is just jealous your skilled little mouth wasn't working on her." She slapped him again. "Eric Northman! Stop teasing me now or I will never have sex with you again!" He was silent, but he couldn't control his laughter from bursting out of his mouth, Pam following suit. She was just too fucking shy and adorable.

She shot up off the couch and stomped off towards the kitchen. Eric remained on the sofa laughing, but mainly still thinking about her and her amazing oral abilities. Pam slinked over and said, "One or both of us should go to the bar. Make our presence known before we leave." Eric looked at her then towards the kitchen where Sookie was banging stuff around, still mad. He chuckled again, and looked at Pam. "Oh fine, I'll go. Spoiled. What should I do tonight, other than shop for Sookie and think about her hot little mouth." He gave her a sharp look, letting her know not to go too far.

For twenty minutes they went over everything that needed to be done. Sookie began cooking something, which relieved Eric. Pam got up to leave and Eric checked his phone, wondering why Bobby hadn't called. He had called and left a voicemail. Eric had been so caught up in Sookie he hadn't even heard it ring. He called him back as he went into the kitchen with Sookie, who was eating some beef dish with potatoes and green beans. Bobby answered sputtering out that he had called and left messages. Eric grabbed a sheet of paper by the phone. He started taking copious notes on what Bobby had discovered for him. Looking at his list and then her meal, it seemed balanced.

Sookie looked at him, wondering what he was looking at. She continued to eat her dinner and drink her sweet tea. Eric hung up with Bobby after giving him a list of things he was to do. Eric went to sit at the table with Sookie. "Sookie do you have a Women's Once a Day Multivitamin? Or Vitamin B12? Do you take Omega3? You have active sex with me, so we can consider that your exercise, which I will put all my attention into helping you achieve daily. Do you follow the food pyramid guidelines when planning your meals?" She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me? Why do you need to know all that?" Eric gave her a "duh" look reminding her of the "taking care of her" part in their relationship. She sighed, but chuckled. "Yes, I generally eat what I am supposed to out of the food groups. I drink enough water, but I don't take all those vitamins. The multivitamin and B12 are a good idea now that I am dating you, but the others are not exactly necessary. Please don't worry about this so much Eric." He gave her a stern look, "I will worry about what I need to. Which _is_ you."

She rolled her eyes and finished up her dinner. She got up to clean her plate. Eric got a new piece of paper and sat back down. "Sookie, please tell me what you need to have done before we leave tomorrow night." Sookie looked over her shoulder, glaring but he gave her one right back. She rolled her eyes again. "Sookie, I am told if you keep rolling your eyes like that they will get stuck that way." She burst out laughing. It was the most wonderful laugh in the world and he couldn't help his own laughter escaping his lips.

She then made a list of things that needed to get done, which many of them Eric had already arranged for. Like cleaning the house of food that would spoil and arranging for someone to watch over the house while they were away. Eric had hired vampire and were guards to watch over the house in shifts. He also had the security system in place in case anybody got by them. She also said she wanted to go and do the same for Jason. Eric pulled his phone out and ordered Bobby to make sure Jason had everything he needed for the trip and to have the security company out there in the morning setting a new system in place. He also arranged for a cleaning service to go there and clean everything out of the fridge that wouldn't keep and to clean up the rest of the home. Sookie stared at him and after he got off the phone said, "Why do you do that Eric? It puts you out money, when I can go and do it myself. It's very thoughtful and sweet, but unnecessary."

Eric took her hands and rubbed his thumbs on the back of them. He would do anything for her. Anything. If her happiness cost him all his money, he would give it all. "Sookie, I have been alive for a long time. I have more money than you can imagine. I like to take care of the people that I love. I have spoiled Pam since I made her, because I love her. I love you and want you safe and happy. Money is not an issue for me, and it isn't for you anymore either. This falls under the "taking care of each other" part of the relationship. Please let me Sookie?" Sookie sighed and looked at their entwined hands. "If that is what you call taking care of me, then I can't take care of you the same way. What if I can't take care of you the way you need to be taken care of?"

Eric gripped her hands. Surely, she was not serious. She was the craziest, most ridiculous, frustrating girl he had ever encountered. And he loved her for it. "Sookie, look at me." He waited to make sure her warm, brown eyes met his before continuing. "You have already taken care of me. Before I met you, I was never happy. Ever. I didn't even think vampires were capable of human emotion, especially love. Now that I have you, I have been contradicted, which doesn't happen often. You knocked me off my feet min kärlek. You gave me love. I don't even deserve it. I have done nothing to deserve you, but here you are. That is how you have taken care of me. Being mine and staying safe and happy is how you take care of me and keep me happy. Do you understand?" Her eyes looked watery and she nodded putting her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and put his lips to her hair, smelling her wonderful scent.

"Okay, so your things are packed, your house is taken care of, your brother is taken care of. You no longer need to worry about any obligations here. Is there anything else I am missing?" She sighed and looked up at him, shaking her head. Eric pulled her to the porch and sat them down on the rocking bench. A little over a year ago, he was on this bench with her, hating her engagement to Bill and hating his own feelings for her. Now he was with her, bonding himself to her, and planning on marrying her. Now he couldn't imagine a day without her. She curled into his side, with her legs curled up on the bench. He pushed them with his foot.

Sookie asked him about his past and what were the most amazing things he had seen. He talked about his life with Godric and all the places they had travelled, telling funny stories that made her laugh. They had both gotten into some funny situations throughout their long lives together. He then began speaking about Pam, how he made her and how she was as a newborn. He said she was the second most frustrating and stubborn individual he had met, giving Sookie's hair a tug. Sookie laughed and kissed his neck. He continued with his tales when he heard her breathing deepen and felt her body completely relax against his. He watched her sleep against him. He rested his head on hers and breathed her in. He could stay like this forever. As long as he was with her, he would be happy.

Sookie POV

Sookie suddenly felt strong arms lift her. She opened her eyes now cradled in Eric's arms. "Oh, I fell asleep on you? I am sorry, I was just so relaxed. Here, put me down you don't have to carry me." Eric continued to carry her through the front door and made for the stairs, but she whined in protest realizing he wanted her to go to bed. He turned and began heading to his cubby instead.

He lifted them down into his day space and placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and zoomed up the ladder and was back before she had time to wonder what he was doing. He held out one of her nighties for her to put on. She stood up and turned to him, asking him to help unzip her. He unzipped her slowly lowering her dress, caressing her back as he went. She shivered in pleasure. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down to sit in front of him. He rubbed her back, working the muscles like a seasoned masseuse. He found knots from tension and anxiety, wiping them away with his skilled hands. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he worked. She turned her face towards his. Knowing what she wanted, he lowered his lips towards hers and slowly kissed her as he continued to rub.

The kiss started slow, but got more intense and heated as they delved into each other's mouths. Sookie needed more. She turned around and straddled him, kissing him again. She pushed him backwards on to his back. He held her face to his, not wanting her lips to leave his. She slowly undid his pants for a second time that night. Once Eric was released she stroked him and then guided him into her. She began riding him, slowly. This wasn't about speed. She wanted to take her time. She loved the feel of him inside of her. With every roll of her hips, he moved slowly in and out with a sucking sensation because of his thick and long cock. The sensation drove her wild and she shuddered in pleasure over him.

His eyes were closed and his fangs were fully out. She leaned down, continuing to move her hips, and traced her tongue against his fangs, wrapping it around them. She wanted to memorize them. It drove him to thrust up into her a little harder, hitting her sweet spot. She sliced her tongue on his fang, and moved her mouth against him. She wanted to take care of Eric. This was one way she knew how.

He sucked her tongue into his mouth and she then tasted him. He was giving her blood. This caused her to move a little faster. They continued writhing against each other as they completed their second blood exchange. Sookie pulled back when he had healed and sighed in pleasure. Eric finally had enough of her on top and rolled them, without stopping their movement.

He looked into her eyes and she moaned at the intensity of his gaze. He moved in her steadily, hitting a spot in her that caused her to jerk in pleasure every time. He leaned down and kissed her nose, each cheek, down to her jaw, over to her ear, and then her neck. She was building incredibly slow. It was amazing. She continued to roll her hips against his. When he started sucking on her hard and pink nipples she moaned. She was so close. He thrust into her once, twice, three more times and she came, moaning his name, clenching around him The sensation of her inner muscles working his cock brought his release and he shot into her, causing her another orgasm.

Eric reached between them and stroked her clit to enhance the aftershocks coursing through her. Once he was done spilling into her, he collapsed, only putting some of his weight on her. She didn't mind. His weight felt heavenly on her. She felt so safe. He brought his face back to hers and kissed her lightly, reminding her how gentle and sweet he could be. She kissed him lightly too and hugged him to her. She never wanted to be away from him. He tried to ease off of her, but she held him there, "Please baby, stay here for a bit." He was still inside of her, but he stayed with her like that. He stroked her hair, kissing her lightly. "I love you so, so much Eric." He leaned down and whispered, "I love you too min kärlek."

Sookie shivered as he continued whispering Swedish in her ear. He moved his mouth down. He stroked her arms, shoulders, clavicles, spending a little more time on her breasts, down her stomach and then he reached her neat blond curls. He ran his tongue roughly against her from her asshole to her clit. He laved her folds and womanhood, flicking her clit into a frenzy. Sookie moaned and gripped the sheets. She was sweating profusely, being so thoroughly taken care of. She gasped and panted, which seemed to make Eric move more deliberately and slowly, trying to drive her to insanity.

Eric said, "Sookie, touch yourself for me," moving back to his work. Sookie tentatively rubbed her nipples, pulling and massaging them, imagining it was Eric. Her breathing became heavier as she continued. She barely registered Eric sitting up on his elbows, pulling her hips up so that her ass was completely off the bed. Eric then took both hands and placed both sets of middle and forefingers inside of her, working her to the edge as she felt herself fill with his determined fingers. She at this point was screaming for him, clenching around his fingers. He then leaned down and kissed her clit before sinking fangs into her there, massaging her throbbing nub with his tongue as he drank. Sookie screamed until her throat hurt and she convulsed at the pleasure. It was too much. She began hyperventilating as Eric sucked her blood and continued to stimulate her swollen and sensitive clit.

She looked down at Eric who was looking up at her in rapture. He licked her again and again, collecting all the blood and cum while healing the wounds and bringing her down from her blissful state. Sookie was getting dizzy at the lack of oxygen her body was getting. Eric climbed back up her body pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, "Sookie, breath in your nose and out your mouth deeply." She curled around him, and tried to breathe as he instructed. She found that it seemed to be working. "There you go, my beautiful girl. Breathe for me." She found it amusing when he pulled air into his lungs, showing her how to breath.

After what seemed like hours, she was able to control herself. Eric had been stroking her back and hair the entire time, soothing her with gentle words. "Eric, you are going to give me heart problems doing that to me." He chuckled and said, "Well, I will have Pam research cardiologists in the area then, because I enjoy that far too much to stop."

She looked up at him and laughed, but then noticed that he had a drop of blood slowly leaking from his ear. "Eric! The bleeds. Go to sleep! Why didn't you tell me the sun had risen? We must have been going at it for hours for it to be that time. Are you okay?" Eric shushed her, which caused her eyes to flare up. "Miss Stackhouse, if you stare at me defiantly one more time tonight I will never get to my day rest. I will have to pound into you until you are submissive." Although she had just had a literally breath-taking orgasm her core muscles clenched and moistened. Eric groaned, smelling her, and pulled her to him. "Sookie you are going to be the true death of me!" She rested her chin on his chest and stroked her hands up his sides. "Eric you need to rest. So do I, for that matter. Shit, I might need a bag of frozen peas tomorrow. "

Eric, looking baffled, asked her to explain. She chuckled and explained the function of putting frozen peas on overworked, overstressed, or injured muscles to sooth the ache and swelling. After looking at her body a moment, trying to assess where she was injured, understanding hit him as he got her joke. He burst out laughing. "Perhaps I should invest in the frozen vegetable market." She chuckled and moved her cheek to rest on his silent chest. She could feel herself drifting off. "Love you baby," she murmured, halfway to sleep. She felt him thread his fingers into her hair lightly rubbing the nape of neck as he said, "Jag älskar dig mer än du någonsin kommer att veta min söta flicka." With that they both let go and fell into slumber.

"_Min Kärlek"_ **"My Heart"**

"_Jag älskar dig mer än du någonsin kommer att veta min söta flicka."_ "**I love you more than you will ever know my sweet girl."**


	10. Kokomo

**Okay so I am spoiling you with another long chapter and a trip to Barbados with our fav characters! Tell me what y'all think. I am hoping you all like it so far. Thanks! **

**Okay no making fun of me, but I listened to Kokomo by the Beach Boys as inspiration as I wrote this. No judging. So I gave the title of this chapter to the Beach Boys hit.**

Kokomo –Beach Boys

Bill POV

Bill had ordered Jessica to watch the Stackhouse home, trying to find out if anything interesting was happening. And there was. According to Jessica she saw both Pam and Jason coming and going. Eric was also there, but he seemed to be living there now. She also reported that a small woman of "other nature" came to the home with a doctor's bag. Bill had encountered Dr. Ludwig once before. And that was for Sookie. He wondered if she was injured. She managed to find herself in trouble, which pissed him off more than he cared for. Her body, her blood, was his and not to be marred. Bill had decided it was time to pick up the act he had abandoned when he believed Sookie was gone for good. He was going to have to go back to his Southern genteel personality he had used in his original seduction of Miss Stackhouse. And to carry the façade of hurt due to her recent decisions, when in reality he was infuriated he had to stoop this low for a decent meal.

Katie walked into his office. "Your majesty, your guest has arrived." Behind Katie, stood a mousey woman wearing a peasant top, long skirt, and several crystals adorning her neck that clicked against each other as she walked. She looked confused and nervous, causing her mannerisms to become twitchy. Bill excused Katie and asked the woman to sit. She timidly crossed the room and placed herself in the indicated chair. Bill walked in front of her and leaned against his desk pulling her under his influence, "Marnie, you will not remember meeting with me. You will also not remember this conversation and will tell no one what you are doing or why. You will simply do it. I want you to do a spell for me. It will involve tainting the mind of a vampire. A rather old one at that. Can you accomplish this?" She nodded mutely, "I would need to research the magic, but it would depend on the severity of the spell on the mind." Bill nodded, "Good, research it. Katie has the information you require regarding the type of spell and a brief profile of the individual the spell is intended for. If you have questions, we have also included Katie's contact information which may be called at any time. I expect this to be done as soon as you are able and to keep us informed of your progress. Do you understand?"

Again she nodded silently, agreeing to his terms. She then twitched, breaking from his glamour, but said, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I will get in contact with Katie." She bounced off her seat and walked through the doors, leaving the mansion. Bill leaned back and smiled that his plan had begun. He walked out of his office and up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and began looking for the clothes he wore before he was made king. He found jeans, a plain black tshirt, and boots. He mussed his hair like he used to as well. He regarded the old Bill in the mirror.

He then called Katie to inform Sookie and company he was calling on her within the hour. He then walked downstairs while deepening his southern lilt Sookie had loved. He was as close to the hometown boy Sookie would get, which was something Bill knew she had always desired in her vampire. Eric would never be hometown boy. Another reason Sookie would again be his.

He finished some paperwork. He was quite behind, due to Sookie and all the bullshit popularity contest events the AVL was asking him to attend. He told Katie he would be away for an hour, then he was coming back to call Nan and hopefully had time for a blowjob from Katie. The last one he received from her was terrible, but maybe he could glamour her into giving him a better one. He left out he would probably be glamouring her into submission again, turned and smiled to himself.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke in Eric's cubby. She stretched and felt for Eric, surprised her wasn't wrapped around her. When she felt empty sheets she jerked up, causing the lights to pop on. She glanced around the small space, finding no Eric. Was it really already past sunset? She looked to the side table, but remembered there was no clock down here. Damn. She got up, stretched and found the still folded nightie on the floor of the cubby. She slipped that on and grabbed her dress and heels from the floor. She made the bed and straightened up the place. She then climbed the ladder. Her house was quiet and the lights were off. She stepped out of the cubby and walked to the kitchen to check the time. 8:30pm. Shit. She had slept way longer than she had needed to. They were all supposed to be leaving for their trip in about two hours. Sookie spotted a piece of paper on the table and grabbed it.

She grabbed the note and read.

_Lover, _

_I hated to leave you, but didn't want to wake you when you need rest. Pam and I have some instructions for the staff at the bar and personal matters to finish up before we leave, Jason will be by around 10:00 to make sure you are ready and have eaten. We will meet you there and then depart for Barbados. Pam laid out your clothes and we have your luggage already loaded. All you need to do is to get ready, eat and drink some water. I love you and see you soon._

_E_

She shook her head and laughed at his repeated instructions to eat. As if she was an idiot who could forget these things without him. She didn't like Eric assigning Jason to check up on her as if she needed a babysitter either. She pushed away the irritation, saying it was because he cared.

She ran up the stairs and hopped in the shower. She took her time, relaxing under the scalding water. Instead of using her girly soap, she used Irish Spring liquid soap, which Sookie breathed in as she lathered herself up. It smelled so clean and refreshing. She rinsed out the shampoo from her hair and rinsed herself off before stepping out of the shower and going to see what Pam had in mind for her tonight. Lying on her bed was a patterned yellow strapless dress that had white silhouettes of flowers and leaves all over. It was very summery and cute. Sookie was really getting excited for Barbados. She would love spending time during the day lying out in the sun. She wondered if Eric had a pool. Knowing him, he probably did.

She quickly got dressed and left her hair down, but did a braid starting just above her ears, working her hair back towards the back of her head for a casual, but polished look. She went to grab some sandals. She pulled out the same white wedges she had worn the other day and headed over to put her makeup on. She finished up and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and thought about what she wanted to eat. She looked in her fridge and grabbed a chicken breast. She grilled the chicken breast after seasoning it with oil and basil. She then made herself a ceasar salad. She cut up the chicken and plopped it right into the salad bowl and dug in.

As Sookie rinsed her plate, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it must be Jason, she hurried to answer it. She opened the door, and gasped as she saw Bill. Fear slowly crept into her, but she reminded herself she had revoked his invitation so she was perfectly safe. Unless one of the guards decided to shoot her with one of their massive guns. Or even come in and drag her out. She was beginning to panic when Bill held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Sookie calm down. I only came to apologize for my behavior the other night at Fangtasia and for hurting you the way I did."

Sookie looked Bill over. This wasn't the Bill she had seen the other night at Fangtasia. King Bill was gone. He wore his old leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and his hair was not gelled. This was the old Bill she had known. Or thought she had known. She looked him over, and her heart panged, remembering the pain he had caused her. His expression was one of regret, deep hurt, and longing. He continued to speak as Sookie regarded him, judging his sincerity, "I do regret it and I will regret it for the rest of my existence. Your safety is what is important to me, so I want you to know you have nothing to fear from me. Sookie, I never lied about loving you. I know you are now with Eric. And while that doesn't please me, I am glad you are finding happiness with him. You deserve it. I hope he doesn't hurt you."

To say Sookie was shocked, was an understatement. She looked at Bill and wondered if this was genuine. He certainly seemed to be. She responded, "Thanks for the apology. Regarding Eric and my relationship with him, I appreciate the sentiment, but not the thought behind it. I don't need your approval, so I don't give a damn about what does or doesn't please you. Furthermore, I find it amusing that you hope I don't get hurt by Eric, when you are the only one that has truly hurt me. Now if you please would leave, I am expecting company soon and I don't believe any of them would be happy with you being here."

Bill looked pissed for a moment before he cleared it away and nodded his head, back to having sad puppy eyes and regret painted over his features. Sookie didn't give a shit. She would never trust him again. She then closed the door in his face. She stalked to her living room and sat on the couch. She focused on the area around her house for minds. She felt Bill and both his human and vampire guards leading away, probably back towards his home. She also felt a mind coming down her driveway. A human mind. She read the thoughts and found Jason, thinking about how nervous he was to fly.

She got off the sofa and went to open the door. He bounded up the steps and gripped her in a hug. She gripped him back and they walked into the house. They sat and flicked on the TV, waiting for Eric and Pam, chatting through the commercials. Suddenly Sookie heard her door crash open and then had a very pissed off Eric in her face. Breathing in deeply. Sookie was shocked, but held still, afraid to move. Suddenly Eric was knocked back several feet by a smaller frame. Pam. She then stood in front of Sookie in a protective stance.

Sookie was so confused about what was going on. Jason at this point was also standing in front of her, though he looked as confused as she did. What the hell was going on? Eric snarled, but Sookie saw he was desperate to get a grip on his emotions. "Eric, what the hell is wrong with you." He looked at her with no expression on his face. Sookie was about to start screaming her head off for scaring her like that when Pam cut in, "Sookie, Eric picked up Bill's scent on your porch. But since I am the only one thinking rationally, I will fill him in for you. Eric, Bill's scent ended on the porch so whatever he came here for, he would have had to remain on the porch. You also didn't smell any sex. You also smell Sookie, who smells of soap and her brother." Sookie couldn't believe this. Eric thought she would have had sex with Bill? She was pissed, but more hurt. Why didn't he trust her? She had never, _never, _in all the time they had been aquatinted lied to him or given him reason not to trust her.

Sookie backed slowly away from the three and walked to the kitchen, trying to calm her nerves. She grabbed a glass of water and walked onto the back side of the wraparound porch. She sat herself on the steps and sipped at her water. Tonight had started so good. They were going to Barbados, they had just bonded for the second time, not to mention the almost constant sex-capades they had been having since they got together. She looked over to find her brother's boots next to her. She looked up to his face. He had a look of sympathy on it. "Sook, can I sit? I ain't gonna talk to ya if you don't want me to." She grabbed his hand and tugged him down to sit beside her. They just sat there, looking out over the yard and garden their Gran had been so proud of. After her death, Sookie had let it go to weeds, insects, and dead plants. Now it was well-manicured again and well-tended. By who, Sookie hadn't any idea. She gave a deep sigh, looking at her watch. If they weren't going to Barbados she was going to bed. She was suddenly exhausted and her head was pounding.

Sensing her fatigue, Jason rubbed her back. She sensed Eric coming onto the porch and walk up behind them. Jason looked up and said, "I will give you guys some time. Sookie, let me know if you need me." She nodded. She may not have a lot, but she had Jason and always would. He headed inside and Eric moved to take his place beside her. She continued to look forward. Eric looked at her, wondering where to start this conversation she guessed. "Sookie, I am so sorry. Especially for frightening you. I had no right to come in and react the way I did." Sookie looked down and said, "No shit." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sookie, I am really new to this bonding thing and I will admit that when it comes to you I am incredibly protective and jealous. I will try and better myself. I promise. Will you please forgive me?" Sookie looked at him and she said, "Eric, I am not upset that you scared me. I am upset because you didn't trust me. I have told you that I love you. I am not the type to run around on the person I am in love with. This is the second time you have reacted to something like this, the first when you smelled Sam on me. Have I ever done anything in the time we have known each other to not believe me when I say something?"

Eric looked at her, shaking his head, "No, but Bill Compton has. He is the one I do not trust. But I took that out on you, and I am sorry. As for Sam, he is in love with you, so I don't trust him either." Sookie shook her head. "If Sam and I were going to get together, it would have happened already. I see him as a friend and my boss. He knows that too. Hell, he just fired me for God's sake. When it comes to you and me, your only focus should be you and me. Period."

Eric looked her in the face, his eyes telling her he understood and was deeply apologetic. "I need you to tell me you understand, because I don't want to go through this again." He nodded and said, "I understand. I love you and I am sorry. Do you still want to go to Barbados?" She looked at him surprised. She nodded and he smiled at her and took her hand in his. He led her around the porch and down the front steps. Pam and Jason were already in a van with the engine running. Was Pam really driving a minivan? That was hilarious. She started laughing and Eric looked at her confused as he slid open the back door, helping her in and sitting beside her as he closed the door shut. "Pam you drive a minivan?" She looked Sookie in the rearview mirror. "Excuse me, I know you are not criticizing me for what I drive when you haul your ass around in that busted up piece of shit you call a car. You must be joking. I can understand why you are surprised in my taste, but I find this model of car very convenient for hauling shit around. Whether it is recent purchases or dead bodies."

Sookie and Jason gaped back in surprise, causing Pam and Eric to laugh. Jason looked over his shoulder, wondering if they were serious. She shook her head. They needed to stop messing with her. Soon the car was zooming down the highway. "Where are we going? This is not the way to the airport," Jason noted, looking out the window at the signs speeding by. "We are not going to the airport. We are taking a private plane." Eric and Pam looked like this was something they did every day, like checking their email. Sookie and Jason looked impressed and even nervous about travelling in such a way. "Eric, you rented a plane for this?"

He scoffed, "Rent? No, I own it. I have for about a year and a half now." Sookie gaped. She was now definitely nervous and couldn't believe little old backwater her would even set eyes on a private plane, let alone ride in one. She had ridden in the Anubis airplane when they had gone to Dallas and she had thought that was lavish, even though there were others travelling with her. "It's very safe Sookie. I promise you. It's definitely safer than flying commercially." He took her hand and rubbed it soothingly, not getting her anxiety. Jason was also looking between them and Pam, not knowing what the hell to expect. "Oh my God, will you two calm down. It's a fucking plane. An extremely safe one. We are not marching you to your death," Pam exclaimed.

She pulled onto a gravel drive barely discernible to the human sets of eyes in the car. Slowly they made their way into what looked like a wooded area. They drove through the woods, both extremely baffled. Sookie tried to settle the hell down, but her head still ached and all Jason's questions and her own questions were bombarding her mind. She gripped her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She tried to relax and Eric was soothing her. He asked her if she needed his blood for her headache, but she shook her head. She would be fine once they got to the plane and she could hopefully pass out for the five hour flight.

They pulled into a clearing in the middle of the wooded area where they saw an airplane hangar and a large white airplane with black design on the tail end of it. Sookie recognized the symbol from one of Eric's necklaces on the back wing and smiled. Pam stopped the car and they all got out. Sookie and Jason stood at the bottom of the plane's staircase waiting for Eric to give the pilot instructions and for Pam to get all the bags out of the car. Pam unloaded enough luggage from the car to last them a couple of months in Barbados without doing laundry.

Eric finished his discussion with the pilot and ushered Sookie up the steps of the plane with Jason and Pam in tow. She walked through the door and gasped. It was gorgeous. Even Jason gasped in disbelief. The interior was beautifully decorated in shades of white and black with accents of grey thrown in. It was almost too beautiful to sit down in. "Oh my God. You both get that this isn't that norm for people like me and Jason. This is incredible!" Pam and Eric looked bored. Pam moved around her and plopped down saying, "It's Versace," as if it was from Sears.

Eric pushed her towards two reclining white leather seats facing each other that were so soft it felt like she was sitting on a cloud. "People like you and Jason? People like you and Jason now travel this way. So, yes this is now the norm for you both." Sookie felt like the chair was hugging her. Across the "aisle" was Jason and Pam in chairs which mirrored Eric and Sookie's. Jason reclined back in the chair and relaxed. Sookie knew she wouldn't be able to relax until they took off.

Eric POV

Sookie sat rigid in her chair. She was tense and he could feel that her headache through the bond was still bothering her. He leaned forward, "Sookie, you should try and get some rest. You can sleep here, the couches, or there is a small enclosed space with a bed if you would prefer that. It's where I sleep when I travel during the day, but it should be comfortable for you." She looked at him in surprise. He knew she had never seen a plane like this, but it was now hers as well as his. She would need to get used to it.

The plane purred to life and they began taxying down the runway. He noticed Sookie tense up and he grabbed her to him before they were lifted off the ground. He held her to him tightly, assuring her she was safe. Jason looked excited, and Pam her usual bored. They reached the altitude they would be flying at the majority of the trip and Sookie finally relaxed in his arms. Eric continued to stroke her hair and kiss her temple. When Pam cleared her throat Eric looked over at her. "Please do all of us a favor and do not initiate Sookie in the mile high club while Jason and I are here. That would be awkward." Jason looked at Eric and nodded, "Yeah, please." Sookie turned beet red and Eric chuckled. "As much as I would like to fuck your sister until the plane rocks, I think she isn't feeling as amorous as I am at the moment. So you are in luck." Sookie gasped and smacked him in the arm. "Eric!"

Jason, Pam, and Eric all laughed at Sookie's prim southern propriety. She pushed herself off of Eric and sat back in her chair. She copied Jason and reclined back. Another woman walked in and offered them lists of items available to eat and drink. Jason ordered a beer and sandwich, Pam a Royalty, Eric nothing giving Sookie a significant look, and Sookie water. Sookie suddenly tensed again, but tried to play it off as a yawn. She was going to need to work on her poker face. He wondered what had changed to cause her to tense. Then the flight attendant walked back in and Eric understood. He had fucked her one time almost two years ago on a quick flight to Dallas.

The same trip to Dallas that Sookie had taken, with a different vampire, on a different plane. He wondered if she was thinking something nasty about Sookie. He intended to find out. If so it wouldn't be happening again. Sookie had closed her eyes and snuggled into the chair. Eric got up and walked over to the woman, pulling her under glamour. "Did you think disgusting thoughts about the woman with me?" The woman nodded, "Yes, that she was trash and that you needed me to satisfy you." Eric growled. "You didn't satisfy me you cow. You will not think about what we did on this plane ever again. Or think anything about the people I bring on this plane with me. Now give me a pillow and blanket and find some pain relievers." She turned and handed him a fluffy down comforter with a white silk duvet and a down pillow with a matching pillowcase.

He turned, releasing her from the glamour and walked back to Sookie. She hadn't even noticed him leave. He lifted her head up and placed the pillow under her head. Then he tucked the blanket around her. The flight attendant walked up with a tray holding her bottled water and pain relievers. He took her pills and water, not even looking at her, and turned to Sookie. He read the dosage and instructions, calculating how much to give her. He held out three pills and uncapped the water for her to drink. She took them from him and swallowed it down with water. He watched as her throat muscles contracted as she swallowed and he got hard. He wanted to initiate her into the mile high club. Badly. But she was sick so he was going to be blue balling it this trip. He kissed her forehead and sat back in his seat. Sookie leaned forward and kissed him, whispering a quiet "thanks" against his lips before she leaned back and fell asleep.

Eric watched her as she slept, talking to Pam and Jason until he too fell asleep. Sookie woke four hours and fifteen minutes after they had departed Louisiana. She looked around, asking how much longer and if she snored. He laughed saying, "We are about an hour away from our destination. You can go back to sleep. We will wake you." She shook her head, looking at Jason's sleeping form. She glanced at Eric and he felt her internal conflict. He looked at her, suddenly feeling her arousal. She needed to be fucked. Hell, he needed it more than she did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the enclosed space. It was going to be fast, but he would satisfy them both until he could get them to the ground.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as if there was a slot there just for them. He kissed her desperately forcing his tongue past her lips and moving into her hot mouth. He moaned, grinding her down on his erection, which he had sported since they had departed from Shreveport. She gasped and bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, causing him to shudder. He massaged her through her underwear, but got tired of them and ripped them off. She gasped saying, "Eric! Damn! I don't have any spare with me." He chuckled and whispering in her ear, "Ah, just what I wanted you to say." She laughed, but bit her lip. Eric realized she was trying to be quiet. He chuckled. "Should I make you scream and wake your brother Sookie?" She said, "Eric you wouldn't dare." He began rubbing her clit and felt she was already wet and ready for him. He brought his fingers to his lips and said, "I have never tasted anything better, even your blood doesn't taste this fucking good." He licked it into his mouth and then prompted her to try it herself.

The image of her licking her own sweetness off his fingers drove him to madness, and he pulled his track suit pants down enough to release his raging cock and plunged up into her. She gasped and then bit his shoulder again. She began to help him bounce herself up and down, but sudden turbulence caused him to lose balance and bring them down to the floor. He immediately thrust back into her and moved at vampire speed. He tugged the top of her dress down and moved one hand to her clit and the other to her nipple while placing his mouth on the other. She was moaning and huffing against his shoulder as she bit into it to quiet her screams. Her hot breath against his skin made him give her a good pounding. He feared tomorrow she wouldn't be able to walk.

He continued to thrust into her, but began changing positions as he slowly kneeled leaving her on the floor. He grabbed her hips and lifted them so her butt was off the ground in the air, giving him a new angle to thrust into her. She was writhing and was stifling her moans and screams by biting on her own arm. He growled and pulled her arm away from her mouth. She hissed trying to pull it back to her. He held her arms in one of his own as he pumped into her. Her mouth was a tight line and she moaned and squeaked through her nose. Her eyes were begging him to let her be quiet, but he couldn't. He pulled her roughly up against his chest so he could feel her nipples rub against his chest, stilling his thrusts and allowing him to fully lodge into her wet heat for a moment. She moaned at him stilled inside of her and his eyes rolled in pleasure before he fully pulled out of her, causing her to gasp and shake in protest.

He flipped her over and layed her down flat, on her belly, then lifted her hips and entered her again. She let a loud groan slip out, and then quieted down again remembering she was trying to be quiet. He wanted her to scream. He was suddenly pushed deeply into her by his own thrust and by a turbulent gush of air causing the plane to bounce. Sookie shrieked in pleasure, causing Eric to grin. She was getting close and she was going to scream for him.

He leaned down so his chest was over her back and he grabbed her arms pushing them above her head, resting her palms on the floor. He pushed into her relentlessly. He whispered, "Sookie, the plane will land soon, you need to come for me." She gasped and moaned putting her forehead to the floor, willing herself to come, but quietly. It wouldn't work.

Eric licked the pads of his fingers and ran them under her. She gasped as he brutally rubbed her clit. Eric worked her faster with both his cock and his fingers. He then hooked his middle finger inside of her as he continued to ram his cock into her and she screamed loudly enough for the pilot to hear in the cockpit (he was used to it). Her beautiful scream and clenching walls caused him to roar with a release and he shuddered as he filled her with his seed. He lay on her, but only for a moment. She rolled over, gasping for air. "I can't believe you just did that! You pervert!" He rolled on top of her again and kissed her roughly and licked her lips and tongue with his own. She was perfect.

She responded to the kiss. "Say thank you to me Sookie." She looked up at him incredulous. "For what? Embarrassing me in front of Pam and Jason?" He kissed her again, "No for making you come incredibly hard and initiating you into the mile high club. Say thank you." She laughed but said, "Thank you Eric. Isn't it the protocol for new members to recruit others to the club?" He growled and, "You will never fuck another on a plane or anywhere else, unless you are doing it with me!" She laughed again replying, "Relax, I was kidding. I still can't believe you made me scream, you jerk." He stood up sliding his pants back over his dick. He then helped Sookie up and "helped" her get her breasts back in the dress he had yanked down. Really it was like he gave them a good fondle and he pinched her nipples to say goodbye to them until they could be alone again.

Eric led them out of the small space and back out into the main section of the plane. He glared at Pam and now a wide awake Jason to let them know not to say anything. Too bad he had raised a disobedient child and Sookie had a stupid brother. Jason looked awkward and said, "Jesus Sook, you're a screamer huh?" and Pam followed that up with, "Oh Sookie, you trying not to make any noise was my favorite part. Well, that and you failing horribly at it. I almost was randy enough to jump Jason here." Sookie blushed telling Pam to shut up. Jason cocked his eyebrow Pam's way. "Just kidding Bubba. I boarded the pussy train long ago and have never been tempted to get off. Sorry." Jason looked genuinely disappointed. It would have been too weird for his child to be banging Sookie's brother anyway.

The plane began it's descent and Eric seated himself, placing Sookie on his lap. He held her tightly. She hugged herself to him and whispered, "Thank you for bringing me here Eric. I love you." Eric only gripped her tighter to him.

Sookie POV

Sookie bounced on Eric's lap as the plane touched down, causing Eric to growl low as her bare ass smacked against his groin. She stood up as gracefully as possible, because of her lack of underwear, and held her dress down as she walked down towards the door of the plane. The pilot had unlatched the stairs and offered his hand to her to help her down, but Eric gave him a cold stare and moved to help her. They walked out and the tangy rich fragrances of Barbados hit her. The heat touched her skin, even at night. She loved it. There was a slight humidity reminding her of the bayous of Louisiana. She held Eric's hand as he spoke in what she thought was Portuguese to a man who had been assigned as a driver.

Then he pulled her towards a car and they climbed in. The driver pulled away from the plane, which was being stored in a similar hangar as the one they left in Shreveport. She noticed this mini airport was rather secluded too. Just then she noticed Pam and Jason hadn't gotten in the car. Eric said, "They are in the car behind us." She looked up at him and they made out like teenagers the whole ride until she felt the car slow to a stop. Pulling away from him, she was breathless. He looked fazed himself. His hair was a mess. She giggled and tried to smooth it out.

They got out of the car and noticing a sign that said _"Flor de Paraíso", _Sookie wondered where they were. "Eric, this is beautiful, but I thought you said you had a house here. Why are we staying at hotel?" Pam walked up the stairs to the lavish hotel, saying nothing as she made her way through the door. People appeared out of nowhere getting their bags and hauling them to their rooms. "Sookie this is not a hotel. This is my home. Now your home as well." He began saying things in Portuguese again. The size of the "house" would be considered huge. Sookie was having difficulty grasping that this was a private residence and not a hotel. Let alone that he kept referring to it as hers.

The whole house was white, which was beautiful set amongst all the lush greenery and floral vegetation surrounding it. Sookie could smell the ocean air. They must be a beach front. Oh my God. There were balconies on top and bottom floors adorned with exotic floral vines and gigantic hanging potted plants. Sookie looked around not even able to see where the house ended or began. Eric dragged her up the stairs and walked through the front door. Sookie's eyes followed a large grand staircase. Seeing an older woman, Eric walked over and spoke rapid Portuguese with her. She had no idea what he was saying, but there seemed to be a lot of gesturing and glancing her way. She stood and shuffled her feet. Eric squeezed her hand and led her around the house. It was HUGE. She was going to get lost. Jason and Pam followed.

Eric said the 19,000 sq. feet house sat on 26 acres of beachfront property. They also were located on 400 feet of beautiful turquois protected waters. The house had eleven bedrooms, nine bathrooms all spread out over two floors. There was a pool, Jacuzzi, steam room, sauna, theater room, gym, guest house, and servant's quarters. The spectacular views were of the ocean and the beautiful hills. Eric also gestured to a large building near the water where all his boats, jet skis, and other "water equipment" was kept. Only he would call it water equipment.

As they walked through, Pam explained she had stuck with a traditional, but elegant tropical Caribbean theme in the house. She explained that the majority of furniture and fabrics were either antique or designer. As she said this, she literally sat down and began painting her nails on a sofa that once belonged to some queen. Was she serious?

It was almost too much for Sookie. She went out the back of the house through one of the many sets of French doors and looked at the ocean. It was gorgeous. The moon, the stars, the crickets and locusts buzzing in tune with the ocean waves. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

Eric stepped out and led her to a table where he had a beautiful dinner set up for her and Jason. They all sat down and Jason and Sookie teased Eric and Pam what snobs they were to think this wasn't lavish and extremely over the top. Beautiful, but over the top. They all laughed and joked as they ate, the humans enjoying a traditional Baja King fish with couscous. Sookie and Jason moaned at the vibrant tastes their strict southern style palate had never tasted. Eric and Pam looked at them as they enjoyed their meal, experiencing it through them. Pam and Eric drank Royalty to satiate their hunger. Sookie noticed the sky getting lighter turning to an eggplant purple. Soon the sky was deep lavender and she was getting worried. Eric sensing her concern took her to their room, which was the largest and most extravagant in the house. In the walk in closet, he lifted a wooden panel with a lens. Suddenly a red beam of light came out searching his eye and clicking the door open to admit him. He entered a small room with a full size bed. He told Sookie he needed to have her eye scanned to the device so she could enter anytime to get to him.

The process took maybe two minutes, but she was tired of dallying with the contraption. She made to get into bed with him as he died for the day, but he stopped her. "Sookie, I am told one of the most beautiful experiences is a sunrise over the ocean. You should go experience your first one Lover." Sookie leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you Eric." He smiled and kissed her lips once more before she headed out of his closet and out to see the morning sun meet the ocean.

She went to find Jason. Apparently Pam and Jason were going to be staying in the guest house, even though there was more than enough room in the main house. She knocked on the door, but walked in and found Jason sleeping on the couch. She shook him awake and they made their way out towards the beach. They both sank in the sand and waited. When the sun began peaking over the horizon, the colors in the sky were literally dancing with each other. They were changing too fast for them to truly appreciate each one individually. The birds in the area were screaming at the sun to hurry up, but Sookie and Jason wanted to make it go in slow motion. It was beautiful.

"Sookie, Eric really loves you. At first he terrified me. I was nervous as hell when you got with him. I thought this would be Bill all over. But even when you don't notice, his eyes are trained on you starin' at you, with such emotion. Where we are from, this all would be considered a fairy tale for you. Eric came to me and asked me for my blessin' to propose to you. Not my permission, because he knew it would put you off. I gave it to him Sook. Because I think he is the best thing for you. He loves you. He wants to give you things. He wants to show you things we in Bon Temps can never even imagine. But he said his main priority is that you are happy. And to keep you safe. I just want you to know I support you in this if this is somethin' you want. And that I will come and stay with you here anytime you want me to," he said with a laugh. Sookie had tears trailing her cheeks and hugged Jason to her. The morning sun was in full force now. Jason whispered, "I love you Sook." She wiped her tears as she hugged him and whispered, "Love you too Jase."

**Okay, so I have been posting links in my profile to give you a visual with descriptions that are in my story, especially Sookie's outfits. I included for this chapter Eric's airplane and Barbados home. The mansion I have posted is actually for sale and the description of the house is accurate in the story, so if any FF readers out there have a spare $7.2 million lying around consider this gorgeous property, and then invite me for a visit! The plane is a private jet for Versace VIPs, but it was so glam I had to have it for Pam and Eric in my story. So check out those links!**


	11. Moon River

**Okay here is the next one. I hope you all like it. **

**Oh and did anybody catch last week's True Blood? **_**Stop reading if you don't want to know! **_**That shower scene was bullshit! I can't believe how bad AB and his team dropped the ball. I was majorly disappointed.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Moon River –Louis Armstrong

Sookie POV

Sookie trudged up to the master bedroom, exhausted. She hadn't really gotten a chance to really look because Eric had dragged her to the closet to see the hidey hole. She glanced around and was amazed she was actually here. She turned towards the closet and wondered if her things were here yet. She found a stack of trunks in the middle of the closet. Were those Eric's? Pam wouldn't buy Louis Vuitton luggage for her. She grabbed the smallest trunk off the top and popped it open to find lingerie. She was going to kill her. She picked up the first set. A beautiful silk robe and matching underwear shorts…there was no matching top she could find. It was probably in the other trunk, but she was too tired to go through them. She pulled her dress off and hung it up. She stepped into the silky shorts and pulled the robe over herself and tied it shut.

She left the closet and headed to the master bath, which had a bath that could have been considered a second swimming pool it was so big. She brushed her teeth and washed her face then went back to the bedroom and plopped on the bed. She was too tired to go into the hidey hole and this bed looked too comfortable. She fell asleep immediately.

Sookie awoke to someone shaking her. She peeked an eye open, wondering what time it was. She guessed around three o'clock, but wasn't sure. Jason was shaking her awake telling her they should go out and do something. She stretched, and then put her feet to the ground. She checked to make sure her robe was still in place and got up. Jason was listing off all the things they could do. Horseback riding, jet skis, boating, tubing, water skiing, hiking. Sookie really wanted to lie in the sun and relax by the water, but Jason was so hyped about doing something that she agreed to whatever took the least amount of effort. Jason said horseback riding was their best option so she began getting dressed for the afternoon. Jason went to go tell one of the staff that they would be out for horseback riding so to get some horses ready for them.

Sookie went to her closet and was shocked to see that all the trunks had been unpacked and stored on high shelves for when they would leave for Louisiana. She hadn't even heard anyone walk in. She walked over to the drawers in the closet and quickly appreciated how organized whoever had unpacked her was. She found a pair of denim shorts and a simple white button down that would hopefully work for riding. She looped a thick buckle through the shorts and grabbed a pair of leather sandals. She also grabbed a cute summer hat with a band of floral fabric cloth and headed downstairs to find Jason. She walked into kitchen.

A man was standing there with beautiful fruit on the counter and several juice options for her to choose from. She made her way over to him and introduced herself. His name was Samuel and he was the house chef. He said he could make her anything she wanted. She grabbed a banana and asked for a cup of coffee. He gave her a cup and she sat down and ate the banana. She looked over the other fruit, but grabbed another banana. Samuel offered to make her something for lunch, but she declined. She finished off her coffee and, after thanking Samuel, she left and began making her way outside.

Jason was leading a pair beautiful horses towards the beach and called over to her. She walked over, banana in hand, and nervously patted the neck of a gorgeous Arabian fair palomino horse. She popped her last bit of banana into her mouth and looked to Jason to explain how to get up on this thing. He told her to place her left foot into the stirrup and hoist herself up, then swing her right leg over the horse. She was actually able to accomplish this fairly gracefully after Jason assured her the saddle wasn't going to slip off as she pulled herself up.

She got comfortable on the saddle and tentatively clicked her heels into the horse's side. The horse began a slow pace, sensing her inexperience. Jason told her about how to guide the horse and soon she was more at ease. They began their ride and walked down the beach. At first she was too busy directing her horse and making sure she felt safe, but then she relaxed and allowed the horse to take care of her. She began to appreciate the scenery around her. The ocean today was sparkling blue and the sand seemed almost white as they trotted down the beach. After a while, Jason led their horses away from the beach and they headed into the wooded area. It was beautiful. She heard all animals acknowledge their presence as they rode deeper into the woods. Soon it quieted down. She occasionally patted her horse's neck to let him know she was enjoying the ride.

As they rounded a curve in the trail, the horses got fussy. Her horse, seeing something it didn't like, whinnied in terror and jumped up on its hind legs. Sookie tried to hang on, but after it continued to rear up, she began to fall. She realized as she fell, that the horse was following her to the ground. She was going to be crushed. As she realized this, she began bracing herself for the pain. Suddenly she found herself down the trail ahead of Jason, who was jumping off his horse, screaming for her. She didn't know how the hell she had gotten so far from him and the horses. She saw her horse writhing on the ground, attempting to get up. Jason was sobbing. She called out to him and he whipped around, running to her. He crushed her to him so hard the horse falling on her would have been gentler. He looked her over to assess damage, but looked at her amazed and confused.

"Sookie, you were about to be pinned under that horse. How the hell did you get over here?" Sookie began to shake, realizing the danger she had been in. She glanced around for the culprit of making her horse so scared. She saw a small snake in an area near the trail they had been riding. Sookie walked up to her horse, who was still breathing heavily, trying to regain its breath as it tried to calmed down. She grabbed the reins and led the horse back towards the beach, Jason following her with his horse. She patted the horse's neck as she walked and felt it calm down with every step away from the snake.

When they reached the beach, she decided that the horse was calm enough to mount again. She mounted the horse and clicked it further down the beach. Jason trotted alongside her. "Sook? Are you going to tell me what you think happened?" She looked over at him as they bounced on their horses. She sighed, "Jason, I think I am coming into more Fae abilities. I think that most of the time they flare up on instinct when I am in danger or my emotions are running high, like what just happened. But I am not sure. I think I acted on instinct and removed myself from under the horse. I am not sure how I was able to do it." Jason sighed and said something under his breath that sounded like "teleportation".

Jason gaped at her. "I can't even believe it. Sookie it was so amazing. One minute you were there, and the next you weren't. It was terrifying. But then you appeared. Do you know how amazing this is? With all the danger you are in, to be able to get yourself away from danger is an amazing skill to have." Sookie nodded, "Yeah, if only I knew how to control it. It's like the light show with my hands. I have it inside, but can't control it." Jason shrugged. Sookie and Jason continued to talk as they turned back toward the house as the sun set. She didn't know if she should tell Eric. It would be one more thing for him to worry about.

It was full dark out as they came upon the house. They rode over to the stables and the stable groom helped Sookie dismount. She handed the reins over to him and suddenly she was swiveled around and kissed by one very happy Eric. She returned the kiss thoroughly, but pulled back for air. Jason, came around his horse and jumped when he saw Eric. "Man I didn't even hear you walk up." Suddenly Pam appeared right next to him. "What about me, did you hear me?" He jumped again in surprise. "You both need to shower. You smell like filthy animal."

Jason and Pam headed to the guest house and Eric led Sookie into the main house and up to their room. He led her right into the bathroom and began taking her clothes off. She held still as he undressed her, but as soon as she felt him tug her jean shorts down, she reached towards the button on his pants and fumbled urgently to get them off. Sookie stood in nothing as Eric finished undressing himself and turned to turn the shower on.

He pulled her inside with him and moved her under the spray of water. The water pressure was amazing. Eric rinsed her hair with water then grabbed one of the dozens of bottles on a built in shelf on the wall. He placed it back in it's place once he had enough and lathered her hair and running his dull nails softly along her scalp. Sookie groaned in pleasure and her eyes closed in ecstasy. Eric then pulled another bottle and rubbed that in hair. As he grabbed a loofah and lathered it up to wash her with, she leaned down and licked and sucked his nipple, causing him to jerk and growl low. "Oh Sookie," he gasped as she continued her attention on him.

As she continued to lick and bite his nipples, she reached between them grabbed his desperate cock and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, and occasionally stroking and clenching his testicles. She looked into his face and saw his eyes tightly closed and head tilted back, teeth clenched. She licked her way down his chest, stomach, hips and finally she was kneeling in front of him. She looked up, "Eric, watch me baby." He obliged her, but his face was almost tortured as she continued to move her hands against him. She dipped her head and started licking and sucking the tip as her hands moved. Eric growled her name out and pumped his hips against her hands and mouth.

Sookie finally wrapped her lips around him and moved down his shaft in three deep strokes. She swirled his sensitive tip, and then repeated the process. She moved one of her hands to the part of him her mouth couldn't reach and the other to cup his balls. She then did something she had never done. She had always been afraid, but she wanted to do this with Eric. She deep throated him and he howled as his tip hit the back of her throat. He pulled her to her feet and spread her legs with his knees, thrusting into her. It was slow. Wet. And Fantastic. Eric looked at her, his eyes intense as he moved in her. She arched her back, rubbing her nipples against his chest and gasped as she came.

Eric held still inside her as she came down, and then continued his movement inside of her. He pulled out of her and turned her around, lifting her leg up onto the built in bench inside of the shower so she was wide open to receive him. He moved inside her faster and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her breast, pinching and squeezing each as he pumped into her. Soon she was gasping again, ready for him. She pushed back into him and felt him ready to come with her as he swirled his hips deep inside of her. She screamed his name as she came again. Eric grunted as he stroked in her a few more times before he spilled into her, causing her to come again.

They stayed connected to each other as Eric leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder. She reached behind her and held his head there, telling him to feed. She stroked his hair as she waited for him to bite. He rubbed his nose against her skin, inhaling. Sookie shivered in anticipation. He continued to kiss her, and she was shocked when he started to move lower.

Eric kissed down her back and kissed both cheeks of her ass before turning her around and placing her leg to rest on his shoulder. He looked up at her with such love in his eyes. She stroked his hair and smiled softly back down at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She shivered as his lips and tongue brushed against her. Suddenly he licked her inner thigh and bit. She came hard as he sucked. He put his fingers to her clit, tapping it as she rode out the orgasm. He licked his wound and kissed it. He stood and resumed washing her. As he scrubbed her body she grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair. She rinsed him off and took the loofah from him and scrubbed him. It was them taking care of each other in every way. She tiptoed up to him and kissed him quickly.

He turned off the water and they both stepped out to dry off. She went to the closet only to find Pam standing there with her hands on her hips. She pointed her to the vanity and had her sit down. Sookie sat and Pam zoomed around her picking out different outfits to try on her. Finally Pam settled on a beautiful flowy dress that came off the shoulder and landed just above her knees. The fabric was silk and one side had feathers coming out of the skirt. The colors of the dress were golden, brown, and light heather gray. It was the most haute couture dress she had ever seen. She asked Pam why she needed to wear this, but Pam shushed her and told her to go along with it.

She quickly did her hair and makeup, then quickly helped Sookie step into the dress. Pam walked to the shoes and picked a pair that could only go with _this_ dress. She then grabbed what looked like extra fabric, and slipped a glove that flowed out toward her elbow. There was only one, but it worked for this beautiful dress. Sookie looked at herself in the mirror, with Pam behind her admiring her reflection. Pam whispered, "Alexander McQueen." Sookie had never felt beautiful or glamorous in her entire life. She felt both right now. Pam grabbed her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Eric was standing at the bottom with his back to her. He turned around as she came down the last set of stairs and stared at her without expression. When she reached him, his faced broke out in exultation at the site of her. She looked him over in his tux and could imagine her face mirrored his.

He took her hand and led her outside to the front of the house, where a car was waiting for them. He opened to door and helped her in. Sookie and Eric continued to stare at each other in wonder at how amazingly beautiful the other looked as they held hands. The pulled up outside a restaurant that was right on the beach and had glorious smells wafting out on the Caribbean air. Sookie's mouth watered as they entered the restaurant. Eric held open the door and squeezed her hand.

Eric POV

Sookie was an earthbound goddess. It was the only explanation for how elegant and lovely she looked tonight. She was his. He couldn't believe the fates favored him so. He led Sookie into the restaurant. The hostess greeted them with a smile and immediately led them to the back veranda, which was elegantly decorated with candles, lanterns, lights, flowers, and music as he had stipulated. They were completely alone. She gasped in wonder, looking at the table and beautiful décor, not to mention gorgeous ocean view. He walked to her chair and held it out for her. Once she was seated he leaned down and kissed her shoulder, before walking over to his side and sitting.

She smiled at him, and the candle glow on her face as she smiled her beautiful smile was an image he knew he would remember and cherish for the rest of his existence. "Mr. Northman, you in a tux is quite the site. I can't take my eyes off of you." He chuckled, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you for three years, whenever you were around." She shook her head in disbelief as she laughed. The fact that she didn't understand, made him love her even more.

The waiter came out and served Sookie some champagne and offered her a menu. She selected a roasted duck dish and he bowed and scampered away to fill the order. Sookie looked over at him, "How did you plan all this? It's incredible. It must have been difficult to plan all this." She waved her hand, gesturing to the decorations, music, ocean view, champagne. "I have my ways Sookie." She smiled, "Oh yes, I know you and your ways." They talked about her day with Jason. They had gone horseback riding down the beach. She talked about how she had to get used to it at first, but then she said she felt like she got the hang of it. Eric sensed some strange feelings coming from her as she spoke about her ride. She was nervous, uncertain, conflicted. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her. Sookie looked him in the eyes as he asked, "Sookie what happened today?"

Sookie squeezed his hand back, "Eric, I don't even know how to explain it to you. My horse got spooked and began kicking up. I started to fall and noticed the horse was coming with me. I was going to be crushed by him when suddenly I wasn't anywhere near him. I was fifteen feet ahead on the trail as Jason looked for me. I had no idea how I got there, unscathed. It was terrifying and amazing." Her salad appeared and she began eating it as if she had just relayed the weather to him instead of her being in peril and almost severely injured. The fates had blessed him with her, but protecting her was, he now realized, a joke the fates had played on him. Had she no self-preservation?

"Sookie, why didn't you tell me this when you got back from your ride?" She shrugged and then threw him a mischievous smile, "Well, we got busy. Amazingly busy." Eric was not amused. "Sookie, I need to tell you something. When you were sick, Dr. Ludwig came to see you. When she asked the reason for your collapse and unconscious state, I had to tell her the circumstances that led to it happening. I told her you were part fairy. She told me that while she hadn't worked with Fairies in a while, she recognized the signs that indicated you are maturing into your heritage more fully. She said that this would probably cause you to develop new abilities. However, this would cause strain on your body because you are not full fairy and it will exhaust the body. Well, at first we think. Once you have them, who knows?"

Sookie looked at him as if waiting for the punch line of a joke. When she realized nothing else was coming she said, "So? I guessed that on my own with Jason today." Her entrée had arrived, and like the salad before, she ate it as if their conversation wasn't happening. Eric regarded her. The last time she had her Fae abilities make an appearance, she had lost it, falling into a coma. She hadn't shot energy out of her hands, but teleported herself several feet away from danger. The fact that she didn't understand the magnitude of this development made him nervous. Eric motioned for the waiter and told him to bring him blood. They had donors, but with Sookie here and eating, he decided against drinking from one, so he told him he wanted it drained and in a glass.

"Lover, how do you feel after your ordeal today? Do you feel nauseous, tired, headache? Anything?" She thought about it for a second, but shook her head and ate another bite of potatoes. Eric felt relieved, but still wary. Why was she reacting like this? "Are you okay with knowing what's going on with you?" She looked at him and reached across the table for his hand. "I don't think I can change it, so I have to accept it. I think that this will bring a lot of stress into our lives, so I am trying not to add to it by freaking out. I never really told you what happened in Faery."

She sighed and continued as Eric remained silent and listened, "It wasn't my family welcoming me with open arms. I was lured there. Their race has died out and they needed human hybrids to procreate for the fairies. Once I realized this, my Granddaddy and I, who had also been lured there twenty years ago, ran and some renegade fairy helped me escape to a portal that would bring me back here. My granddaddy died right in front of me as we entered this realm. He had eaten a fruit that makes it impossible to travel between the realms and survive. I need you to know all of this, because I want you to know everything before you bind yourself to me permanently. I want to give you the opportunity to get out of this. Eric, I don't like it, but my life will always be trouble. If you are with me, it will mean you will always be in trouble. It doesn't need to be though, and I don't want that for you. I don't want that for anyone I love."

Eric absorbed this information as best he could. He couldn't believe what she had revealed to him. The thought of his life being a constant fight and struggle didn't appeal to him. But he loved her and couldn't imagine walking away from her. So he would take whatever being with her would throw at him. The thought of her disappearing for twenty years, hell twenty minutes, was unbearable to him. A year had been absolute torture, but now that he knew how wonderful Sookie's love was, he would die if she were to leave him again. He would want to die without her.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, dancing. She leaned her head against his chest and they swayed to Louis Armstrong's Moon River as the Caribbean breeze tickled their skin. "Sookie, I have been yours since I saw you. I will be forever. I don't even have a choice in this anymore. Even if I did, I would choose you always. There would be struggles whether you were a fairy or not. We will face anything that comes at us. I promise, min kärlek, that I will love you forever." He pulled her face up to look at him. "Sookie, will you marry me?" He pulled away and took a ring out of his pocket and held it to her as he began to lower himself to a knee. She stopped him and kissed him, hungrily. He returned the kiss and grabbed her left hand. "Sookie, you will be my wife?" She had tears running down her face, but her smile was bright as she said, "Yes, Eric. I will love you forever too." He placed the ring on her finger and held her tightly to him, smelling her hair, not able to process the happiness that coursed through his veins.


	12. Sea of Love

**Hi guys, your reviews are like a bad drug addiction to me. I read em all many times and love each one! So thanks. And thanks for all that alerted and favorited my story and/or me as an author. It means a lot.**

**Alright, here we go! Time to let reality back in a bit. **

Sea of Love –Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

Sookie POV

Sookie didn't know how long they had been in Barbados, but she did not want to leave. She and Jason did anything and everything during the day and at night they came together, as a strange family, eating, laughing, and talking. One of her favorite nights was Eric arranging an outside movie marathon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He got a screen and projector, and then laid out large reclining pillows with smaller throw pillows, blankets, and huge wooden bowls of popcorn for Sookie and Jason. They watched and laughed at the show. Eric and Pam laughed so hard when the vampires' foreheads vamped out when they were pissed, blood tears rimmed their eyes. If they had breath they would be gasping for it.

Every night was majestic and wonderful. Sookie felt so much for all of them. She never wanted this to end. Pam and Jason got surprisingly close. When Eric and Sookie were alone, she and Jason would go out to local bars for women and hang out. Sookie was surprised when he offered Pam to feed off of him one night when she was throwing a tantrum about synthetic blood being the only blood in the house. Pam also laid her outfit out every day, and greeted her every night to dress her. Sookie always looked amazing thanks to Pam. Even days she wanted to bum around and do nothing, Pam wouldn't allow her to look like crap.

Jason and Sookie both enjoyed doing things, but Sookie had put her foot down and decided she would spend most of her time swimming in the ocean and relaxing. She ended up spending most of her days tanning. Her color was getting darker and darker daily, but she was in paradise. Until one night, when she had felt like cooking her and Jason some southern fried chicken. She was in the kitchen and grabbed a skillet. As she held it in her hand, she felt its weight was wrong and smelled it hadn't been seasoned by three generations of Stackhouse women's southern cooking. Sookie willed the pan to turn into her Gran's, but it stubbornly stayed the same newer cast iron skillet. It was then that she realized she missed her home. Jason came in on Sookie holding the pan with frustration on her face and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sook?" he asked. Sookie looked over at him and simply handed him the skillet. He held the skillet, still not understanding what the problem was. She walked past Jason and went to find Eric. Eric was in the library checking his emails from Luis, who gave him reports on his area every few days. When she came in he smiled and closed his computer. She walked over to him and leaned against his desk. "Eric, when are we planning on going back Louisiana?" Eric frowned, "I hadn't really thought about a specific date. We can go back whenever you like, I guess. Are you not having fun here anymore?" Sookie shook her head, "No! God I have been so happy these past few weeks. But I am also starting to miss my home and Bon Temps." He nodded, "We can leave whenever you like my Lover. Just say when and we can have the staff begin to prepare for our departure and I will call the pilot to prepare for the flight home." Sookie leaned down and hugged him.

She left the library, leaving him to finish up his work and headed onto the porch to relax. Pam came out and lay back with her, looking at the night waves crashing against the shore. The stars were huge. "Sookie, is your mind set on completing the bond with Eric?" Sookie looked over to Pam, wondering why she was asking this. "Yes. Why? Is there something I should know?" Pam looked at her then back out at the ocean. "No, not exactly. I am just nervous about what it will mean for you and Eric. Eric is my maker and extremely important to me. I worry about him. When he binds himself to you, if you are to be injured or killed, or even die of natural causes, the loss will be devastating to him. But it will also jeopardize his existence. He will not survive your death if you bond, because the bond will be endless pain and emptiness for him. I know he will meet the sun." Pam looked down at her hands and bloody tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sookie swung her legs off the reclining outdoor chairs and grabbed Pam's hands. She felt helpless. Sookie never realized what this would mean for Eric. She was human. And currently, Sookie was adamant in clinging to whatever part of her was human. According to Pam, Eric would die if Sookie did. Willingly too. Tears welled in Sookie's eyes at the thought. She rubbed her thumbs against the back of Pam's hands. "Thank you for telling me Pam. I didn't know. I will not take your maker from you." Pam looked into Sookie's face in shock and relief. She hugged Sookie and whispered, "I love you Sookie. Thank you."

"Pam, I think that the best for everybody is not mentioning to Eric what we talked about tonight. Okay?" Pam looked at her blankly. "I can't lie to my maker Sookie. Neither can you." Sookie held her hands up, "I know, I am just saying not to mention it to him. He doesn't need to know why. Please?" Pam nodded, but she looked guilty. Sookie leaned back in the chair with a lot on her mind. She wanted to be with Eric, but she would be lying if she said she never thought about the challenges that her and Eric would face because of his immortality and her mortality. If she was honest, the thought had crossed her mind, but she vehemently pushed those thoughts away, ignoring them. But now that Eric's life was on the line, with her's, she brought those thoughts back. She would not be the reason for Eric's life ending.

Sookie knew how much this bond meant to him. She needed a plan, because Eric would bring up the final blood exchange sooner or later. Probably sooner. She chewed her lip as she thought about it. Pam watched her. "Sookie, what's wrong?" Sookie looked at Pam, smiled, and shook her head. It wasn't Pam's issue. And Sookie wouldn't include her any further in this. "I am actually going to go to sleep. Okay? I am not feeling good. Will you tell Eric and Jase?" Pam looked up at her, but nodded.

Sookie made her way to her and Eric's bedroom and went to the closet to slip into some pajamas. She brushed her teeth, went to the bathroom, and climbed into bed. She laid there, thoughts chasing themselves. Finally she rolled to her side and began to drift. Just as she was about to enter deeper sleep, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Loving the safe feeling of being in his arms, she fell asleep.

Eric POV

Eric felt her worry and anxiety as he talked to Luis and Bill's second, letting them know he would be returning to the area soon. When he was done with the conversations he went to find her, only to find Pam, who said she went to bed. It was unusually early for his fairy to be in bed already. And by unusual, he meant he was usually fucking her brains out at this time, making her scream his name in ecstasy. He went to their room and found her almost in a deep sleep. When he removed his clothes and snuggled up behind her, she sighed and completely relaxed, letting sleep take her.

His existence had never been fuller. He was almost afraid to leave Barbados, afraid of what awaited them when they got back. But he knew eventually all their problems would find them, and he didn't want to it to reach this place. This amazing place that had somehow made the four of them a family. He knew sooner or later Sookie would want to go home. Sooner or later he would need to get back to his area responsibilities, Pam back to bar business, and Jason back to the Bon Temps police station. He pulled Sookie tighter against him trying to push reality away for a little bit longer. She sighed and rolled in his arms towards him, snuggling against his chest. Her hand reached around him so that her arm rested on his waist. He kissed her forehead and she murmured in her sleep, "I love you."

Eric looked down at her beautiful face and thought about how much had changed. How much he had changed. For her. It was all for her. His soon to be bonded and wife. She had no idea how happy she made him. He would do anything to maintain the bonds they had formed here when they returned to Louisiana.

He reflected back on his earlier conversation with Luis. Maybe it was his nerves about going home, but Luis sounded off. Like there was something wrong, even though he said everything was alright. He had also check in with Bobby and his business manager to make sure the bar was running smoothly. Everything was set in motion to return. It was now up to Sookie to decide when they left.

Pam POV

She had never felt like she had gone against Eric. But she knew she had with Sookie tonight. The fact that Sookie got it, made her feel slightly better about what she was asking Sookie. Slightly. When Sookie said she wouldn't take her maker, she knew that Sookie loved her. Pam loved her too. Even Jason was becoming a permanent fixture in her undead life. She had actually given Jason some of her blood so she would know when he needed her. This was a big deal for her. She had never given another her blood. Ever. But she hadn't even hesitated one night when Jason got into a bar fight one night.

Some ignorant fuck attempted to threaten Pam for hitting on his girlfriend. Jason tried to remain calm, but when the idiot threw constant streams of insults at her and threatened to stake her Jason had lost it, when she simply laughed at the drunken buffoon. Jason managed pretty well for being significantly outnumbered. Finally Pam stepped in growling and baring her teeth at the local morons. She grabbed Jason, who still had anger firing in his eyes and ran them home. He was not badly injured, but she imagined him in scenarios without her there and offered her blood for healing and for protection. His earlier V-addiction made him reluctant, but Pam insisted and he sucked a mouthful up, healing him instantly.

Now Pam wondered if she had done the right thing in telling Sookie her fears. But it did confirm her suspicions that Eric had never told her what the bond would mean for him. Sookie would never go into the bond knowing that was a possibility. And she deserved to know. At least that is what Pam continued to tell herself. She suddenly felt Eric in pain and panicking and ran to find him. She heard Sookie shriek in pain and her dead heart squeezed.

She found them in bed. "What happened?" Eric looked panicked as he held Sookie who was writhing in pain on the bed, her eyes and teeth clenched shut. She was making a choking sound that turned Pam's stomach. Jason ran into the room and knelt next to the bed grabbing Sookie's face, which was pale and sweaty. "Sook? SOOK?" He was panicking. Pam felt both Jason and Eric's panic, along with her own and was almost overwhelmed. She also felt traces of Sookie's pain through Eric, who was fighting against it to stay with her. Suddenly Sookie screamed loudly and began convulsing violently. Eric tore into his wrist and shoved it to her mouth, desperate. He had blood tears streaming down his cheeks and he begged Sookie to tell him what to do. Jason was also sobbing, helplessly stroking her hair out of her face. "Pam! Pam help me!" Her maker looked to her trying anything that might help him. She grabbed her phone and dialed Ludwig. "Can you come to Barbados? It's Sookie and she is bad," she explained. The doctor swore, not easing Pam's fears, but she heard a pop. "Get away from her," Ludwig commanded. "Now!" Ludwig moved to Sookie and stroked her face, looking over her body, assessing her damage.

Ludwig closed her eyes and suddenly Sookie went limp, causing Eric to think the worse. He grabbed Ludwig, hissing and snarling. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Ludwig popped out of his grip and held her hand out to him, maintaining a defensive stance. "She is not dead. Simply out of pain. For now, at least. I told you vampire that this was going to happen. She is changing and it is wreaking havoc on her body. I have taken the pain away for a while, but it will return and stronger next time. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for her." Eric, worry and distress on his face, went to Sookie's side and stroked her cheeks. He looked back to Ludwig and asked, "Tell me what to do. I will do anything."

Pam felt his despair in the request and silently begged that Ludwig gave him something to ease his pain. She clenched her heart in response and Jason walked up to her, grabbing hold of her hand. Pam's first impulse was to pull away. She didn't like humans to touch her. But it was nice. His grip was reassuring and comforting. And warm. She squeezed it back.

"There is nothing. Just wait. Try and make her as comfortable as possible as you do. If you see a reaction like that again, which will happen, call me immediately. It's all we can do." She said it softly, as if breaking bad news to family members. Pam realized that's what they looked like to Dr. Ludwig. Family. She had hated her own family. But she knew that this is what she and Eric had found in Jason and Sookie. Eric had given Pam a sister and a brother. Pam gripped Jason's hand a little tighter asking, "We will make her comfortable. How long will she sleep for? Should she have pain when she awakens? Should we give her medicine? Should she eat and drink as she normally does? Please give us a solution for every eventuality you can think of."

Eric looked over at Pam, and smiled at her in thanks. These were the questions he would have forgotten to ask in his panic. "What has occurred since her last flare of Fae abilities will determine how much rest her body will require recovering. So I am not sure. Have you noticed any changes to her abilities?" Pam looked to Eric, expecting him to answer. "She had an accident, but avoided injury by some teleporting ability she had never experienced before. But she didn't seem to react negatively like with her hands the first time, so we thought she would be fine." Dr. Ludwig nodded as she regarded Sookie, "Anything else?"

Eric looked at Sookie as if expecting her to pipe in at any moment, "No. Not that I am aware of." Ludwig went to Sookie and took her vitals. She seemed relieved by what she found, "Stress? Diet? Sleep?" Eric nodded, "I have been monitoring diet, exercise, and fluid intake. She and Jason are on the same sleep schedule, which would be normal for a human. I don't think she has been stressed. We are on vacation. She did come to me today asking when we were leaving for home. And she was worried shortly after, causing her to go to bed earlier than normal. But the stress levels I was getting from her were manageable."

Ludwig looked at him in shock, "You have bonded to her?" Eric nodded but added, "We have almost completed the process." Pam looked anxiously between the doctor and Eric. Should she say something? So far she had been quiet. She knew that her talk with Sookie was the reason Sookie had felt stress earlier and that the stress was due to the bond. She felt conflicted and anxious. Eric glanced at her, but assumed that the feelings were because she felt helpless in their current situation. This was also the case. She didn't want anything happening to Sookie because of something she had done.

"The episode that happened tonight is not due to stress. It really is her body accepting the magic of her people. She will soon be having these more frequently and probably more acutely. When she awakes, which could be hours or days, it all depends on her, and she may eat, but make sure it's something relatively healthy. She needs to stay hydrated. And if you can keep her resting and relaxed, it would probably be for the best. If she should have pain when she awakens, let her treat her pain how she normally would. She knows her body best. You said you had plans on leaving?"

Eric, Pam, and Jason all nodded. "Sookie was to decide when we officially left, but everything is ready."Dr. Ludwig nodded her head and said, "If you decide to leave you should do it while she sleeps deeply and doesn't realize it's happening. Or if you wait until she awakes, wait here until she feels up to travel and almost fully recuperated. That is my suggestion. I think I have covered everything. Oh, when she is having these episodes, vampire blood doesn't seem to help. If anything is may make it worse. The vampires and fairies are natural enemies. So her body might be rejecting the blood."

With that last thought, which astounded both vampires in the room, she packed up her bag o' fun and popped away. Jason, Eric, and Pam all rushed closer to Sookie. She was sleeping peacefully. For now the doctor said.

Eric POV

Eric looked to Pam and Jason. "Jason, go get a washcloth wet for me." Jason nodded and went into their bathroom. "Pam I think we should leave before she wakes. What are your thoughts?" Pam looked her over and then back to Eric. "Eric, I don't know. I guess that would be okay. We should ask Jason." Jason returned a minute later to see the two vampires regarding him. Eric would normally ask a human anything. But this was Sookie's brother. "Jason, what do you think we should do about leaving here? Go now while she sleeps or wait."

Jason's face indicated nobody ever asked his opinion before regarding something this serious. "Well sunrise is soon, maybe we could wait til nightfall? If she is still sleeping we leave, if not then we see how she is feeling and if she is up for travelin'?" Pam and Eric looked at each other. The plan was solid. There was no way Eric was leaving her for daylight hours, but that would be impossible on the plane. Nodding his head he turned back to Sookie. He kissed her forehead and asked Jason to stay with her while he instructed the house servants to pack for them and close up the house. Daylight was less than an hour away. He told the staff to pack everything but a few days' supply of clothes. Pam went through Sookie's wardrobe, instructing the staff for what could stay and which would be going back. She indicated everything that needed to be packed. Jason was packing his things and was ready to go.

As the sun rose, Eric tucked Sookie into his arms and went to the closet. He settled them into the bed and held her, staying awake well past the dawn waiting for her. Eric wondered if his curse in life was to always wait for her. He stroked her face, her hair, her arms willing her to wake, telling him she was okay. He felt the bleeds starting.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke to Portuguese being spoken. And even stranger she woke up finding she could understand it. She focused on realized she was hearing it being thought. Sookie assumed it was the maid thinking. She was thinking about all the clothes she had to pack, trying to remember which needed to be packed and which needed to be stored. Sookie couldn't understand why she was hearing her and why she understood her. She then attempted move and groaned as her body protested. "Sookie?" She cracked open her eyes, which also seemed to be sore, and saw Eric's. He had dried blood tracks down his face and his ears and nose were bleeding. The bleeds.

"What happened? Why do I feel like I got in a fight and lost?" He looked uncertain before answering her. "Sookie, you had another spell, except this one was more intense. Do you remember anything about last night?" She shook her head, last night she had gone to bed worried about how to deal with Eric. And apparently in extreme pain. She was grateful she didn't remember, even if her body attempted to remind her this morning. "Eric, what time is it?" He checked his phone and said, "4:30. Sun will be going down soon. We were planning on leaving if you were still asleep. That's what Dr. Ludwig suggested. But if you awoke we were told to make sure you are well enough to travel. What do you think Sookie?" Sookie was shocked, "Dr. Ludwig was here? I am sure if you give me a few Ibuprofen I will be fine." She attempted to sit up and every nerve and muscle in her body screamed at her.

She managed to get up and lean against the headboard with Eric's help and heard more Portuguese. This time she was saying she was going through menu options for Jason and if Sookie was better, her as well. Eric sensed her tension and asked what was wrong. "Eric I can hear the maid. And understand her," she said as she pointed at her head. Eric looked confused. "None of the staff speaks English Sookie." Sookie nodded, "Yes I am hearing Portuguese, but I understand it. Earlier she was thinking about packing and now she is thinking about tonight's dinner menu if we are all still here." Eric looked confused, but then said something in Swedish to her. "I love you too," she replied, fully understanding what he said.

His eyebrows shot up and he inhaled sharply. He said something in a language Sookie couldn't even identify, but she answered him. She wondered if she could respond. "Ask me a question!" Eric asked her in Japanese if she was in pain and she responded that she was, in Japanese! She had never gotten really excited about these abilities, but this one was really cool. She sat up on her knees and gave a yelp as her muscles reminded her to calm down. "I know languages I have never heard. I wonder if this is a new Fae ability. I guess it must be." Eric looked at her like she was slow before responding in another language she didn't recognize, "Sookie, if you can understand this language, it means you have the ability to understand and speak even lost languages that _nobody_ knows." Sookie responded in the same language, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Eric looked at her like she was an alien. She felt suddenly insecure. "This isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it Eric?" He seemed to understand his behavior was freaking her out and grabbed her shoulders. "No, it is a good thing, but you are so special, so one of a kind. I am worried what this will mean for you if people find out how much you are developing." They both agreed to not tell any other vampires but Pam, and no other humans besides Jason. They played around for a while with the new ability, which they discovered that even if Eric tried making up his own language, she was able to figure out what he was talking about. As she practiced she felt stronger and her muscles loosened and relaxed. Maybe this was how she needed to respond, instead of resisting. By practicing these new abilities?

Eric encouraged this theory and asked her to try and teleport outside of the day space. She tried with all her might on doing it, but it wouldn't happen for her. She was actually able to get her hands to glow, but nothing that stayed long or posed any threat to anybody. She focused once again on moving just to the other side of the small room, and Eric gasped as she began to "flicker", as she called it. Doing this wore her out and she nearly passed out on the bed. Eric fluttered over her. "Sookie? Are you all right?" She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am fine, just worn out from the exertion."

Eric looked at her as if she may be lying to him and she raised a defiant eyebrow back. "Don't you be lookin' at me like that Mr. Northman! If I say I am fine, I mean it." Eric chuckled, and nodded his head swearing in another language about how stubborn she was. "Hey watch it! I can now understand you!" He looked back up at her, forgetting her new ability and laughed. "Sorry, my amazing little fairy."

The sun had set and Sookie wanted out of the day space. Although she protested, Eric carried her out of the space and into the closet where Pam was already waiting with a dress for her to put on. "Pamela. I want no stress on Sookie, so if you are here to play dress up and Sookie doesn't want to, I will command you to leave." Pam smirked, but Sookie looked at him. "Eric I like getting dressed with Pam. Will you please put me down?" Eric tightened his grip on her and said, "No. You will want to bathe and I will not leave you alone for that, and I am sure you don't want Pam or Jason in there. So it will be me." He walked towards the bath tub, which had never been used for an actual bath for them, and turned the water on to the right temperature. Then he added bath oils. He stepped into the tub and slowly lowered Sookie and himself gently into the water after he undressed them both.

Sookie sighed in pleasure as the hot water soaked into her skin and started healing her sore muscles. She relaxed her head against Eric and closed her eyes as he began to massage the sore muscles. There were only a few times she gasped in discomfort, but the muscles immediately relaxed as his fingers began their caress. Eric massaged and cleaned her and then when they were done, he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to their closet, where Pam still waited with the dress she was to wear tonight. If this were their last night in Barbados, she wanted to make it as lovely as all the others had been. She asked Eric to leave so she could get ready and let Pam busy herself with beautifying Sookie. The dress was a beautiful flow yellow, brown, and white. It was a halter dress held up by straps made of beads and jewels, so no accessories were needed. Pam let her hair flow down in curly waves, pinning some it back from her face. Her makeup was also kept light. "Tack Pam," Sookie said to her.

Pam chuckled and said, "Oh I love it in you twangy accent Sookie. Soon you will need to master the language." Sookie smiled and looked at her in the mirror, "Tsk Tsk. Jag tror att rätt svar är "du är välkommen" Pam." Pam's eyes popped out of her head and she dropped the eyelash curler she was about to use on Sookie. "Holy fuck! What the fuck Sookie? You know Swedish? For how long?" Sookie explained everything that had happened since she had awoken and Pam had fun testing her out with languages she knew. Pam was having more fun than doing Sookie's hair and makeup. She shook her head as she finished her up and said, "The minute I saw you I knew you were something to watch out for."

They made their way downstairs for their last "family" dinner. It was perfect. They all talked about Sookie's new ability and momentarily spoke of the importance of keeping it secret. Jason asked to be glamoured into not saying anything. He said he didn't even really need to know if that helped, but Sookie said he did. So Pam glamoured him to keep his mouth shut on relating Sookie's abilities to others. After that, it was back to normal and carefree conversation. Sookie noticed Eric watching her the entire time with concern and worry etched on his face. She gave him a look telling him to calm down. He nodded and tried to plaster a normal look on his face, but his eyes were trained on Sookie. Tomorrow they were leaving their paradise. But she was excited to see her home and Bon Temps people.

Sookie spent her last morning riding with Jason. They had both gotten very good and now had a natural seat when riding. When she asked Eric the horses' name, he told her they had never had names. He told her she could name him whatever she wanted. Sookie named her horse Boolie. After her ride, she went and changed into her orange and white striped bikini and played in the shallow water with Jason and tanned in the hammocks Eric had installed for her in the shallow water. It was heaven. The perfect last day. Her and Jason went and got dressed for their return trip just as their vampires rose. Eric and Pam were busy getting ready while she and Jason decided to go out and say goodbye to their horses one last time.

Jason had named his horse Billy. As they petted Billy and Boolie goodbye, Eric and Pam came in to see if they were ready. Suddenly Sookie had an idea and told Pam she had something in her eye and asked her to look. Eric could feel the mischief in the bond, but didn't say anything and went towards the horses to pet. Pam moved towards her not even realizing the pile of horse droppings in her way to Sookie. Suddenly she felt it and shrieked. Sookie, Jason, and Eric exploded in laughter and Pam looked furious. "These are CHANEL BOOTS Sookie! It's not funny. I will hurt you for this. Jason and Sookie continued to laugh, but Eric had turned serious, "You threaten my bonded and soon to be wife?" Sookie grabbed his arm, still laughing, "Eric, she was kidding. Lighten up." Eric turned to Sookie, "I will not tolerate any threats to you, even if they are in jest or from my own child."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Sorry Eric, I won't literally hurt Sookie. Though these boots are one of my favorites, the threat wasn't serious. Please forgive me." Eric nodded and gestured for them all to leave the stables and head for the cars. Eric picked Sookie up and flew her to the car. When they landed he kissed the hell out of her. "Know this is your home and we can return here anytime my love. She kissed him back and said, "Thank you baby. This is such a magical place."

Pam suddenly appeared with Jason. One of her boots was wet from washing off in the shore and Sookie giggled slightly before she got a glare form Pam that silenced her. Jason laughed and said, "Come on Pam. You have to admit that was pretty funny. Plus Sookie just scored you some good luck. To step in horse shit means you now have luck." Pam just glared at Jason, but couldn't hold back a small smile.

They all gave the house one last long look and headed to the airport. Sookie teared up, but told herself she would be back.

Bill POV

Bill felt her getting closer and closer. She was coming back with Eric. It was perfect. Marnie had just called Katie to inform her she was ready. She just needed to be in the individual's presence for a moment and it would be done. Bill had been nervous because they had stayed away so long. Jessica, working at Merlotte's had heard Sam and Sookie fight, saying she was fired. That meant Sam was no longer held the same amount of value to Sookie as he had before she left. With Tara gone and Jason with Sookie, there was nobody he could threaten in order to bring her back to him sooner. So he had to wait. He knew she would return to him sooner or later. She may have fucked him and may have accepted Eric's blood, but he knew Sookie's heart still had him inside it. Sookie felt the pull towards him. She needed to return.

It was time to put his plan into action.

**Translations**- Again, used google translator. Hope it's not too off!

"**Tack Pam."** Thank you, Pam.

"**TSK****Tsk****. ****Jag tror att****rätt svar****är "****du är välkommen" ****Pam**." Tsk Tsk. I think the right response is "You're Welcome' Pam."


	13. White Horse

**Thanks everyone who has been interested in my story. I have been looking at the stats on my profile and have been getting a little bummed, noticing the numbers were going down a bit. But the comments and alerts are making me feel way better. So please keep it up! I love hearing that you are enjoying the story or if you have criticism and advice on how to make the story better,**

White Horse –Taylor Swift

Eric POV

Eric carried a sleeping Sookie into her house and straight up to her bedroom. Even though it was early, Sookie was asleep. She needed to rest. She had been through so much and travel was weary for humans as it is. He laid her on the bed and went to her dresser and pulled out one of her nightgowns. He quickly undressed her and slipped the gown on before placing her in her bed and covering her with a quilt.

While he didn't want to leave her here, there were things he needed to get done. He needed to check in at the bar, check in with Luis for report, and finally go and tell Bill he had returned and had picked the reigns up as sheriff again. He sat on the edge of the bed and listened to Sookie's even breaths. Her stable heartbeat. These things told him she was safe. But really there could be multiple human ailments he couldn't detect. A brain tumor, cancer, virus, disease. Humans drop dead for unexplained reasons all the time. The reason that doctors give is that it was "their time". But that was bullshit.

Eric had never given a shit until now. Sookie had always seemed healthy and perfect, but who knew? He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and followed its path with a light touch from his lips. He was going to try and make it back here before dawn. He looked at her angel face once more and stood to leave. As he left the room and headed downstairs, something seemed off. He paced the house, using all his senses to assess if there was anything amiss. Nothing. He would sweep the woods as well. He stepped on the front porch and was met by a middle aged whack job.

She began speaking Latin and then Eric collapsed, losing awareness.

Pam POV

They had not been back an hour and already she knew there was trouble. Eric had told her he would be taking Sookie to her home after dropping off Jason and then he would meet her at the bar. She walked into her bar and swept for any evident issues. She made her way towards their accountant and business manager, Bruce. Apparently profits had started going up when Eric had been making his appearances again on the floor. She was going to have to get him to agree to so many hours per week to sit on his goddamn throne.

Pam waited for Eric for over two hours, and now was worried. She checked their bond and found him sedate. Almost day rest sedate. But it was entirely too early for that, especially for someone as old as Eric. She sensed his location was roughly in the Bon Temps area. Damn if this was some Sookie fairy trick she would be pissed.

She walked out the front door and told the door man she would be back shortly before taking off. She ran along the highway, in the shadows of the woods. Suddenly she was knocked onto her back by something rock solid. Eric. She sighed in both relief and frustration. "Where the hell were you? Do I need to remind you that you told me you would be at the bar over an hour ago?"

"I recall no such arrangement. However, we can go now Pamela." He seemed different. She looked at him but raced behind him as they moved towards Fangtasia. When they reached the bar, Eric waited for her at the back entrance for employees and held it open for her. "Did anything happen tonight Eric? Is something wrong?" He smirked at her and shook his head. "Why did you think that child? I am having a fine night." She shook off the weird vibrations she was getting from him and moved to go to his office with him.

She went over her findings with Bruce about sales being up when he was on display. He smiled and leaned back folding his arms. He asked if he needed to do anything else this evening. Otherwise he was going to go head out to the throne. He stood and walked out. Usually if Eric went on the throne he brought paperwork with him to distract himself. Something was definitely off. Pam went to her office and started going through the paperwork.

She did everything she could, but things Eric needed to sign off on would have to wait. She quickly dressed in a leather outfit that would have been impossible to breathe in if she were human. She made sure her hair and makeup were good before heading out to the bar to find dinner and maybe a fuck.

When she walked out she noticed Eric wasn't on his throne. She smirked, knowing he probably went to Sookie. She moved around the bar spotting a beautiful brunette and appeared next to her. She gasped as Pam whispered in her ear about biting into her neck. The girl had stars in her eyes and nodded at the excitement, her heart pounding the blood through her veins.

Pam led her back to the offices and as she passed Eric's she heard the unmistakable sound of fucking going on. If Chow or one of the other employees was fucking in there he would shit. She opened the door to Eric pounding into a girl bent face down on his desk. Her dinner gasped, but Pam growled. "Something the matter Pam? Have your eye on this one?" he asked as he continued to drive into the girl moaning on the desk. What the fuck? "Eric, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Pam, get the fuck out if this isn't something that can wait." Pam twirled on her heel and dragged her shocked dinner out. She needed to feed and calm the fuck down. She walked to her office and led her dinner to the couch and sat down. She stroked the girl's neck before she bit into her. The girl gasped in shock and moaned in pleasure. Pam sucked her blood but began getting turned on herself. She reached her hand down and played with her meal as she drank. She rubbed and teased her clit.

Pam knew something was off with Eric when she encountered him. He wasn't himself. Pam growled in frustration and decided to forget the fuck of her feed and fuck. She told her meal to leave. She protested at first, but with a glare she high tailed it out of the office. Pam listened for Eric to see if he was done. The only thing she heard was him clicking on his keyboard. Good. She needed to talk to him.

She walked to his office, and opened the door. "Pam." The girl he had been hammering before was now sucking his cock as he typed out an email. Pam didn't know why, but it was revolting to watch. "Eric can we talk?" He nodded and waved his fingers for her to continue. Apparently it turned on the girl sucking him off to have an audience, so he placed a hand on her head and urged her on and she croaked to take him in more.

"What the fuck happened tonight Eric? Did everything go okay with Luis and Bill? Sookie?" Eric looked up from his desk and stopped typing. "Luis from area three? I was just writing him not knowing why he was writing to me about my area. And who the fuck is Bill? Or, Sookie? Was it? Why is Luis looking into my area?"

Pam looked at him with her mouth ajar. "Eric what do you remember tonight? I remember rising and then coming to you as I felt you running for me. Then we came here, talked shop, sat on my throne, picked my dinner, and am trying to come now as I talk to you." Pam shook her head trying to think. "You don't know Bill? Or Sookie? Did you know we just got back from Barbados?" He frowned and leaned his head back against his chair.

"Get me off or I will find someone who will," he stated simply to the girl. She worked him harder and sucked him. He put his hands on her head and pumped into her mouth as he began to cum. "Ugh, finally. Now leave." She stood up and grabbed her clothes putting on the essentials and headed out of the office. When he saw Pam's look of disgust on her face he growled, "What the fuck Pam? What is your fucking issue tonight? You are acting like some prude."

"Eric, this isn't you. I think someone did something to your memory. We just got back from Barbados with Sookie and her brother Jason?" she asked again in an attempt to jog his memory. Nothing, except now he was getting pissed. "I am tired of these fucking games Pamela." He stood up and jerked on a pair of track pants. "Eric this isn't a joke. You and Sookie, the girl you love, went to Barbados with Jason and me. You began a bond with her. Feel inside yourself to find the bond."

Eric looked at her as if she was crazy, but did as she asked. His face jerked in shock and he looked at Pam with daggers. "What the fuck Pam? I don't remember any of this, and happy that I don't. Jesus Christ." Suddenly the phone rang and Pam went to grab it before he did. "Fangtasia." It was Bill. "Well hello Pam, I heard you were back in Louisiana. I am quite upset that Eric didn't check in with me yet." Pam was tense as hell. Eric could hear the whole conversation, wondering who the hell Bill was that he needed to check in with him.

"Yes he was on his way out there, but Sookie needed him so he told me to tell you if he called he would be by tomorrow evening to check in and go over what needs to be looked into for you." Bill growled low, but enough for her to hear. "Sookie is back and well I assume?" Pam was nervous about how Eric would react, but she needed to do it to protect Sookie. "Yes, she is very happy. They are now engaged to be married." Eric seethed and almost destroyed his office, but with a look from Pam, he froze in deadly fury.

"Well, I must swing by Miss Stackhouse's to wish her the best. Tell Eric I expect him tomorrow." With a click in the line he hung up. Eric exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE PAM? ENGAGED TO A FUCKING BLOODBAG? I WOULD NEVER FUCKING EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT! I WILL NOT GO ALONG WITH THIS. THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE! AND WHO THE FUCK IS BILL COMPTON?"

Pam replied back calmly, even though she was way past calm, "Eric calm the fuck down. What the fuck year is it in your twisted mind?" Eric looked at her like she was incompetent and replied, "2007." She shook her head. Eric was behind four and a half years. To him, Fangtasia had just recently opened. And vampires had just come out of the coffin.

"Fuck Eric. It's almost five years from when you think. Since then we have this bar opened and struggling to stay that way. Almost four years ago you met a vampire named Bill Compton, who had moved to your area in Renard Parish. There he met and betrayed a girl you had both come to care for. Because of this betrayal, she disappeared for a year, for which you waited for her, and when she returned you eventually became inseparable and we all went to Barbados with her brother, Jason. Bill Compton, being the snake he is, had Sophie Ann killed and was placed as the new king of Louisiana by Nan Flannigan. This is why you will need to report to him. I think he may be behind whatever the fuck is wrong with you, so you will need to be careful. As for Sookie, she would be fucking heartbroken if she knew you were this way. I am not going to tell her. You should scrape some humanity together and get over there to talk to her."

Eric had remained calm as he listened to all she had to tell him, but he pounded her against the wall and seethed in her face, fangs down. "Have you forgotten who is Master my child? Do I need to punish you to remind you of your fucking place? Whatever this human may have meant to me I am ending it now. Get me a witch here within the hour. And a good one. Also go to this woman's home and request the engagement ring back. Tell her now that I have had her I no longer want her. Either glamour her into forgetting where the Barbados house is or sell the house. Whichever is easier." He released his grip on Pam and walked back to his desk, composing a new email to Luis.

Pam, under command of her maker, walked back to her office and called the witches that Eric associated with. Eric and Pam had done them many favors in order to keep them in their pocket throughout the years for their services. She called them and asked for them to meet her here in a few hours. After they agreed, she hung up. Now the hard command. Sookie. Pam changed out of her leather and into a pink velour tracksuit. She didn't know what the hell she was going to say to Sookie.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke and was surprised it was still dark outside. She looked at her clock. Four in the morning. Holy shit. She ran down the stairs and went to open the door to Pam. She invited her in and asked if she needed anything. When Pam shook her head with pursed lips Sookie knew something was wrong. Was it Eric? Was he hurt? "Where is Eric? Is he all right? Pam you are freaking me out." Suddenly Pam's phone beeped, indicating a text message. She grabbed it and clicked it off, checking the message quickly.

"Sookie, Eric asked me to come here tonight to request your engagement ring back. He said he can't marry you or be with you. You are too different, from two different worlds. He cannot tie himself to you further. I am so sorry." She held her hand out to Sookie for the ring. Sookie looked down at her hand remembering that perfect night he had proposed. What the hell has happened?

She didn't even register what had been asked of her, but she grabbed the ring off of her finger. "You should get going Pam. The sun." She stood from the couch and left Pam sitting there staring after her holding the beautiful ring. Sookie walked up the stairs to her room, shut the door and didn't start crying until she was back in bed and snuggled under blankets.

Pam POV

Pam watched as Sookie walked upstairs. She seemed a shell of herself right now. She seemed empty. It scared and saddened Pam to see the light go out of her eyes. Pam walked to the door as she heard Sookie get in bed, and shut it behind her. She had hurt her friend. Deeply. Tears rolled down her face for her friend and for what she had just lost. Her friend and her family all in one night.

Eric POV

Eric had felt the anxiety and panic from someone else and texted Pam to just do it. The feeling that came through afterwards didn't end his upset however. This girl was grief-stricken, in mourning, empty, lost. He closed off the bond but the feelings had invaded into his own body and settled there, remaining even with her presence muted.

Eric received a knock on the door and after telling them to come in, he realized Pam had followed through on his first command. Eric beckoned the witches to sit down. He explained the situation and asked if they could help him regain his memory. They shook their heads, saying that whoever cast that kind of magic on him, needed to break it. Any magic that affected the mind was to be taken seriously.

He nodded and continued, "Fine, I accept that. Now, I need you to break a bond for me. A blood blond. It's not completed yet, but it needs to be done." They both looked hesitant and said, "That will be quite painful for both parties. You are separating your blood from one another and a powerful connection between you will snap and break. Are you sure you would like us to do this for you?" He nodded, needing to get rid of the emptiness and sorrow this woman was feeling.

"Fine we will need to wait until tomorrow to complete it. Have a picture of you both and we will require your blood for the spell." He nodded and told them he expected them here by ten. They nodded and walked out as Pam walked in. She had tear tracks down her face and she went to her office, closing the door behind her. Eric realized that Pam was part of the grief he was feeling. He focused on his child's bond and felt that she felt alone and lonely. He got up from his desk and went to her. He had never liked his child unhappy.

He entered her office to see her doing reports as she still wept. She looked up at him and the hurt in her eyes startled him. All over this human? What the fuck? Pam was the biggest bitch in the west and here she was crying? "Pam, what is this all about?" She snarled. "I did what you commanded, now leave me the fuck alone to do my work. Here," she said tossing the ring at him. He looked at the ring and was surprised he gave something this beautiful, and expensive, to a human. "Pam, I don't know who this woman is, but we are done with her as of right now. Obviously she is not good for us. I am breaking the bond tomorrow with her and then we are tracking the witch responsible for taking my memory away."

Pam whispered, "You are breaking your bond? You won't even be able to feel her in danger then." Eric shrugged. "Did I not just say we are done with her Pamela?" Pam looked pissed. She stood up and walked around her desk to the door, "You have no idea what you are doing. But if I were you, I would hope to stay without your memory, because if you get it back you will hate yourself for what you have done to 'that woman'."

She slammed the door behind her and left the club.

Bill POV

Bill felt Sookie's pain. It almost made him choke. She would be his again tomorrow. And she would never leave him again.

Sookie POV

She woke up and brought her hand to her field of vision. No ring. It wasn't a nightmare. She got up and went to the bathroom. Silent tears consistently ran down her face as she got ready for the day. No sobbing. No hiccupping. No snotty mess. Just quiet tears.

She called Jason, even though she really didn't want to right now. She told him her and Eric had broken up. It was what Eric had wanted. And she accepted it. He hung up and she headed to the kitchen, still leaking like faucet, and began to make them lunch. She had slept the morning away. Jason arrived and pulled her into a hug. He was wearing his cop uniform, and Sookie remembered that this was his first day back. "Sorry Jason, I just wanted you to know." He shook his head, confused. "I just don' get it Sook. Everything was fine yesterday when we came home." She bowed her head as the tears she had been crying fell a little harder, "I don't know. Pam came here this morning to request the ring back, saying Eric didn't want to marry me and thought that we lived in two different worlds. I actually am not surprised. I come with a lot of baggage. And Eric had his own life before he met me. Recently it was like my life was his life. I am an idiot to think that this was something he wanted. So…" she trailed off.

"No you aren't. I believed it too and so did Pam. What did she have to say about all this?" Sookie shook her head, "Nothing. Listen you should get back to work. Talk to you later?" He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I will be by later. Why not go out and tan and relax. Try not to wallow. Please?" She gave him a watery smile and he turned and walked out.

She got up and decided she needed to see to her house. She went up to her room and started grabbing all her laundry to wash. She went to the closet and when she saw the clothes Pam had given her she couldn't keep them. She grabbed them, boxed them up in the luggage she had bought her and then went to her makeup. She boxed all that up too. She combed through the entire house and got rid of anything that was connected to Pam and Eric. She thought she was done, but then she remembered something that also needed to go back.

She checked her fridge and made a list of groceries she would get while she was out. She stopped by the dry cleaning, and then the grocery store. As she wondered the aisles for her groceries she heard her name, "Sookie? Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving again?" Sookie whirled around and saw Sam, looking relieved, worried and a little pissed. "What the hell do you mean Sam Merlotte?" He lifted his eyebrow at her tone and asked why she didn't call him back to work out a schedule. "Oh I am sorry, was that before or after you fired me?"

His eyebrows shot up and he looked like she had smacked him in the head with a baseball bat. "What? I never fired…. Oh shit." Sookie looked at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. She really didn't have time for this bullshit with Sam right now. "Sam I have to get going. Sorry you seem so confused, but I don't have time to clear shit up for you." He spun her around and grabbed her shoulders. "Please, Sookie. I need to talk to you about this. Can I come by later?"

Sookie wanted to say no, but said he could. Sam had been her friend for a long time. And her Gran had raised her not to turn her back on friends. She needed as many friends as she could get right now. He hugged her there in the grocery store and said he would be by later. She finished up her grocery list and checked out. She loaded the groceries into the back of Jason's truck and went home. Now that she thought about it she could ask Sam a favor. She got her groceries and the dry cleaning and made her way inside.

She grabbed the repayment plan and the dress she needed and went to the stack of Luis Vuitton trunks and put the white and red flowered dress in the last trunk along with the repayment plan and check. She was going to own her house again and be done with the Shreveport vampires. As she closed the lid on the trunk she cried one last time for Eric Northman. Even though she had said it after Bill, this time she knew Eric really was the last vampire she would date.

She wiped the tears away and hauled all trunks down to the living room. If Sam was willing she would ask him to take them and drop them at Fangtasia for her. She made her way to the kitchen and started pulling items out of the cupboards and fridge for dinner. She was going to make shrimp and oyster po'boy sandwiches, Cesar salad, and a coconut and lemon curd cake her Gran would be proud of. As she was putting the cake in the oven she heard a knock on her door.

Sam was on the other side of the door and she invited him in, offering him some water or iced tea. He accepted iced tea and after they both had their drinks, she sat with him and looked at him expectantly. He was going to need to do the talking since he had demanded to come and see her. "Sook, I have no idea what you must think of me. I have to tell you something. When I fired you, it wasn't me. It was Tommy. He has recently obtained the ability to shift not only into animals, but also into any human form. Recently he has shifted into my body double a couple of times. I have no idea why he would have fired you, because I don't want that cher. I will always want you. So if you want to come back to Merlotte's, please come back."

Sookie's head spun about all that Sam was saying. Shifting into human form? What the hell else could there be in this world? As a part fairy, she should not be surprised. "Well, I would like to start back, but since I have been back have been thinking about looking for other jobs. So put me back on the schedule, but I may have to go to strictly part time. If that works for you. I am sorry I have been gone so much Sam. Trust me, I am working on getting my shit together. I love you Sam."

Sam seemed to take it the wrong way and leaned in for a kiss. Sookie turned her head and pulled back. "Sam, I meant I love you as a friend. Just a friend. I am still getting over everything that has happened to me recently and I am not really interested in getting into anything so soon right now." He looked crushed and Sookie felt terribly guilty. He then smiled at her and said, "Our timing has always been off, and if it was going to happen then it would have already, I suppose. I love you cher, as a friend and even more than that. But I understand, and will take whatever you will give me." She hugged him and whispered, "Thanks," in his ear. They chatted about what had been going on at the bar and in town while she was away. She also dropped in her favor to him, which he said he was happy to do for her. It was nice because he didn't ask her to explain anything. He could tell she had little strength and needed to not talk about it.

Sam smelled deeply and smiled, "Whatever you are making smells delicious cher. I better get going. Jason will be here soon and I don't want to intrude on dinner." She was about to offer him to stay, but she thought about it and decided she wanted to have it just be her and Jason. They hauled the luggage trunks out to his old truck and loaded it up. She heard Jason come in through the front door and call for her as she set the kitchen table and poured them some iced tea. He came in and smelled deeply, appreciating the amazing smell of the po'boy sandwiches. He sat down and they said a small prayer like they did when they were both living here with Gran. The gesture seemed nice.

He said he was proud of her for staying busy today. She told him she had packed up all the stuff and sent it away with Sam. He nodded as he shoveled his food into his mouth. She laughed at his full mouth as he attempted to talk, but she shushed him and told him to just enjoy the food. She got up and cut up the cake she had made and served him a big slice. He groaned at the piece, saying she was trying to put him in a food induced coma. She laughed, which felt good.

Jason and her dug into the cake, which was amazing. There was a knock on the door as they both went for seconds on the cake. Jason said he would get it and went to answer the door as Sookie took their cake plates to serve seconds. Jason called her to the door. Usually he would invite the person in, so Sookie know it was going to be something different.

She walked to the door and saw Bill. Old Bill. Jeans, t-shirt, scruffy hair, and leather jacket. His eyes bored into her and he smiled at her oddly. Triumph was on his face, although Sookie had no idea what he had to be triumphant about. "Why King Bill, what brings you to my porch this evening?" she said sarcastically. He smirked and asked if he could come in. "I'm sorry Bill, but I have a guest and don't really feel like inviting you in. I think whatever you have to discuss with me can be discussed on that side of the door and in front of my brother."

That made the smirk disappear and he said, "I felt your distress this morning as I went to rest. I was hoping I could help you." Sookie was pissed. "You think that every time I get upset I am going to wilt and fall into your arms Bill? Not going to happen-" he cut her off, "You think you have a choice Miss Stackhouse? I will have you again! I am king and you live in my territory. I have power and you would be amazed at how far that power can stretch. I can hurt your friends, Eric, Pam, even your brother. I have tried to be nice and offer you a place by my side, but if you will not come willingly I will place you at my side by force. I will break that stubborn streak of yours Sookie."

Jason was about to lose it, but Sookie pushed him back to stay across the threshold. She turned to Bill with absolute fire and hatred in her eyes. Her hands were menacing as they glowed in rage. She put her hands up and continually shot energy bolt after energy bolt at him. His guards, which had remained hidden until now trained some lasers on her. She shot them too, knocking out the humans and temporarily disabling the vampires. She walked to him on the ground just in front of her porch and said quietly. "You threaten me or mine ever again, you will wish for your true death you pathetic piece of shit." She was full on glowing now, power coming off of her in waves. It was beautiful and disarming. She zapped him then three more times to emphasize her point, and he screamed in pain as they hit him. She turned and walked to her front door as he began to regain motor function, his human guards were completely out, and his vampire guards had somewhat recovered but were keeping their distance in fear.

She looked at him one last time and slammed her door shut. Jason looked at her in awe and fear as she was still glowing. She began to breathe deeply and the glow faded from her hands and arms slowly. She looked at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. She then felt her knees buckle and Jason make it to her just in time before darkness took her.

Pam POV

Pam panicked as she felt Jason panic. Something must be wrong with Sookie. She rushed to her office door and threw it open to find Eric on the other side. "Pam? Where to?" She explained the situation and he repeated his earlier statement about no longer being attached to Sookie and Jason. She wanted to scream in frustration. "Eric, Jason is panicking and I am sure you felt something from Sookie. One of us needs to get out there."

"Pam we are severing those connections tonight. Get me images of these two and some of your blood. They are needed for the spell. And Pam, I will command you if I must," he said as he left the office. Pam slammed the door to her office in frustration and screamed. Eric was behaving 100% sheriff and maker right now and it was terrible. Pam had never noticed it before because he had always behaved more friend than maker to her. She never knew how much she had appreciated the more open and emotional Eric until this asshole came back.

She stomped around her office and looked for photos of Sookie and Jason. She had one on her phone. One of the stable people had taken this photo for Jason. She sent it to Eric's phone. It was of Sookie and Jason laughing on their horses Billy and Boolie. They were on the beach with the sun in their faces and the ocean a beautiful sparkling turquois behind them. She loved this picture. She put the picture as her phone background and sat at her desk prodding her bond with Jason as much as she could before Eric took it away from her. She picked up her phone and texted Jason Dr. Ludwig's number. He would need it if she wasn't going to be able to help them. She sent the message and looked at her background again, sadness and anger pulsing through her.

Eric POV

Eric went back out to the bar, which was preparing to open and heard his text message alert go off. He opened it up, to a picture of two people who had to be related. The photo was on a beautiful beach and the people riding the horses were very attractive humans. The woman was one of the most beautiful he had seen, but not in the obvious way he normally went for. She had this light in her eyes that drew him to her. He could see himself falling for her. Just the photo made him hard as rock. They laughed at the camera as if they had just been told a joke and they looked so happy.

He wandered around the bar checking to make sure everything was ready for opening. Pam was emotional as hell right now and so he had to pick up her slack as she pouted in her office.

He went back to the office and shuffled around the papers on his desk. He then plugged his phone up to his computer and uploaded the image Pam had sent. He opened it up to print and before hitting the print button he changed the amount he wanted printed to two. His printer, which was also able to print photos, whirred to life as it began spitting out the images. He took one and placed it on his desk for later.

He picked up the other and stared at the woman again, wondering what had captivated him so much to change his entire way of life. He rubbed his hard on through his jeans and stood. He went to the front door of the club and grabbed the first female he saw from the line waiting for the club to open and dragged her down to the basement. He chained her up and lifted her ridiculous cheap costume dress above her hip and released himself. She gasped in excitement as she looked at him. He thrust in her and pounded her, imagining the blond beauty in the photo sitting on his desk as he thrust into her.

He came before the woman and he didn't really care about not satisfying her. He glamoured her to think she had an amazing orgasm and then walked her back upstairs and threw her back into the line. He walked back to his office and called Pam to him. She walked out of her office and into his without saying anything. "Pam, tell me what I need to do in order to appease this new king. What should I know?"

Pam filled him in. It was like a sick twisted story hour and many parts he was left wondering what the hell he had been thinking. When Pam mentioned Godric's death, he didn't believe her and prodded the bond he had with his maker. There was nothing. He was silent for a long time. Pam, sensing his shock at the news, went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He met the sun, but Sookie was with him. She said he went very peacefully."

Eric looked up at her in shock. "This girl was with him in the end. I thought you said she was with another at this time." Pam looked at him. "She was. Sookie was there for him anyway. She respected him and she has a good heart. She is kind." He looked down at the picture of her again, touched that she had been there, even though she at the time despised him and wanted nothing to do with him.

He gestured for Pam to sit back down. "What else should I know? We will need to leave soon." She went over everything. Bill could have no leverage over him. Finally he stood and they drove to the new king. Eric confidently drove up the property and felt that he was close to the woman he was connected to. Very close. He drove up the drive and spoke with the guards. They greeted him and told him to go in. He climbed out of his car to an impressive old southern home. It had recently been restored and was quite elegant. It was an odd place for a king's home though.

He made his way up the steps and entered without knocking. He looked to the human sitting at a small desk to the right of the office and said his name. She nodded and typed something into his computer. Suddenly a vampire, significantly younger, opened the office doors and gestured for them to come in. Eric wondered how this vampire had become king at such a young age. Pam rolled her eyes and followed him into the modernized study. Eric and Pam acknowledged his position of power with a nod of the head and Bill motioned for them to sit. Pam plopped down in her chair and Eric followed suit, both looking bored. "Good to see you Sheriff. I am glad you are returned. I trust you and your bonded have had a relaxing vacation?" Eric responded, "Yes it was pleasant. I have come to check in with you and to receive instruction on any new developments or issues you would like me to deal with." Very persuasive and professional.

Bill looked at him a long time before asking, "How are things with Sookie, Eric? She seemed a little pale when I visited with her this evening. Is she ailing?" Eric growled low. "You approached my bonded? Still pining for her King Compton?" Bill growled and bared his fangs. "You will show me respect in my home Sheriff. I will not tolerate your disrespect." Eric simply stared at him.

They went over what Luis had gone over for him earlier and Bill had a list of things he wanted Eric to see to personally. As they spoke, Eric noticed that Mr. Compton seemed to be studying him. Was he really so different? Finally he dismissed them and left the property. As they left the compound he wondered if he should stop to see the lovely Miss Stackhouse.

He decided against it, despite Pam's desperate looks across an old cemetery. The witches would be there soon and he had to find the witch that had cast this damn spell on him.

Bill POV

Bill had observed Eric and decided to call Marnie. Nothing seemed amiss with the sheriff. He seemed his normal cocky self and he simply wanted to discuss business. He had been busy recovering all evening since Sookie's attack on him. What he had witnessed had been amazing. She had been stunning in her livid anger. She could be used as a tool for his kingdom, if only there was a way to harness her power without angering her and getting attacked. That shit had hurt like a motherfucker. It felt as if she was burning him from the inside out.

Bill decided he needed to call Nan. He had been dodging her for weeks, since Sookie and Eric had left. He had done the bare minimum on paperwork. Then again, he had could catch up on work and then call her so he would at least be done with the shit he needed to get done. He went for option two and called Katie into him to get him certain files and to sit in the corner while he dictated and asked her for things and tasks.

He stewed over the Sookie situation as he worked.

Sookie POV

Sookie came to on her living room floor. She was used to waking up with deep pools of cerulean blue belonging to Eric. She was greeted this morning by Dr. Ludwig's beetle like eyes and Jason right behind her, terrified. She wondered how long she had been out.

She attempted to get up but the doctor pushed her back down. "Now listen, Miss Stackhouse. I have a few things I have been discussing with your brother that I now need to speak with you about. Now that you no longer have Sheriff Northman's protection and care available to you, I would like you to take my advice and follow it. I would like you either to have your brother move in here or move in with him temporarily as these fits continue. You should be under some supervision so you aren't left vulnerable. Now that Sheriff Northman is no longer in your life, you should rescind his and his child's invitation. I know you feel you can trust them, but you never know with any species, but especially vampires when you are a fairy. Now I need you to call me daily with your status. Do you hear me? Oh and I must say, you make exceptional Southern cooking. While we waited, Jason offered me some of tonight's meal and it was delicious. I find that I have come to care about you and will continue your care whether you can pay me or not. So that's settled. Your brother has my information and will fill you in. Please do everything I tell you. I expect you to follow the usually instructions regarding diet, exercise, drinking enough water, and getting enough rest. "

Sookie was only able to nod as the little doctor checked her vitals one more time. She then nodded, patted her cheek almost in a motherly way, and popped away. Jason and Sookie just looked at each other for a moment. It was only them left. She needed him as much as she needed her. She would follow the doctor's requests for Jason. "Eric and Pam, I rescind my invitation for you to enter my home." She then motioned for Jason t help her up and walked to the phone. She grabbed it and dialed Lafayette.

When he answered, she asked him and Jesus to come over as a favor. She looked to Jason and nodded to reassure him that she needed this to happen. And tonight.


	14. Every Time We Say Goodbye

**This is for all amazing reviewers who made me feel so good about the story! I feel pumped again! I know you all want the angst to end, but there has to be some in order for the happy moments to be **_**really**_** good. I promise it will be happy again soon! Thanks you guys. It's short, but I wanted to spoil you readers out there with a mini-chapter.**

Every Time We Say Goodbye –Ella Fitzgerald

Eric POV

Eric arrived at his bar and as he and Pam walked into the back entrance they noticed a pile of Louis Vuitton luggage trunks neatly stacked in front of the doorway. Eric smelled the luggage to assess what may be in them, but the feelings he was getting from Pam indicated this had something to do with this Sookie woman. He sighed in frustration and walked past them to the door. He left Pam to handle it.

He called the witches to tell them they had arrived back at the bar and were ready for them whenever. Eric wanted this over and done with. He was going to the club to get something to eat and as he walked towards the door that led into the club, his knees buckled and extreme pain coursed through his veins. He gasped and hissed in pain and lost control of his body. He roared in anger at what was happening to him.

He writhed on the floor, attempting to find a position for his body that wasn't so painful but it filled his senses. He couldn't tell who he was anymore but a physical embodiment of pain. His blood sizzled and seemed to fester in his veins. Something was definitely wrong. A new pain began and he twitched in response. It felt like silver toed boots kicking him in the stomach.

Suddenly Pam was there and crying to him, asking him what to do. Eric couldn't even forms words over his screams. He simply pleaded to Pam with his eyes to find a way to make it stop. She grabbed his hand and gripped it. Suddenly Pam too was writhing in agony screaming. The sound pierced Eric's heart and it felt like a new kind of pain. What the fuck was happening to them? Finally his pain seemed to subside and eventually it was gone completely. But Pam still twitched on the floor swearing and screaming her lungs out. Eric felt completely helpless, not knowing how to help his child.

Suddenly her pain abated as well. And she heaved unnecessary air through her useless lungs in relief. What the fuck? "I see you have found another witch to perform the bond severing spell." Eric jerked his head and regarded the witch he had spoken with on the phone. "Another witch? No I don't believe I did. Was that you performing the spell? Is it done?" The witch nodded, but confusion was etched on her face. "Yes it's done, but not by me. It must have come from the other part of the bond. She did it before you got the chance."

Pam sobbed and buried her hands into her hands still sitting on the floor shivering in relief from the pain. "Why was Pam affected by our severing?" The witch looked at her. "She had committed herself to a human as well, and that has also been broken this evening." Eric looked at Pam in shock. "You gave your blood to Sookie?" She shook her head without looking at him. "No, to Jason. It's gone," she choked out as more tears rolled down her face. Eric had never seen her cry this much before.

Eric jumped up and held his hand out to Pam. He for the bond and found it gone. But like Godric's bond, even though it was gone, feelings remained inside of him. He felt pangs of longing and heartbreak. He tried to see if he could still sense her location, but the bond truly was gone. What was with the feelings? He looked at the witch and explained the predicament to her. She smirked and said. "Magic cannot take away your feelings Sheriff. If you have them, they will remain, no matter how many severing rituals you perform.

Even if he had them, Eric had had 1,000 years' experience shutting down his emotions. These fake feelings would be easy to block off. He was relieved the bond was gone. He excused the witch, thanking her for her time, and turned to Pam. "Pam, stop being an emotional little bitch. It's done now. We can go on as we did before all this shit ruined our lives. I expect you to be your normal self by tomorrow night. If you aren't, I will have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Pam POV

Pam looked at Eric and was not sure she heard him correctly. Was he really this insensitive? She was in obvious pain and, as her maker, he should give a shit. He wanted her to be her usual snarky, catty, bitchy self that bantered with him like always? Fuck him. She loved her maker, but this was too far. "Eric, punish me if you must, but go fuck yourself. You care about no one and don't have a fucking heart." She looked at him and made the decision.

"I know I have never wanted to part from you in the past, but you have told me I was ready to be released out on my own. I would like to know if I may still do so now." Eric looked at her in shock, mouth ajar. Finally he snapped it shut and said, "Fine, go." And he turned his back on his child, who had been feeding, fucking, and laughing with him for the past hundred years.

Pam had nothing now. No Eric. No Family. Nothing. She went to her office to collect the essentials and then went to go out the back door. She motioned Ginger to her from the bar, where Eric sat on his throne. She told Ginger to clean out her office and have everything in it delivered to one of her properties in Shreveport and then went into Eric's office. She spotted the spare picture of Sookie and Jason, and grabbed it. As she headed out the door, Eric appeared behind her. "Pam, I command you to stay away from Sookie and Jason Stackhouse."

He then turned and then went back into the club without saying anything else. Pam got in her car and drove, leaving Shreveport and eventually Louisiana, finally stopping in Dallas, Texas for her day rest. She settled in with Isabelle, the Sheriff of area 9 since Godric. Isabelle and Pam had been close since Pam was made. Isabelle and Eric had become friends through Godric and they had all been close for years. Isabelle was another very humane vampire, like Godric and Pam could use that, especially tonight. Isabelle welcomed her into her home and asked if she wanted to talk about it before she went to day rest. When Pam shook her head, she simply nodded and led her to her light tight space.

She stripped naked grabbed the picture of Jason and Sookie and propped it on her nightstand. She cried as she looked at it, not able to feel either of them. She felt Eric. He was pissed, but apparently relieved. She guessed it was about the bond to Sookie being dissolved. She continued to stare at Jason and Sookie as she fell into her day rest.

Sookie POV

The pain had been tremendous, but when it was over it was a relief. She had gone through what Jesus and Lafayette called two severings. Eric and Bill. They could no longer feel her or sense her. She was greatly relieved with the thought. She told Lafayette that's what she wanted and the procedure was relatively simple. Some blood, pictures, red twine representing the bond, and her cutting the twine with silver scissors or a silver knife. Sookie was surprised when Jason also performed the ritual for his connection to Pam. Although Pam had done nothing to either of them and they still loved her, right now she could be controlled by Eric. On top of that, Jesus informed her that a child that was welcome into a human home automatically gave the maker entry to that home as well. After Jason stepped up for the severing he was to go through, Lafayette too asked Jesus to rid him of the blood connection to Eric.

After her, Lafayette, and Jason were done with the severing they thought about any other vampires that they had invited into their homes. Jessica. Sookie and Jason both rescinded Jessica's invitation into their home and Jason even rescinded the long dead Eddy for good measure. As far as they were concerned, they were vampire protected. As Sookie cleaned up the living room, Jesus and Lafayette burned the remains of the blood soaked twine and the pictures of Eric, Pam, and Bill. The curling, burning photos of Eric and Pam felt like she had taken the silver knife to her own heart, but she reminded herself it was what had to be done.

Lafayette, Jesus, Jason, and Sookie caught up and actually ended up finishing off the remaining cake that she and Jason hadn't finished. Lafayette had the power to make her laugh through whatever hell she was going through. So she ate her feelings with two gay men and her brother and laughed until the early hours of the morning. Lafayette and Jesus finally left and Jason asked if he could stay in Sookie's old room. He didn't want her to be alone.

As they settled into bed and fell asleep, an unknown individual finally felt her accessible to him. He had been waiting and it was now time. He prepared for going to her and decided he would approach her tomorrow. He couldn't wait any longer for her.

**Who is it?**


	15. A Little Bit Stronger

**Wow your responses to the last chapter were incredible everyone. Thanks so much. I worked my tail off to get this to you. Hope you like it! I tried out a Jason POV so let me know how you guys like that. I have gotten a lot of people liking how I write him. This Jason has grown up a lot since Sookie left and he is not taking anything for granted. In the show, it seems like he is always saying he won't take Sookie for granted anymore, but then where the hell is he? This Jason is a little like my own amazing brothers. I am willing to share them with Sookie, I guess.**

**On with the story!**

A Little Bit Stronger –Leighton Meester

Jason POV

Jason woke up to his cell phone alarm dinging on Sookie's old vanity. He went to the bathroom and took care of his business then headed downstairs. He smelled breakfast. Bacon, some kind of starchy goodness, and coffee. It reminded him of his Gran. He loved being closer to Sookie. He had meant what he said when Sookie came back to him. He wanted to be there for Sookie. It took her leaving him for so long to realize how special she was to him. He needed her. Badly. This was the first time in his life his main concern wasn't chasing tail.

He walked into the kitchen to find Sookie working away on a wonderful breakfast for them. He went to the cupboard and grabbed what he needed to make the table for the both of them. He also grabbed syrup and two coffee cups. He filled their cups and sat down. This is what he had missed since their Gran had passed. The stability of waking up to family and fantastic food in the morning and coming home to the same thing after a long day.

Sookie placed a plate of hoecakes and bacon on the table and sat down, serving Jason first and then herself. They ate and Sookie, said, "You going into work today?" He nodded as he chewed on some bacon. "Do you wanna come with me?" She laughed and shook her head. "No. You don't have to watch me every minute. I will be fine on my own today. As a matter of fact, you don't need to feel like you are feelin' Jase. Go out, date, or fuck in your case. Do what you need to do. I feel like we are good here for a while, with the bonds being broken and invitations rescinded."

Jason shook his head. "No, I have been real happy with the routine we got goin'. I think I need to be here. Not just for you neither Sook. Plus, I am listening to what Dr. Ludwig said. To stick near you." She shrugged her shoulders and finished off the last bite of her food. She grabbed their dishes and stuck them in the sink. Jason grabbed his stuff and left Sookie, reminding her to call him if anything should happen or if she needed him.

He hopped into the cruiser and headed to his house to shit, shower, and shave before heading into the station. Andy would be real relieved he was back. As he pulled into the drive, his thoughts wandered to Pam and Eric. He didn't know what the hell Eric was going through, but he was mad as hell for what he had done to his sister. She deserved everything. And Eric had told Jason that was what he intended to give her with his proposal. Pam was also a mystery to him. They had become incredibly close on the trip, but then when the shit hit the fan with Sookie he knew Pam could feel his panic. He thought she would come to him. Instead she had sent him Ludwig's number and nothing else. Like she couldn't be bothered with it.

He had never been in charge of taking care of anyone. Usually it was Sookie taking care of him. Now that he was in charge of her, when so much was going on with her, he was terrified every minute of every day that went by. Terrified that he could fail and lose her. He could have used Pam that night. Where was she? Was their relationship contingent on Sookie and Eric being together? Jason had begun to consider Pam a very good friend, bordering on a somewhat twisted sister/brother relationship. It hurt that she had abandoned them like that. Jason jumped into his shower and prepared for the day.

Sookie POV

Sookie still had a dull ache that hurt acutely where Eric and Pam had been in her heart. She needed to move on. Eric had promised never to hurt her. And he had. So deeply. She needed to get over this. She went to her room and laid out a dress and jacket for the day. It was a light peach, almost white, sleeveless cotton dress that went all the way to the floor. Sookie grabbed a regular jean jacket to wear with it and a worn leather cord belt to loop around her hips. She also grabbed a pair of flat sandals to go with the ensemble. Not exactly a Pam outfit, but it was cute and her style. She jumped in the shower and quickly scrubbed herself. She jumped out and finished getting ready.

She had some stops she wanted to make in town. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to the truck, but came out and saw men working on her lawn. She walked to the first one and asked him what they were doing on her property. He looked at her confused and replied, "We have had this property on the books since last year. We have strict instructions to garden, mow, landscape, and make sure the exterior maintains a clean appearance." Sookie realized Eric had hired these people a long time ago and probably forgot to inform them that they were no longer needed. "Thanks for all of your hard work, it looks beautiful, but I will no longer be able to pay for this service. I don't know if you have a contract, but you no longer have an obligation here." He looked confused, but nodded.

"Well we will finish up our work here today, and be on our way. Please let us know if your circumstances change." She nodded and smiled warmly at him before going to the truck and zooming down her driveway. Sookie had been thinking a lot about what her next move was going to be. She considered taking online courses, or maybe even temporarily relocating to a new location away from Bon Temps. She needed a change. She would wait until this change finished to ease Jason's mind, and then go.

She went to the library and grabbed a few books she had been meaning to read then went to the computer station and logged onto the internet, searching for jobs she could handle with her telepathy. She found a few positions in various locations across the country she had always wanted to see and applied. Hopefully she would hear back from some of them. She had never gone through this process before. She had always settled for her Gran's home in Bon Temps working at Merlotte's. But there was a big world out there and she had her whole life to settle down in Bon Temps. She also looked into a few colleges that offered a good catalogue for online courses and applied to those as well.

Sookie finished up at the library and continued to run her errands. She arrived home around three in the afternoon and decided she would need to do some light cleaning and then relax for the night until Jason came back. She checked her messages. "Sookie, its Bill, I am sorry for my behavior last night. I was only trying to offer you protection in the event that you and Eric parted. I hope you can accept my apology. Please call me." Sookie rolled her eyes. Fucker wouldn't give up.

Next message was from Sam asking her if she wanted to work this coming Wednesday. There were some messages from telemarketers and one from Jason checking in with her. She put away her groceries and called Sam back saying to put her back on the schedule for Wednesday. She then sat and decided she was going to make for dinner. If Jason would be here she would make something good, like gumbo or something. But if it was just her she would throw in a frozen pizza or something.

She called Jason to check in on him and he said he was going to be out late, so he was going to grab something for dinner while he was out. She told him to be careful and hung up. Pizza it was. She preheated the oven and walked out to the living room to watch a movie. When she packed up everything that had included all the DVDs Eric had left here. She picked up some RedBox movies for tonight and popped one in.

It was a little early for her to be putting in a movie and dinner, but she was ready for her relaxing night to begin. There was a knock on her door and she sighed in frustration. For living out in the country she had a lot of traffic. She opened the door and gasped as she beheld the man who had helped her escape from Faery. Beside him was another member of the Fae she had never seen. He had dark hair that spiked, but not from being styled that way. It was natural. His skin had a golden glow and his eyes were startling green. His looks could definitely contend with Eric's good looks. He was very beautiful. He smiled at her and she realized he heard what she was thinking. She blushed, but looked back to Claudine's brother. She looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth was catching flies. She mumbled, "How are you here? Why are you here?"

He seemed to sense her anxiety and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "We aren't here to harm you. We actually came to protect you from those we helped you escape from. Ever since you managed an escape, they have been plotting ways to get you back to Fae. We will do what we can to prevent that." Sookie looked at them both in suspicion. "Why are you coming here just now? I have been back for months now." He looked at her as if he didn't want to answer, as if he was torn. "Your life has been too enmeshed with vampires for us to approach. We sensed you were going through your change and wanted to help, but it was quite impossible with the vampires in your life and blood in your veins. When you severed the connection we decided it was the opportune time to come to you. We want to help you Sookie."

She was still extremely wary of these two. "Why do you care? Why help me?" He sighed and looked at her as he ran his hand through his scruffy hair. "Sookie, we are family. I am your cousin. A very distant cousin. My sister Claudine is also your cousin, but she is involved in what our cause views as the wrong side. We are looking to open the portals between our worlds. But personally, it is my mission to help you. Why would I help you escape only to want to drag you back?"

She looked at him long and hard and invited the pair of them in. She asked them to have a seat and clicked off the television. She offered them beverages, but they declined. She sat across from them and looked at both. She wondered how she was related to both of them. Claude answered, "Like I said, I am your cousin, my grandfather is your great-great grandfather. He opposes Mab and those who attempted to deceive you. This is Preston. He is of no relation, but a very close family friend. He will not hurt you." She scoffed and said, "Yeah, I have been told that my whole life. So how are you going to help me?"

He explained he wanted to help protect her from her the other faction of fairies and from vampires, especially until she fully came into her abilities. Sookie's head spun from all the information and she leaned against the back of the couch covering her eyes trying to absorb everything. She heard Preston say something in a language she understood, but didn't know. "Don't bother, I can understand. I will be fine, I just need time let it all sink in." They both smiled at her. "You must be getting the 10 T's. Sookie, you can understand the language we spoke?" She nodded, "I can now understand every language ever thought of in existence. I have also teleported and shot energy out of my hands." Preston and Claude both looked relieved. "You are coming into them nicely then. You are already nicely acquainted with telepathy. Usually a fairy will mature only to five or six of the ten T's, but sometimes more. Only a few throughout history have been gifted with all ten. Your other abilities might be trace, trance, telekinesis, transform, transmit, and track. Tongues and tracing is something that not many have, but you have already showed us you have one of them. So be happy. The others you have mentioned, which all fairies have, are telepathy, teleportation, and twinkle ability." Sookie burst out laughing. "Twinkle? Sounds deadly." Claude looked at her and stated, "It is. When developed properly, your "energy" or twinkle can kill vampires, humans, other fairies like you witnessed in Fae, and all manner of creatures. These abilities can be trained and perfected by Preston or myself if you let us help you."

She looked down at her hands and watched them as if expecting them to "twinkle" at her. She looked up and nodded. "Fine, I would rather have control over this than not. So what do I need to do?" Claude looked relieved and Preston pleased. "We can't stay here too long or we may lead them to you. So Preston and I will appear off and on as you go through the transition. I need you to take my hands so when you are going through the pain I can help you through it, even from Faery." Sookie had been through a lot, so she was questioning everything they were giving her. "What will this mean? Or will it simply allow you to help me?"

Claude looked at her, annoyed and a little pissed. "Listen Sookie, I understand you have been manipulated and lied to by vampires, so I understand why you are not quick to trust. But you can trust me. I am your family and, as a Fairy, not able to lie to my own family. Do you understand? Try and lie to me about something right now. I doubt you will be able to, and not because I too am telepathic. Say 'my dress is red'. If you can get that small lie out, I will be amazed." Sookie looked at him and lifted her chin, attempting to say the simple sentence, but found she physically couldn't open her mouth to do so.

Preston and Claude smirked at her as they recognized her struggle. "What the hell? Can I lie to him?" she asked, pointing to Preston. They both glared at her, but Preston responded, "You can, but I prefer you didn't. I only wish to guide and protect you, so honesty would be best between us. I promise I will always be honest with you, princess."

She looked at him, "I am not a princess. Please don't refer to me so." Claude thought _You are Sookie, you don't even know it. But you are Sky Royalty. _She shook her head in denial of what he thought._ It's true whether you want to believe it or not._ She turned her attention back to Preston and said, "I will not lie to you. My parents and Gran raised me better. I appreciate any help you can give me." He nodded, giving her a small smile.

Preston held his hands out to her and she took them. Sookie felt a slow warmth move through her hands, her arms, her shoulders, chest, spine, tailbone, penetrating the muscles in her legs and feet and out her toes. As the warmth invaded her, they glowed together brightly, as if the warmth was trying to escape their bodies. She felt tingles throughout her being and she knew this was her magic, yes she said magic, and his magic interacting with one another. She found she loved the feelings pulsing through her. She looked at Preston as they were connected and saw him smiling his gorgeous smile at her. With a squeeze from his hands to hers, he loosened his grip on her fingers and the glow dimmed around them.

She smiled and felt jittery all over. ""Now I will be able to sense you. My light is in you and yours is now in me," Preston explained. She felt like a dope smiling so much, but the light was still invading every cell in her body and her body celebrated and wanted to dance. Claude reached his hands out, "Cousin?" She grabbed his hands and they repeated the process. She felt amazing with each light-sharing. She no longer felt alone. She felt something she had never felt. Like she belonged. Like she was normal. And important.

"So, if I wanted to keep tabs on an individual, I would just share my light with them?" Claude contemplated the thought, "It would depend on whomever you have in mind. If you are thinking a vampire, you can think again, because they are the exact opposite of us. They are darkness, we are light." She shook her head. "No, I want to protect my brother. Can I share it with him?" Claude thought about it, but nodded, "Yes, Jason. We have also been watching him, but he has shown no sign of the spark of light like you. However, he is blood kin and so it might work. Might. You should try it. I will also do this with him if you would like." She nodded her head, "Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Why did you save me that day?" she wondered out loud to him. He looked at her and said, "You are important, though I don't know why yet. I also didn't want you imprisoned like our people have been, when I could prevent it. Your place is here." Suddenly, Sookie's mind was invaded of the events of that day, when her and Granddaddy Earl ran up the hill towards Claude, it was like a video that skipped, repeating over and over the death of the man that had got caught in the crossfire because she had resisted his help. Sookie gasped in shock and tears welled in her eyes. She looked between Claude and Preston, but her eyes rested on Preston. She saw the pain and grief in his eyes. The images had been from him.

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault," she apologized. He shook his head, "No, he was shot by another Fae, not you. You just happened to be there, princess. He died for his cause, so it was a heroic way for him to go. Our parents, though saddened by their loss, are quite proud of him." It had been his brother. Sookie let tears flow down her cheeks, thinking if she lost Jason and the pain she would never get over. "Please stop crying Sookie. It is done. And not your fault." It was the first time he said her name and she smiled when he did.

"Well, we are going to set up some wards around the property to protect against Fae and most other supernatural beings. No Fae will be able to enter the wards we are setting up. Are there any other supernatural you know that are welcome here?" Sookie thought about it and said, "I have a were and a shifter as friends. There is also this woman who is a doctor for supes that comes to me regularly. Her name is Dr. Ludwig, but I am not sure what type of supernatural she is."

"We know Dr. Ludwig. She is not full Fae, but she is a type of Fae. That is why she can pop where she needs to go and her healing abilities are so advanced. Her kind are very rare. You are lucky to have her as a doctor. Weres and shifters shouldn't be a problem. Any vampires?" he asked stiffly. Sookie just shook her head and looked down, trying not to think of her vampires. "The pain you feel will fade, eventually to nothing. Fairy/Vampire relationships are hopeless. It would never work." She wanted to argue, but every relationship she had with vampires said she couldn't back up her side.

She simply looked down. Sookie heard them get up and make their way to the front door. "We will check back in with you once the wards are in place." With that they swept out the door and were gone. Sookie checked the time and realized her oven had long been preheated and ready for her pizza. She slipped it in and went back to her movie. She had picked a romantic comedy to cheer her up. It was called No Strings Attached and Sookie found she laughed throughout the majority of the movie as she ate her pizza.

When the end credits rolled she wondered what was taking Preston and Claude so long. _We are almost finished. Your property is larger than we anticipated and the magic is quite advanced, even for us, _she heard in her head. Preston. _Oh thanks for letting me know_, she sent back. She cleaned up her dinner mess and went to get ready for bed. Even though she didn't do much today, she pinned up her hair and jumped into the shower for a quick rinse off. It made her feel better and refreshed.

So much had changed again in just one day. Sookie felt like she needed things to slow down. One minute she was a little girl and the next thing she was involved in messy, confusing relationships and almost being killed once a month. Sookie heard the door open and close, checking who it was mentally. Preston and Claude. She slipped into a nightgown and ran down the stairs, barefoot. She walked into the living room and looked at the two fairies. "It's done?" They both nodded. "Are y'all hungry? Or do you eat…?" she asked awkwardly. They both chuckled at her and she blushed.

"Yes, we eat. We eat whatever will nourish us. So we like to experiment. We were going to head into town to look for food, but then remembered the vampire king and his vampire court are here, so it wouldn't be safe for us. We will eat in the woods surrounding your house if that is okay." Sookie looked appalled at them and she heard them wonder if they had offended her by asking. No guest of this Stackhouse house was going to be eating outside. "No. I will make you something. Please? You can't eat what's outside. Here, sit down." Sookie put the DVD from RedBox back in and pressed play. "Watch that and I will make you something. It will be ready before you know it."

They nodded at her and wondered why she was being so polite and nice to people she barely knew. She thought back at them _That's just how I was raised. Living in the south, you develop certain etiquette. One of the most important rules is never let a guest go hungry. _She headed into the kitchen and decided to make a traditional southern meal for them to welcome them to her home and to the south. _No lemons,_ she heard from Claude in her head, _they are toxic to us._ She nodded, glad her recipe didn't call for lemon. She grabbed chicken and all the things she would need to make fried chicken, creamy potatoes, and greens. She enjoyed the cooking, mentally imagining her Gran walking her through it like she had her whole life while she was alive. She smiled as she served it on the plate.

Sookie walked into the living room and set up the TV trays her Gran had stored between the wall and the side of the piano. She set them up and then walked the heaping plates and set them in front of the two fairies. They both looked at Sookie in amazement and dug in. It was getting late. She wondered where Jason was. _He is on his way_, Claude thought at her. How did he know? He unwillingly glanced away from his food and up at her. _I can sense him because he is family. It's how I found you. You will soon develop this trait as well. Track, remember? _He went back to inhaling his food. "Do you enjoy this type of food?" she asked them. Their groans of satisfaction made her smile and she heard Jason come through the door. He looked at the two guys and Sookie and wondered who they were. "Jason, this is Claude and Preston. They are here to help me through the transition. They are both Fae and Claude is actually a distant cousin of ours. This is his close friend Preston. They are like me and can hear your thoughts."

He looked surprised, but then slowly nodded his head in acceptance. "Nice to meet you. Where y'all stayin' while helping us?" Sookie appreciated the "us" in the question, looking at Claude and Preston to hear their answer. They attempted to communicate silently and she broke in, "No. You will stay here. You are not sleeping outside. There is a space below the house through the cabinet over there. It has a full bed, but someone can also sleep on the couch if you would be more comfortable. Otherwise, if Jason doesn't mind, we could also make use of his home to alleviate the space issues." Jason nodded, agreeing.

Claude and Preston both were relieved not to be exposed in the open. They agreed to share the day chamber below the house. Jason and Sookie were happy and Jason wondered if they were fairies in the other sense of the word. Sookie slapped Jason's arm and the two fairies looked confused and they looked at each other and at Sookie. "Sookie?" Preston asked. She rolled her eyes and decided it was best to explain. "When someone refers to two men as fairies in this culture, it implies that they are romantically involved."

"Claude typically enjoys the company of men, but I prefer the company of women. So Claude is a fairy in every sense of the word," he stated with a smile. Sookie and Jason laughed, Claude simply looked bored. Sookie was tired as hell and had a long day and night. Jason went to go shower before bed and Sookie showed the fairies where they would stay. Once she had supplied them with blankets and pillows and showed them the facilities, she went to bed.

She was so tired. She lies on the bed and literally felt like she sunk into it as she fell asleep instantly.

Eric POV

Eric awoke tonight feeling absolutely fucking terrible. He missed Pam. Not only did he miss Pam, but his heart felt like there was a stake lodged inside it, but refused to end him, relieving him from the pain. He wondered where this phantom pain came from. He felt miserable. The place where the grief and emptiness from Miss Stackhouse had been had multiplied.

He needed it to end. Was this part of the spell the witch had placed on him? He was going to find out tonight. He had contacts in the witch community and if there was a spell placed in his area, they would know about it. He got dressed and headed to Fangtasia, not bothering with a car. When he walked past Pam's office and saw it completely emptied of her pink shit, he knew he had to make it right with her. She might not come back, and he had to understand that decision.

He called the witches and they said that they would be there within the hour. Good. Eric went out to the bar and perused his options for dinner. He didn't see anything he really wanted, so he grabbed the first one he saw and led her to his office. He began kissing down her neck and snicked his fangs down, rubbing them delicately along the vein he was about to sink them into. She started grinding against him and he began to respond. He sank his fangs into her, and she gasped in pleasure. As she moved against him, he had this disgust build up inside of him and he couldn't finish with her. The thought of fucking this woman literally repulsed him. He drank exactly what he needed and then pushed her away, telling her to get out. She was shocked, but too afraid to comment.

He sat at his desk, noticing piles of paperwork that needed to be done. Pam usually sorted all this mess out for him and got the unnecessary stuff out of his way. She had never even needed to be asked this, she just did it. She was a good child. He reflected on his behavior the past few days and wondered how different he must have been for his child to be so upset with him that she would leave him. One of the biggest reasons he had decided to bring Pam over in this life was because he recognized her fierce loyalty to the few she bestowed it upon. He knew when he made her that she would be just as loyal to him as a maker. Apparently she was now just as loyal to this Sookie and her brother.

For a human to captivate himself _and_ his child was amazing. Eric abandoned the paperwork and dug around in his desk for the photo he had intended to use for the severing spell. He studied each detail of the woman's beautiful face, willing himself to remember her. There was nothing. Maybe he really should be grateful he couldn't remember her, like Pam had said. Even if he did regain his memories, he was pretty sure no woman would ever take him back after how he had behaved. Hell, he was worried about Pam coming back, let alone someone he had been exclusive and romantically involved with.

Chow entered and said the witches were there. He told him to let them in and shuffled the papers to the side to be dealt with later. They entered and Eric asked them to have a seat. They were confused about what brought them there, by the looks on their faces. Eric got right to the point. "As I mentioned before, I have had a memory spell of some sort placed on me. And while I know you are not able to remove it, I still expect your aide in telling me the one responsible and where I can locate her." They looked at one another hesitantly, but the oldest among them said calmly, "Witches rarely aide those who seek to harm other witches. Although a witch cast the spell, you might want to consider why a witch would benefit making herself a target to you, when you are so old and powerful. Not to mention extremely well connected."

Eric had already considered it, and the one person who could possibly benefit from his memory loss and had the motive would be none other than King Bill Compton. Eric had his own plan in mind if this was the case. "I understand your concerns. I give you my word that when I find the witch responsible I will not exact any punishment to her until I find the reason for my current mental state. However, she is the only clue I have to figuring this mess out for sure. So if you please?" He waved his hands to indicate he needed them to figure it out. If they didn't, their mutually beneficial relationship would quickly go sour, and Eric would make sure they would not be happy.

The oldest witch pulled out a photograph. "These are all the witches that are registered and practice in this area." She placed the photo flat on the desk and removed one of the crystals from her neck. She sounded like she was humming, but Eric recognized chanting as the pendant swung back and forth across the picture. The crystal suddenly moved like a magnet draw to its counterpoint and pointed to a mousy looking woman in the front of the group. "Marnie," they all whispered at the same time.

According to his witches, Marnie was a fairly experienced witch that liked to dabble in various branches of witchcraft. She was known for her owned and operated store call the Moon Goddess Emporium here in Shreveport. The older witch held picked another thing out of her pocket and laid it flat on the desk like she had with the photo. It was a worn and well used map of Shreveport. She picked another crystal off from her neck and seemed to repeat the process of chanting and having the crystal give her the answer. "She is at the Emporium now. Remember what we discussed Sheriff." He nodded and dismissed them.

He sat at his desk for a while, trying to figure out his best move. He really wished Pam was here. She was a good bouncing board for these types of things. He decided he needed to go to the Emporium and figure out what this Marnie character had to do with his mental block. Eric stood and grabbed his leather jacket. He locked his office door on the way out and went out the back door.

He flew to the Emporium and circled it while in flight, to see if there was something he should be aware of. He sniffed the air to smell anything amiss. He landed at the front door and walked in. He spotted the woman sitting on a bean bag, looking ridiculous and not a little crazy. She sat up straight on her bean bag and walked to him. "You have come for me to give you back your memory. To give you answers why I took it. I do not know why I felt compelled to cast this spell on you. I only know that I did."

Eric growled low in frustration. He could sense her telling the truth. He suspected she had been glamoured. He looked back to her and she had fire in her eyes. Suddenly he felt like his limbs were filled with lead. He couldn't move if he wanted to. He had no control of his body. He was panicking. What the fuck was she doing? A young woman suddenly appeared. She was very pretty with strawberry blond hair. Her face, though pretty, held a look of hatred and disgust on it. That look coupled with his current condition made Eric's survival instincts thrash in any attempt to get him out of here.

The witch Marnie, suddenly had a different accent and he wondered what the hell was up with her eyes. Her scent had somewhat shifted as well. Suddenly he understood he was a prisoner in his own body. "You are mine blond one. My name is Antonia. I was a very powerful sorceress in my time, but burned at the hands of your people. Before being burned I was tortured, raped, and fed off of against my will. Similar to this girl," she said pointing at the young woman. "And by your king, who claims to accept mainstreaming and advocates, how did he call it? Ah yes, a peaceful coexistence. I intend to get revenge for this girl, for myself, and for all others who have been made to suffer." Eric then knew, unless his fortune changed and quickly, he would be meeting the true death. "Stand." His limbs followed her orders, but rejected his. "Go to the back room and seal yourself in there until I summon you. You will fulfill your purpose."

Eric marched to the back room, and sealed himself in. He stood there. It was all he could do. He was tempted to summon Pam, but he didn't want to lead her into danger. So he waited. Waited for his fate, which was probably the true death. Fuck Bill Compton.

Pam POV

Pam felt Eric's terror and jerked as she realized he must be in trouble. He wasn't even calling her. He would never call her when he was in danger and afraid she would meet the same fate as he did if summoned. Isabelle came to her side and asked her what was wrong. "Eric," she stated. She looked at Isabelle and said, "He needs me." She stood and raced for the door. She jumped in the car and sped down the drive out and out of town. It was only about ten miles away she spotted Isabelle in the rearview trailing her car and she slowed for her to hop in. Isabelle asked her about everything that had been going on the past few months, but Pam had been reluctant to share because she was still hurt and most of it wasn't her place to say.

But she desperately needed help and Isabelle was a powerful ally. An ally that needed all the information. She also knew she could trust Isabelle. So as they sped into the night, Pam told the story from the beginning. The night that Sookie had walked into Fangtasia. It took almost the entire trip, but she was able to get it out with only a few interruptions from Isabelle looking for a clarification.

"Well I always knew there was something special about her. I told him he was in love with her when he sent her in for Godric, although he denied it. What a liar he is. So Eric is in love with a human, huh? Never thought I would see the day." Isabelle laughed to herself. Pam had omitted the fact that Sookie was fairy, not only because she knew the fewer people that knew the better, but Eric had commanded her the minute he had found out not to say anything to anyone unless it was him or Sookie. Even the current Eric didn't know the truth about Sookie. She was determined to keep Sookie as safe as possible.

Pam entered Shreveport, and drove to the bar. Sunrise was a little over an hour away and she needed to get all the information she could about what had happened to Eric. She arrived with Isabelle at their bar and she entered. She had missed this dump and ordering the people around. She didn't have time to talk though. "Chow," she commanded and he followed her and Isabelle as they stalked back to the office. She picked up Eric's smell and the smell of witches. They had been here tonight. But there was no evidence of struggle and Chow said Eric had left well after the witches had, not saying where he was going. She spotted the photo of Sookie and Jason shuffled amongst his large pile of unfinished paperwork and wondered if he would have gone to them?

Probably not. The Eric she had been dealing with the past week really wanted nothing to do with them. Although, if he had, he could have been intercepted by Bill and his guard. She panicked at the thought. There wasn't much she or Isabelle could do against a monarch. She decided that tomorrow she would start with asking the witches what they had discussed. It was the only clue she could go off of as to what Eric had been trying to accomplish. He either wanted them to remove the spell or help him find someone who could. With a plan in place, she and Isabelle left, going to one of Eric's most secure houses on the outskirts of Shreveport to die for the day. She would find Eric. She would find the witch who fucked with her maker. And she would get his memory back, even if he didn't want it. She was his child and she would not abandon him again.

Bill POV

Bill didn't know what the fuck had happened. And he was pissed about it. After recovering from Sookie's attack on him, he had finally relaxed when he went through one of the most painful experiences of his existence. He would gladly have been silvered over the pain he had been made to go through what seemed like hours.

His blood had been livid in his veins and attempted to punish him, but for what he did not know. Finally his blood thought his punishment complete and he panted in relief. His guards looked frightened and fearful. They had been trying to help him, but didn't know how. He called for Katie, but she didn't come. She wasn't in the house. Was she running errands for him? Had he sent her somewhere? He must have and with Bucky, because he too was missing.

Suddenly he realized what was missing from him. Sookie. She was no longer in his blood. Was she dead? His fangs popped down and he ran out of the house across the cemetery, his guards following him. When he reached the edge of her property he hit an invisible barrier and growled in frustration. He attempted to circle her property looking for entry, but found no way towards her home. He focused on where the bond they shared should be and couldn't find it.

She hadn't gone back to Faery had she? No. She wouldn't leave Jason again. He was certain of that. Was she dead? The thought brought a sense of loss and fury simultaneously within him. His vampire guards were not able to penetrate the barrier to Sookie's home either. Bill felt like he was a child at the zoo, begging for a better glimpse of a rare and exotic animal, but it was hidden away into its habitat. No matter how hard they tried, there was no way around it. Finally the human guards arrived and they seemed able to pass. They walked where Bill couldn't. "Get me information on the woman who lives here. Is she dead, alive, and what is happening in there?"

Sookie was playing hard ball. She was now messing in magics to keep herself from him. Yes she was a pain in the ass and a hellcat. He would enjoy breaking her down to his will. His guards reported that she was alive and with two gentlemen that were not her brother. They couldn't get close enough for more information though, because it would alert her of their presence. Bill nodded, reassured that his Sookie was alive. But he wanted to know who these two men were. Witches?

Bill turned to one of his primary guards and told him to contact Katie to get back to the mansion. He needed her in more ways than one. He had some pent up anger to work out and some things she needed to look into for him.

Eric POV

Eric listened as he heard Antonia/Marnie's plan for him and for the vampires in the area and eventually the world. She wanted them destroyed and she was slowly amassing power by looking for those like this girl Katie, who had been terrorized by his kind. Apparently Bill had repeatedly raped Katie and then glamoured her to forget. The only way she found out was that Bill had forgotten his human guards might have a conscience and inform Katie of this fact. Some man he thought she said was named Bucky? Only in fucking Louisiana would you be given a name like that.

Eric heard her sob to Antonia and Antonia's response tone in mock sympathy. Eric could hear the wheels turning in Antonia's head as she planned to use Katie to push her own agenda. He understood her effective plan, because it would have been his path were he trying to rally support from other species against another. Not even Nan Flannigan would be able to gloss over this shit. Vampires like Compton were going to be this race's downfall. He was such a dirty fuck. Godric had been right when he said that most vampires had made no attempt to evolve. Eric considered himself one of them, but he would never have done anything like what Bill did to Katie and probably countless other girls. Girls like Sookie.

Eric seethed silently thinking about Bill doing something similar to someone as beautiful as her. He didn't know her, but something so atrocious happening to her was a crime against any law of any species or any God. Bill would fucking pay. And, according to Antonia, by his own hand if she had her own way. This is one thing he and Antonia were in agreement on.

Eric felt Pam moving. Closer to Shreveport. Shit. Fuck. He begged the bond for her to go back. She didn't need to be here for the shit storm. But she was getting closer and closer. Finally he felt her in Shreveport and he knew his stubborn and beautiful child would stop at nothing until she knew he was either safe or truly dead. She was scared, but determined. He felt Pam go to her day rest, but because he was under Antonia's control, he wasn't able to. He felt the bleeds begin. Maybe if he was luck he would bleed out, instead of whatever fucked up way Antonia had cooked up for him.


	16. You Can't Break a Broken Heart

**Hello my lovely readers! I am sorry that this took so long to get out. I had a lot to think about, regarding where I wanted to take this story so hopefully my thinking paid off and you guys like it. I also have been super busy. Enough excuses. Here ya go (please review)!**

Chapter 16: You Can't Break a Broken Heart –Kate Voegele

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up and she stretched out. The sun was just peeking through her window and she watched as it filtered through her curtain. She got out of bed and walked to the window to watch it rise into the morning sky. She was startled to see two figures with their backs towards her looking at the same view of the morning sun, but quickly recognized Claude and Preston. _Sookie come to us. Try to teleport again,_ Claude thought at her without turning around. She stretched her muscles, as if that may help, and tried to teleport out to them. Nothing. She tried for the longest time. To imagine popping out of her room, and even managed to flicker as Eric had called it, but wasn't successful. _Screw this. I will walk. I have two perfectly good legs,_ she thought to them both. Claude encouraged her to keep on trying.

_Focus on the light connection we made. That should help guide you here to us. And try to imagine being out here with us. As if you already are out here. Now really try Sookie_, Claude commanded. She was a little annoyed at him for being so bossy in the morning, but shook it off and tried to do as he asked. She imagined her feet touching the dewy morning grass, the cool air touching her skin, raising goose bumps, the sweet smell of the Louisiana flora surrounding her, the birds chirping at her to get her attention, the fresh air surging in through her nose and infecting her blood as it circulated through her body. She felt a dull warmth in the bottom of her stomach. She then looked for the light in her system. Her light and Claude and Preston's light. Pop. She was out in the yard with them.

They both smiled at her then back at the sun. Sookie shook from the exertion, but breathed in and out and also looked at the sun. It instantly made her feel better. Why? "You are a Sky princess. Your energy comes from the sun and the sky. You have been living your life at night, so it is hard for you to recharge. It's why you love sunbathing so much."

She felt amazing, but exhausted again. "Is it normal to feel so tired after I make these advances?" Preston looked at her, but Claude maintained his gaze on the sun. "We aren't sure. We have never really been with a part human going through the transition. But I assume it takes up a lot of your energy. At least until your body adapts to the change," Preston responded. She nodded and said she was going to lie down for a little longer. They both nodded in agreement, and looked to the sun, recharging she supposed.

Sookie walked up her porch steps and went to open her door, but found it locked. "I guess you will need to pop in Sookie," Claude chuckled from across the yard. He was going to be a pain in the ass teacher. It was harder because they weren't in the house and the only light she had to focus on was her own. But she thought of her warm bed and soft sheets and she popped right into her room. She smiled and climbed into bed, thinking she could really start liking this ability too. She snuggled down into her sheets and was soon breathing deeply and falling asleep.

Eric POV

Eric was exhausted and he felt no better than he had last night. God damn this witch to hell. He was finally able to admit that the feelings of agony and misery were from the lack of this mystery woman in his life. And Pam. Pam would be up soon. But it gave him no sense of pleasure or relief knowing he was putting her in danger. He decided to release her from the commands he had issued her. It had to be a blanket statement, including all demands, because he couldn't remember all that he had issued her before this spell. Hopefully she would be careful and follow the commands he had put in place for her protection. But he guessed his stubborn and willful child would not.

Antonia came into the laundry room Eric was secluded in to check on her prisoner. She looked at him and smirked. That smirk made Eric boil in rage. "Well, Marnie may be just a freak on a bean bag when it comes to magic and witchcraft, but she really did a number on you with this one. This one is all in the mind and in the heart. She has destroyed you and those you love. You have suffered a spell of loss, vampire. However the spell was only half complete. The second part of the spell brings you back to your true self and makes you realize all that you have lost was at your own hands. Because of the monster you truly are. The hard part of this spell is knowing when to perform the second part, to fuck with your victim's mind the most. I wonder what Marnie was waiting for."

Eric didn't like where this bitch's musings were heading. She moved back and forth in front of him as she contemplated her thoughts. She then smirked at him once more and sauntered out of the room. Eric felt a sense of dread as he thought about all the shit this witch could do to him in this state. And all he could do was wait for it to happen.

Pam POV

Pam rose for the evening and felt many of the invisible cords in her body had been released. At first she panicked, thinking Eric must have met the true death for her commands to be suspended, but she prodded their bond and breathed out in relief. He was fine. She sensed he was tired and needed to feed, but otherwise fine.

With her commands gone, her game plan would be changing. She was going to go to Sookie. Hopefully Sookie would want to help still. Sookie had always been too forgiving for her own good, but Pam was hoping to take advantage of that rare human quality now. Isabelle walked in and came over to Pam stroking her hair. "Update," she asked. "Eric has released his commands on me." Isabelle would know what this would mean. Eric was sure of his fate. "He is dumb son of a bitch if he thinks I am going to give up on him. Now I have a plan. Let's go meet the witches." She went to call them to meet at Fangtasia. She finished getting ready and she and Isabelle headed out.

She knew they were here when she arrived. And they were nervous. And scared. They fucking should be. She entered the bar and they were sitting at a table just inside the door. "Where is he? Where is my maker?" she asked fiercely, showing them she was not willing to fuck around anymore. "He went to Marnie, who is harmless. But we think that the magic she did, for whatever reason, channeled a different magical spirit. And now this spirit must have control over her and your maker," the leader of the witches explained.

Pam growled and Isabelle came to her, calming her down. She looked to the witches. "What can you do to help us?" Isabelle asked them. They looked at each other, "If you are going to oppose Marnie, or whoever she is inhabited by, we will offer you our magical support in subduing her." Pam scoffed, "Like you had a choice."

Isabelle nodded and smiled appreciatively towards the witches. "If you say this isn't your sister Marnie, then we would like for you to find out who we are dealing with and what they might be after. And why they have targeted Eric. We also want to know why Marnie, the real Marnie, went after Eric in the first place. If you can find out the answers to these questions, and quickly, we would appreciate it." The way she said it sounded nice, but there was steel in her gaze that let them know not doing as she asked would end badly for them.

The witches seemed to react to Isabelle's personality and nodded, leaving the bar on a mission. Isabelle turned back to Pam. "Next part of the plan?" Pam looked her in the eyes. She wasn't sure if Isabelle would remember Sookie's fiery personality. "Sookie," she responded simply. Isabelle looked at her, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if that was the best idea. Pam knew it was wrong to bring her in on this, but she needed Sookie. She didn't know why exactly, but Sookie was as determined as Pam was and she knew when Sookie put her mind to something she would see it done. Look at her years of foolish devotion to Bill.

Pam and Isabelle stepped out in the night and Isabelle waited for her to lead the way. Pam wanted to run, so she ran. She ran all the way to Bon Temps. As she neared Sookie's home she was extremely alert. Something seemed wrong, but she wasn't sure. She reached Sookie's property and slammed into an invisible barrier. Isabelle stopped just in time, looking down at Pam as if she was messing around. She stepped forward only to be stopped by the barrier as well. It was as if the house's protection had extended to the edge of her property. Pam and Isabelle looked at each other in shock.

Sookie had enlisted the help of witches? Pam whipped out her phone and dialed the witches. "What do you know about a protection spell on a home in Renard Parish?" Pam knew that these witches would know about this type of spell. "A spell was not done by a witch out there. It must have been performed by another magical creature. And a powerful one to keep out a vampire." Pam clicked the phone shut. "Fuck." She called Sookie's house, waiting for her to pick up. No answer. She left a message saying she needed to speak with her and that she had a favor. Pam hoped she had been in the shower or something. Pam and Isabelle decided to check Merlotte's, even though Sookie had said she had been fired from the shifter's establishment.

When Sookie wasn't there and nobody was forthcoming about knowing anything about her, they headed back to the border of her property. All Pam could do was wait for Sookie.

Sookie POV

Sookie had awoken two hours after she had teleported into her room. She was sore and had a bad headache when she woke up. She clenched her eyes shut and stretched. She heard a pop and awoke to both fairies with her in her bedroom looking excited that she was awake. After telling them to get out so she could get ready for the day, she went to the shower and threw some jeans and a green and white striped t-shirt on with some sandals and some accessories. She assumed she would be hanging around the house today with Claude and Preston, getting to know them.

Getting to know them included six hours of intense Fae training, along with full knowledge on all of the 10 T's. Even though she was exhausted, she kept training with them, refusing to quit. She needed to know this in order for her to survive. She mastered teleporting and her light show. Claude also said that Sookie needed to practice the other aspect of telepathy, which was keeping people out. She never had needed to practice this because her interactions had only been with humans and vampires, so she was extremely behind. But Claude and Preston hammered thoughts into her head until she was able to block them out successfully. This skill was helpful, they explained, when she was in front of other fairies and she needed to have her thoughts kept private. By the end of the day, she was mentally blocking, twinkling, and had even teleported to Monroe and back.

Claude and Preston were impressed with her progress, and Sookie was glad to see she had also worn them out a little too. While it was still daylight, Sookie took charge of the day and packed the two fairies into the truck and drove them to Wal-Mart. She wanted to get them some cheap clothes to wear so she could wash the ones they had been wearing since they had arrived. They didn't seem concerned, but she definitely was.

As they walked through Wal-Mart, people oohed and ahhed over the fairies trailing Sookie throughout the store. Claude and Preston were beautiful to the Bon Temps residents, including Sookie. She rolled her eyes and they followed her around. They grabbed a couple pairs of sweat pants a piece and some Hanes packs of V-necks and boxers. Sookie went to ring up everything they had loaded in the cart and they headed out. They wanted to see the town so Sookie spent a little extra time in. Sookie decided as she gave the tour she would stop and fill the truck with gas and head to the bank.

While she did these menial tasks, Preston and Claude observed her every move with rapt attention. She heard their thoughts whirring in their heads asking each other why this was necessary, what did the gas do for the truck, and why did people place their money somewhere outside of their homes. Sookie just let them wonder. She would explain later when Bon Temps residents weren't watching their every move.

They drove back out to her farmhouse just as the sun was setting. Sookie began making them all dinner while they told her more about fairies, they abilities, and their history. Sookie was finishing dinner when she heard the front door slam shut. Jason came storming in and asked why Pam and a Texas vamp were outside of her property. Sookie's eyes popped out of head and her mouth fell open. They moved to Claude and Preston, who looked scared at the idea of vampires being so close. In their heads they were wondering how Sookie was going to react to this news. If she invited them in, they would leave, even though Claude's thoughts went to an ability he had, but never needed to use called cloaking.

"Did they say anything to you?" Sookie asked Jason. He shook his head, saying that he had already passed some barrier they couldn't cross. Sookie wondered what they wanted and made for the phone to call Pam and give her a piece of her mind. She saw the message light blinking on her phone and played the message. "Sookie, Pam. I need to speak with you, but I can't cross your property border. Eric needs your help. Please call me. I will wait outside of the border until you call me back."

Sookie's breath was huffing in and out of her chest in anger and her hands glowed. Sookie _help_ Eric? Surely this was Pam's sick idea of a joke. After what he did to her? After Pam had dropped their relationship after what Eric had done to her? That had hurt almost as much as Eric dumping her. Again she thought Pam must be joking to be asking her for help. Who was the other vamp with her? Preston and Claude came to her side, Jason trailing them. "What do you want to do Sookie? First, I think you need to calm down. It is beneficial them not knowing all the advances in your abilities you have made," Preston explained. He attempted to soothe her and she knew she needed to handle this Pam thing.

She looked at them and asked if this border extended to her property line. They nodded and explained that they had placed spells on the perimeter against fairies, and then they had manipulated the magic on her house against vampires to extend to the perimeters of her property line. "I'm going out to talk to her, but I am not inviting them within the borderline and staying behind it. She can tell me what she wants, but she is probably not going to be getting it." Jason walked out with her. They had all decided to not reveal Preston and Claude unless they needed to. Claude's cloaking ability was helpful because it was able to cloak the fairy scent that endangered them, especially for vampires.

As Jason and Sookie neared Pam and, who Sookie now recognized as Isabelle, Jason grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze in support. As she looked at Pam, her once extremely close friend, her eyes welled. Pam had definitely hurt her. "Sookie," Pam whispered almost too quietly for her to hear. Her eyes then turned to Jason and Pam couldn't even get his name out. _Good,_ Sookie thought. Pam should be ashamed of her behavior, even if Eric was her maker.

"Pam, why are you here?" Pam looked nervous. "Sookie, I know you are upset, but I am begging for your forgiveness and your help. Eric is in troub-" Sookie cut her off and she snapped, "Eric sure as hell didn't care about me when I was in trouble. Neither did you for that matter. Why the hell do you think I should help you Pam?" Sookie closed her eyes in an attempt to not let tears start leaking out of her eyes. But the pain that had been temporarily gone, crashed back over her like a tidal wave and her tears would not be held back. She opened her eyes and saw Pam had the saddest, guiltiest expression on her face. Even Isabelle looked pained by what she saw going on between them.

Jason seethed next to her, attempting to hold back his rage. Sookie squeezed his hand, telling him to calm down. Isabelle interjected. "Sookie, we think that Eric has been placed under a spell, maybe even before he ended it with you. Now he is missing and his life is in danger. We were hoping that you could help us. Maybe then you could get the answers you need to move on from everything that has happened between you, Pam and Eric. Maybe even resolve it. I have to say that Pam has been quite desolate without your friendship and it really hasn't been as easy for her as you believe. So please consider helping us."

Sookie didn't know Isabelle very well, but while in Dallas she saw that Isabelle was another extremely humane vampire, like Godric. Even when Hugo betrayed her, she could still admit her love for him, despite his betrayal. Sookie remembered admiring that strength and recalled that while she was in Dallas, Sookie had felt like Isabelle was someone she could trust. Sookie looked to Pam and saw that Pam had lowered her head. Despite this, Sookie saw that she had blood tear tracks down her cheeks. Sookie looked back to Isabelle and nodded her head. "I will help, but only where I can. This doesn't mean everything is settled between us though," she said looking at Pam.

The two vampires accepted it and Pam looked longingly through the barrier. Sookie turned around and walked away from them with Jason following. As she walked through the front door, Claude and Preston were in front of her, concern all over their faces. Sookie's faces crumpled and her shoulders seemed to move towards each other as she sobbed in to her hands. Arms enfolded her and stroked her back and hair. She lifted her face and opened her eyes up to Preston's. He cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He breathed in deep and exhaled forcefully, showing her how she should breathe in and out. She mimicked him and when she had calmed down, she gave him a watery smile.

Preston led her into the living room and her and Jason began recounting everything. They were worried about the decision she made, thinking it was their way to pull her back in, but in the end they accepted it and began devising ways for her to help them using what she could without putting a spotlight on what she was.

Eric POV

Eric felt Pam hurt. Emotionally, that is. She was feeling sad, guilty, frustrated, and disappointed. In herself. Pam had never been disappointed in herself, for as long as Eric had known her. He had to block off their bond temporarily. It was too much for him to deal with now. His strength was waning. He was desperate for blood and he was exhausted. Blood caked his cheeks, down his jaw from his ears, and down his mouth and chin from his nose. He was slowly bleeding out. Even though it wasn't the best way to go, it probably beat whatever Marnie/Antonia had cooked up for him.

Eric looked around the shitty back laundry room he had been trapped in for the past two days. Antonia had come in to smirk and regard him. Sometimes she said shit to bother him, but most of the time it was her pacing in front of him smirking. He knew it was coming. Whatever fucked up shit she had planned.

At one point he sensed another being in the building that wasn't Katie or Marnie. It was a vampire. Eric fought with all his being to indicate he was being held here, but not one of his muscles would help him out here without Antonia's permission. Then he heard the vampire's voice and his blood boiled. His fangs ached to drop in anger. Bill Compton. Bill being here only verified Eric's theory he was behind this. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but Eric was now determined to get out of Antonia's clutches and rip him to shreds.

They talked about coming to some kind of peaceful agreement. Eric didn't need to be there with her to see the smirk on her face saying she wasn't going to go for it. Shortly after this stupid proposal, Bill high tailed it out of there, sensing the danger he was in. Eric now didn't care if Antonia controlled him to kill Bill. It was now what he wanted too. If he could get away with it under the guise of Antonia's curse, he would go along with it.

Pam POV

Pam had called Sookie to ask her to meet again outside her home. Sookie had agreed and Pam prepared to meet her. Isabelle and Pam had actually slept together last night after the meeting with Sookie. It had been hot. Usually vamp-on-vamp sex grossed Pam out, but Isabelle had been so caring after everything with Sookie. She had been tender and listened. Pam had appreciated it. She knew Isabelle was more into committed human lovers, typically male. So Pam wondered how she compared. Pam began getting ready but saw Isabelle's form still lounging in the bed, awake, but relaxing. Pam climbed up the bed and nuzzled Isabelle's beautiful sex over the pink silk sheet. Isabelle purred in response and lazily stroked her fingers through Pam's hair as Pam lowered the sheet. Pam kissed Isabelle as she rubbed her furiously, swallowing Isabelle's gasps of pleasure. Pam shivered in pleasure each time her nipples grazed Isabelle's soft copper skin. She continued to rub Isabelle as she slid down her body. She kneeled on the floor and grabbed Isabelle by her knees, slinging them over her shoulders as she began pleasuring Isabelle with her mouth.

She licked and sucked in all the right places and exactly at the right moments. Isabelle was writhing and moaning in pleasure and Pam and her tongue were relentless. She hadn't been with anyone in a long time. Not since Eric first lost his memory. She really needed it. Pam was far too sexual for her to go so long, and now Isabelle was reaping the benefits of her abstinence. Isabelle was a beautiful exotic woman. After making Isabelle come several times, Pam began lightly stroking Isabelle and moved back up her body paying special attention to her beautiful breasts. She licked and sucked her nipples into her mouth and Isabelle's hands held her there. As she roughly licked Isabelle, she felt Isabelle's hands knot in her hair and she roughly pulled her mouth up to hers. Pam growled in response, but it the hair tugging had turned her on.

Isabelle had had enough of Pam being in control and showed Pam that she was much older and knew her way around a bedroom. Isabelle lied flat on her back and grabbed Pam's hips. She lifted them so Pam was sitting on her face, facing the headboard. Pam grabbed the headboard for support as Isabelle's tongue delved into her causing Pam to cry out. Pam couldn't help moving her hips and Isabelle didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arm around the top of Pam's thigh and worked her clit as her mouth fucked her into oblivion. Pam came over and over as Isabelle showed Pam that while she had been primarily with men over the centuries, she knew what she was doing. Pam panted unnecessarily and Isabelle sweetly kissed her sensitive clit once more and moved her way up as she began to move Pam off of her. Pam un-straddled Isabelle and collapsed onto the bed, completely content and satisfied.

When Pam felt like she could move again, Isabelle joined her in the shower and when the water began to run cold they got out. Isabelle was testing Pam's stamina. And winning. Isabelle stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel before pulling Pam out and wrapping her up and drying her off. She led her into her closet and placed the softest, sweetest kiss on Pam's lips before leaving to go and get dressed in the room her clothes were in.

Pam quickly got dressed, but she made sure she looked like she had taken hours, when really it was only 20 minutes. She had perfect hair and makeup ad a perfect black stealth outfit. She walked out of the closet to find Isabelle waiting for her. Isabelle held out her hand and they walked out of the house and to Pam's car. Tonight they were meeting with Sookie and going to propose a plan for tonight. She would be less likely to question it and more willing to help on the fly.

Pam got more and more anxious as they neared Sookie's house. Sookie was waiting with Jason just inside of her border. She regarded Pam and Isabelle before stepping over the line and then moved her head fractionally, telling Jason to follow her. It hurt Pam more than she liked to admit that Sookie didn't trust her. But she had to admit that Sookie had a right. She waved Sookie and Jason over to her van and the all clambered in. Sookie was all business, asking what this plan was.

Pam had refrained from telling Sookie the plan on the phone. If she had, Sookie would have had more time to back out of it and Pam figured she was more likely to help if Pam just threw her in there. It was a trick Eric had pulled with her multiple times over the year and Sookie had always shocked them, defying their wildest expectations. She began to go over the plan as she drove Sookie, Jason, Isabelle, and herself to their destination. This was simply a reconnaissance mission. Find Eric and make sure if he was okay. Nothing more. Pam watched their reactions to the plan as they absorbed what she was asking of them. Sookie nodded after regarding Jason who simply pursed his lips and nodded. She then grabbed her phone out of her purse and called someone speaking in a foreign language, Pam guessed relating the plan they had just agreed to.

Though she didn't understand what was being said, she knew that the caller, a man, was not happy about it. Pam wondered who this guy was. She was pissed at Sookie for her trusting nature. But Pam reminded herself that it was no longer any of her business. Pam didn't even want to entertain the thought that Sookie was romantically involved with him. Eric, the Eric that wasn't under a witch's mind fuck, would fight for Sookie, but it would hurt him that she was no longer his. And Sookie seemed to be unwilling to do more than help save her or her maker.

Pam pulled off onto a side street in Shreveport and Isabelle and Jason got out. Sookie pulled Jason back into a hug and whispered, "Be careful Jase, please. Love you." He said, "You be careful too, sis. See you in an hour. Don' do nothin' stupid." With that he turned and walked down the street. Isabelle followed him from the shadows and wouldn't be noticed by anyone other than a vampire. Once they were a few blocks away, Pam pulled back on the road and began going down back alleys, closer towards the Moon Goddess Emporium. She stopped the car and Sookie clambered out without looking back. She made her way to the back window, jimmying it open. As she disappeared through the window, a sense of dread and terror filled Pam. Now all three of the people she loved were in the possession of this witch. If she hurt Sookie, Jason, or Eric, Pam would torture, drain, and fuck her.

Sookie POV

Sookie's heart hammered so loudly she was certain this witch would hear her. She crept to the door of the closet she had broken into and cracked the door open, peeking out. She saw Jason telling the witch, who looked harmless, that he was sympathetic to her cause. He explained that his sister had been with the vampire that she had spelled and her sister was now brokenhearted. He acted, quite convincingly, like he was sick of vampires fucking with Sookie and wanted them out of their lives permanently. Sookie crept out into the hall as they spoke and looked around. She saw a red headed girl curled on the floor in a wide open room with pillows scattered around. She was sleeping and close to her were two guys who were also sleeping and another older lady. As Sookie's eyes adjusted she found that she recognized two forms lying on the floor, one belonging to her best friend, Tara, and one to Holly, Sam's new waitress at Merlotte's.

She couldn't believe Tara was here. Why was she here? Or Holly for that matter. She looked around to see if there was anyone else, but found nobody. Even if Tara and Holly awoke to help them, her and Jason were seriously outnumbered. She crept to the space that she concluded was the only place Eric could be and cracked it open peeking in. She exhaled in relief as she saw Eric standing there. Blood was dried on his face and neck. He had the bleeds. She guessed for the last couple of nights he had been forced to stay awake.

While she knew she was supposed to hate him, fear and worry flooded her as she tried to assess what was wrong with him. He looked at her, not moving. He looked like he was struggling internally with something. She said, "Eric, I know you supposedly don't know me, but I am here to help and we need to get you out of here. Pam is waiting for us." She knew she was just supposed to find him to make sure he was okay, but now that she was here with him, she couldn't leave him here.

Finally he gasped out, "Sookie, you should get out of here." She looked at him confused, but shook her head. She grabbed his hand, tugging, but it was no use. She looked up at him, and the expression on his face was helpless. She realized that he couldn't move. Not without permission anyways. He was a prisoner in his own body. She crept back over to the door and looked out again to find Jason and the witch arguing. Sookie needed to get everybody out of here now.

She closed the door again. "Eric, pull your shit together. Break out of whatever fucked up shit she has put on you," she pleaded as she pulled and tugged on him. Her hands suddenly flared and shot through him. He gasped and some of the stiffness left his frame. She did it again and again, focusing on whatever was wrong with him. She attacked his mind with her own looking for the place this witch must have infected with her magic. She continually shocked him repeatedly and suddenly he was unfrozen. He grabbed her and silently moved them across the hall to the place she had come from.

He began shoving them both through the window, but she gasped as she realized Jason was still in here. Not to mention Tara and Holly. She wouldn't leave Jason. She struggled against him, but he held on to her. "Eric, let me go. I am not leaving without knowin' Jason is out." He shook his head, "No, we are leaving. He will be fine. He is human." She slapped him to release her, but his hold only tightened on her. She placed her hand on his chest and blasted him with her light. He was forced away from her, but recovered quickly enough to not smash into anything, alerting the witch to what was happening. He looked at her angrily, but also with wonder and awe, and made to move to grab her again, but she held out her glowing hand in warning.

She would do it however many times she needed. She was not leaving Jason here. He was all she had. He regarded her for a moment, then nodded and turned toward the window and disappeared out of it. Sookie looked at the empty open window. She couldn't believe he left her. Sookie turned back to the door and peeked out to see Jason looking around in fear and listened to the witch's thoughts. She was chanting. There was no way this bitch was doing anything to Jason. Sookie walked out of the room and shot lightning out of her hands. It zapped the witch, who fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Rage tore through Sookie as she realized that the woman in front of her was the reason she had been hurt so bad. And she had tried to take Jason away from her. She blasted her with another burst of painful light. "You are never to touch my brother, bitch. And you are going to release people from spells. I don't know who the hell you are, but you fucking with people's lives ends now."

Suddenly Sookie was blasted by an invisible force herself and landed on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs. She looked towards the witch, who was smirking at her, still on the floor. The sight was eerie and not a little unsettling to Sookie. She quickly sat up and Jason rushed over to her, helping her to stand. She was now pissed. "You are so quick to defend the vampire, despite the hurt he has caused. You should know what he has done over the centuries he has been walking this earth."

Sookie mind was suddenly flooded with Eric's horrendous acts in super-speed over the centuries. She began to recognize herself in some of the images and she realized then that she could see what he had done while he knew her and even while he had been with her, after he lost his memory. The men and women he fucked, the people he tortured and killed. The masses he had glamoured. Sookie saw it all. And she felt like everything she had seen was actually done to her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the images stopped. She looked up now into the face of the woman who was determined to hurt her in every way possible. She thought that she was helping Sookie to understand her cause, but all Sookie understood was that this bitch needed to be stopped. She had no right to this power. Sookie began radiating light bodily and she suddenly felt herself speaking latin. Words she knew went together to get what she wanted accomplished spilled out of her mouth. As she spoke, energy drained out of her and she was afraid she was going to collapse in exhaustion. Jason was holding her up as she spoke Antonia's sentence. Light sparked out of her toward Antonia.

She heard the front door crash open behind her and the vampires come in and swirl around them. She continued her chanting. Sookie felt her body protest and begin to shut down

Then she sensed Preston. And Claude. And wave after wave of beautiful golden energy flowed through her. They were channeling their energy into her own. Antonia looked at her in fear and awe. She growled low, "Demoness." Suddenly Antonia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. The vampires seized her and Sookie ordered, "Stop!" Isabelle, Pam, and Eric stopped. Sookie walked to the body that Antonia had inhabited and gently took her from Pam's arms, cradling her in her own. She said something low in a whisper and the woman's frightened and confused eyes opened up to Sookie's. Sookie read her thoughts and listened. This woman was named Marnie and relatively innocent. She looked over her shoulder and asked Pam to get everyone out.

Pam looked at her concerned, but did what Sookie asked. Sookie then added, "And Pam, hold all the humans until I can get to them please. Do not hurt them." Pam nodded and they filed out of the store, beaded curtains clicking together as they left. "Marnie, right? I'm Sookie." Marnie nodded, "What has happened?"

Sookie spent fifteen minutes going over everything that had occurred during the past week. Marnie whimpered hearing the harm she had caused. Sookie delved into her mind and looked for the reason she had begun her destructive magical spells against her people. She was shocked to see that there were glamoured spots in her memory right before Marnie had cursed Eric, but she did remember the red headed girl that Sookie had seen earlier. She was the key. Sookie decided to try to work around the blocked glamoured spots. She wasn't able to really get anything from them, but one spot briefly flashed Bill's face into her mind. Bill had been behind all of this.

Deep down Sookie felt like she had known. She got up and walked to the beaded curtain. She turned before leaving and said, "You have nothing to fear from the vampires if you restrict your magic by no longer practicin' anything involving the dead. Respect the dead Marnie." With that she walked through the beaded curtain and into the Shreveport night air.

Eric POV

Eric was back. He didn't know where he had been or for how long, but now he was here. He had a hard time grasping everything coming back to him, but now that he had refocused he was worried about what he was finding. Sookie was no longer connected to him. At all. The bond they had made was completely gone. If he hadn't seen her he would have panicked and assumed she was dead. Pam lead him and the humans to a large black van and they put the humans inside of it without them complaining. They were too tired and too scared to complain.

Pam looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You're back now aren't you? Do you remember anything?" Eric shook his head. "What happened?" Pam shook her head and said, "You will know eventually, just know that Sookie has already been put through the ringer and back. She has done a lot for me, including save you. So don't fuck with her."

Eric felt waves of irritation and frustration. How could he fuck up when he didn't know what the fuck was going on? Sookie had been in there awhile. He didn't know about this Marnie person, but he didn't like his Sookie being in there alone with her so long, unprotected. Suddenly he heard her come out the door and she headed right over to Jason and pulled him into a hug. She briefly looked at Pam and Eric, which told him she was hurt and extremely sad, and then grabbed Jason's hand disappearing in a golden flare of light.

What the fuck? When did she learn to do that? He looked to Pam for an answer, but she looked just as surprised and amazed. He turned to Pam and demanded, "Pam, tell me everything that fucking happened before I lose my fucking mind." Pam sighed and gestured towards the van. "Let's glamour these humans and make sure they come to the bar tomorrow night. Then drop them somewhere central so they can get home. Then we will spend the rest of the night going over everything."

They glamoured the humans and once they were assured that they would return, got on the road heading towards one of Eric's safe houses where Pam also had clothing. As the minutes ticked by not knowing what his status with Sookie was or what he had done, Eric became more and more freaked out. Whatever had happened, he wasn't able to feel her. The bond he had desperately clung to for so long was now gone. He felt like a ship with no anchor, floating hopelessly on an ocean of despair and loneliness. His only comfort was knowing she was alive and safe.

Pam pulled into the garage and they entered the house, Eric trailing behind her. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a carafe of blood and went to the microwave and heated it up for them. He sat at the counter as he waited for her to begin. Finally he knocked a bowl his decorator, Pam, had picked out and began hollering, "WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED PAM? WHY DO I NOT HAVE A BOND WITH SOOKIE? WHY IS SHE BEHAVING AS IF SHE IS HURT?"

Pam picked the bowl up and chucked the bowl hard at him. He narrowly missed it, and bared his fangs at his child. "Fuck you Eric! This is all your fault!" She sobbed and he knew he had pushed too far. He went to Pam and wrapped her in his arms. "I am sorry Pam. Whatever is wrong I will fix it. Please don't cry." He sent waves of calm and affection her way through their bond. She calmed down and went to grab the blood out of the microwave. She grabbed two glasses and poured them each one. She filled him in on everything she knew, which he knew wasn't all of it. She said he had gotten so bad she had left, which Eric knew was a big indicator of how much he had fucked himself over.

By the time she was finished he felt like she had poured water mixed with silver particles down his throat and it was now eating away at his stomach. How was he going to get Sookie back? It wasn't even a question of if he would get her back. He needed to get her back. Even though he had not been responsible for how he had behaved, Sookie saw a side of him he never had wanted her to see. The him before she breezed into his life. Eric only became a better vampire because of her. She had made him humane. He nodded as if to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright. Pam looked at him skeptically. She stood and said, "The sun is rising. Let's figure this out tomorrow."

Eric didn't know how the hell he could die for the day with how things were with Sookie, but his body screamed at him that he hadn't had day rest in days. He needed rest terribly.

Bill POV

Bill hadn't heard the progress from Marnie/Antonia regarding Eric. He wondered if the Viking was dead. He hoped so. He was the only thing standing in the way of Bill and his fairy spitfire. There were probably better ways to deal with Eric now that he had reflected on everything. He would have to deal with Marnie/Antonia. He planned to wipe out the Moon Goddess Emporium.

As Billed headed up to his room for his day rest, his phone rang. Nan. Fuck. "Compton," he answered. Nan's voice shrilled in his ear, "Bill I need to see you tomorrow evening. I will be in Bon Temps around 9:30 so be available for my visit." The line clicked, leaving no room for argument. Damn. He had planned on making advances in his plan for Sookie. It would have to wait, even though Bill didn't like it.

Sookie POV

Sookie slept late into the afternoon. Her body must have needed to rejuvenate. She rolled to her side to see Jason's back, lying next to her on the bed. He must have fallen asleep last night. She crawled out of her bed without jostling him, and was about to put her feet on the floor when she felt something warm and breathing beneath them, shrieking. All three men in the room jerked awake at her noise of distress. Preston and Claude had slept on her floor. What the hell? "What the hell are y'all doin' in here?" she got out.

Jason rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up, but Claude and Preston looked at her with sheepish expressions on their faces. She started laughing at the comical scene taking place in her room right now. They looked surprised, and Jason chuckled with her. "Sorry princess, we just didn't want to leave you alone after you got back last night and were so worn out. So we slept on the floor." Sookie stood, grumbling about them sleeping on the floor. "No guest of mine sleeps on the floor, do you hear me?" She made her way past them and went into the bathroom. She heard Jason chuckling saying something about her being exactly like their Gran. She smiled when she heard that and went to turn on the shower. As the water got hot she brushed her teeth and undressed. She had so much stuff to go through today, but first she was going to head into town for a while.

She jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She peeked out of the bathroom, seeing if the menfolk were still lurking in her room. Nope, coast was clear. She walked into her room and quickly pulled out a pair of jeans a simple white cotton shirt. She threw them on and then grabbed a gray cotton cardigan. She then accessorized with an aqua scarf and earrings, then threw on some comfy black sandals. She made her way downstairs and grabbed her keys and purse. She walked into the living room to find Claude and Preston waiting for her. Jason must have gone to work.

She said, "I have some errands to run, but will be back in an hour or so. Stay out of trouble." They looked like they would protest, but nodded in acceptance and she walked out the door. She sped into town and went straight to the library. She returned the books she had checked out, not even having cracked one open, but she had too much going in in her life and she didn't want to add to it by adding late fines to books she never had the time to read. She went to the computer station and logged in, checking her email. She had heard back from two of the jobs she had applied for. One in Seattle and one in Sacramento. She wrote down the contact information both emails told her to call and looked into real estate agents in those areas who could help her relocate a temporary residence if she needed to.

She left the library and drove towards the station. She entered and told Rosie she needed to see Jason if he was around. She called Jason's extension and he came out of the back offices. "Lunch?" she asked. He nodded. With Preston and Claude around, not to mention all the shit that they had been through the past week, they hadn't had much one on one time. They went to Merlotte's and had lunch, talking about all the shit that they had gone through. Jason really was pissed about what the vamps had done to her. She shook her head, telling him she was just trying to get over it.

She then told Jason about her job prospects. This was the first time she had mentioned relocating to him and she was anxious to see how he would take it. He seemed shocked at first and told her he was surprised she wanted to leave Bon Temps. "It's not for good. I need a temporary change Jase. I need to get away from these vampires. It wouldn't be like when I left for Faery. You would know where I am and be able to call me or see me whenever you wanted. I also got accepted to some schools out there, so I would be workin' towards my degree."

Jason smiled at her, "What? Sookie that is huge. I am so proud of you. What would you go for?" She shook her head modestly, but said, "I was thinkin' psychology. I am already in everybody's heads so why not understand what the hell it all means." They both laughed and he nodded. "Well if this is what you need, I think you should do it. It sounds like a real good plan. But I do expect to see and hear from you, especially since you can now pop wherever you want."

They paid the bill and headed out to their cars. They hugged and Sookie got in her car and made her way to the bank. She needed to check her balances before she went to the store. She gasped when the teller told her the amount. She had over $13 million in her account. What the fuck? She asked to speak to someone and made her way into Richard's office, the bank manager. She sat and asked him to explain where this money had come from. He clicked at his computer and said that a man named Preston Pardloe had deposited the funds about three days ago. He looked at her like she was crazy to be complaining. "My poor little bank has never seen that kind of money Miss Sookie. I thought you would have known something about it." She shook her head and replied, "No, but I intend to find out. Thank you."

She swung by the store to get some groceries for the next few days and made her way back home. Mr. Pardloe had some major explaining to do. She parked her truck and the fairies were by her side, helping her carry the groceries inside. She told them both to go straight into the kitchen and sit down. "Have y'all eaten anything?" When they shook their heads, she kept some of the things out and began washing her hands to prepare to cook something. "I am going to talk to you while I begin to fix you some dinner. Preston, why did you deposit over $13 million dollars into my account and where the hell did a fairy even get that kind of money?"

They both looked at her blankly and she huffed in impatience. "Well?" Claude cleared his throat, "I told him to Sookie. It is money to assist you while you host us. You are family and I wanted to take care of my family. Before we left this plane of existence, we sold all of our assets here, with exception to a few things. We never thought we would need the funds we had sold these assets for, but now we do. This is only a small amount of the money we have. If you should require more we can give it to you. I am not sure what the value of the money even is now." Sookie blinked and snickered, "Well it's a shitload, pardon my French. And I don't need funds to host you. So we are going to the bank tomorrow and you can take it back."

Claude looked angry. "No Sookie, we are not. You are family. Would you share with Jason if you had the money? Of course you would. I have no use for this money. It is literally just paper to me with dead people on it. Please take it. If you don't it's like throwing away free money. Preston and I are both extremely indebted for the hospitality you have shown us here. You cook, clean, provide clothing, and have let us into your life. This is the least we can do. Please." It was an angry speech and Sookie recognized her own temper and stubborn air in Claude. Apparently this was a family trait.

She looked at the two fairies. Sookie nudged into their minds and they let her in. She listened to what they were thinking and found that they were both genuine in what they were saying. _Sookie, remember I can't lie to you, even if I wanted to, _Claude thought to her_._ She nodded. If the money literally meant nothing to them and they wanted her to have it then she would accept. She was family and she would do the same for them and for Jason. She decided that the first thing that she was going to do was to pay Eric back what he owed her for the house. She went to her purse in the living room and grabbed out her checkbook. She made the check out to Pam and wrote in the amount Portia had told her the house sold for and how much the repairs cost when restoring the house. She included an extra $10,000 dollars for the wait and in case anything else she or Portia didn't know about, which she was sure there was.

She then called Pam, leaving her a message to call her when she rose for the evening. She needed to get in touch with her regarding the humans from last night anyway. She went back into the kitchen and finished up dinner for the fairies waiting for her. She saved Jason a plate and put it in the oven to keep it warm, just in case he showed up later.

As they ate, Preston and Claude decided they needed to talk to her about the events of last night. They felt her using extreme amounts of energy that even left them feeling energy depleted. "I am not sure what happened," Sookie explained. "I began using energy bursts on Eric, which ended up unfreezing him. Then I used painful lightning on Antonia when I realized she was trying to hurt Jason. I just felt overcome by rage that they shot out. Up until that point I felt fine. When she put images in my head I knew what I needed to do and somehow forced the spirit of a woman named Antonia out of possessing Marnie's body. That is when I felt my energy draining fast. Jason had to hold me up I was so worn out. Then I felt you guys and I felt revitalized. I am not sure how I made any of that happen, but afterwards I finished up with Marnie and went to Jason. Somehow I knew I could teleport back to you guys with Jason. And so I did."

She regarded the fairies and Preston whispered. "She can trace." Claude looked shocked, but nodded in agreement with him, never taking his eyes off Sookie. Claude thought, _She can even trace non-fairies. Like witches. I wonder if she can trace vampiric abilities too. "_What? Why is that big deal?" She checked his thoughts and he kept repeating in his head "telepathy, teleport, twinkle, tongue, trace" Sookie got up and picked up their dishes and started the sink to let them soak. Preston then thought _What if she gets all ten?_ and Sookie whipped around. "Why are you guys overreacting like this? What did I do?"

Preston stood up and asked Sookie to mask their fairy scent. She thought he must be confused thinking she was Claude, but then she remembered their theory she could trace, or mirror any other's abilities. She tried and tried and finally Claude stepped in. "Sookie you can do it. You already have. Trace my cloaking ability," he ordered. She gave him a pointed look but continued to try. Suddenly she felt something tickle over her skin as she smelled deeply. Somehow she knew she had worked it out.

Claude gasped and grabbed her up in a hug and Preston leaned against the counter for support. "Sookie, do you know how rare trace is? Only three fairies in recorded existence have obtained this gift. Those fairies also obtained all other T's as well," Preston explained, looking at her seriously. Claude dragged her out to the yard and then said, "You are going to try and track me. Do you understand? I am going to hide somewhere, but you should be able to find me. This one is difficult, but you may have been tracking your whole life and not even know it."

Suddenly Claude popped away and she was alone in the yard. Preston was standing on the porch watching. She moved around and tried not to feel ridiculous. She began walking randomly around the yard, making her way towards to wooded area near her house. She began speeding up as she "felt" for Claude. She stopped, focusing. She then began moving faster and faster and she heard Preston move behind her, watching. She finally stopped at the edge of a pond in the woods and looked around. She looked up and popped to Claude, who was on the other side of the pond in a tree. "In a tree Claude? Really?" she smirked. He grabbed her hand and popped back to the porch.

All the light coursing through her veins was creating a confusing range of feelings inside of her. She had pure energy running through her, but her body was physically exhausted. Sookie sat down on the steps, holding onto the railing. Preston came and sat next to her, while Claude paced on the ground in front of them. "We are going to need to up your training Sookie. The spark in you and in Preston and me is like a muscle. The more we work it, the more powerful it becomes. You are already on your way to being incredibly powerful Sookie." Sookie was trying to keep her temper in check, but with every word he said she was getting closer and closer to losing it. Preston seemed to sense this and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Big mistake. She roughly shoved his hand away from her and stood abruptly.

"Do either of you think I want this? It is nice to be able to know what the hell is happening for once, but all this power is scaring me. My life is changing and not in the way that I had hoped. Things are moving too fast for me. One minute I was this girl living with my Gran, playing with Jason and the next I am this freak show. I am tired. I feel like I have been on a rollercoaster for the past few years now. I am ready to slow the fuck down." Sookie then popped into her room, not giving the fairies a chance to respond to her tirade.

Sookie lay down on the bed, trying to calm down. She shouldn't have snapped like that. But she didn't see getting all the T's as necessarily a good thing. Just having telepathy had made her a coveted asset to not only vampires, but weres, witches, and now fairies. She didn't even want to know what all this added shit was going to do to her life. Slowing down was probably no longer an option.

Sookie laid on her bed and listened to the creaks her house made. It was refurbished and new, but some of the sounds would always be the same. She felt like she was going to cry, but she was sick and tired of crying. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. It was time to face the music. She needed to call Pam to arrange speaking with the humans.

Sookie called Pam and said she wanted to meet her alone before they dealt with the humans. Then they could go to Fangtasia and she could determine what the fuck had been going on with these witches and why they were acting against vampires. Pam offered to come and meet her at her house, but she told Pam it was unnecessary and told her to pick a place in Shreveport. Once they agreed to a place, Sookie grabbed everything she needed and headed downstairs. She walked from room to room looking for the fairies, but they were nowhere to be found.

She was worried, but figured they were both extremely capable and she would worry if they weren't back by the time she got back from Shreveport. Sookie focused and popped to where Pam had asked to meet her. She heard a gasp behind her and swung on her heel to find Pam. Pam had asked to meet her in a park in central Shreveport. Sookie walked towards Pam, while scanning the area for other mind signatures and was pleased that they were actually alone.

Pam sat with her and Sookie pulled out the check for her home. Pam took the check confused. "Take this check Pam and find a way to get Eric to accept it as payment for my home. I don't care how you do it, but this is the favor I am asking of you. Please. I have saved your maker for you, risking my own life and Jason's. You owe me this. I need it to be my home. Please."

Pam looked pissed that Sookie was holding saving Eric over her head, but she was in no place to argue and so she nodded and folded the check. Sookie looked at her and was about to stand when Pam grabbed her hand. "Sookie, Eric was cursed before he broke off the engagement. I missed you and Jason very much and wanted to contact you, especially when I felt Jason's panic. But I couldn't. I am sorry to see you hurt so much over all of this."

The words echoed in her mind. Eric had said something very similar to her before she left for Fae. Sookie nodded, understanding that her choices to be with people like Eric and Bill would always lead her to hurt and pain. "I don't care anymore Pam. I don't mean to be bitchy, but I am tired of strugglin' and bein' hurt all the time. I am tired of placin' my trust in the wrong people to make me happy. For a while I thought I could be happy with Eric and you, but I was as wrong as when I had been with Bill. I just want to tie up these loose ends with the witches and get on with whatever is in store for me."

Pam looked like she wanted to add something, but stood with Sookie. Sookie grabbed her hand and popped them to Fangtasia. "Thanks a lot, I left my van downtown. Now I'll probably get a ticket," Pam sneered at her. Sookie cracked a smile and headed into the bar.

Eric POV

When Eric rose he had shit he needed to get done. He probably could have slept longer, but he needed to begin his plan to get Sookie back. The first part entailed figuring out exactly what had been done to him and what he had done because of it. According to Pam, he had been about at his worst.

Eric approached Moon Goddess Emporium warily. But he needed to find out what he had done, especially to Sookie. Marnie was the ticket. He entered the store and Marnie approached from the back looking extremely frazzled. When she saw Eric she shrieked and began backing away slowly in fear. Eric raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"I am not here to harm you. I understand that a darker spirit was controlling you. But I need your help. You placed me under the spell. Now that it's broken, I need to know what it is I have done in that time and how it affected some people I care about. I need you to help me find out," he stated calmly. He didn't need a panicky witch on his hands. It was the absolute last thing he needed.

She nodded slowly, looking around her store as if to find the answer he looked for floating around. "Its was Sookie wasn't it? She is why you need answers?" Eric stared at her, not really wanting to reveal his connection to Sookie, but eventually nodded. "Yes, and my progeny, Pam. Please," he asked. She beckoned for him to sit down and she shook her hands out, rings clicking together as she did so. She rolled her head back and forth and rolled her shoulders. She then gestured for his hand. He did not like to be touched. He simply stared at her for a long time, refusing to touch this woman without knowing it was absolutely necessary.

"I assure you, it's necessary. To show you what you want, we need to be connected," she explained. He rolled his eyes, but reached for her hand. Suddenly his vision was filled. It was like he was watching a movie of himself. It started with him placing Sookie in her bed. Yes, he remembered it was right after they returned from Barbados. The events then rolled by, but he could see not only himself but the reactions of the people he had affected. He had definitely been at his worst. He may not be as violent as when he was younger, but he was cruel. Even to Pam. He had commanded her. He saw him take away her family. Again. It was extremely disturbing for Eric.

At the end he was shaking. Sookie had been in so much pain. Because of him. He had promised her he never would be the cause of her pain. He had lied. To both Sookie and Jason. "She is special you know. Even Antonia knew when she met her that she was a force to be reckoned with. You be careful vampire. You saw what happened to Antonia going up against that little girl," Marnie warned. Eric nodded and sped out, into the streets of Shreveport.

He took to the sky, devising plans and discarding them when they proved to be inadequate in making it right with the two most important people in his life.

**So….? Worth the wait?**


	17. Jar of Hearts

**Hey everyone! Here we go. I have been taking longer than usual with each chapter because I find myself writing something, and then reworking it not satisfied. I hope you all like this chapter. Hit the review button and let me know what y'all think! **

Chapter 17: Jar of Heart –Christina Perri

Sookie POV

Sookie walked in to Fangtasia and spotted the humans huddled in a corner. Chow was guarding them to make sure they didn't leave. Relieved that Eric wasn't here, Sookie walked over to the group. She wanted this to be done with as fast as possible. Sookie asked Chow to interview the humans one at a time. She sat at a booth and began going through the humans quickly. Tara and Holly were easy enough to dismiss. They were not vampire haters, but had gotten caught up in it against their will. Sookie didn't like that Tara was involved in any kind of hate group. To be honest, this hostility was really getting on her last nerve and Sookie was not willing to bail Tara out of these situations any more. She told her so too. Tara had only nodded and said she was going back to where she had disappeared to.

Something then and there shifted in their friendship, and it made Sookie incredibly sad. Sookie had considered Tara a member of her family. Her Gran had considered her a grandchild. Now they were moving away from each other, not able to see eye to eye. Tara wanted normal, and Sookie realized she would never be that way. So she could never be the friend that Tara wanted until Tara accepted that aspect about her.

The last human was the red headed woman. She looked afraid, but she also had an angry fire in her eyes. Sookie read her mind and gasped at what she saw. Somehow Antonia had broken through numerous glamours and showed Katie that she had been violently raped and used. By Bill. Katie then verified this with one of the Bill's guards named Bucky. She also saw in her mind that Bill had arranged for Marnie to take Eric's memory away.

Sookie grabbed Katie's hand. "Katie, my name is Sookie. I used to date Bill, but was betrayed and deceived by him. I was someone Bill's former queen wanted, so Bill was instructed to do anything to get to me, including seduce me. Bill took my virginity and while I was with him many horrible things happened to me including my Gran being murdered. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will get better. If it would help, that blonde vampire can take away the precise memories of abuse you suffered through glamour. You would still know you suffered trauma from him, but not to the extent."

She looked at Sookie in shock that she would suggest that. She briefly looked between Pam and Sookie, but shook her head. "No. Not knowing that was happening to me was the worse feeling. Even more than knowing I was raped. That they have that control over people is criminal," spat out at Sookie. Sookie nodded, showing she understood completely. She wouldn't want to forget either, even if she could.

"That's fine Katie. The thing is though, you need to let go of the hate for all vampires that you have now and keep it where it belongs. You can hate Bill and what he did to you, but not all vampires. They won't let you leave this bar knowin' you could be a problem in the future. So for your own good, let go of whatever Antonia planned and begin the steps to move on from this."

Katie looked at her and nodded. A single tear spilled over onto her cheek and she wiped it away. "I can't believe this happened to me." Sookie nodded sympathetically and said, "I know how you feel Katie. And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to get in touch with me," Sookie said. Pam appeared out of nowhere and placed a pen and paper in front of Sookie, who thanked Pam and wrote down her information for Katie.

Katie folded the paper and gave Sookie a small smile in thanks then left the bar along with the other humans. Sookie downed the rest of the gin and tonic she had been working on and began to gather her things. Pam came and stood next to the table. "You know a lot of what you said to Katie was good advice. You might try using your own advice sometime." Sookie looked at Pam and nodded. "You're right." Pam, shocked, lifted her eyebrow and regarded her.

She sat across from Sookie. "Can you listen to my side? Please Sookie?" Sookie breathed in deeply, but looked Pam in the eye and nodded. Pam explained Eric had become who he had been years ago. She explained she was commanded not to contact Sookie or Jason because he feared the humanity Sookie and Jason had arisen in them. She was commanded not to help them. All she could do was point them to Ludwig and hope they were okay. When Pam teared up about leaving Louisiana, Sookie couldn't help reach across the table for her hand.

Pam seemed shocked by her touch, but held onto her hand anyway. Sookie's thumb ran along the back of Pam's hand. "Pam, I never understood the situation you were in. I am sorry I was so hard on you. It wasn't exactly fair. It was just a shock for me to be so happy one minute and then the next minute my engagement being called off and losing my best friend and lover. Not having you and him…." Sookie trailed off, not able to find a verbal equivalent to how she had felt. Speaking of _him_, Eric walked into the room, eyes zoning in on her.

She didn't know why she looked down, as if in shame. _What the fuck?_ she asked herself. She had done nothing wrong. She grabbed the things she had set down to look at Pam and stood from the booth. She made her way towards the door, but Eric was quicker and stepped in front of her. "Sookie, please. I am so sorry. Can we talk?" Sookie looked at Eric and her heart longed to just have him wrap her in his arms. She was such a conflicted mess. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but another part of her had deeply missed him. She missed him and her, being together.

But she couldn't deal with this tonight. She was exhausted. And she had two pissed of fairies waiting for her at home, waiting for her apology. She also just couldn't do all this in one night. Another night, maybe, but not tonight. "Eric, I am sorry, but I just can't tonight. Maybe some other time." He looked crushed and desperate, which Sookie knew was an expression that probably never had graced his features in his 1,000 years. He seemed to realize this and cleared his expression.

Sookie looked away from him, but then looked back up at him. "It was Bill. He glamoured Marnie to do the spell. A spirit then inhabited her, named Antonia. It snowballed from there resulting in this clusterfuck of a mess you find yourself in. Katie is the only one you should keep an eye on. She has a genuine vampire hatred in her right now, but only because Bill violently raped her repeatedly. She now seems to have made the decision to move on, but it's something you should keep an eye on."

His expression as she related her findings was blank. She nodded and walked around Eric, heading out of the bar. She walked into the lot and partly around the building before popping. She didn't want people to see her. She popped onto her porch and took in a deep breath before walking through her front door. She walked into the living room expecting the fairies to be waiting. They weren't there. She walked room to room and called down the ladder to the light tight day space. Nothing. She was officially worried. She felt their light, not really sure if she could sense their location, but it was like they weren't there. It was a faint light. She tapped their shared light and actually felt a response, but didn't know what it could possibly mean.

Sookie pushed the bond back, trying to say she was sorry for her earlier freak-out. She then climbed the stairs to her room, turning off the lights as she went. Sookie barely got out of her clothes and into a nightgown before she fell into bed and into the deepest sleep.

Eric POV

Eric knew he would have to be patient when it came to Sookie. She had already begun working through whatever she needed to in order for her to get here tonight. She had even spoken to Pam, even though Pam told Eric she didn't want to talk about what they had gone over. For her to open up had to be a good sign.

Not only did she talk to Pam, but when Eric had asked her if she would speak with him, she hadn't told him no. She had said some other time, which Eric interpreted as she would eventually come around. She had also told Eric that the blame for this entire mess did not lie with a pack of rogue witches, but Bill Compton.

Eric stalked back to his office and shut the door as he contemplated all the ways he was going to love torturing and killing King Bill. It was going to have to be well thought out, but Eric decided he had enough of the shit who had been a pain in his ass and a constant source of misery for his Sookie. Eric sat at his desk and called Pam to him. She entered his office and sat on the edge of his desk waiting for him.

"Bill Compton was responsible for all of this." Pam growled low. "I fucking knew it. Please tell me he won't get away with this shit." Eric looked at her nodding slightly, letting her know he was thinking of a plan as they spoke. They talked about Fangtasia. Business had severely suffered with them both so out of the picture. They had to brainstorm ideas to get they already poor business back on it's feet. Fangtasia used to attract people who were curious about vampires and wanted the illusion and thrill of mingling and drinking with them. Well, in front of them anyway.

Pam thought of events and promotions they could incorporate over the next few months and see if that helped. Eric knew he would need to start reinforcing his policy on having vampires in his area come and mingle during the week at the bar. He would still offer them the option to pay an exorbitant monthly fee if they opted out of the obligation to be on display. Either way it was money in his and Pam's pockets. But he knew doing this would mean he would also need to be putting way more time on his throne in the bar.

Once they had that settled, they both headed out into the bar and sat down on the platform along the far wall of the room. Dancers immediately got up and began writhing on the poles in front of them, trying to incite Pam and Eric's lust. They began conversing in Swedish about her and Isabelle. Isabelle had gone back to Texas this evening after another energetic round with Pam in the bedroom. Eric regarded Pam as she spoke of Isabelle and her Tongue of Wonder, thinking his child maybe had found somebody. She spoke in a nonchalant tone, but Pam had never spoken extensively about her fucks. She typically couldn't be bothered.

It was like Eric before he had Sookie. The sex he had been having before her wasn't even worth mentioning it was so unexciting. When he started having sex with Sookie he didn't want to share what was fast becoming something so special it was almost a religious experience. Thinking about Sookie and all the wonderful sex they had make his cock harden and twitch. Pam had stopped talking and now was smirking at Eric, suppressing her laughter. "Do you need some alone time with one of the dancers? You won't be getting any from Sookie anytime soon, so I would take advantage of this time where you aren't together."

Eric stood and growled. He stormed to his office and sat at his desk. He robbed his eyes and decided to get caught up in paperwork. As he worked he occasionally looked up and was haunted by memories of him and Sookie in here. Their first kiss, so desperate and frantic. Their first time fucking, also desperate and frantic. As he sat here remembering Sookie's body hoisted and arched on his desk, him thrusting deep inside her as she gasped and panted in ecstasy. Ecstasy he had given her. He could almost smell Sookie's intoxicating scent mixed with the whiskey and tobacco sauce they had knocked over in their passionate endeavors.

He grabbed up his papers and laptop and rushed out his office. He climbed into his corvette and sped home, texting Pam as he went that he would be spending the rest of the night working at home. Sookie and him and never been here, so hopefully his thoughts wouldn't be flooded by her. He got home and walked through his home, expecting relief to wash through him from being in a place Sookie had not invaded. But all he could think about were new memories he wanted to make with her here, many of them with no clothes on.

He sank down on the couch and he reached for the bond they no longer had. The absence of it was like an aching hole that only got bigger and festered with time. He was losing her every day he was apart from her. This drove him crazy, but what drove him to the brink of insanity was not knowing if she was okay. Sookie was a danger magnet. She could be injured or even dead as he sat here. The thought pushed Eric to his feet and he looked at his cell phone for the time. There was enough time to check on her and get back before sunrise.

He moved to the back door and leapt off the porch into the air. He soared over the bayous and wooded areas of Louisiana towards the one resident of this state that mattered to him. He got closer and closer to Bon Temps. He neared her woods and his heart literally felt like it was coming back to life as he got closer and closer.

When he approached her property line he smacked into a barrier and fell from the sky. He panicked, but quickly regained his composure and safely landed on his feet with a soft thud, knees braced for the impact. He paused, wondering what the fuck just happened. He walked up to the place where the woods became hers and again he wasn't able to pass. He put his hand against it trying to feel what it was? A spell? No, he didn't smell magic smell like witches usually produced. He walked the border of her property, keeping one hand scanning for a break in the barrier. There wasn't one. So it was a spell to keep out vampires. Almost like an extended protective home barrier.

Did she do this when he was spelled? It had to be. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Pam. "Pam what do you know about a barrier surrounding Sookie's house? I can't get past it." She sighed, "You're in Bon Temps? Jesus, well you won't be able to get around it. Isabelle and I tried and Sookie is aware of the barrier. She put it in place when you had me break off the engagement. At first she wouldn't cross it for her safety and for Jason's." He looked up trying to find some visual evidence of the barrier but there was none. "How did she do it? Not by herself. Witches?" Pam clicked her tongue, "No, I checked into that. Our contacts say they have their finger on any kind of spell going on in this area and they were not aware of a witch doing any kind of spell like that. However, they did say it might be some other supernatural creature at work. And an extremely powerful one at that."

Hmmm. Interesting. One other thing he would need to check into. He found the point in the barrier where he could get the clearest view of the house as possible. Suddenly terror filled his stomach as he saw two men walking up the steps. He began a feral growl and pushed at the barrier to protect what was inside. When they reached the door and opened it, Eric was livid and furious. More than that, he was terrified. Who were these men and what were they doing in Sookie's home in the middle of the night? What if they had come to hurt or kidnap her? Or kill her? Dammit.

Eric called Sookie on his cell phone, trying to warn her of the intruders. She could probably pop out to safety. Eric would rip anyone's throat out who wanted to hurt her. Not picking up the first time, he redialed and cursed Sookie to answer her fucking phone. Finally she answered with a groggy hello. "Sookie, it's Eric. You need to wake up. Two men just entered your home. I am not sure what they want but they are in there with you right now! Get out Sookie." Sookie just sighed, "Eric?" Was she serious? "Dammit, yes Sookie, it's me Eric. Get out of the fucking house now."

Sookie seemed be checking something and he saw her bedroom light click on. "Eric, I know who is in my home. What I don't know is why you are outside watching my house. You have no right Eric. I want you to leave." Eric gaped at the phone. She knew who they were? Jason and a friend maybe? No, Jason's cruiser wasn't here. Neither of the men had similar physical attributes that Jason possessed. Jason was well built, and while they had also been built well, Eric sensed in their gait an air of gracefulness and experience in the world that Jason Stackhouse simply did not possess. They also didn't appear by vehicle and Eric hadn't even sensed them until they were practically on the porch.

Eric paced the border like a caged animal. "Sookie, tell me who they are," he commanded over the phone. "Eric Northman, you listen to me. It is no business who I let into my home. I owe you no explanation, so you will not be receiving one from me. Now, daylight is soon so you better fly on back to Shreveport for the day. Please don't watch me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. No more damsel and distress for you to swoop in and care for anymore. Goodbye Eric." With that the line clicked and her bedroom light went off. He growled and hurled his phone in frustration at a nearby tree, taking a chunk out of it. He swore in frustration and regretted busting his phone. His cell phone place was going to seriously start wondering if whether or not Eric had anger issues. He found that since knowing Sookie he had busted up a lot more of his shit over the years.

He took one last look up at Sookie's darkened window before shooting up into the sky, which was changing colors in anticipation for the sun. He flew back to Shreveport just in time to get inside, feed off bagged blood, and go to his day rest space. He showered, dried off, and sat slowly on the bed, experiencing an old age that would never physically manifest. Eric was getting old for a vampire standard. Vampires his age were so rare that they rarely needed to worry about their safety. Beings like Russell Edgington were few and far between. And at this stage in existence, ancient vampires typically became secluded and didn't mess in vampire business, preferring to being left alone. Eric had seen it in Godric, and now was seeing it in himself.

All he wanted for the rest of his existence was Sookie, no matter how long that ended up being and for his child to be safe and happy. He was getting tired of running all his businesses and while he enjoyed having the power being a sheriff involved, he was ready to hand the reins over to someone else.

Time passed differently for vampires, but he could tell he was slowing down. Eric would spend the rest of his existence pursuing Sookie, no matter how many barriers she put between them. He would beat himself against the barriers if they were made of wooden stakes to get to her. If she were to be no more, he would also be no more. Sookie was so insistent there was a heaven. Eric would meet his true death in order to be with her there. Pam would try and stop him, but he would command her to let him. She would understand in time.

Eric leaned back against his pillows and crossed his arms behind his head. He thought of Sookie, warm in her bed, waiting for the sun to rise so she could begin her day. He then thought of the two unknown males and growled at the idea that maybe one of them was in Eric's place next to her, snuggling her from behind. He clenched his eyes shut, attempting to squeeze the image out of his head. The anger he felt about another touching his Sookie was blinding hot and coursing through his veins. Sookie better not even think about it. She knew they belonged together.

Eric's home phone rang, and he was surprised it was Pam. It was now daylight and she should be in her rest. "Pam?" She sighed, "Eric what the hell is wrong? Why aren't you answering your cell? Your rage has been keeping me up. Is something wrong?" Eric felt bad for not controlling the bond. Usually he shut it off when he was thinking things over, but he had thought he was safe as it was daytime. "Fine, Pam. Everything is fine. What do you know about two males Sookie has been hosting in her home?" The other end of the line was silent, which did not reassure Eric. "Pam?" Pam began speaking tentatively, "I don't know. I know Jason has been staying there, but the night that we came for you, Sookie called someone and spoke to them in a language I didn't understand and that few probably do in this plane of existence. The voice belonged to that of a man. He sounded pissed that Sookie and Jason were coming with me and Isabelle for you."

Eric thought about it. An invisible magical barrier not constructed by witches, a language Pam or Isabelle couldn't identify, a man who was pissed enough to let Sookie know he was mad, but didn't do anything about it…"Fairy," he muttered into the phone as his first drop of the bleeds rolled out of his nose. Pam clicked her tongue into the phone, "Yes I thought so too. That girl is too trusting. There really isn't anything we can do about it I suppose." Eric growled, "Besides rip their fucking heads off for endangering Sookie and attempting to take her away from…here."

Pam remained silent, knowing Eric was overreacting to the fact that now even more men were after Sookie. Eric amended his earlier statement of Sookie being a danger magnet, to Sookie also being an attractive mystical man magnet as well. The funny thing about that, Sookie had no idea how beautiful she was so she would vehemently deny both his theories. "Well sensing you have calmed down," she sneered sarcastically, "I am going to day rest. I am getting the bleeds."

Eric heard her line click and he placed his phone back on the charger and rolled to his side. He closed his eyes and the last image he had before there was nothing was Sookie smiling at him. He would get her back.

Bill POV

It had not been a good night. Earlier he had watched Nan walk out of his office, shouting orders over her shoulders for the staff in the house. Bill was being dethroned. By that bitch Nan. Guards and the rest of his staff were now scuttling around the mansion, gathering their things in preparation to leave him. Nan had said his failure to focus and complete any of the objectives they had discussed before putting him on the throne of Louisiana was the reason for his termination.

She had also gotten wind of the fact that he had sexually assaulted and "violently" raped Katie. Fucking bullshit. He knew where that had probably come from. He sat back in his desk chair as his staff prepared to abandon him. He had like the power of being regent. He had power even over ancient vampires. Eric specifically. He was the oldest thing in the area and Bill like having the one up on him. Since he had decided to reign outside of his familial home in order to stay close to Sookie, he was able to stay in Bon Temps if he chose to. And he definitely chose to. Now that he was no longer regent he could begin his advances in his plan.

Now that Bill didn't have to be so careful to what he portrayed to the media and wasn't monitored every minute, he could get Sookie the way he wanted her. She had refused to be his again. She was as stubborn as a fencepost. Bill got up from his desk as the last of the staff left his home. At least now he had a swanked out house.

Bill's plan was to turn Sookie if she wasn't willing to be his. He would mourn the loss of drinking her blood on a daily basis, but it was something he was willing to sacrifice. Bill didn't like it, but Sookie had left him no other choice. She loved him, he just had to show her she did. And as her maker they would be together forever. And he would have complete control of her and her body. Not to mention her abilities. Yes Sookie was going to be his again. He would show her things she never could fathom. His cock twitched in anticipation as his house quieted and he went to his day rest.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke and found Preston and Claude again sleeping on her floor. She stepped around the sleeping fairies and went into her bathroom to get the day started. She had grabbed the clothes she would be wearing for the day, which was a cute pair of gray shorts, a coral tank top with a sparkly collar, sandals and some silver jewelry to complement the outfit.

She headed downstairs and made herself some breakfast. She knew the fairies had come in late, and when Eric had called they were already in her room ready to crash on the floor. They would be sleeping in late she bet. It was good because she needed to get some stuff sorted. Like if she was going to move or not. Although it hadn't started out as the reason for her move, college was becoming something Sookie was wanting more and more every day. Now that she could afford it, it was something she wanted to do. Something else she wanted to do, and would do today, was go and buy herself a new car. She had always driven her used car that was always hanging on its last thread. Or her Gran's old wagon. They had gotten her from A to B before, but now she was ready to splurge on herself a bit. She justified the splurge by telling herself that she would have this car a long time and she would make sure it stayed in pristine condition.

Sookie called Jason, who was already at the station and asked him if he wanted to go with her later today to buy a new car. He was excited about it and decided they should meet up for lunch and then go and take a look. Once she hung up with Jason, Sookie got the information she needed for the jobs that had gotten back to her. Both were secretary positions, but they were perfect for her while she went to school. She called them back and they both agreed to arrange times for a phone interview. Sookie got up and cleaned up her breakfast mess. She turned and jumped, grabbing her heart. Preston had been standing in the door watching her, for how long Sookie had no idea. "Jesus! You scared me Preston. Make some noise next time."

Preston apologized and sat at the table. "Can I fix you some breakfast?" she asked in her polite voice. Preston shook his head. "I am sorry Sookie. I know we have been pushing you for the past week with these abilities. But it has been so exciting for us to see you develop. You have more than exceeded our expectations in this area. I truly believe you have all ten T's, which may seem like a pain in the ass to you, but you should know that you are a wonderful woman with quite a future ahead of you. I know you have been wondering what we hope to gain from all this. If you were to help our cause in Fae, it would be amazing. However, we realize we can't push you into this. You need to decide for yourself. Either way we are here and hope that you will continue to let us help you."

Sookie gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand across the table. It glowed when it came in contact and she gasped and smiled down at their hands. He chuckled at her expression, but squeezed it back. She said, "Thanks Preston. I appreciate that. I am sorry I snapped. I really do feel like I am stuck in a whirlwind half the time and can't get out. But I appreciate your support. It helps." He squeezed back and then released her hand.

"What are you doing today Sookie? May I help you?" Sookie told him about college and about his job prospects. She expected him to be against it, but he shrugged and said it wasn't like they were confined to this place. They could do what they needed to do wherever they went. Teleporting helped them get around easily. Sookie nodded, happy. So far nobody was getting down on her plan, which shocked the hell out of her.

Claude walked in as they were talking about her going to buy a car today with Jason. Both fairies looked at her, without expression, but Sookie could see in their eyes they wanted to go with her. She told them they could go and the smiles that broke out on their faces made her grin back at them. They began asking about what kind of car she was going to get and Sookie said she honestly had never thought about it. She had never been able to afford it, so she had never entertained the fantasy. Today she would.

Sookie grabbed up her purse and Jason's keys. The fairies climbed into the cab with her and they zoomed down the Bon Temps streets to get Jason. The plan was for them to pick up Jason and then go to lunch and then pick up Sookie's new car. She would be able to drive it off the lot today if she wanted to. It was only until they pulled up outside of the station that she realized the space constraint inside the three seater truck with Claude and Preston tagging along. Jason hopped into the back of the truck and slapped the side. Sookie hated driving with him in the back like that, but only drove because she wasn't driving far. She drove slowly so Jason wouldn't slide around the bed of the truck.

They pulled into the Merlotte's lot and parked. Once they were all out, they all teased Sookie about driving worse than an eighty year old lady. She blushed and playfully knocked all three on the arm, warning them to stop playing with her. The hostess that Sookie hadn't met yet seated them and brought them out some waters. Preston sat next to Sookie on one side of the booth and Jason and Claude sat across from them. Claude and Preston looked over the menu, opening up their minds to ask Sookie if there were lemons in certain dishes. She had asked them on the way to not talk about anything supe while they were out on public, saying they could converse mentally if needed.

They placed their orders and all chatted and laughed with each other about everything going on. Claude and Preston did exaggerated impressions of her and Jason's slow southern accents while Jason and Sookie laughed shaking their heads. The waitress brought their food and they went on to talk about what kind of car Sookie should get. Jason said she should buy the newer, more "badass" version of his truck. Claude thought she should buy a convertible, like the ones he had seen on television. Preston thought she would know the right car when she saw it. She agreed with him.

As they were scraping their forks against their plates to get that last delicious bite of food Sam walked up to their table, glaring at the four of them. Sookie said, "Hey Sam. How are you? I have been missin' you." Sam seemed to soften, but Preston grinding his teeth alerted her to the fact that there was some weird tension going on. Jason and Claude looked amused and Sookie checked Sam's brainwaves. _Is she dating this freak show now? God damn._ "Sam Merlotte, who I date is none of your business and you have no right to call my friends here a freakshow. Do you hear me?" He looked properly shamed and asked to speak with him in his office. She nudged Preston in the ribs to let her out of the booth and he stood and helped her to her feet. She walked towards the office, but noticed as she approached the bar he wasn't following. He was busy in some stare down with Preston. "Sam Merlotte, come. Preston Pardloe, sit."

The other customers, Claude and Jason included, chuckled at her order for the two men and Sam stalked after her, hollering over his shoulder for people to get back to their food. He closed the door behind him and offered her a seat. He was regaining his manners she was glad to see. "No thank you. I wanted to apologize for telling you I could work and then calling you and cancelling. I don't think putting me on the schedule is the right thing for me right now Sam. I am sorry, I hope I'm not leavin' you in the lurch here, but I have things going on that require my full time right now, and after that I have some things I want to do." He looked at her, and shrugged. "Sookie we all have shit we want to do. You can't keep jerkin' my fuckin' chain around here. Do you wanna a waitressing job or not?"

Sookie teared up and looked down at her feet. She then heard his thoughts again and found he wasn't really upset about the schedule, but about how he had slowly been losing her over the past few years. She looked up at him and said, "Sam I am so sorry. But I guess this is me quittin'. I have a couple of jobs I am lookin' at in other towns and I am even lookin' at going to school." Sam eyes popped. "School?" She nodded. "Well Sookie, I am sorry. I have managed to make an ass out of myself again. I think it is a great idea and I want you to know I support that. I always knew you were too good for my dump of a bar and this dump of a town. I will miss you Sookie. I just want you to be happy."

Sookie crossed the small office and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, but Sookie then realized he was shaking as she hugged him. Sam Merlotte was crying. He was finally accepting that there would never be anything romantic between Sam Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse. From what Sookie saw in his head, he had seen them eventually finding their way to each other, marrying, and having children, and grandchildren. Sookie teared up because the pictures in his mind were so beautiful. He wanted it desperately and she was his first choice to have it with. He just wasn't hers. They held onto each other for a long time and finally Sam pulled back and wiped his face. "I will miss you Cher. Will you still come back and visit me sometime."

Sookie nodded and whispered, "Sam Merlotte, I will visit you all the time." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of his office. She stopped in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face before heading back out to the table. As she neared the table, she saw all the plates had been cleared and the three men in her life were all waiting on her. She apologized and gestured that they leave. Apparently Jason had picked up the tab. All that was left to do was going to the dealership.

They approached the truck and suddenly the cab of the truck seemed wider. "We should all be able to fit," Preston commented as Jason made his way to the back. He froze, confused and looked at Preston. "What the hell did you do to my truck?" Preston responded in Sookie's mind that he had transformed the truck. One of the T's in action that Sookie hadn't attempted yet. She looked at Preston amazed. "Don't worry Jason he can transform it back," she assured him. "This way you don't have to ride in the bed of the truck." He looked at her confused, and then back at Preston in confused wonder. They all climbed in the truck and Sookie laughed. It looked so funny all four of them in here. Jason drove them through the streets of Bon Temps to the section where all the dealerships seemed to have settled.

They began walking around the lot, and soon a salesman named Derrick was trailing them leading them around the lot to some cars that he wanted off the lot. Sookie, Preston, and Claude all smiled at each other as he tried to sell them lemons. They each started making up ridiculous reasons why they wouldn't be able to buy the shit cars and Sookie could barely contain her laughter. Claude complained he didn't like the new car smell that they had obviously tried to put in the car, and Preston said he would buy the car if it was a buttery yellow instead of a lemon yellow. Jason looked between them like they were nuts. She wanted to include him in on the joke. Suddenly she felt her thoughts making a connection to Jason's mind, her thoughts echoing in his, and he exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCK?" at the top of his lungs as he whipped around to face her. The dealer was now pissed chiding them for taking up his time.

Claude and Preston looked tense as they looked between Jason and Sookie, not knowing what was wrong. "Sookie, what?" Claude asked. Jason's was panicking. "I heard her, am I telepathic now. Holy shit." He bent over and put his hands on his knees, beginning to hyperventilate. "No Jason, breathe in and out slowly. You are not becomin' like me. Have you heard anyone else's thoughts?" Preston and Claude looked at each other. "Another T, Sookie. Transmit. You transmitted your thoughts into Jason's. This is truly incredible," Claude stated, looking at her impressed.

"So I ain't turnin' into no fairy? Right?" Jason gasped, recovering his breath. They all shook their heads at him and he huffed out a breath in relief. "Thank God. I mean, not like I think y'all are weird or nothin', it's just that I don't know how much more of abnormal I can handle." Sookie laughed and suggested they move on to the next dealership as they had scared of the salesman and hadn't seen anything Sookie had loved.

They next dealership also was a bust, but then as they were driving to the next one, Sookie saw it. She saw the car she wanted. It was perfect. She told them to pull in and they all got out. It was nearing twilight time and Sookie walked right over to the car and a salesperson came out to meet her. The woman's name was Jenny and she asked Sookie if she could help her. Sookie had never bought a car from a dealership, so she simply said. "I will take that."

The woman looked at her, wondering if she was messing with her, but Sookie grabbed her wallet and handed her car to the lady to show she was completely serious. "You want me to put an Escalade Hybrid on your card? Are you sure ma'am?" Sookie nodded. "Yes, I have recently come into some money and need a new car. And that's the one I want. In white if you have it." The lady nodded, looking extremely excited. This was going to look so good on her sell reports. She ushered Sookie over to the where the non-display Escalades were and showed her a white Escalade Hybrid that would be her new car.

She went and prepared all the paperwork, taking Sookie's license and insurance card information with her. She unlocked the door and let her, Jason, and Claude to explore the car. Jason whistled, impressed with her selection, and Claude and Preston also looked impressed. They seemed happy with her choice. She was so excited about her choice. When it was all done and the papers signed, they handed her keys over to her and she started the car for the first time. It purred to life. Jason said he would see her tomorrow. He had a date so he took off in his truck to meet her. Claude and Preston climbed into her car and she turned her lights on and waved to Jenny, driving away. The car was a beautiful ride. It even had something called automatic parallel parking, where the car parked for her. Claude from the back seat was reading out loud of the manual about anti–towing locks on her tires as she glided up her driveway. She suddenly saw a flash of blond hair out of her rearview mirror. Sookie revved her engine down the drive past the border so Eric wouldn't attack the fairies in her new car. She parked her car and barked at them to get out of the car and into the house. They both looked menacing, sensing their natural enemy.

She pointed them into the house and they reluctantly went inside. They stood at the window to watch her to make sure she was safe though. She rolled her eyes and headed to the border. Fucking Eric. Why couldn't he back the fuck off? She saw him standing at the foot of her drive waiting for her with his arms crossed and a cold stare trained on her. She marched up to him, careful to stay behind where she knew the property line separated them. It wasn't that she didn't trust Eric, well yes it was. But it was also because she wanted to reinforce that there was a barrier and he had to respect it, both literally and metaphorically.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Eric glanced behind her, ignoring her question, and asked, "New car?" She nodded and crossed her arms waiting for an answer to her question. Sookie could tell he was wondering how she had gotten a new car, but she just let him wonder. It was none of his business. She lifted her eyebrow and jutted out her hip, tapping her foot to indicate she was waiting on him to answer. His face softened from his mask, and he looked at Sookie as if he was desperate for her to come to him. She almost responded, and he caught the small movement, smirking. That smirk reminded her why she needed a barrier between them and she huffed in anger.

"So, fairies huh?" Sookie's eyes popped out of head. How the hell had he known? "It was an easy guess. Especially with you racing them across the barrier like a mad woman in that fine car of yours. That and a bunch of other things I have discovered on my own," he explained without having her ask. She was getting madder and madder by the minute. "Eric, what are you doing here? If you don't answer then I will go back inside and you can creep out here all you want." Her hands let off a dull glow, indicating her rising temper and he chuckled. "My firecracker. Well I wanted to speak with you calmly, but that looks like it won't be happening anytime soon. So I will have to talk and try to avoid that temper and those flickering hands as best I can I guess." She scoffed, "What makes you think I will stand here and listen to you. I told you I would deal with you when I felt like I could."

"Sookie, my existence is never ending, however, yours is not. I do not intend to waste the precious time that we have together by this petty bullshit. I love you. I never want to be parted from you. I hate that there are barriers between us. I hate that you feel like you can't trust me. But what I hate the most is that I hurt you, even if I had no control over it. I want you to imagine what it might have been like for me. Completely happy, returning from Barbados with you as my fiancé. Suddenly I come back into awareness and my life has fallen apart. Can you even imagine?" he asked her gently.

Sookie's eyes welled with tears which fell down her cheeks as he spoke. She had built a dam for her feelings over the past couple of weeks and now they were slowly trickling out of her. She nodded, "Yes, I know what that's like. You didn't experience it as it was happening Eric. I did. I was also completely happy, returning from Barbados as your fiancé when suddenly I was dumped through your progeny and then suffered as you fucked and drank from fangbangers. I had to pick myself up and hold myself together. I barely made it. But I did. I am making some changes in my life. And I am not sure what I want relationship wise now."

Eric looked at her and she saw blood tears rim his eyes. "Sookie, please," he begged. The sight of him begging, which she knew he never did ever, made Sookie's tears start flowing down her cheeks harder. She wanted to step across the border. So she did step across the border. As she walked to him his tears spilled down his cheeks and even without he bond, she felt his shock. He watched her as if she was an illusion. Sookie reached up and wiped his tears with her fingertips. She looked at her tears. They were blood, but to her they showed Sookie that Eric loved her and regretted what he had done to her.

When she pulled her hand away from her cheek, Eric grabbed her shoulders and crushed her to him. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he crushed his lips to hers. She responded just as viciously. This kiss was not nice. It was mean. In this kiss, Eric was telling her he wanted her desperately and that he was mad she didn't understand he did what he did not because he wanted to. Sookie was telling Eric that she was mad he slept with another woman. Many other women, in fact. He fed off others. He dumped her, took his ring and his promises back. It was an ugly kiss. It was a bad kiss. The only bad kiss she had ever received from Eric Northman. It was also incredibly hot.

Sookie felt the fairies touching her light wondering what was going on in her head. She began to pull back but Eric grasped her closer, not exactly kissing her, but simply resting his lips against hers, not letting her break the contact. She breathed against his lips and closed her eyes tightly. She opened them to see Eric looking at her with so much love it broke her heart. Blood tears continued leaking from the corners of his eyes and he held her to him. Salty tears leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she looked at his beautiful face. She grabbed onto his arms and popped them to Shreveport. He broke the kiss and looked around him in wonder. After recognizing the park where she had met Pam just yesterday, Eric grabbed her up and shot them in the air. Sookie squealed and grabbed onto him tight.

She didn't realized how long they were flying, but she noticed when they started to descend back to the ground. She was shivering by the time they landed. Eric carried her into the house and set her down. He pressed his lips back to hers. This kiss was gentle. It told Sookie that Eric loved her. It told Sookie she was in for a night of passion, not fucking. She wrapped her arms around Eric and felt him place his hands on her hips and then pull her close enough to feel his growing erection. They were so close, it was like they didn't know where each other began.

Eric lifted her off her feet and trailed his mouth to the corner of her mouth, trailing her jaw to her ear. He played with her earlobe, rolling it with his teeth and she groaned in his ear, taking his earlobe between her lips and tickled it with the tip of her tongue. He growled low in her ear and bent his face back to hers, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He moaned against his lips a soft, "Sookie," and she felt him smile in the kiss.

Sookie hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her overheated center against his erection, driving him up the wall. Speaking of up the wall he was going to need to take her against it soon or she would go insane. They were suddenly upstairs. "Sookie, in my bed first. I must." She nodded eagerly and he began undressing her. He pulled her shorts off and then laid her down on his bed. He simply looked down at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and Sookie couldn't help the blush that started in her cheeks and stained down her body slowly. Eric smiled and leaned over her and groaned as he kissed both of her cheeks and down her neck, following the blood that pooled just under her skin.

Sookie shivered and threaded her fingers in Eric hair he kissed and sucked her warm skin. Sookie began panting heavier and heavier the lower Eric's kisses got. His mouth seemed to touch every inch of her body, except the most import inches where she needed him most. He seemed to realize her was driving her crazy and he pulling her top off, grabbing her nipple through her bra. She moaned and arched her back, ready for him.

Suddenly her mind was flooded with the images Antonia had showed her when she broke the spells. Fear and uncertainty pumped through her veins, but it felt like ice water. Suddenly she was shivering, but not in pleasure. Eric, feeling her body tense up, looked up into her eyes with concern on his face. She sat up and grabbed her shirt. She jerked it on. Eric raised an eyebrow, his mouth ready to form the question, before Sookie choked out, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I am so sorry." She pushed herself away from Eric, and popped out of his home into her own bedroom.

**Review, review, review! Thanks!**


	18. Just A Dream

**Here we go! Please review and let me know what you are thinking. Show me some love and review!**

Chapter 18: Just a Dream

Eric POV

Eric had called Sookie obsessively after she left him. Whatever had happened, it had happened in less than a minute, causing her to spook and run. He didn't know what had happened or why she had left so upset, but he was going to find out. She didn't answer the phone and after the thirteenth message, she had unplugged her phone and answering machine, also turning off her cell phone. It was close to daytime rest, otherwise he would go to Bon Temps. He had been so close. Almost having her was worse than not having her at all. Sookie Stackhouse had left him with a serious case of blue balls. Damn her!

He stalked around his house, when Pam came in, arms full of shopping bags. She came in and dropped them on the coffee table and immediately began unloading them showing Eric everything she had bought. He feigned interest for the first five minutes, but as she sprayed perfume around his head he lost patience and growled at her.

She flopped on the other half of the sofa, "What crawled up your ass? Honestly, go get a blow job if you are this frustrated over Sookie. She would never need to know." He leveled her with a glare. "Sookie was here tonight, with me. When we were about to sleep together she broke down and popped out of here." Pam pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her laughter. "Pam, do not fuck with me." She laughed softly before turning her face serious again.

"Are you sleeping Eric? Please tell me you are getting rest and feeding after what the bitch did to you." Eric smiled back at her, "Yes, I actually fell into day rest fairly easily last night Pam. I have been drinking bagged blood, which will suffice." She looked at him and relief washed over her beautiful frozen features when she was sure he was telling the truth. He got up and walked to where Pam sat, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you stay for the day Pam? Daylight is soon." She nodded and looked at the mess around her. She called Bobby, Eric's day person to come and clean up the mess of bags and clothes so they wouldn't have to deal with it. They walked to the light tight level of Eric's home and both went to rest. Eric listened to his child change and get comfortable. When she finally settled into her day sleep, Eric's thoughts turned back to his beautiful fairy. He needed to get things sorted with her before the gap between them became more pronounced.

His last thoughts were of getting ahold of her and how carefully he would need to move with her.

Sookie POV

Sookie had come back from Eric's and walked straight into her bathroom, sobbing. She had looked at herself in her mirror and just looking at her frazzled, wet, red face, and swollen lips. Her frightening appearance made her cry even harder. She needed a shower. Claude and Preston must think she was a fucking nut. She really didn't care at this point. She turned the shower on boiling hot and climbed in, scrubbing her body until it was raw red from the scalding water and her brutal loofah against her skin. She climbed out and heard the phone ringing. She knew who it would be. She changed into her first pajama set she could find and went down to find the fairies. They didn't need to hear this. She looked around as she went to the phone and answering machine. The red light was blinking at her like accusingly.

She played the first one but deleted it and all the other messages after she heard Eric say, "Sookie" in the first message. She then unplugged her phone and answering machine, knowing it wouldn't be the last time she heard from him tonight. She walked around the darkened lower level of her house wondering where those damn fairies were. She probed the light and immediately she felt a response and suddenly Preston appeared next to her.

He smiled brightly when he saw her, but his smile faded as he saw how upset she had been. "What happened?" he asked her gently. She felt tears start to come back to her eyes at his gentle tone and caring face, but she shook her head, too stubborn to let them fall. "Nothing I can talk about now. Where have you been? It's full dark out and there are vampires all around this town. Where is Claude?" she asked.

Preston's face was trying to reassure her, but it only made Sookie feel like there was something she was missing out on. She tried to reach into his mind, but a solid wall blocked his thoughts. She raised an eyebrow. "Preston? Are you hidin' something from me?" He looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders, "Sookie, I am and you will find Claude is too, but please trust me. It is a secret you should only know until the right moment. Please trust me Sookie?" She looked at him skeptically, but nodded. "Well, as long as y'all are bein' careful and not getting' in any trouble."

He nodded, "Nothing like that," he promised. She nodded and sat heavily down on the couch. He sat next to her and they just sat there in silence for a while. Soon the sun would come up and Eric would be going into his day rest. The last time Sookie thought about that she had been at the turning point in deciding what she wanted with Eric. She thought it was funny she was at the same crossroads only a month or so later. She sighed deeply. "He's not right for you."

Sookie looked at Preston and he looked back at her as he repeated, "Eric. He is not right for you." She looked forward, thinking that Preston was crossing a line. "Preston, I know you don't approve because he is vampire. But Eric was spelled when he hurt me. He didn't know what he was doin'. I loved him very much and I only wish you could understand how confusing all this is for me now that the spell is broken. I had not planned on being with Eric again, and I still don't. I need to think a lot about what I want and what I need right now. Because what I need and what I want are currently as far from each other as East is from West. So my next move is going to be well thought out. But whatever it is, it is my choice and the only thing I expect from you and Claude is support with whatever I choose."

Preston looked forward and he nodded, "I am sorry I offended you. It was not my intention." She nodded, accepting his apology. She yawned. It had been a long day and a busy night. She looked at Preston. "Is Claude going to be back tonight? I just want to know if I should lock up." He copied her yawn and shook his head, "He probably won't be back tonight and if he does he will pop in. So lock up." She went through her home, locking the doors and securing the windows. She then began padding up the stairs. When she entered her room, she jumped slightly as she saw Preston lying on his side next to her bed, falling asleep.

Sookie went to the bathroom and brushed, then went and got in bed. She tossed and turned for a while. Finally she sat up, "Preston, I don't like you sleepin' down there. If you promise to behave yourself, you can sleep next to me here. But no funny business fairy," she said firmly. His green eyes regarded her a long time before he nodded and climbed in the other side of the bed. She turned on her side away from him. She thought about the awkwardness for a minute, but then her body relaxed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Jason POV

Jason woke up the next morning to his alarm blaring. Claude had been here last night and ended up staying over. At first Jason was wary about letting another supernatural into his life and into Sookie's, but they grew on him. And they were family. His Gran had raised him to remember family was the only thing you had left at the end of the day. While he didn't feel as protective of them as he did Sookie, he still recognized the familial tie and was growing closer to the two fairies.

They had worked late last night. Sookie's birthday was coming up and Jason, Claude, and Preston were planning her a surprise party. He had begun staying at his house again so as not to slip and let her hear him think about it. He still saw her every day, but he tried to keep the conversation busy so as not to get him thinking on it. Sookie was pretty good at blocking him out as well. She tried to give everybody their privacy.

They were going to have a big blowout out in the town hall, which looked like a massive barn. The whole town was invited. When he brought Claude and Preston in on it, they said that they would fund the majority of the party. Jason protested, wondering how they even had money. They insisted they would, leaving no argument. He went to his bank account the next morning and found $10 million in it. The banker was nearly in a sweat. Now Sookie and Jason were the highest rollers at the bank, which was something Jason would never have thought possible. He would start out spending this money throwing Sookie a party the likes this town had never seen.

It was only a few days away and there was so much to do. Preston and Claude had helped him a lot, and with the money they had given him he could buy all the help he needed. And he did. There was party planner from Monroe who was coming down to do all the planning and oversee all the work. Jason, Preston, and Claude made small decisions, like fill her in on what Sookie liked color and flower wise. Otherwise she went to town planning everything and hiring people to get what they needed done. When asked what he wanted the guests to do, he said dancing. Sookie loved to dance. They also had to make decisions on who to invite. He wanted the whole town with exceptions to a few people.

Bill was not invited. Jason stewed over Pam and Eric, knowing Sookie had begun the healing process with the two, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for them to be there yet. And he wasn't ready yet either. He hadn't even talked to Pam. So he didn't invite them. He invited most everyone from Bon Temps, with exception to people who he knew Sookie didn't like or people who had been mean to Sookie because she was different. He included all Sookie's other supe friends including Alcide and Debbie too. He told Sam to invite his shifter friends. Sam was as excited about this party as he was. Jason had said he wanted everyone at Merlotte's to have the night off, so Sam agreed to close down for the night with the excuse of inventory.

With the invite list done, he faxed it to the planner and said they needed to be sent out immediately. Nobody was being told in advance so they didn't blow the surprise accidentally. They would receive the invite just in time for the party. The people who knew beforehand were those that Sookie couldn't read, excluding himself.

The two fairies and Jason had been up late and occasionally the fairies told him that they felt her curiosity of where they were. One or both of them would return to her shortly after so her suspicion didn't arise. It was a lot trickier than most parties to plan.

He would be glad when the day would arrive.

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up and turned onto her side, keeping her eyes closed. She breathed in the cleanest smell. Like freshly mown grass and clean, crisp linens. She inhaled and snuggled into warmth. She felt arms around her, and while she knew they belonged to someone who shouldn't have their arms around her, she felt so protected. Sleeping with the morning light warming her room, with arms around her was a sensation she never had before. And she liked it.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Preston's face, still deep in slumber. He looked like a dark haired angel. She had been snuggled in the place right below his chin, against his chest. His arms seemed to rest naturally on her waist and she felt his other hand entangled in her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of resting in bed, during the day with a man, even if he wasn't hers. She inhaled slightly again, trying to flood her brain with the intoxicating scent.

When she opened her eyes, she found the mesmerizing green ones belonging to Preston boring into hers. She blushed at being caught smelling him and staring at him. He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snuggle you to me. It was unconsciously done," he said, withdrawing his arms from her waist and hair. She was confused when she felt disappointment flood her system, but she brushed it away. She had been used to being in one relationship and then straight into another. She wasn't doing that again. Preston was too good a friend to be treated as a rebound.

Sookie rolled to her back and looked at the ceiling for a minute before she sat up and made sure her pajamas weren't bunched up. When she knew she was presentable she walked to the bathroom and started the shower up. She pinned up her hair and stepping in, running the loofah softly over her body this time. When she was rinsed she stepped out, quickly drying off and wrapping her towel around her. She peeked out into the bedroom and when she saw Preston had left her, she walked out into her room and began getting dressed for the day.

She had her first phone interview. She had to keep reminding herself her life was not over if she didn't get this job. She headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Preston had started a pot of coffee. Sookie didn't really want to make a big breakfast, but she would if Preston wanted her to. "Do you want me to fix somethin'? I was going to eat some toast and have a banana, but I can make something for the both of us if you want." He shook his head and sat down next to her. "I'm not hungry. Thanks though. What is your plan for the day?"

She told him all about her interview and then she was going to head into town for groceries. Preston offered to go for her, because he was going to meet Claude at Jason's. Sookie wondered why the fairies were going to Jason's house, but thought maybe they needed away from her emotional and girly freak-outs. She shrugged and grabbed a list to make out for him and when she was sure she had enough for her, Jason, Preston, and Claude she handed it and her keys over to him. He looked down at the keys and back up at her, with confusion on his face. "You will need it for the groceries." He nodded and shoved the list and keys in his pocket.

He got up to leave the kitchen, but before he left the kitchen he paused and turned around looking at Sookie. He seemed to hesitate before headed back towards her and bent to kiss her cheek, "Good luck with your interview Sookie." She smiled slightly and blushed. He smiled at the color pooling her cheeks and turned and left. She smiled even as she heard him leave the house and start her car up.

She got up and rinsed their plates. She headed into the living room. Fifteen minutes until she needed to call the lady about her interview. She went and grabbed her planner and a pad of paper and pen. She went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. After feeling like she was ready, she dialed the number for the Seattle office secretary school at an inner-city elementary school. She called Joyce Harmer, the hiring contact for the position, and they spoke about the position and why Sookie wanted a job so far away from home.

After the interview portion of the call, Joyce said she wanted to offer Sookie the position. Sookie gasped in disbelief. It was happening. She thanked Joyce and said she would accept the position. After they hung up, reality settled into Sookie as she looked around her Gran's home. She felt tears prickle in her eyes at the thought of leaving, but it would be here, just as it was when she got back. She looked around her home fondly and walked around touching random pieces that had been placed strategically over the years, remembering all the find memories of her and her Gran here. Her and Jason here. She would take them with her. And she would come back.

She inhaled and walked upstairs to her room. She would take a nap. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and she needed it. Sookie lay on top of the covers without changing out of her clothes. She instantly fell asleep. When she woke it was almost dark out. She insistently jabbed the light for Claude and Preston telling them to come back to her. They popped to her side and she exhaled a breath she had been holding. "Y'all can't just decide when to pop in and out of here. When you aren't here at night when the vampires are out, I panic!" she shrilled at them. They both looked at her confused, but nodded.

Claude sat next to her on the bed, "Cousin, how did your interview go today?" She instantly calmed down and said, "I got it! I even heard back from one of the community colleges in Seattle and got into their online program." They both didn't know what that all meant, but they looked pleased for her. She said she was going to get in contact with a realtor or placement agency to find an apartment to rent while she was going. She told them it was also called the Emerald City. She explained about Wizard of Oz and how much it rained there, but when the rain stopped, everything was super green and beautiful. She had never been there, but always wanted to.

They looked happy with what she was saying, and she realized that wherever she went they would be going too. She needed to finish her transition or maturity before they left her. They looked between each other and Sookie felt uneasy. "What?" she asked. Claude grabbed her hand and with his eyes pleaded, "Can we cook for you? We have wanted to try cooking something since our first night here. Preston went to the store for you and we got more ingredients. Please Sookie, we won't ruin your kitchen." She laughed. "Yes, you can cook for me. Now I am in the mood for Wizard of Oz, so I am going to rustle up my VHS copy and we are going to watch it while we eat," she said.

She called Jason, and told him all about the job interview and then lowered the bomb on him that she had gotten the job. She heard a sharp intake of breath on his end, but then he breathed out, "Sorry Sook. That's great. I just never expected it all to happen so soon. When do you leave?" She told him she had a few weeks to pack up and square everything away before they needed her. She would be going into the school mid school year.

Jason wrapped up the conversation telling her he would swing by after he finished up down at the station. She walked back into the living room and hooked the VHS up and rewound the tape. She waited nervously in the living room while they cooked her dinner. She picked a book up and thought aloud to them _No lemons, they are toxic to me._ She heard them both laugh in the kitchen and she got absorbed in her story. She had read the book before, but she didn't mind the reread. It was good.

Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID. Eric. She silenced her phone and waited for it to stop ringing. She then texted Jason to let him know she was not reachable via phone tonight. She was turning it off, when the home phone began to ring. Before she could tell them to ignore it, she heard Preston answer it. She walked into the kitchen and could hear Eric demanding to speak to her over the other end of the phone. Jesus Christ. She shook her head as he looked at her to know what she wanted and he turned back around and said politely, but firmly "She is not interested in taking any calls tonight. I will tell her you called." With that he hung up and unplugged the phone. He gave her a look, but then went back to cooking.

Sookie walked back out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch. This was good. She was making positive steps in her life. She would tell Eric, but she couldn't after what had happened last night. And she was still reeling from the news herself. She would wait. She needed to.

Suddenly Claude came in and grabbed the TV trays setting them up. She hadn't noticed yet, but the smell wafting from the kitchen smelled extremely good. She laughed as he did a perfect imitation of how she had acted the night they had arrived. Suddenly Preston came out with heaping plates of delicious food. She looked at the creamy pasta piled high on her plate and her mouth watered. On the coffee table he set a plate of delicious buttery garlic bread sticks.

She didn't even wait for them to sit down. She literally dug in and began practically inhaling her food. She slowed down after the first couple of bites so she could fully enjoy the flavors. For their first time cooking, they had done an amazing job. She praised their cooking and they looked pleased as punch with themselves. She pressed play on the Wizard of Oz and they sat and watched it silently as they ate. She occasionally glanced at Preston and Claude, who seemed enchanted and childlike as they watched Dorothy skip away from Munchkinland.

It was when Dorothy and the Scarecrow picked up the Cowardly Lion that she heard a large metallic crunch and Jason hollering his head off. She ran to the front door and flung it open without thinking, Preston and Claude following her. She gasped as she saw Pam holding Jason up under the armpits, looking at him as if she was waiting for him to overcome a temper tantrum. She had stopped his car from crossing the barrier and ripped his door off his truck. "Jason Stackhouse, it's time we talked. Now I don't know why you haven't returned my calls, but I am here to tell you that I have had my calls returned for 135 years and I will not have any man or woman change that." He struggled and kicked his legs out, but they hit Pam as if they didn't bother her at all.

She continued to hold him until he calmed down and set him down. He looked pissed as hell. Sookie, Preston, and Claude remained silent as they squared off. "Listen Jason, I have reasons why I acted the way I did. You know Eric is my maker. I told you that he can command me. Eric lost his memory Jason. So he didn't know about you or about Sookie, except that he had begun bonding to her. This is something that is taken very seriously, so imagine him waking to be bonded to someone he didn't even know. Even though I tried to tell him, he was stubborn, scared, and angry. He commanded me to stay away from you. Do you understand? I was lucky even to get you Ludwig's number. It was all I could do under his command. Even if I couldn't control it, I apologize for any hurt I caused you. I hope you will forgive me. Please."

She sounded like she had never made a request like this of a human. Which was probably an accurate guess. Jason looked at her skeptically, but seemed to see something in her face. He nodded slowly and breathed out. "Alright, I understand you were in a fucked up place, but I feel like me and Sook need some time from y'all. You think you can respect that?" Pam looked at Sookie and then to the fairies. Her eyes landed on something between her and Preston and she followed her gaze down to Preston and her hands, which at some point had become entwined. Oh great, whatever the fuck Pam thought was probably going to go to Eric. Shit fuck. She didn't let go though. She had every right to hold whoevers hand she needed to get through this.

"I can't speak for Eric, but I will. I will pay for your truck repairs." With that she zipped away in a blur. Jason looked to where she had disappeared from and then to his beat up truck. He mumbled a soft, "Fuck Pam," and then got in his truck, driving it down the rest of the drive. Sookie released Preston's hand and went to the shed out back. She grabbed a tarp and a roll of duct tape and went back to the truck. She and Jason taped up the gaping hole where the door had been as best they could and headed back inside.

When they got inside Preston went to the kitchen and served Jason some fettuccine alfredo. He dug in and then zoned in on the movie, which was still playing. Sookie was actually feeling relived over Jason and Pam getting over the whole thing. She felt responsible for the damage done in their friendship.

Jason looked over at her as if hearing her thoughts and they looked at each other exchanging small smiles. When Dorothy woke up from Oz, Jason stood stretching and went to Sookie, kissing the top of her head. He said goodbye, but asked if they could meet for dinner tomorrow. She said that was fine and he said he would meet them over here.

Sookie took the dishes and went to go clean up, but Claude and Preston trailed her. Preston stood next to her offering to dry the dishes as she washed. When Eric refurbished the house, he had installed a new dishwasher, but doing dishes gave her the chance to clear her mind. And it was a habit. They washed silently for a while, before Preston blurted out. "I can't believe it was a dream!" Sookie scrubbed a pot asking, "What was a dream?" He dried a plate, saying "The Wizard of Oz." A smile tugged at her lips. She began singing Nelly's "Just a Dream" softly to herself and Preston and Claude looked uncomfortable.

Soon she was singing loudly over the water and she looked at their faces laughing. She had an awful voice and they were attempting to pretend to not notice. They began laughing with her and soon she grabbed a handful of the soapy water and splashed both of them. All hell broke loose and they were all soaking wet and panting from laughing so hard. Sookie was drenched. Preston never mentioned that he was not sky Fae, but water Fae. So entering into a water war with him was not the best idea. Claude knew this and focused his attacks mainly on Sookie. She began walking across the soaked floor to get the rags and whoosh, she slipped and fell hard on her ass. She immediately began laughing and fell the rest of her way on her back, slowly rolling to her side.

They all were laughing so hard, tears leaking out of the corners out of their eyes. Sookie rubbed her bottom dramatically. It hadn't hurt that much. Lord knows she had some extra padding for the fall. They laughed until finally they all grabbed some rags and dried up the mess. Claude blew a stream of air out of his mouth and it felt like high powered wind funneling through her kitchen. He thought to her _Sky Fae, remember?_ It was getting late and Sookie felt tired again.

She told Preston and Claude she was worn out and that she was going to bed. Her heavy footfalls on the stairs echoed throughout the foyer as she walked up them. She grabbed her nightie she had worn last night and slipped it on over her head. She turned out the lights, except the nightstand before going in the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

She pulled the covers back and climbed in, reaching over and shutting of the lamp on the night stand off. She thought about all that she needed to accomplish tomorrow, including beginning the process of packing everything she would need to take with her to the Emerald City.

She imagined herself on a yellow brick road and smiled slightly to herself and she dozed off into sleep.

Bill POV

Bill had tapped Sookie's line after he had first met her. He felt he always had to keep tabs on her and now he was thanking himself. When one of his secretaries dropped the transcript of her phone calls this week, something caught his eye. Sookie had accepted a job in Seattle as a secretary. She would be moving within the next three weeks.

If it was the last thing he did, Sookie would not be leaving Bon Temps. Not without him, as her master. She was seriously mistaken if she thought she could continue this hard-to-get-charade on the other side of the country. Bill paced his foyer, wondering if Eric had this information. He hoped not. It gave him a serious advantage in this quest to possess Sookie.

He called a procurer to get him a meal and a fuck and sat poring over the transcripts. He intended to know everything about his little fairy.

Eric POV

Eric also had the transcripts of her phone calls. Eric had been having her monitored since Dallas when she had stayed with Godric. He had known from the moment he saw her she would be important to him, but it was when she grabbed his hand and reassured him she would stay with his maker that he knew eventually he would fall to this beautiful girl.

He stared at the email his day person had sent him in disbelief. She was leaving? Without even talking to him? She had another fucking thing coming. She at least owed him a goodbye. Blood tears rimmed his eyes. He cursed himself for crying, and for even fucking up in the first place. Suddenly his laptop was smashed to smithereens.

He paced his office trying to calm down. He went to Pam's office and sat at her computer. Pam said she was going to try and sort things out with Jason. H reopened the email. He scrolled past where he read about her taking the job and read on. She had called Jason. Based on what he read, she was excited. Nervous, but excited. She mentioned something about being accepted to an online program. Eric wondered for what? Maybe school? When they had been in Barbados, one night Sookie laid in his arms and told him she had never been able to go to school because of, what she called, her "disability". She also said she could never imagine affording it.

A new job, a new school, in a new city sounded exciting, but how could she consider leaving her home? Leaving him? Eric closed up Pam's computer and walked out into the bar. The scowl on his face did nothing but turn the idiots on. He sat on his throne, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. He thought back to that night in Barbados. She had been beautiful. Her hair had been a mess, but tickled his arm, shoulder and chest as she rested against him. She had a slight sheen of glistening sweat on her golden skin. Skin so soft and warm. Her eyes sparkled up at him as she laughed. Her smile radiant. She warmed him inside and out. When she smiled at him like that, he was ready to take her all over again.

Eric felt his heart lurch, knowing that was the look of a woman in love. And it was the most beautiful thing, especially coming from Sookie. He had it and it was taken from him. By Bill. He hadn't figured out how he was going to kill the weasel, but he was going to. After he got Sookie back. It would be the ultimate fuck you to Bill and it was only thing he currently could care about. The bar began dying down and Pam walked in the club and over to Eric. She sat next to him and he looked at her expectantly, wanting to know how things with Jason had gone. She told him she explained everything, and Jason had accepted what she said. Jason said he still needed time away from Eric and Pam and that Sookie did too. _Fat chance, Jason_, he thought to himself. Pam had told him as much, but said she would respect his wished as long as he needed.

Eric looked at Pam, realizing his child had come to genuinely care for Jason. Personally, he only cared because Sookie was his sister and loving her obligated him to give a shit. One thing he respected about Jason though was his fierce love and loyalty to Sookie. He could relate to him on every level on that. Now that his child cared for him as well, Eric would become even more protective of him.

Pam signaled to the staff that it was time to begin close up and moved to count out the profits. Tonight they were going over their budget to see if there had been any ups in their numbers. Then he was going to go home and clear everything until he spoke with Sookie. She hadn't answered his calls and he even swung by her house trying the barrier again. She hadn't left the house at night, whether that was intentional or not he had no idea. As they went over the budget, Eric asked if she had seen Sookie. Pam looked uneasy.

"What?" he asked. She looked down at her hands, pretending to inspect her nails and perfectly preserved skin. "Pam," he states, as a warning. "Don't think I won't command you. If it's about Sookie I want to know and now." She looked up at him, but continued, "I saw her. She seemed frightened I might hurt Jason. The men we believed to be fairies were both with her, giving her support." She shrugged then and went back to the numbers. There was something else. He could tell. Pam hated anything other than clothes, fucking, and killing. She was not a number cruncher, although she was putting on one heck of a performance as one. "What else, Pam?"

"One of the fairies was holding her hand. But probably only because she was nervous," she rushed out. Eric had never truly understood the expression of "seeing red" until now. It filled his vision, but his other senses as well. His hands, which were made for destruction and terror, did that to his office. He wanted to do more, but knew the Authority was watching the Louisiana vampires closely. Everything was destroyed. Everything. Pam screamed at him to calm down, but it fell on deaf ears. She ended up screaming at him from the corner of the room, afraid she would fall into his path of destruction. She could only watch.

Eric stalked out of the back door of the club, afraid of what he might do to an idiot human trying to get him to feed and fuck. He took flight and flew around Shreveport trying to clear his head. He needed to calm down. He was at the point of irrationally violence. She was his though. Nobody could touch her. Eric was born, turned, and survived for her alone. She was similarly made for him. Once they found each other, there was supposed to be nobody else. Didn't she see that?

He landed outside his home, which he had specifically built with Sookie in mind. It was a new home, but held the same grandeur and style that traditional southern homes had been built with. He entered his home after the extensive security barriers on the home. He entered and sat on his couch in a defeated way. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and threw his arm over his eyes, despite the fact that there were no lights on in the home.

He was discouraged. Yes. He was pissed. Yes. There was a fast growing list of people on his to-kill list. Yes. Starting with the fucking grabby and predatory fairy. Yes. But he would never give up on her. She was his love. She was his life. And he needed her.


	19. Off I Go

**I am so sorry for not getting this out earlier. I had a bunch of nothing going on and sort of had writers block. So forgive me! I hope you like it. Feedback helps me more than you will ever know!**

Chapter 19: Off I Go –Greg Laswell

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up again to warm, delicious smelling arms circling her waist. She peeked one of her eyes open and then closed them again. Sookie stretched in his arms, hopefully alerting him to the fact that he was snuggling again, but his embrace only tightened and he remained asleep. Sookie inhaled again and gave a slight moan at his amazing smell before she wriggled out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth, her stomach clenched and unclenched and there was an ache in her heart. Maybe she was getting sick? She rinsed her mouth and went back to her room. Preston was awake, but still lounging in her bed. Claude must be in the day space. For some reason walking out of her bathroom and Preston still being there in her bed was making her feel really awkward. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a junky outfit to wear to go through clothes and things she would be taking to Seattle. The thought of Seattle cued a spell in her stomach and a wave of not so pleasant emotions rolling through her.

Preston looked concerned, wondering what had happened. "Are you sick?" She shook her head and went back in the bathroom to get dressed. As she pulled on the sweats she tried to identify the feelings swirling around. She felt sadness, frustration, anger, and…..guilt. She sat on the edge of her tub and she thought about what she felt guilty about. Preston in her bed and the thought of Seattle had begun the feelings. She thought about it and then it came to her. Eric. She was feeling guilty about Eric. About Preston being in her bed and snuggling with him. And she was feeling very guilty about Seattle.

She inhaled deeply and walked back out. Preston was in her bed and while she hadn't thought it was a big deal before, seeing it began all the feelings she had just identified to come back up. She told him she had some calls to make and left her room. He looked confused, but she didn't stay long enough to see how it played out.

Joyce had actually put her in contact with a woman in Seattle who helped place people in apartments and condos. Sookie dialed the number and a woman named Beth answered. She told Sookie she was happy to help her and would email her some places that fit Sookie's needs. Sookie thanked her and went to the kitchen, grabbing out the cottage cheese. She went to the garden chapped some of the chives in the garden, and went back. She scooped the cottages cheese in a bowl and mixed the chives in along with some pepper. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and some grapes from the fridge and went to the porch to eat her breakfast.

She sat and looked out over her lawn to think over this Eric situation. She would deal with him tonight. She would tell him she was moving to Seattle. She would tell him she forgave him. She had defended him to Preston. She still loved Eric, but she thought these changes she had been making were good for her. She nodded to herself as she scooped the last of the cottage cheese in her mouth. She sat there a little longer before she got up and went inside to grab her keys.

She drove her beautiful new car scented Escalade into town towards Merlotte's. She walked in and went to the bar, where Terry was standing. She asked him if there were any beer boxes she could have to pack in. Terry said he would check near the dumpsters and Sookie in the meantime went to talk to Sam to tell him about the job and the move.

Sam was in his office ordering what he would need in stock for next week. They had a good conversation up until Sookie told him about moving to Seattle. He was pissed at first, thinking she wasn't thinking things through. Then he calmed down and said she was running from her problems. He was grasping at straws to keep her here. She was calm, waiting for him to realize that although she was leaving, it was a good move for her. He eventually calmed down and focused all the individual factors that were leading to her move. College, a job, a new change of scene, and a plus in his mind was her finally getting away from the vampires. Eventually he nodded his head reluctantly, accepting that whether or not he agreed with her, she would be going. So he might as well go with it.

After she left she went back to the house with her car full of beer boxes and headed home. She was relieved to find neither Preston nor Claude home. She didn't want to deal with any awkwardness with Preston and she felt like she just needed a day in her house by herself. Sookie spent the rest of the morning and afternoon going through her "to take" and "to stay" clothes. She also weeded out the things she no longer wore or needed. She properly labeled all the boxes and put them to one side of her room out of her way.

Sweaty and dirty, she decided to shower and take a nap before dinner with the boys. After her shower she climbed into bed and fell asleep. Before she knew it, someone was shaking her awake. Fuck. Was it that late? She looked up into Jason's face. "Sook, you need to get ready for dinner. Claude actually picked you something already so hurry up." Sookie was not even thinking about what Claude might have picked out for her to wear. She threw on whatever was on the bed in the still darkened room and ran to her vanity. She grabbed mascara and lip gloss, sprayed some perfume on herself, and ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed the shoes Claude had picked out and ran out the bedroom and down the stairs. Claude, Preston, and Jason were all waiting in her driveway. Jason in his truck with Claude, Preston standing next to her car with her keys in his outstretched hand. She waved at him frantically, "You drive while I finish putting myself together!"

She jumped in the passenger side of the car and immediately pulled the visor down and snapped the mirror open. She quickly applied mascara and lip gloss before shoving them in the glove compartment. Then she shoved her feet in her shoes and took a deep breath as she calmed down. She looked down at her outfit, which was a pretty white sundress and her shoes were a beautiful pair of weathered brown and turquois cowgirl boots. Her hair, which she had fallen asleep on wet, actually looked good, falling in soft waves. Preston then handed her a box and she looked over at him as he focused on the road.

"What's this?" she asked. Preston shrugged and said, "Just open it." She opened it and inside was a pair of stunning teardrop earrings with the faintest blue stones surrounded by what must me diamonds. They say you couldn't tell between diamonds and cubic zirconia. With these, the difference practically slapped Sookie in the face it was so obvious. "Preston, how…no, I cannot accept these. Where did you even get these?" She fumbled her words. He shook his head. "I have had them. They are something my family has always possessed, but now I wish them to belong to you. Especially tonight. Please wear them." She goggled at him shaking her head slightly and began to close the box, but he had stopped the car and placed his hand on hers. Then he removed the earrings and lifted them towards her ears, silently asking if he could put them on. She nodded with her mouth slightly ajar in shock. He gently put them in her earlobes and she couldn't help but notice that he rubbed her earlobes as he did it.

Sookie looked at herself in mirror and again gasped at their beauty. "They are not nearly as beautiful as you Princess." She looked at him, still in shock over the gorgeous earrings adorning her ears. She then gazed past him and noticed lots of people and Christmas lights behind him. She looked at the beautifully decorated town hall. In front she saw Jason holding a long sign with other townspeople reading "Happy Birthday Sookie!" Jason smiled and waved at her and tears prickled her eyes.

She hadn't even noticed, but Preston had gotten out of the car and now opened hers and held the door open for her. She accepted his offered hand as she climbed out of the car. She walked over to Jason and tears leaked out of her eyes as she hugged Jason and he whispered, "Happy Birthday Sook. You have no idea how hard it is to plan a surprise party when your sister is a telepath." She laughed and replied, "I love you Jase. Thank you so much." She pulled away and looked around, "How did y'all do this without me knowin'?"

They all laughed and soon she was ushered inside, which had loads of flowers and even more lights, creating a soft romantic glow in the rustic barn. String pickers played for them as they all enjoyed a fabulous meal. When they finished they began livelier music and the town all partook, including Sookie. Sookie loved to dance. They all mainly two stepped and line danced. With exception to Lafayette and Jesus, thankfully there wasn't much bumping and grinding. It was such a beautiful night. She had fun teaching Claude and Preston dances.

She was dancing with Alcide when a gush of wind blew through the barn and Alcide no longer had his arms around her. Suddenly he was on the floor with a dislocated jaw. And a pissed off Eric looming over him, fangs out, and a menacing growl filling the entire space. "Eric! What the hell?" Sookie exclaimed, rushing towards Alcide who had already cracked his jaw back in place and healing. Eric grabbed her arm and held her back from him. "Alcide you know not to touch what's mine. Next time you will end up with more than a broken jaw. Understand?" he asked quietly. Even though his voice was quiet, it sounded even more dangerous than when he yelled.

Sookie jerked her arm out of his grasp. Jason came up to stand next to her and said, "Eric, we are having a party here man." Eric was still glaring daggers at Alcide, who was glaring hate and anger back at him. Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and he seemed to jerk at the touch. She pulled his hand and led him through the crowds and out of the barn. She transmitted to Jason, Claude, and Preston to get the music started back up and the dancing going again. She wanted this to blow over, deal with Eric, and continue the wonderful night she had been having.

Once her and Eric she would be outside she turned to him and gauged his demeanor. He was breathing heavily in and out and his hands were clenching and unclenching. She was sure if her hand had still been in his grasp she would have a busted up hand.

"Eric, what the hell? Why did you freak out like that?" she asked. He still seemed to be controlling himself and she gave him time. If she pushed him, she knew he would explode and then she would explode. They had enough drama between them, and she really didn't want them in the center of town screaming at each other. It was her birthday celebration. "And what was that 'mine' business about? We aren't together. We aren't even bonded anymore." His face fell and he looked as if she had slapped him. She reached for his hand again, "Eric, I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I meant it to. Can we go over to that bench and sit and talk?"

Eric POV

Eric could only nod and allowed her to lead him to the benches. He held onto her hand as if it were a lifeline. What Eric was feeling was desperation. His mind was scrambling to think about what he could say, because he knew that Sookie was about to lower the boom on him about Seattle and her leaving. Maybe even about her being with someone else, which would no doubt cause him to go into an uncontrollable rage he would rather not have her witness.

They sat down and Sookie faced him. Her hair billowed around her face like spun gold. Her skin was glowing. She was his goddess. "Eric, I am not sure why you are here, but I understand why you might be. I know I have been shutting you out and the lack of communication on my part must be frustrating for you. It's my fault and I am sorry. I feel like we had this amazing time together, but there have been so many obstacles for us. Eric, I know what happened to you wasn't your fault. And I forgive you. I have for a while now. But being apart from you has made me really think about what I need, instead of what I want. I am making some changes in my life."

He nodded. "I know about you moving to Seattle," he admitted. Sookie looked flabbergasted. "How do you know?" He shrugged. "When we first met, I had a bug out on your phone line. I haven't really used it until I came back to myself and became desperate for information on you." At that moment he was partially glad that they weren't bonded because he knew he would feel how pissed off she was. Her hands began to glow and he noticed that she was trying to calm herself down. Her not exploding on him was completely out of character. Her hands seemed to fade and eventually flickered off.

"I am sorry," he said simply. She shook her head. "Whatever, just get rid of it. Yes, I got a job and am taking classes in Seattle and moving there. I think it's the best move for me right now." He looked at her. "Anything else? Are you seeing Alcide? Or one of the fairies? Or, kill me now, Bill?" She looked shocked, and then laughed. He loved when she laughed. "No, jeez! Bill…Eric please. Alcide is dating Debbie and Claude is my cousin! Preston….I don't know. It hasn't been like that." Her mouth said that, but her blushing face and semi guilty look told him otherwise. Something had happened. Now Eric had to kill Preston. And Alcide. Debbie was his beard. His love-for-Sookie beard. It was so obvious.

"Sookie I can't accept you leaving. You have very strong feelings regarding not being turned. So every minute is precious to me. I am not in the habit of begging, but I will. Please Sookie. I know that whatever this job is and going to school in a new place is a wonderful opportunity, but you could do all that here. With exception of the "new place" part. I will pay for your college. I will give you an even better job than the one you have in Seattle lined up. Hell I will move to Seattle with you, if we can be together. If I can't go with you, please take me with you."

Sookie looked at him for a long time. But she looked down at her hands and said, "Eric, it's been really hard being apart from you too. I think I need to do this alone and that you need to be here. You love your title and you love your corner of Louisiana. You love Pam. You belong here. I love all these things about you, so you need to stay here. Eric, can you imagine the situation we are in from my perspective? Even though I wasn't at fault, I fucked a lot of people, fed off of them, and maybe even tortured and killed people. It's taken you time to forgive me, but could you give yourself back to someone who hurt you so much?" Eric briefly thought about this, "After I killed everyone who you had slept with, I would forgive you and get back together with you." She smiled at him indulgently shaking her head.

"Eric, I have a party to get back to. I will talk to you later?" She got up from the bench, one of her hands still connected to Eric's. He wouldn't release it until she tugged on her hand. He let go and watched as she walked back to her party. When she entered the barn and was swarmed by people asking if everything was okay. She nodded and Jason came and extracted her from the crowd and back towards the dance floor. He spun her around and she laughed at him as they danced. To Eric, she was moving in slow motion. Her beauty was able to freeze time and make everything else around her fade.

He felt his progeny near and then she felt her hand on his shoulder. "Eric?" she asked simply. He nodded and got up and they both took one last look back at Sookie and Jason dancing and sped back to Shreveport.

Jason POV

Aside from Eric showing up and breaking Alcide's jaw, the night was a success and Sookie seemed so happy. He was really going to miss her when she left. This birthday party was the perfect birthday and now that she was leaving, a good way for the people of Bon Temps to say goodbye. After the last of the guests left, Jason, Sookie, Claude, and Preston sat on some of the chairs with their feet up completely exhausted. Sookie looked at the messy town hall and beautiful lights, lanterns and flowers all around. It had been a beautiful party. "Thank you Jason. And Preston and Claude. I had so much fun."

Jason nodded and yawned loudly. "We should head out. The cleanup crew will be here soon. And I am exhausted." Claude and Preston stood. Sookie was going to ride home with Preston and Claude was Jason's sober cab. Claude and Jason drove back to his old parent's house and immediately Jason crashed in his bed and Claude on his couch.

Sookie POV

Sookie climbed into the passenger side of her car, a little tipsy and too tired to drive. Moments after she buckled her seatbelt she felt her eyes droop and close. The next thing she knew, the car had stopped moving and Preston was walking around to her side of the car. He opened the door as she was undoing her seatbelt and offered, "I could carry you if you are too tired."

"Oh no, thanks though. I can walk." She climbed down and headed in the house. As she walked and made straight for the stairs, she turned to Preston. "Hey Preston, I am really tired and need to get good sleep. Do you mind sleeping in one of the other rooms? Either Jason's old room or the hidey hole? I just want to get some sleep so I can make some good progress packing tomorrow…" she trailed off. He nodded and said "Of course, goodnight Sookie." She smiled and turned, heading up the stairs. She turned at the top of the stairs and looked down at Preston. "Thanks Preston for the birthday and for the earrings. They were both really beautiful."

He smiled up at her and she nodded and went into her bedroom. She slipped out of her dress and grabbed the first nightgown she could find before falling into her bed and falling asleep.

*****Two and Half Weeks Later*****

Sookie POV

Sookie had been working her ass off over the past few weeks to get everything ready for her move. She was supposed to leave five days from now. Working constantly on packing, training with Preston and Claude, and hanging out with people she would be leaving behind had consumed her time and pushed away the nervousness and anxiety over relocating. Sookie was now ready five days early. She was packed. She had arranged for a moving company to come and truck what she would need in Seattle. She had arranged for her water and electricity to be turned off. Mail would be stopped with a phone call from her. Alcide had even had his crew build her a carport to store her car in while she leased one in Seattle. She was ready five days early.

Sookie was nervous. How was she going to survive the next five days just waiting for it to happen? Sookie walked around the house which reminded her of all the things she would be leaving behind. Sookie sat on the old couch and felt her eyes water up. Was she making the right choice? She had an amazing townhouse in Seattle lined up that was actually pre-furnished for her. It wasn't exactly her style, but she had decided that she could work with it and put her own touches to the place. She was ready.

The more she sat in the house by herself the more she would go insane thinking about her impending departure from all that she had known. In five days she would probably talk herself out of it. _Why wait?_ she thought to herself. She tried to come up with reasons why she shouldn't, but all that she could think of was that she didn't want to wait anymore. She was ready for the next phase. And why wait if she was ready? Tonight would be her last night in her house. She decided she would leave tomorrow afternoon. It was actually perfect because Jason and her fairies went to a game and said they would stay with Jason so they didn't wake her up. She was happy she had the place to herself on her last night.

Sookie went upstairs and changed into a sparkly white dress that went mid-thigh and put some mascara and lip gloss on. She quickly curled her hair back away from her face and spritzed herself with a light perfume. Sookie went down the stairs and grabbed her keys. She was going to go see Eric and Pam before she left. She had seen them a few times since they had begun getting past everything that had happened. It was hard because Eric gave her those intense eyes that pleaded with her every time they were together. But he always composed his face when he could sense he was making her feel uncomfortable. They had begun to catch up and get comfortable again and Sookie knew she would miss him terribly. She would miss Pam too.

She drove her car down to Merlotte's and walked in looking for her favorite former coworkers. She went to the bar where Sam was taking orders. He saw her and inhaled sharply, holding his breath. "Sookie, you look amazing. What's the occasion?" She shrugged, "I wanted to look nice, I don't know. I am meeting some friends later anyway. Can I get a gin and tonic?" He nodded and began mixing her cocktail as he asked how the packing was going. She said she was on track and that she was almost ready. Sookie was about to tell him she was leaving, but chickened out. She had always been terrible with goodbyes anyway.

Once she was finished she fished in her wallet for some cash, but he shook his head. She got off the bar stool and walked around the bar and hugged him. She tried not to tear up, knowing this was the last time she would see him for however long she was gone. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily to calm herself before pulling away. He gave her a quizzical look, asking if she was alright and she nodded. She headed back to the kitchen and hugged Lafayette and Terry too after they all chatted for a bit and gushed over her outfit. Arlene was off, but to be honest, they hadn't been that close since she had got back from Faerie. The other waitresses were ones she didn't know too well.

Sookie left and drove her car towards Shreveport. She was making a list of all the people she wanted to say goodbye to before she left. But she selfishly decided to keep her early departure to herself to avoid the goodbyes she knew would begin to crumble her resolve. She alone would know. She wanted to avoid emotional outbursts. Lord knew she had had enough over the past few years. Sookie would be gone and it would be better for them she told herself.

Eric POV

Eric sat on his throne bored out of his fucking mind. He waved away fangbanger after fangbanger that approached him. When one actually ignored his wave he stood and growled loudly in warning when she had the nerve to touch his thigh. He was going insane. Sookie was unknowingly driving him nuts. Pam shot him a disapproving look for scaring the customers. He rolled his eyes and sat back down. He waved at Ginger to bring him a blood.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light in the depressing black hole of his bar. She was radiant, exquisite, beautiful. His heart clenched and he looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. He was now hallucinating. Fucking great. He felt Pam also in a state of wonder and then heard fangs click in synchrony. He opened his eyes and saw her again. She was no fairy. She was an angel. His angel. He blinked again and again to see if the glowing beauty was actually real and here. She was. His heart expanded like a balloon to the point he thought his chest would crack. She needed to stop being so fucking beautiful.

She walked to the bar and ordered something. A gin and tonic. He motioned for his bartender not to charge her behind her back and when she reached to grab money to pay for the drink he saw her tilt her head adorably and then turn and look at him with a small disapproving smile. Just that one small smile made him want to get on his knees right here in front of everyone and cry to her to take him back. He only had five days with her left. He had planned on working his ass off this last couple of weeks and then take the next five days to spend with her or near her while he could. Tonight was actually his last night on throne duty according to Pam. She kept him busy. Eric knew it was because she felt it wasn't a good idea to get too attached when she was leaving. She was right, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't rational. He wanted as much of her as he could get, even if in the end it broke his heart.

Sookie began walking through the crowd of fangbangers. More than one of the vampires in his area approached her, but he growled low enough for them to hear and get the message she was off limits to anyone but him. The fangbanger that had touched him earlier actually rammed into Sookie trying to knock her off her path straight for him. Eric stood and barked, "Out!" loudly and Pam and Chow escorted her out, banning her from Fangtasia. Sookie looked shocked at his outburst, but continued on her way towards him. With every step he cursed her. She was getting more and more beautiful with every step and his heart hurt more and more. It was nothing compared to the hurt he would feel when she was in Seattle, getting a new life and beginning new relationships.

Sookie finished her walk towards him and she asked, "Can I sit with you awhile?" He nodded and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and simply looked at him for a minute and drank her drink. She was breathing a little more deeply than normal and her heart seemed to be beating a little faster. Was she nervous? No, but something was off. He could sense it. She asked him how business was and they made small chitchat for a while. His Pamela had to come and barge in on their time and gushed over Sookie's dress and said she looked stunning even without the makeup. Eric never thought she needed makeup. She was naturally beautiful. Sookie laughed and he thought she was trying to rip his heart out.

Pam's voice called him out of his torment, "Eric, it's slowing down now, I think you can leave if you want with Sookie." He nodded and got up. Sookie stood with him surprisingly, but before stepping down off the stage with him she turned to Pam and hugged her. Pam looked shocked at the human gesture, but when Sookie held on Pam wrapped her arms around Sookie and patted her back affectionately. Sookie pulled away and looked at Pam oddly before turning and stepping down the stairs. _What the hell is going on with her? _Eric asked himself. Pam shrugged, sensing his confusion.

Sookie walked past him and headed out the front door with him trailing behind her like a puppy desperate to keep up with its master. Oh fuck, did he just compare himself to a fucking puppy dog? What the fuck had this angel done to him? Once they were out front she turned to him and clicked her heels against the asphalt. "Wanna go somewhere and talk?" she asked. He nodded and moved towards his car, but she shook her head and held her hand out to him. He took it and pop, they were no longer in the parking lot of Fangtasia. It felt weird. Like he was only aware of his and Sookie's cells mixing and then reforming. It wasn't unpleasant, but odd.

When his eyes were able to refocus he found himself somewhere tropical. He inhaled, taking in the scents of his surroundings. He was on a beach in Barbados. He looked behind him and made out the outline of his darkened and unoccupied mansion. She was really getting quite amazing with her abilities. It meant she was becoming a force to be reckoned with. She could protect herself. Eric would always feel the need to help her with this, but she had surpassed him in magical ability he guessed. He would love to know how advanced she was.

"Sometimes I come here by myself," she admitted looking out at the darkened ocean. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had taken off her heels and buried her feet in the sand. She couldn't seem to look at him. "Sookie, why did you come to Fangtasia tonight?" She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at him replying, "I just felt like seeing you and Pam. Missed you I guess." His heart was betraying him by being hopeful. "You missed me?"

She gave a laugh with no humor in it and looked at him for the first time since they had sat down in the sand. "Eric, of course I miss you. I miss us. So much. Everything changed so fast for me. I was so happy. I am glad we are finally working past everything so I can at least see you now." Eric growled low in frustration, "Sookie, why can't we just be together like we were before, especially if you forgive me? Are you afraid of it happening again? I want to be with you. Everything can go back to the way it was."

Sookie looked back out at the waves and shook her head. "No, it can't. I have changed. I am changing. I want to go forward not backwards. I love you. I always will. But I am doing things that are good for me now. The past few years I have only ever been focused on my relationships. I realized when everything happened between us, that I needed more in life so that when one thing went to shit I had more to fall back on."

Eric looked out at the ocean, but found their mysterious depths not as beautiful as she was and kept sneaking looks back her way. "We should head back," she said softly looking at him and reaching out to grab him. He nodded and pop, they were back at the Fangtasia parking lot. "Sookie, will you ever accept me again? Back to how they were before the curse? I know I will be condemned to a life not worth living without the hope that you might be in it again someday." Sookie's eyes watered and one tear spilled over as she looked down. He reached his hand and wiped the tear away when she looked back up at him. "I hope we can Eric. Really I do. But I need to make me happy before I can make us happy. Do you understand?"

He did. But it didn't make it any easier to admit it to her. "Can I come and see you before you leave? Pam has given me permission," he told her with a smirk. A strange look came over her face and he realized she was struggling with something. But apparently she resolved it and said, "Sure that would be nice." She surprised him by taking his hand and kissing his palm before letting go and popping away.

Eric stood in the parking lot for a while before one of the outside fangbangers rounded the corner and began to approach him. "No. Get away," he ordered. He headed in the back door and walked to his office. He heard Pam in her office talking to someone on the phone. Isabelle, it sounded like. When she sensed him there and began making her way to him, he was already looking over both his business account and his personal accounts. Both of them had been up since he had been forced by Pam to maintain an appearance. He looked over the accounts, when something caught his eye. As Pam walked in, he asked, "What is this check from Sookie doing in my account? The memo reading "Home". Signature forged by my progeny no doubt."

**Please review and tell me you thoughts or ideas! Missed you all while I was gone.**


	20. Possibility

**Okay here ya big babies!**

Chapter 20

Pam POV

Fuck. Pam had put the check in there a couple of weeks ago. She thought that she had managed to get away with it at this point. She froze, but when she felt Eric's anger and irritation towards her build slowly as he kept glancing between her and the computer screen she knew she needed to explain. Suddenly something in her clicked and she was pissed. She jutted out her chin defiantly, "Eric, I am not going to feel bad about putting that check into your account. Sookie made one request of me for everything she had been through and everything she did to get us out of this mess and this was it. She asked me to find a way for you to accept the check for her home and an additional $75,000 for all the improvements you made. Oh and also something about the time she has lived there without paying you back."

Eric stood slowly and Pam felt scared for a moment. But she squared her shoulders and held her stance. She was not going to feel bad about making this deal with Sookie. Hell it's not like Sookie requested money from them. She asked to give them money. "Pamela, if you ever jut your chin out at me as if you are Sookie again, you will regret it. How could you make this arrangement when I have told you this wasn't what I wanted?"

Pam rolled her eyes at her maker and replied, "You can punish me if you would like, but I will not ever feel bad about saving your life. Ever. So you should just get the hell over it and accept that Sookie paid you for her home. I honestly don't see what the big deal is." Eric growled, but seemed to be attempting to control his anger. He slowly sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands. He looked back up to Pam and asked, "How do you imagine Sookie came up with that money? That is quite a lot of money for a Merlotte's waitress to pay by writing a check. I have also noticed that she has bought a car. A nice car at that. Not to mention whatever this move is costing, including college tuition. Someone is bank rolling this and I bet it is the fairies. Why would she accept their money and not mine?"

Pam thought about what he was saying, but the answer was simple to her. "She doesn't seem to be in a relationship with either of them. She was in a relationship with you. She is not the type to want anything from a relationship except the relationship. That should make you happy."

Eric POV

Eric wasn't happy though. He knew more than one man, besides himself, that was after her. Alcide, for starters. Claude maybe her cousin, but Eric had definitely gotten a vibe from Sookie a couple of weeks ago when she mentioned Preston. Bill, the dethroned king, was definitely pining over Sookie. He was going to have to think on this later. He was leaving early. He told Pam and she rolled her eyes and left the office.

Eric left out the back door and flew into the night sky. He started to go to his home, but he changed his plan and went towards Bon Temps. As he approached the barrier he went to the spot he could see the house the best and landed, bending his knees for the impact. He looked up at the house and saw that Sookie had arrived home and seemed to still be up. Eric sat on the ground leaning against the barrier, just watching the house. He needed to be with Sookie somehow and if this was the closest he could get, this would have to be good enough. He didn't know how long he sat for, but he suddenly saw all the lights begin to click off in the windows of the house. He could practically see her moving through her house, up to her bedroom.

When her bedroom light was the last light on, he watched it intensely. When it clicked off he said softly, "Goodnight Sookie." Sunrise was a little over two hours away. He stayed for about fifteen more minutes, prodding the place where their bond had been, wishing desperately it would reappear. When he decided he had tortured himself long enough he stood and circled the perimeter to ensure nothing was off. Taking one last look back at Sookie's house he took off and went back to his home for day rest.

Bill POV

Bill had a plan. He knew from his phone tap that Sookie would be leaving in about five days. So he needed to find a way to grab her and change her within that time. He knew what he was doing. He would order Jessica to kidnap Jason to lure Sookie to him. He would only knock him around until she arrived. When she did he would tell her there was only one way to save Jason, which was to become his child. In a few days she would be under his complete control. She wouldn't be happy at first, but once she stopped fighting all the feelings she would eventually find happiness in his arms again

Jessica was actually on his way to her. Bill had called her to him and she was approaching. It was a plus that she seemed to have become close to Jason through Hoyt. He heard her come in the front door and call out to him. He walked down the stairs to meet her. The house was silent and all the lights were out. Even with the lights off, he could see perfectly. He descended the stairs and motioned for Jessica to go into the study.

Jessica turned on the light as she entered, a human habit, and sat in the chair facing his desk. She had been very careful of him recently. She thought him broken by Sookie. Like Sookie, he had never revealed his true self to his child. He liked manipulation. Soon she would find out his real self and probably the hard way. Like he had with Lorena.

"Jessica, I need you to bring Jason to me tomorrow. By force if necessary," he said simply. There was no room for sugarcoating with this. Jessica visibly blanched at his harsh tone and her forehead crinkled in confusion on why he needed Jason. "Why?" Bill had planned on creating some ruse, but snapped, "Why is not pertinent. Follow my order or I will command you to. Do you understand me?" She looked hurt, but she nodded and stood. He tried to interpret her feelings, but he was out of practice since Sookie had closed off the bond.

"Jessica, what is going on with you and your human?" he asked. She turned back around and looked at him and he identified guilt swirling inside of her. "Ah, guilt, Jessica, may I remind you that you are vampire by nature. Guilt is a useless emotion. You are going to need to learn to banish this emotion if you would like to survive in this world." Her forehead crinkled even more, wondering if this was the pain from Sookie talking. "That seems a little cold even for a vampire," she reflected. Bill just shrugged his shoulders and she turned to leave again. Once she was gone, he called Portia and had her come over. He needed to feed and to fuck. He smiled to himself as he thought about when she had asked him to meet her grandmother. As if that was going to happen. Clearly she didn't even understand her own "just sex" proposal.

As he waited for Portia he thought about Sookie. And how he would have her again. And how pissed Eric would be. And how hopeless Eric would feel. It was going to be good.

Sookie POV

Sookie awoke after her night out with Eric. She had gotten home and cried for a good hour. She never anticipated how hard it was going to be to leave him. They weren't together, but she loved him. And he loved her, which made it so much harder. She got up and went to the shower. She seemed to move in slow motion as she kept thinking things like this was the last time she would brush her teeth in her bathroom, last time she would shower in her shower, last time she would make her bed, and so on and so on.

She went down the stairs to make her last breakfast in her kitchen, when it clicked. This would not be her last breakfast here. It was her last breakfast in this kitchen until she returned. She had to keep reminding herself that as she went through the house saying goodbye. As she passed Eric's cubby, she remembered all the times that they had been together down there, and in this house. She lovingly touched the wood antique and forced herself not to cry. She had cried enough. She was going.

She locked up her home once she was sure she had everything and was ready. Sookie walked out to front lawn. It was a beautiful Louisiana morning. Sookie looked back at her house and smiled and then popped to Jason's. She entered Jason's house with the spare she had and found Claude sprawled on the couch sound asleep. She moved to Jason's room where the door was, thankfully, open. She went in and sat on the edge of his bed where he was still asleep and bounced up and down to wake him up like she had when she was little.

He rolled over, confused and a little pissed, but smiled sleepily at her when he saw it was her. He flopped back on the bed on his side and talked to her with her eyes closed. "Sook, what are you doing here so early?" She answered, "Well I am leavin' today." He sat up completely confused now. "What? You weren't going to leave until next week." She nodded, "Yeah I know but I am ready now and I think the sooner the better, ya know? I said goodbye to the important people, saving the best for last big brother."

Jason rubbed his eyes. "You are sure you are ready? The house? Your car? The mail? Everything?" She nodded again. "Yep everything." He looked down. "There is one more thing Jason. I need to share my light with you. Claude and Preston have shown me how and I have put it off long enough. It will help me keep tabs on you so if you ever need me I will be right there. I know you feel all things supernatural are something to be wary of, but for my peace of mind I would like you to do this with me." He looked at her, and she could see he would do it. "Will it hurt?" he asked and she immediately shook her head.

She reached her hands for him to take and he automatically placed his in hers. She focused on her light and then she thought about it going into Jason. As she pictured the transfer of her light into him, they began to glow like her and Preston had, except now her mind was flooded of images over the course of her and Jason's long relationship. Jason holding her as a baby with their parents looking on, Jason and her eating with their parents at the backyard picnic table, her and Jason swinging on a swing set to see who could go higher, Jason and Sookie holding hands at their parents funeral, Jason in middle school beating the crap out of some kids who had made fun of Sookie, Jason and her at their Gran's learning how to dance before the prom, Jason and Sookie at their Gran's kitchen table laughing and eating her amazing food, Jason and her at Gran's funeral, her and Jason in Dallas hugging after being reunited in the Fellowship, Jason beating the crap out of some rednecks in Merlotte's parking lot for making fun of Sookie, Jason and her on the porch when she returned from Fae, Jason and her riding Boolie and Billy in Barbados, Jason and her dancing at her surprise birthday party.

The images never stopped. She began crying as she squeezed his hands even harder. Sookie felt her hands being crushed by his too. Finally they slowed down and the glow around them faded to nothing. Jason was trembling from the light coursing through his veins and she saw he had tears running down his face too. Sookie felt him. And he felt her. They were connected by her light now. Sookie pulled him towards her and said, "I love you Jase. You won't even have the opportunity to miss me. When you do, you know you can call me and POP! here I will be." He hugged her tight and said, "You better mean that." Finally he let go and they headed out to the living room where the two sluggish fairies were awaiting them.

"Were we being loud?" she asked, wondering if they had woken them up. Claude shook his head. "No I felt changes in your light and Preston felt the power coursing so we woke up. We knew what you must be up to." Sookie went to the kitchen and started rooting around looking for breakfast stuff. She found the ingredients for pancakes and even bacon and began making them some breakfast. They sat around talking about Claude and Preston's plan. Their plan was to stay with Sookie off and on, but they had been gone too long from Faery. So they would go back to see what the status of their faction was and then return either together or separately, depending on what they found when they returned.

Sookie munched on some bacon as they talked and she checked her phone. She had told Beth she would meet her around noon. The moving company was aware of the change and said they would deliver early for a fee. Sookie paid the fee knowing she would need her things around her when she got there. She stood and gave all three of them the look telling them it was time. She wouldn't be seeing any of them for a while. _Not gonna cry, not gonna cry _she repeated to herself mentally. She needed not to cry in front of Jason.

She turned to the fairies. "Well, I will be seeing you both soon." They nodded and hugged her. Preston pressed his lips to her forehead and cheek and she tried to brush it off, but the blush didn't really help her out there. They popped away giving Jason and Sookie some privacy to say their goodbye. Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, be safe sis. And you keep in touch. He tried really hard and ended up "pushing" the light so she could feel him. They both smiled like dopes at each other, at the new weird sensation.

Sookie and Jason hugged one more time before releasing and walking outside for her to pop, even though it wasn't really necessary. Jason gave her hand a small squeeze and a little smile, which Sookie retuned before she popped. She was in Seattle. She had popped in a park. A beautiful green mossy park. She had picked this place because parks were generally secluded enough that you could get away with appearing and disappearing out of thin air.

Sookie began heading out of the park and walked towards the place Beth had asked her to meet. She walked there and after only stopping one time to ask if she was going in the right direction she found the place. It was a little coffee shop. Sookie ordered a coffee and some mixed fruit while she waited. She was a little early to meet, so she decided to take the time to people watch.

Beth showed right around noon and Sookie and her headed to the townhouse. It was beautiful. Beth said it was in a beautiful neighborhood and that the owners were gone indefinitely so that the townhouse would be a month to month arrangement, which actually suited Sookie perfectly. If she found she liked living here, she would find a more permanent situation, but for now this was exactly what she wanted.

The house was actually decorated really beautifully with gorgeous antiques. Where her old family farmhouse was filled with a mix of eclectic pieces, this place was a gorgeous mix of new and old that seemed to complement each other perfectly. Sookie picked up in Beth's mind that it was a couple in their thirties who wanted to travel for a while. Lord knows what took them away from a beautiful home like this, but she was thankful for whatever it was. She and Beth walked around the house, and Beth told her there was a basement if she wanted to store anything in particular and if she needed help, Beth could arrange for someone to come and meet her. Sookie nodded and thanked her.

Beth handed the keys over to Sookie and after wishing her good luck, left Sookie to roam the place. Sookie went to the master bedroom and went to the bed. She sat and leaned back on the bed. She looked up at her new ceiling. She was here. She was in Seattle. She closed her eyes, trying to be excited about being in a new city, with a new job, and going to a new school. But she couldn't help feel like something was missing. An image of Eric's smiling face flashed in her eyes. It wasn't just his smile. It was her smile. He only smiled like that when he was looking at her. She pounded the mattress with her fist in frustration. What the hell was wrong with her?

She listened to the cars driving outside of her window before falling asleep. She woke up starving and the sun was no longer streaming through her window. She sat up and looked for a clock, but couldn't find one. She went to her purse downstairs where she had left it and found she had seven missed calls, all from Jason except two. One from Pam and one from Eric. She also had some voicemails.

All the ones from Jason were asking how she was settling in and if she had gotten there all right. She would have to call him to tell him she was fine. Pam had asked her if she wanted to meet with her for some shopping before she left Louisiana. The last message, which was from Eric, was only background noise and what sounded like a deep sigh from him before the line disconnected. She deleted all the messages and called Jason who picked up on the first ring. He was relieved to hear her voice and asked her how she was doing. She told him that while the house was beautiful, she felt like she was in someone else's home without permission. He chuckled and attempted to reassure her, telling her to give it a chance.

When she hung up the phone, it rang and she clicked it open assuming it was Jason, "Hey Jase, I really need to get food and I have no idea where to get it at this hour so can I call you back?" She was met with silence on the other end, "Jason?" then a deep rumble, "Sookie? Where are you that you don't know where to get food?" Eric asked her. She pulled the phone away from her mouth and mouthed the word "fuck" before bringing it back to her lips and responding. "Oh Eric, sorry I thought you were Jason. What's up?" completely avoiding the question. "Sookie, where are you?" he asked, not tolerating avoidance.

"Seattle. I left early." She was met with more silence. "Eric?" He breathed in deep, though he didn't need to, and she heard the distinct sound of clicking. "What is your address?" he asked. She hesitated at first, then read it back to him. She heard a little more clicking then, "There is a Chinese restaurant two blocks from you on 6th Ave. called Shanghai Garden." She gaped at the phone, not believing he was taking this as calmly as he was. She recovered and thanked him. "Yeah, so tell Pam I am sorry about not going shopping with her." He chuckled in the phone and the sound was like a tickled caress in her ear. "The only bright side to you leaving early is that Pam will not be able to take my credit card and attempt to bankrupt me." She laughed and said, "Well, I am going to go and grab some of that Chinese. Thanks for the tip." He said it was no problem and told her goodbye.

When he said goodbye and hung up, Sookie looked at the phone, not liking those words out of his mouth. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She walked the two blocks her cell phone GPS told her to go and went in. She sat at a booth in the corner and placed her order. When it came to Chinese, she knew what she liked. She did a little more people watching as she ate and headed home with her leftovers. She went out to her backyard and sat outside for a while and then walked around the house again, looking through every drawer, every cabinet, going to the laundry room and figuring out how to use the washer and dryer, in the kitchen she learned the dishwasher and garbage disposal. When she felt like she was acquainted with everything she went back to the bags she had sent ahead of her and began unloading some things in the kitchen, like cleaning supplies and basics like toilet paper and trash bags. She then hauled the one heavy suitcase she had with all the clothing she would need until her other stuff got here in a couple of days.

Sookie lugged it upstairs after turning the lights off downstairs and started going through and unpacking things from the suitcase. She had brought a few sets of sheets and made the bed up. She put all her toiletries in the bathroom, which was incredible. She went and grabbed some cleaning supplies and scrubbed the bathroom top to bottom. She had worked up a good sweat and had worn herself out by the time she was done. When she was done, she stripped and got in the shower. She scrubbed herself and let the steaming hot water spray her back and shoulders. She was completely relaxed. Sookie climbed out of the shower and towel dried herself. After she brushed her teeth she slipped into a nightgown and started turning the lights out. She didn't even feel her head hit the pillow before she had fallen asleep.

Jessica POV

Jessica circled Jason's house and was wondering if he was inside. She listened over the wind rustling the leaves and heard a faint heartbeat indicating her prey was inside and most likely asleep. She stalked closer to his home but was met abruptly with an invisible barrier limiting her to the perimeter of the property. Damn. She had planned on getting him to open the door and them glamouring him out. She circled the property trying to find a way past the barrier, but it completely encompassed the home. She debated what to do. Should she call him out to her? Bill would be pissed if she returned without him. Whatever he needed him for, she could tell it was important to him. She took out her phone and dialed his number.

He didn't answer the first few rings but on the fourth picked up. He gave a groggy, "Hello?" Jessica tried to sound natural. "Jason, hey I am stuck outside your house. Well at the end of your driveway really. Can you come out to meet me?" There was silence except the movement that told her he was rolling around in his bed to check the time. "Jess, it's late. Really late. I thought we went over everything regarding us and Hoyt. We can't go there." The reminder of his rejection stung and she struggled to maintain her cool. "Jason. Please?"

He sighed heavily and clicked the phone shut on her. She thought he had probably gone back to bed when she saw his light click on and his door crack open. He slowly stalked to the end of the driveway looking pissed and frustrated. He shook his head lightly, "Jess, we can't do this." Immediately Jess caught his eye and pulled him under. She told Jason to cross the barrier, but he shook his head dumbly, "No I can't." She looked at him dumbfounded, "Why Jason," she continued in a soothing voice, "you can come to me she said softly. He shook his head no.

He had been glamoured not to cross the barrier. She swore under her breath, but continued her soothing voice to Jason. "Jason, I know you can't come to me, but at least invite me in." He shook his head again. No. She was spitting mad. Bill was going to be pissed. Suddenly a hand gripped her neck and she was lifted off her feet. Growling filled the air from both her and her assailant. Jason shook himself out of the glamour, "Jess? Pam? What the hell is going on?" Pam looked furious at her. "Now cupcake, why don't you tell me what you are doing here? We can make this easy or hard." Jessica was torn. She knew Bill would be pissed, but he wasn't here right now. And Pam could easily kill her. Maybe even Bill. She struggled against Pam's grip, but it only made her squeeze tighter, indicating she would squeeze until Jess's head popped off.

She swore, "What the fuck is it to you? Me and Jason are friends." Pam laughed, "Really, so why were you trying to glamour him out to you? You wanted him, why?" Jason swore and kicked the ground pissed by being glamoured. Jessica struggled in vain. She finally stopped, realizing it wasn't even fazing Pam to have her wriggling in her grip. "I wanted to talk to him about being in a relationship with me." Pam lifted an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. We're leaving to see the sheriff."

Suddenly she was terrified and dread filled her. "No wait! Wait!" she begged. She had no choice. As Bill taught her more about her vampire nature she had begun to slowly fear Eric. To have his age and strength, there was literally nothing he couldn't do. Especially now that Bill was no longer his regent. She pleaded with Pam with her eyes. "Go," she ordered. Jess sighed out in defeat, "Bill ordered me to get Jason and bring Jason to him. By force if necessary." Pam growled low, "Why?" she whispered, which was just as menacing as her screaming at her. She flinched as Pam dug her nails into the skin of Jessica's throat and Jess rushed her answer, "I don't know I swear! When I asked he got pissed and told me it was not my place to ask questions."

She shrieked as Pam squeezed harder, "Pam, I swear!" A deep voice interrupted her pleas and she almost began crying when she saw that Eric had arrived. "Pamela, what have you here?" he asked in a boring tone. Jessica called for her maker. She couldn't survive this Eric. She tried to monitor how long it would take for her maker to arrive and she was distraught to discover that he was not moving toward her. Two blood tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized that Bill realized she was in danger and ignored her cries for help.

"Jessica," Eric said. His voice demanded her explanation. Her voice and lips quivered in panic. Bill had screwed her over, so she had no qualms with fucking him over. She gasped out. "Bill ordered me to come here to get Jason. By force if necessary," she repeated. He looked at Pam and after a slight motion of his head she dropped Jessica to the ground. Jessica stood clutched and rubbed her neck, which was already healing. She looked around her and considered running. Eric, seeming to sense her thought, burst into laughter.

"You must be stupid. Outrun us? I don't think so."

Eric POV

Eric looked at the baby vamp and rolled his eyes at her naivety. She was an idiot, but her maker was Bill so he felt he owed her a break. She looked miserable. No doubt she had called her maker and he hadn't responded, being the coward he was. "Jessica, listen. If you are lying to us about not knowing what Bill needs Jason for, I will end you and your pathetic maker."

She nodded miserably, but clearly accepting his threat as being legitimate. She looked at him, "I swear, I don't know what he is up to since he was dethroned."

He nodded, "You will come with us. You are not to return to your maker." She looked pained at the idea, but again acceptance flooded her features as she nodded. She really had no choice, and Eric admired her being pragmatic." He nodded at Pam, "Pam will take you."

Pam came up and grabbed her hand and with a gust of wind, they were gone. Eric turned back to Jason. "Were you hurt?" he asked. Jason shook his head. "No, thanks man. I am surprised she got here in time." Eric leveled him with a glare, "Pam watches over you whenever she is not otherwise occupied." Jason's mouth gaped open in shock. "She cares for you. I believe you are one of her dearest friends."

Something vibrated and then shrilled to life in his pocket and he reached for the phone. He answered, "Northman." Jason looked down at the ground and up to where Pam had been standing with Jessica moments ago. But Eric couldn't focus on him anymore. Alcide was shouting in panic over the phone. All he could make out was something about Russell. "Alcide, stop screaming like a girl. Calm down and tell me."

"Russell. Is. Free." He stated as if Eric was learning impaired. Dread and terror filled Eric and his heart went cold. Immediately he went for his phone to call Sookie. No answer. Fuck! He hung up the phone and turned to Jason, pulling him under. "Do not leave your home between sunset and sunrise. Understand?" Eric waited impatiently as Jason nodded and went inside. Once he was through his door and had it closed Eric shot into the sky and flew as fast as possible. He was going to be pushing it. The longer he flew the more frustrated and scared he got.

Finally he reached Washington. When he landed in Seattle and stalked the streets looking for the right address he pulled his phone out. Only a couple of hours until sunrise. "Pam, take Jessica and sleep at Ginger's. Glamour her to invite nobody in." She chuckled, "Like who? Bill?"

"No Pam. Like Russell." She swore and screamed for Ginger. "We're leaving now. Where are you?" He hesitated. "Seattle," he said finally. "Oh fuck Eric. Get the hell inside now." He clicked the phone shut as he found her home. Well her house. Her home would always be where her Gran had raised her. He sped to her front door and knocked and rang. What if she wasn't here? What if Russell had already gotten to her? What if she was dead?

Eric was trembling and a nervous wreck the longer he stood there. Suddenly he heard something behind him and he spun, growling, fangs down in warning. He sobbed and fell to his knees as Sookie climbed up her steps toward him, concern and shock all over her lovely face. The relief washing over him caused him to shake violently and he grabbed on to the railing for support. "Eric?" she gasped out dropping her bag and grabbing him. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she looked him over for injury. "Russell."

She furrowed her brow. "Sookie, we need to get inside. He is coming." She nodded. "I invite you Eric Northman." He swooped her up bridal style in his arms and ran inside the townhouse. Once in the living room, he set her on her feet and looked at her to ensure she was safe and uninjured. She was still holding onto his forearms. She had an odd look on her face and as he finished his quest for harm that had come to her she burst out crying and she sank down onto the sofa. Her hands went to her eyes covering them as she sobbed and he felt helpless. All he wanted to do was to pick her up and hold her, telling her everything would be all right. But he stood there, arms at his side.

She looked up to him and her eyes squeezed shut once again as more tears persisted. She looked back down to the floor. He couldn't take it anymore. He went to her and placed his arms around her, stroking her soft and beautiful hair. He shouldn't for his own good, but he didn't care. He lowered his face to the crown of her blond curls and inhaled her scent and placed a soft kiss to her head. He couldn't help it. She pulled back and he knew he had gone too far. She had been perfectly clear with him. The confusion and disbelief on her face broke his heart.

She cupped his cheeks again and her warm brown eyes, still filled with her tears, darted between his mouth and eyes. She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his. Each touch was like an electric jolt to his heart. She then pressed her lips more firmly to his. He was afraid to move, thinking he might wake from a dream.

She kept moving against him and eventually she pulled back, wondering why he was not responding. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-" she began backing away. He then realized he saw pain and insecurity in her features and he crushed her back to him. He grasped her faced and pushed his lips back to hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, which he roughly inserted exploring and remembering her sweet taste. She gasped and moaned against his onslaught. She then recovered and roughly responded with her own thorough exploration.

The happiness he felt made him moan in her mouth and his hands were everywhere. Sookie's threaded into his hair and he felt the familiar feeling of her nails scraping his scalp, causing him to shiver in pleasure. His fangs dropped down and he left her mouth when he realized her heart was beating wildly for oxygen. He continued his kiss to her neck to her jaw, behind her ear. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream, please Gods don't let this be a dream," he pleaded to every God that had ever been worshiped. She choked out a sob, "Eric, I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much baby." He sobbed too and stroked her beautiful face, worshiping her. His goddess. She was his like he knew she was supposed to be. From the moment he first saw her.


	21. Something

**Hi Everyone! Want to say I am showing you all some love for all the wonderful reviews and adds. As always, I love the feedback, because it helps me develop the story. I have recently gotten a couple of complaints about the formatting and for that I am sorry. I meant to start, but most of the time I get too excited to post it before going through the formatting stage, hence the long paragraphs. But I swear to be better about this. I am also going to be updating links soon. I am switching internet providers so my main concern is getting the chapters up.**

**Okay, enough of my yammering! Here ya go!**

Chapter 21: Something –The Willowz

Eric POV

He picked her up and walked to the stairs, slowly taking them step by step. She never stopped stroking his hair and gazing into his eyes as they made their way upstairs.

Sookie hugged herself to him tightly and whispered "I love you."

He entered the master bedroom and placed her down on the bed. Sookie held his gaze as she removed her shirt. She then leaned back on her elbows, showing him she wanted him.

He looked to her and slowly back away from her. She looked hurt the further he moved away.

"Sookie, patience my love."

He moved to the other bedrooms and grabbed the thick down comforters and quilts off the beds. He then went to the kitchen and found where Sookie kept the few tools she felt like she needed, which thankfully included nails and a hammer. He grabbed both and went back up to the bedroom.

She was now sitting on her knees and she seemed to be spitting mad at him for disappearing. He chuckled and she stood. "Are you laughing at me Mr. Northman? I do not enjoy being laughed at Viking. You'll be punished if you continue," she said, stealing his words from so long ago.

"Ah, I was hoping you would say that," he replied as he continued to laugh.

She was a spitfire. She glared at him and he simply raised his eyebrows and turned back to his work of nailing the bedding over the windows to create a safe space for him to rest during the day.

Once he had the last nail in he felt a zap hit his back. And he spun in shock. She simply smiled and raised her eyebrow at him. Her hands glowed, but his Sookie was playful. Especially with him.

He moved slowly towards her. "Do you admit defeat to me Viking?"

He kneeled in front of her and nodded against her chest, nipping her nipples through her bra. "Completely my Sookie." She ran her fingers through his hair and held his head in place as he got a bit rougher, biting and sucking her peaks through the material.

Eric smelled her arousal and he couldn't wait.

He pushed her gently back on the bed and she sat down, leaning back on her elbows once more. "Eric…." She asked.

He nodded slowly to her and began taking her jeans and underwear off. Once free of them, he saw his sanctuary and lifted her hips off the bed. He brought her pelvis right to his mouth and didn't hesitate to start licking her from her clit to her entrance, flooding his mouth with her glorious taste.

He groaned, not able to describe the relief from being with her again and tasting her sweet passion. She moaned and writhed against him as his tongue delved into her hot center.

She began to shake as he continued to re-familiarize himself with her.

Every noise, every call to him made his cock ache to be buried in her warmth. Suddenly he felt her body tense as her orgasm ripped through her.

She breathed out in short sharp gasps as her walls fluttered around his tongue and fingers. He took her clit between his dull teeth and she screamed again as a second orgasm ripped through her, giving her no time to recover from the first.

Her muscles quivered, trying to recover from what he had just done. But he wasn't finished yet.

Sookie was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed as he climbed up her body. "Sookie, let me see. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes with glistening tears in them. If he didn't see the love and happiness pouring out of them with the tears, he would be concerned.

"I love you Sookie." She hiccupped and put her lips to his, kissing him gently but filled with love and passion.

He looked into her eyes as he continued to kiss her. As the kiss continued he eased into her fully. She gasped as she took him in, but he could see in her eyes she loved when he was inside of her like this.

He loved it too. It was as if they were complete only when they were connected like this. This was their natural state. Anytime they were together, they were fragments of who they were.

He slowly started moving, sliding in and out of her wet hot heat. She met each of his thrusts as she rolled her hips, attempting to get closer. They were attempting to fuse together the faster they went.

The entire time, they held eye contact. Sookie was gasping in desperately. He was grunting and moaning her name and out in his native tongue how much he loved her.

"Sookie never leave me again," he begged as he hugged her to him and began changing their position without ever leaving her.

Her head leaned back as he kissed he neck and he thrust up inside of her impossibly deep. She was chanting his name desperately.

"Eric, never again will I leave you. I love you. Please never leave me again," she breathed out.

He grunted as he thrust harder. He was close. "I swear, my love." He was getting closer to falling. He put one of his hands to brace himself as he desperately threw his body against Sookie's.

She held on tightly and moved with as much strength as her body would allow. She was close. Her breathing became erratic and Eric felt her inner and outer muscles spasm, preparing for her release.

As she screamed her release, she held on impossibly tight around his neck and he spilled into her his own release. He thrust as he continued to empty inside of her, groaning her name.

She tilted her head to the side and pushed his mouth to her neck. His fangs, already in place, grazed her skin and she shivered at the sensation.

He bit gently and she moaned as he sucked her essence into him. She grinded her clit against his pubic bone for friction as he drank in what could only be described as liquid ecstasy.

She shivered as she came again and he licked the wound closed. He reached his finger to his fang and she shook her head, "No. Leave it."

He leaned down and kissed her. As they gently explored each other's mouths, he felt her wrap her tongue around his left fang and then again on the right.

He sighed against her, holding himself up on his forearms as not to crush her. "Lover…" he whispered, kissing her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead.

He rolled to his back and she immediately nuzzled her head between his jaw and shoulder, running her nosed down his neck inhaling.

"Once I had a dream about you smelling me. You told me I smelled like the ocean in winter and that you could smell my memories."

She looked up at him and gave him her brightest smile, proving once again that he had a functioning heart. "

That's exactly how you smell! I love that smell." He kissed her nose and she smiled up at him again before leaning her head back down on his shoulder.

He reached his hand and stroked her beautiful hair. It was full daylight out, but he was scared to fall into death for the day. What if this wasn't real? What if he had finally succumbed to madness?

Sookie reached up and stroked the side of his face, pulling her hand away and looking at it completely distraught. The bleeds had started.

"Eric, baby, go to sleep." He looked down at her and then said, "I'm fine." She kissed his shoulder. "No. You aren't. Please Eric."

Her simple request made him cave, but not without some stipulations. "Only if you promise to stay in the house. Anything could be out there looking for us now. Please." She nodded. "Yes, I will be in the house all day."

He nodded kissed her forehead, whispering his love for her one last time before letting death take him.

Sookie POV

Sookie watched to make sure he fell asleep and relaxed as he stilled and showed the signs that he was asleep.

She got up and crept to the bathroom on tiptoes. She washed herself up a little, brushed her teeth, and brushed out her sex hair.

She grabbed a warm washcloth and headed back out of the bathroom and over to Eric. She washed up the bleeds that had begun with his ears and even a little that had started out of his nose.

She put the dirty clothes and washcloth in the hamper and after throwing on a camisol and some matching lacy underwear, left the bedroom through the bathroom so that no light would touch Eric.

She went downstairs to make sure the doors and windows were locked. When she was sure everything was secure, including her alarm system, she climbed the stairs again to join Eric in bed.

When she was snuggled against him she felt her eyes droop and as she was falling asleep, she wrapped Eric's arms around her, snuggled into the blankets, and fell asleep.

She was awakened abruptly by a crash downstairs. _What the hell?_

She climbed out of bed and went through the bedroom after sliding in on some sweatpants. She crept down the stairs and was shocked to see two men who looked like bikers in demolishing her living room.

She was terrified and shaking in terror. Eric was asleep and would be for a couple of hours. She would need to deal with this herself.

Eric was vulnerable in his day rest. She crept down the rest of the stairs and crept into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. She then heard a boot step in behind her and she scream as he tried to grab her.

She fought with all her might, but this was a supe. Some kind of shifter. She managed to twirl around in his grasp and she blasted him.

He fell across the kitchen and she bolted for the stairway leading up to her bedroom, and to Eric. The other were was walking toward her now with a menacing smile, "Now sugar, why fight when I am going to get you anyway? Just come willingly and you won't get hurt."

She stood in front of the stairs and if reading her thoughts he looked up them. "Oooh, who've you got up there?" She felt rage at the idea of him trying to get past her and her hands began to glow dangerously at him.

"Whoa, what are you sugar?" He bounded toward her and her light missed him by a fraction of an inch.

She aimed again, but this time something sharp jabbed into her side and she put her hand over the wound. She was losing blood now. Fucking great.

He recovered and began advancing on her. "Now, look what you made me do. Stay there while I take care of whoever is up there."

His words filled her again with a blinding rage and she screamed as she shot the biggest ball of light right at his chest. He was hit and flung across the room.

When he landed, she heard his body break telling Sookie that he was dead. Gripping the rail for support she tried to climb up the stairs, but she sat down holding the wound together.

_Calm down_, she told herself. She looked over the stair railing and saw the phone smashed to pieces. She was getting cold and scared.

Sookie was left with only one option. She prodded the light connection in her. Jason, Claude, and Preston should be able to feel that.

Hopefully they interpreted it as a cry of help. She sat on the steps and fought her lids to stay open. She was full on shivering now and she looked out the window to see sunset was coming, but Eric would be asleep for about an hour, maybe a little longer.

She could hang on until then. She looked back up the stairs, gauging if she could make it. No. There was no way. She relaxed against the steps. _Thank God the previous owners had put a rug runner on the stairs. Otherwise this might be uncomfortable_, she thought to herself.

She tried to fight going under, but darkness seemed so beautiful to her after a while. Finally her lids closed and she no longer felt the pain.

Jason POV

Jason felt Sookie.

At first he thought something was wrong with him, but then he realized it was her. He got up to call her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

He poked the place he had felt her and waited for a response. Nothing. He tried her on her cell one more time. After Eric had left, he couldn't leave the house, realizing the fucker must have glamoured him.

He was tempted to call the police in Seattle, but what if this was something that Sookie didn't want the police involved in?

So much of her "stuff" fell into that category.

He clicked his phone in frustration, not knowing what to do.

He decided that if he didn't hear from Sookie within the hour or if he felt anything similar to what she had sent earlier, he would call the police.

In the meantime he called both Eric and Pam's phones telling them to come back to his house at first dark so he could set foot outside of his house.

Eric POV

Eric awoke and immediately reached for Sookie, but all he could feel next to him was cool sheets.

Fuck, if that had been a dream he was commanding Pam to stake him.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in her Seattle home. He breathed out a sigh of relief and listened for her in the house. Silence. If she left the house he was going to fucking explode.

He smelled her all around him and he inhaled deeply. He got out of the bed and slid his pants on. When he opened the door to the hallway, the smell of blood immediately hit his nostrils and he zoomed to where it was the most potent.

Sookie lay in a puddle of her own blood on the stairs with her hand covering her side. For a moment he was frozen in fear and disbelief.

He jolted out of shock and grabbed her up in his arms. She was freezing cold. He sat down and snicked his fangs in place before biting his arm open. He held the wound over her mouth and massaged the blood down her throat. He heard her faint heartbeat, but maybe it was too late.

He desperately bit into his wrist two more times, massaging her throat so it would course down her throat.

He began to feel panic when he felt her pull on the wound slightly.

He choked out a sob and cradled Sookie to him. He kept his wrist to her mouth while he inspected the injury. It was healing slowly and the relief he felt was like a wave crashing over him.

Suddenly he felt her mouth loosen and she began to move. "Shhh, Sookie please stay still. Are you alright lover?"

His eyes had never left her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed to have trouble focusing on him.

"Eric, you're safe…" she barely managed to get out.

She reached a hand up to his face and touched his lips clumsily. She had lost too much blood, but if he gave her more, he would risk turning her, which was something he knew she didn't want.

He nudged her fingers away from his lips and replaced them with her own lips, kissing her softly.

"Sookie, how do you feel? Are you alright? What happened?" he demanded.

She seemed confused by his questions and she began to gaze around the room. Eric followed her gaze and fell upon a dirty were in her living room. A dead dirty were.

He glanced back to Sookie, lifting an eye brow at her, impressed if she was the one that managed to kill him.

Eric picked her up and carried her downstairs following evidence of her struggle. As he passed her broken phone in the kitchen, he was upset.

She had tried to call for help. When he entered the kitchen and adjacent dining room, he was growling.

Broken dishes and her dining room was a mess with another were. This one seemed unconscious though. His heartbeat was steady.

Eric sat Sookie on the counter and told her to stay there. He flashed to where the were was and leaned over him just as the were seemed to be coming to. When he woke up, his face held a look of disbelief, hatred and fear. Eric punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him out for a while but not enough to kill him.

When he was sure he was out, Eric turned to Sookie and walked back to her. He was trying to suppress his rage. He didn't want to explode.

He grabbed her up and walked through to the living room once more and set her gently down on the couch. Eric stalked back into the dining room, trying to calm down.

He tied up the were in case he did happen to wake up. He called Pam to check on her. He ordered her to stay with Ginger. If she needed anything for herself or Jessica, Ginger could go out and get it for them.

When he hung up with a very pissed off Pam, he dialed Jason. Jason was spitting mad and Eric finally recognized something Jason seemed to share with Sookie.

Once Jason had quieted down he told him he was sending his day man to stay with Jason and go out and retrieve anything Jason would need day or night, but that he was not to leave the house for any reason.

Once he finished explaining what he expected of him, Eric explained that what was going on and what Sookie had already been through. After Jason fired off a million questions about Sookie's well-being he cut the conversation short and hung up on Jason as he headed back into the living room.

Sookie looked worried and attempted to stand, but he shook his head and ordered, "Sit."

She looked nervous until he recognized her determined face and the defiant jut of her chin that he loved so much. He suppressed a smile though. He was pissed. He had just gotten her back. Why didn't she run? Or teleport away?

What had made her stay?

She lifted her eyebrows as if she was daring for him to start in on her.

"Sookie, why didn't you run?" he asked as calmly as he could. But his words came out sounding clipped and he noticed his accent had been more pronounced.

She looked at him as if he was an imbecile. She sat up straight and crossed her arms across her heaving chest. His eyes were momentarily distracted by her chest, but then he returned his gaze to her fiery eyes when he felt her anger.

"Why do you think? Because of you. They could have killed you by simply ripping the covering off the window. So I stayed. I didn't have much of a choice," she bit out.

He closed his eyes and the image of her blocking the stairs with her own fatally injured body flooded his sight. She had done it to protect him.

She had risked her own life, a risk she had almost lost. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sookie's eyes watering and her lower lip slightly trembling. He checked the renewed bond and felt her worry, anger, and fear like a sledgehammer to the heart.

He crossed the distance between them in two strides and wrapped his arms around her. "Sookie, I am not angry. You did so well min hjärta, but you should never put yourself in harm's way to protect me. You should have fled."

The anger outweighed all the other emotions as she struggled out of his arms and wiped angrily at her tears.

"What and leave you to die. I don't think so. How could you even ask me that? So it's okay for you to risk your existence for me, but not the other way around. Don't go down this road with me Northman. You really don't want to."

He closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the ceiling shaking his head and smiling lightly. She was a hellcat. But she was his hellcat and he loved it.

She was getting angrier at what she perceived as his cavalier attitude. "Don't you laugh at me Eric-" he cut her off by laying a kiss on her, swallowing her arguments.

She responded almost immediately and he soon had her bent over the couch, ripping her pants and underwear off.

He roughly unzipped his jeans and his cock sprang out ready to be with her again.

She arched her back, letting him know she was ready and he thrust into her roughly. She moaned and pushed against him as he thrust in and out of her deeply.

She gasped and moaned, but her sounds of pleasure only made him go faster. Soon he approached vampiric speed and he released one of her hips and grabbed her cami from the back and tore it up growling.

She looked over her shoulder and demanded, "Faster! Please baby!"

He growled low and began moving even faster, and she began to lose control as the only sounds filling the room were her panting, skin slapping, and the couch spring's squeaking in protest.

He felt her come violently and he moaned in appreciation as her interior walls coated his cock.

Eric pulled out of her and she gasped in protest. He picked her up and she wiggled against him to get him back inside of her, but he held her firmly.

She whined and began bucking her hips, causing him to growl as their collective juices warmly transferred to his lower abdomen and pelvic area.

He reached the bathroom and began the shower as he reached between them and massaged her clit.

When the shower was warm enough, he stepped them both in and spun Sookie around again lifting one of her legs up on the side of the tub. She placed her palms flat on the tiled wall and he quickly moved to fill her again.

This time was slow and she arched her back and hissed in pleasure as he set a pace of three quick thrusts followed by a slow thrust.

The sight and smell of Sookie wet and in a steam surrounding them was proving a challenge for him to hang on. What was this girl doing to him?

"So close Eric, please," she breathed out frantically over her shoulder.

He gripped her hips more firmly and now each stroke was deep and slow. She shivered and called out his name each time he hit her spot and soon she was crying out and her falling over the golden edge brought him over too.

Eric gently eased out of her and turned her around, her legs slightly wobbly. She stood on tiptoes and grabbed him gently by the ears and tugged his face down to hers. He chuckled against her lips, but returned the kiss.

Eric pulled away and grabbed her shampoo. He lathered up her hair and rinsed and then conditioned as he began lathering her body, worshipping every inch he cleansed. She began cleaning him as he began to get very thorough.

She scrubbed his hair and grabbed the soap away from him as he played with certain parts of her sudsy anatomy. Once they were finished, she reached behind him and turned the water off.

He picked her up, though she told him she was fine to walk. They towel dried each other off and Sookie began combing her hair, but Eric took over. He led her to the bed and sat behind her, combing through her hair.

He reflected on who he had been before. Eric would never, ever have offered to brush someone's hair for them aside from Pam maybe. Hell, if Pam would let anyone touch her hair. He found this soothing. He learned new pleasures every minute him and Sookie were together.

For example, cuddling. Usually after he had women, he was done with them and sent them on their way. But with Sookie, he adored cuddling with her for hours while she slept. He loved it and he loved how safe it seemed to make Sookie feel.

She asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Eric leaned down and kissed her shoulder and replied, "You. Always you. This time about how much you have taught me about myself."

She scoffed and he turned her around a little so he could see her face, "Why do you not believe that?"

She shrugged and looked down, "What could I teach you, a backwaters waitress with no education."

He looked into her face until she met his gaze and he said, "Sookie, you have given me everything I have. Without you, I have nothing."

She shook her head, "No you have Pam."

He nodded and turned her back around to finish combing out her hair. As he finished, he heard the distinct sounds of a rousing were.

He smiled to the back of Sookie's head and placed a kiss on her head. He stood them both up and Sookie went and grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

She slipped her feet in some flats and then tousled her hair.

Meanwhile, Eric had completely redressed in the clothes he had been wearing and asked her if she wanted to stay up here as he questioned the were.

She shook her head and said, "No, he attacked me in my home and I want to know why."

He nodded, knowing that would be her answer. But he had to admit that he had expected her to answer that way.

Sookie was not afraid. Hence the dead body downstairs and probably concussed were they were about to deal with. "Sookie, I will not hold back if he is not ready to give answers," he stated simply.

Sookie POV

She hesitated, but squared her shoulders and nodded. Eric grabbed her hand and kissed it as they made their way down the stairs. The were was struggling against Eric's bindings and growling madly.

Eric walked right over to him and backhanded him, dislocating his jaw. "Growl at me or my lover and I will drag out your torture for days."

The were whimpered as he jaw began to heal and he spat blood out of his mouth onto the carpet. _Damn, there goes my deposit_, she thought.

"Your associate is dead," Eric informed him. His partner held a brave face, but Sookie was able to detect a hint of fear and anger.

"Who sent you?" Eric asked as if he was asking what the weather was like outside.

The were remained silent. Eric waited patiently, but inside Sookie could tell he was only hanging on to that patience because she was in the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked politely. Sookie smiled, because the tone coming from his deep tone was hilarious.

The were gave Eric a baleful glare. Sookie shook her head to herself and walked out of the room, knowing she wouldn't want to be here for what was to come. Eric would not want her here for this either. Even though he had never hid who he was from her, she knew it bothered him to see her expressions as she comprehended what he was capable of.

Sookie paced the kitchen and heard the unmistakable sounds of torture happening in her living room. Her moral compass had become a major cause for concern, because while it made her uneasy, the person in the other room had stabbed her and tried to get past her to kill Eric.

Sookie paced the kitchen and decided to clean up as best she could. She went through the rooms and collected all of the dirty laundry, including some of Eric's and started laundry running.

Sookie then did the dishes and ran the dishwasher before she headed to the stairs with a scrub brush, and bucket of soapy cold water, and a prayer that she could help lift the stain from the carpet runner going up the stairs. She knelt on the step below where she had almost bled out.

It was surreal to think that she held this much blood in her system. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but it seemed more daunting a task the longer and harder she scrubbed.

Eric was continually working on the were as she cleaned, which helped keep her mind off of it. She had killed someone. She had killed two people now. Three, including Lorena. She was a repeat murderer.

She stopped brushing the carpet and sat on the stairs. She was almost no better than Rene. She looked at her hands, which before seemed so small and innocent. They had proven how deadly they could be.

The dead were in the other room was proof.

Eric felt her mood shift and took a break from his efforts to obtain information. He walked up the stairs and kneeled on a couple below the one she was sitting on so they were level.

He cocked his eyebrow, silently asking if she was alright. She nodded. "Is it bothering you? I can take him elsewhere," he offered.

She shook her head, "No, not that. I killed him. I killed another person. One human, one were, one vampire. I am a murderer," she admitted sadly.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his beautiful icy blues eyes that held warmth only when looking at her.

"You are not a murderer. We will talk about this later. Please get something to eat lover. And go and rest if you can."

She nodded and he leaned down and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss. She never would have thought that Eric could be so gentle and sweet.

She smiled against his lips and he kissed her smile. She eventually leaned back and he pecked her nose before standing. He held his hand out to her and took the scrub brush and bucket she had carried up here with her to the kitchen.

"No more cleaning when it's useless. We will need to replace the runner." She smiled, and nodded her head. He squeezed her hand before he went back to the were and she returned to flipping over the laundry.

Sookie went through each room, with exception to the living room where Eric worked and cleaned each room to perfection. She then went to the kitchen and began making herself some dinner.

Since she had lost quite a bit of blood, she would make herself something rich in iron and protein.

She had some steaks and twice baked potatoes made from the other night she hadn't finished. She heated that up and as she finished off her meal she heard it.

"IT WAS BILL FUCKING COMPTON!"

She almost dropped the glass he was about to take a sip out of as she ran to the living room.

She entered and the were looked like he was in shreds. She choked back a gag, mainly because she wanted to see how Bill was tied into all of this.

The were was hard to understand because he was recounting everything he knew in a rushed ramble, but she got the gist.

"…he sent someone to kidnap her brother to get her to come to him. When that didn't work and he found out she was gone, he decided to involve my pack in it for money. Our leader couldn't resist, especially when he said he meant no harm to the woman he wanted us to kidnap."

Eric paced furiously and growled low, indicating to both Sookie and the scared bloodied were, that Eric was desperately clinging to his last of his patience and calm.

"He went after Jason?" she asked angrily, glaring at Eric for not telling her. He nodded, "Pam prevented the attempt made by Jessica. She was ordered by Bill, but failed because Pam keeps a diligent watch over Jason."

Sookie's eyes watered for two reasons. Pam had saved her brother. And Bill had fucked with her family again. For the last time.

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes. She told Eric in Swedish, "Döda honom. Han vet för mycket. Det är dags vi går tillbaka till Bon Temps."

He looked at her in shock, but she turned on her heel and went upstairs to grab the essentials she would need. Once she had everything, she went to the kitchen and grabbed out the clean laundry. She placed most of it in a basket, but pulled out Eric's shirt, socks, and boxers.

She went into the living room and she saw the were who had left her to die was now dead himself.

Sookie didn't like it, but she had come to the conclusion a while ago that she would never be normal. And now she was accepting that death was a part of her life. She was going to have to accept it. Except Pam, Eric's, and Jason's. They would live.

Pam would continue her love affair with fashion throughout the ages. Long after she was gone. She would see trends and push the limits of fashion herself. She would remain by Eric's side because Eric needed her to balance him out.

Eric would continue to protect what was his, especially his area. He would seek new business ventures and travel and see the ever-changing world around him.

Jason would stop being a dog and settle down. He would marry and make beautiful babies. She would hopefully be a wonderful aunt to them.

Sookie had been harping for weeks now about the difference about wants and needs. She had it all wrong. She could see that now.

Sookie needed Jason, Eric and Pam to live like she had planned for them. She didn't need anything else. College, a new job, in a new city was something she wanted. It was also a great excuse to cover the fact that she was running away. Running from Eric.

Bill had fucked with what she needed to happen in her life. She had warned him. And now she was going to have to follow through on her threat.

Sookie handed him the still dryer-warm t-shirt, boxers, socks, and his boots. He put them on so fast he was a blur.

Sookie stood up on tiptoes and kissed him before taking his hand. He was confused because for once she was in control and calling the shots.

"Ready?" she asked, rubbing soothing circles on his hand with her thumb. He gave her a quizzical stare before asking, "What about the bodies? They will start to rot." She looked over her shoulder at them and then had an idea.

She released his hand and walked over to the lifeless weres. She grabbed them both and said, "Be right back," before he could protest. She popped and they were on the outskirts of Bill's property. The wooded area. She released the bodies and popped back to a fuming Eric.

"Sookie, you are not to leave without me ever again. There is a three thousand year old vampire driven mad by starvation wanting to kill you, me, Pam, and Jason. And now your freak show ex wants you so desperately he is resorting to kidnapping."

She walked over to him. "It's time to go home." He looked at her in surprise and she chuckled. "You are adorable. I never thought I would see the great Sheriff Northman, one thousand year old badass, so confused. I love it." He scowled at her playfully and she laughed.

She loved him. The way he looked at her. The way he treated her as his equal. The way they made love…simply put, she loved Eric Northman so completely. She would never let anything come between them again. Especially her own fear.

Sookie grabbed his hand and asked if he was ready again. He nodded and held on tight. She focused on her home and pop, she left Seattle behind.

**Döda honom****. ****Han vet****för mycket.****Det är dags****vi går tillbaka till****Bon ****Temps****.- "**_**Kill him. He knows too much. It's time we go back to Bon Temps."**_


	22. Fools In Love

**Here we go again. There are a lot of loose strings for me to tie up, so I will have to start cranking out ideas for how I want this story to end. Let me know what you all think and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 22: Fools in Love – Inara George

Bill POV

Having Jessica failed her mission only proved to Bill that creating her was one of the worst things he had done in his long existence. Honestly, he didn't care if she met the true death at the hands of Eric, so he ignored her maker/child calls. She was worthless. He didn't want to change her in the first place, but it was either create her or give up Sookie. He chose in the end that he would create her and end her if she wasn't beneficial to him.

Bill paced his study and wondered how the weres were faring. She was probably on her way to him. Bill was excited as a schoolgirl. He licked his lips in anticipation, imagining sinking his fangs in her carotid artery.

He personally knew how capable weres were, thinking back on his own were abduction thanks to the former King Edgington and Lorena.

Yes, she would be here soon. And she would be his again, he thought as his cock twitched in anticipation. Soon.

Sookie POV

Sookie had popped directly into her old home. But what she had forgotten was that it was night time and she had no water or electricity on. Two things she needed.

Sookie looked at Eric and asked, "I should go and stay with Jason." He looked down at their entwined hands and then back up at her almost shyly. She squeezed his hand and reassured him, "You can tell me."

He gave her a measured look, trying to assess if she would freak out at whatever he was going to tell him.

"Eric, you are freaking me out now. Is it Jason? Or Pam? Are they hurt," her voice began shaking. Eric shook his head, "No, no. I swear they are fine."

She breathed out a sigh of relief, walking around her house smiling about being back in her home.

Sookie decided she needed to get somewhere with electricity, water, and a safe space for Eric. They needed a place protected with human ownership. Her mind grasped for a place.

Jason's maybe could fit Eric. She could stay with Lafayette? Her mind scuttled thinking about their options.

"Sookie, please my sweet girl, will you listen to me?" Eric asked, breaking her out of her problem solving thought process.

She nodded and turned her full attention to him. "I have something to show you."

Sookie gave him a confused look, but followed when he led her outside and into the yard. He swooped her up in his arms and took flight. Sookie gasped, but quickly relaxed in his arms. She used to be afraid, but she knew the safest place in the world was in Eric's arms.

She enjoyed the night sky and looking at Eric, seeing his usually slicked back hair ruffle in the wind. She began to get cold and realized she was shivering.

He wrapped his arms around her more securely, giving the illusion of being warmed up. She could think of a few ways he could warm her up.

He looked down at her and caught her staring. She blushed but didn't look away from him. Eric smiled at her and then she felt them begin to slowly descend to the ground. Sookie looked around, but nothing was around that she could see. She held on to Eric until he landed and when she tried to hop out of his arms he simply held on to her.

"Sookie, when I met you, I knew we were meant to know each other. Then I never knew how much you would come to mean to me. Let me be clear that you mean everything to me now. Everything. Nothing matters to me now if you are not there sharing it with me."

Sookie's eyes welled up at his sweet words. She nodded, "It's the same for me Eric." He leaned forward and pecked her lips briefly.

He began to run and soon they came upon a clearing surrounded by the woods they had just landed in and ran through. It reminded her of her own woods near her home.

Her eyes focused and a large, beautiful house loomed ahead of them. Eric walked closed to the home and she looked up at him as he walked up the steps.

The house was gorgeous. It was also band new. It was in the traditional southern style, but also had a modern feel to it. Homey, but updated all at the same time. It was white black shutters and a huge wrap around porch.

Eric set Sookie on her feet just in front of the front door and took out a key and a packet of paper. She reached for the packet and opened it up. It was a document indicating that Sookie owned the land they stood on and the home on it.

Sookie looked up at Eric, mouth ajar. The words that she wanted to say were moving too fast through her mind from her mouth to pick.

Eric saved her saying, "Sookie, when I met you I knew we were going to be great together. As soon as we left Dallas, I came back and bought this land and built this house. For you. And for me. For whatever our future brings us together. I love you Sookie. I was hoping we could move into this house together and make it our home."

She looked behind him at the front of the house. It looked beautiful. She saw in the architecture that he had taken what she would want in a home and what he would want and meshed them. The result was incredible.

Sookie looked up at Eric and grabbed the key from his other hand and walked behind him. She slid the key in the lock and walked through. She looked around the foyer and she breathed in deep. She could see herself here.

She waited for Eric, but she turned around to see him still outside of the front door. He was stuck behind the barrier. She needed to invite him in before he could enter. Once she invited him, she would never revoke his invitation, even as a way to get him sexually worked up.

Sookie walked to the barrier and whispered, "Eric, will you please come into our home?"

Eric POV

Eric was pissed. This woman had found a way to drive him to bloody tears again. He didn't cross the barrier, but grabbed her hand and dragged her back out to the porch. He placed his hands on her cheeks gently and kissed her. It started slow, but soon they were pushing the limit to taking the kiss to christening the front porch.

Eric pulled back when he heard her heart begin to beat in protest from lack of oxygen. He pecked her panting lips once more then grabbed her up.

"I believe it is bad luck to cross the threshold with you on your feet," he said. He swooped her up and walked into their new home.

Sookie put her hands around his neck and relaxed in his arms as he carried her room to room. Sookie clicked on the lights with gasps of appreciation. Eric was nervous. Was it good enough? Had he made her happy?

It was true that he had bought the land and built the house after Dallas. But he had begun his plan and hired architect three days after he met her. He imagined a home he could see himself in. At the time he said it was for himself, but he knew it was for Sookie too. He knew even then.

As he ended the tour with her in the master bedroom she had tears in her eyes. She looked around the room in wonder. The sight made his heart soar and he was so proud of himself. He would never tire of making her happy.

Sookie's face then turned serious and he grabbed onto his hands. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, his heart free falling in his chest now. "We are going to be late," she said pulling him with her as she walked backwards towards their new gigantic bed.

"I refuse for the first time in our new home to be when Jason and Pam can hear me screaming your name in ecstasy. Understand?" she asked in her sexy sweet tangy accent.

He nodded and pulled her up against him, letting her feel the growing erection, rubbing it against her waist. She closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. She pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra.

His hands immediately began to stroke and massage her nipples as she began unbuttoning her pants and biting her lips at the attention she was getting.

Sookie pushed her pants and panties off, leaving her completely exposed to him. He pulled her to him again and said, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Sookie." She looked down at him and gave him her most dazzling smile.

She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching. He closed his eyes, completely enjoying the sensation. He felt her kiss him hard then, her tongue darting forward, asking for him to let her in. He responded and groaned as her tongue began petting and stroking his own.

She then broke the kiss and kneeled in front of him, looking up at him with that dazzling smile and so much love, he doubted there was any left for anybody else.

She unzipped his pants and when he sprang free she grabbed him, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Sookie's delicate hand gripped him and Eric though his heart and cock would explode from the fire she was igniting within him.

Eric watched her as she leaned forward and tenderly kissed the head of his penis. She rubbed her lips against him, spreading the come there on them. She dropped her mouth down his shaft causing him to howl and groan from the slippery heat of her mouth. He tongue worked him and she sucked hard.

Sookie was quickly causing him to lose his sanity. She worked him, and when he felt him getting close, he moaned and begged Sookie, "Please my little fairy, let me come inside of your tight little pussy." She looked up at him as she licked along the blue vein raging up his shaft, but she stopped, showing him mercy.

Eric grabbed her by her elbows and yanked her tightly to him, bringing his mouth roughly to hers. He put his hands on her ass and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. She reached between them and ran him along her slick folds, teasing him.

"Oh Eric, I can't seem to find the right spot," she teased as she continued to grip him hard as she massaged him, pushing him harder against her folds without giving him what he wanted. He growled low and somewhat roughly pressed her against the wall.

"I have warned you Sookie about messing with me." He said slamming into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He rammed their hips against the wall as he continued to pump relentlessly into the most beautiful pussy ever created. "Fuck Sookie, the things you. Make. Me. Do," he said roughly, emphasizing his words with each long deep thrust.

With the last thrust, Sookie's body responded so perfectly, and she gasped and moaned loudly as she came. Eric gritted his teeth against shooting into her as her muscles taunted him to come with her.

But Eric was not done with her. One night would never be enough for him. Fuck, however long he lived would never be enough for him.

He waited for Sookie to come down by gently thrusting in her, causing her to shiver in pleasure as the aftershocks crashed over her.

He stilled when he was inside of her up to the hilt. Eric suddenly realized she wasn't shivering, but trembling. He began to exit, worried he had hurt her, but she tightened her thighs squeezing him back in place. "Sookie, love, have I hurt you?"

She kissed his lips, his cheeks, along his jaw. "No my love, I am trembling because I never thought I could be so happy in all my life."

Eric slowly began thrusting into her again and stepped away from the wall. He maintained eye contact as he laid Sookie down on the bed, still attached to him. He gently thrust into her as he built her up again.

Her breathy moans were testing his stamina. Only this girl could do that to him. They both built up quickly this time as he slid inside of her slowly and fully, hitting her sensitive nerves deep inside of her each time.

"Baby, you feel so fucking amazing, Please baby," she begged as she leaned her head to the side, "I need you inside of me." He lost it then and leaned down and grabbed her mouth in a kiss, before releasing her and biting into her warm, wonderful smelling neck.

He stopped sucking on her neck and growled low as the most bone jarring, electrifying orgasm coursed through his thousand year old veins. "Fan jag kommer att komma så hårt! SOOKIE!" he exploded into her and he could swear he felt himself momentarily leave this plane of existence as stars exploded behind his clenched shut eyes.

He felt Sookie tighten around him again and she too was screaming for him. He opened his eyes as he saw her lose herself to the orgasm and controlled by the pure pleasure they had made.

When they were both done and brought to a level of nirvana never before experienced by two individuals, Eric hovered over Sookie as she caught her breath and kissed all over her face as her breathing recovered. She reached her lips up to capture his and sighed as he helped her by bridging the gap.

He groaned in frustration as he heard his cell ring somewhere across the room. He didn't have to look to know it was Pam. She was a pain in his ass. At a moment like this, he questioned whether creating a child was a wise move for him.

He ignored the call and Sookie held him tighter to her, her breasts tightly pressed to his chest as she kissed down his neck. When it rang again, Sookie stopped that amazing little mouth of hers from licking, kissing, and sucking on his skin. He growled and lifted himself reluctantly away from her to retrieve his phone.

Sookie POV

Sookie rolled to her side and watched as Eric rooted around for his phone in jerky, pissed off movements. She chuckled at him, and he simply glared at her as he clicked open his phone growling "What Pamela?"

She laughed at him and moved to get up, but Eric was in front of her in a second, still on the phone and gently pushing her back down to the bed. She looked up at him as he attempted to keep her in their new bed.

She laughed and pushed him away trying to move around him, but again he blocked her way, leaning down and listening as Pam droned on. He kissed her, but she knew what his game was, "You will not distract me Northman. We need to get going." She rolled to the other side of the bed, but Eric had sped over to that side and blocked her again.

Sookie crossed her arms and mock scolded him. "You want to play dirty?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Pop, she was in the bathroom with the door cracked open, sticking her tongue out at a flabbergasted Eric.

He exploded into laughter after she closed the door and she smiled to herself as she began cleaning herself up for her busy night.

Sookie went through the cabinets and noticed that he had everything that she normally had in her bathroom. He was unbelievable. She wondered if he had some of her clothes here.

She wrapped herself up in a towel and walked out in the bedroom. Eric cocked his eyebrow to see if she needed something and she asked, "Clothes?"

The phone Eric was holding to his ear suddenly exploded sound and although it wasn't on speaker, Sookie could tell it was Pam and she was pissed about something.

Eric listened momentarily, and walked over to where Sookie stood grabbing her hand. He walked her over to a set of double doors she had assumed was another door to the hallway, but when she stepped in, it was the largest walk in closet she had ever seen filled with every article of clothing one would ever need.

"Pam said these are the basics and that I am an idiot for not including this on my tour."

Sookie rolled her eyes at him and went over to one of the racks and drawers. She didn't know what tonight would entail, so she selected a pair of jeans and a cute long sleeved white V-neck and an over gray cardigan. She slipped on a pair of flats and then wrapped her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun.

Eric had dressed in moments and was now slicking his messy sex hair back in one of the many mirrors.

He finished off the conversation with an "On our way Pam," before clicking the cell shut.

"You don't need to go wash up?" she asked.

"No, I would like for your scent to remain on me for the evening," he said with an eyebrow waggle, causing her to blush.

He laughed at her and walked up and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. "I love that I can still make you blush after everything we have done together." He kissed both blushing cheeks and then her lips.

"Now, we need to go min hjärta, before Pam kills Ginger and sends Jessica to her final death." She nodded and grabbed his hands from her face. She planted a kiss on each palm before popping them out of their bedroom.

Sookie popped them to the one place she had been in Bossier City and from there Eric lifted her up in his arms and flew them to Ginger's. She knew he was nervous about Russell and wouldn't feel safe until they were all in one place.

Eric floated outside an apartment building, towards a specific set of apartment windows. Sookie seemed surprised that Ginger lived in so nice a building.

Noticing her surprise, Eric said, "Needing to have access to a safe house every once in a while, I make sure Ginger is well paid and living in decent place for myself and for Pam."

Eric hovered with Sookie in his arms outside a living room window and Sookie tapped it for him. They waited for a minute before a shrieking Ginger looked out the window. She was shaking from nerves.

_Damn, Eric needs to do something for this poor girl,_ she thought as Pam came into the room looking pissed and annoyed as hell.

"Ginger, dammit invite them in and open the fucking window you idiot," she bit out.

Ginger scuttled to the window and flung it open so hard it almost busted off its hinges, "Come in Master."

The name ruffled from Sookie more than she liked. She knew Eric despised Ginger, but it was the idea behind it that pissed her off. Eric seemed to sense something had got her going and held onto her even after they had touched down in her living room.

Sookie squirmed in his arms and he eventually set her down on her feet, but kept his arm around her waist.

Sookie shook him off and walked to Pam and gave her a big hug. Pam was getting used to a hugging Sookie, because she didn't even tense up this time but squeezed her back and patted her on the back.

Once Pam released Sookie, Eric wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her into his side. Pam snickered to which Eric glared, "Shut it Pam."

Sookie and Pam chuckled together, and Ginger shrieked as Jessica came out of the bedroom. Sookie didn't know how to feel about Jessica.

Jessica had been extremely cold towards Sookie since she returned from Faery, not that Sookie blamed her. Bill had obviously not told her everything that had gone down. All Jessica saw was that her maker was hurting.

Sookie was also pissed about Jessica attempting to kidnap Jason for whatever fucked up plan Bill had up his sleeve. Sookie had never fully understood the maker command, but she didn't really care. Jason was all she had, and nobody fucked with that for any reason.

Her Gran would smack her silly though if she wasn't polite. "Hello Jessica, how are ya doing?" Jessica glared daggers at her and it hurt Sookie.

"Look at my lover again like that and I will rip your face off," Eric growled. Jessica flinched at his words, and nodded that she understood.

Sookie looked up at Eric, "Should I take you first and then Pam and Jessica?" He seemed to think about it at first, and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Sookie did a double take to him, shocked. Eric never asked anyone what they thought. What he said went. But he cared about her. And he wanted to know what she thought. She knew she had made the right decision then. Bill would never have given her that respect.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him, replying, "I want to get them to our house first and then go get Jason together. He nodded his head and went to glamour Ginger to not tell anybody they were there or where they were going to be.

Sookie grabbed Pam's hand and extended her other hand to Jessica. She scoffed at it as if her taking it would be equivalent to grabbing dog shit.

"Stop acting your age you fucking brat. Take it. The alternative it me sending you to your final death," Pam said.

"So where to?" she asked Pam. Pam looked at Jessica and said in Swedish, "Fangtasia basement." Sookie hated that basement, but she didn't want Jessica knowing where she lived as long as she was behaving this way. She also couldn't let he get anywhere near Bill. She didn't her telling him and him running like the rat he was.

Sookie grabbed her hand and popped them into the basement and Jessica immediately began struggling. Pam backhanded her and said

"Stop!" She dragged her down the stairs and two sides of Sookie were fighting internally as he watched Jessica struggle and bloody tears course down her cheeks. But this was the only way. Sookie knew that so she waited at the top of the stairs for Pam to finish.

As Pam began chaining Jessica, she screamed and cried. After the first chain she trained her eyes on Sookie and began cursing at her. Sookie attempted putting walls up in her mind so she wouldn't hear her, but it didn't work.

Jessica was pulling out everything hateful and hurtful she had towards Sookie. Pam's fangs dropped and she said, "Now listen here sugar, even if Eric wasn't my maker and I didn't have to protect what was his, I would rip your nasty tongue out for insulting Sookie. So think real hard about the next words that will come out of your mouth."

Jessica still hissed as the last of the silver was placed on her, and her eyes still held hatred in them for Sookie, but Sookie also so fear, pain, and betrayal in them.

Sookie took Pam's hands and pop, they were in her and Eric's new house. Sookie did a scan and made sure they were truly alone before going back to Bossier City for Eric.

After they left they went to Jason's. After a quick reunion with Jason, they popped and joined Pam.

Jason whistled in wondered as he looked around the home. Jason grabbed her hand and thought at her, _You happy Sook? This is what you want? You are sure? _

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand and transmitted, _Yes, I am sure. Thank you for askin'.I love you Jase._

For the first time in so long, everything felt right. Her family was back. She felt her emotions swell and she fought to control her eyes from tearing up.

Eric turned to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No more tears my Sookie. Min kärlek, min hjärta, mitt allt."


	23. To Build A Home

**We are getting there folks. Hope you all like the story so far. Let me know your thoughts and any feedback would be much appreciated!**

Chapter 23: To Build a Home –The Cinematic Orchestra

Sookie POV

Sookie paced in the living room as Jason recounted everything that had happened the night that Jessica had come for him. With each word from his mouth, Sookie could feel the rage that had cooled down begin to boil inside her again and she was fuming.

Eric and Pam were nervous to go near her as her hands were sparking like crazy with a menacing glow. Jason waited a while for her to calm down, but when he realized someone needed to intervene he did.

"Sookie please calm down. Alright, now take some deep breaths," he said, breathing in and out deeply himself. "And just remember that it could have been a lot worse. Jessica and Bill didn't end up hurtin' me or you. So for now we are fine. Right?"

Sookie breathed in and out as Jason had suggested and she felt a little calmer. Jason grabbed her lit up hands and his hands flared up with hers. His hands channeled a calming light. Suddenly Sookie was aware of how tired she was and her hands dimmed as Jason's influence calmed her down.

Sookie yawned loudly and Jason led her to the couch to sit. She leaned her head against his shoulder and as she continued to listen to them throw out ideas on dealing with Russell, her eyelids slowly began to droop.

She snapped her eyes open to a darkened room with nobody but her and Eric left in their living room. Eric's arms picking her lounged out form on the couch bridal style was what had woke her up from an apparent coma like sleep.

"Oh Eric I am so sorry. No honey, I can walk please put me down. Everything Bill did just got me riled up," she said, kicking her legs slightly to show him that they still worked.

He laughed and said, "Well maybe the next time you are all pissed off with me I will invite Jason over and have him sedate you."

Sookie crossed her arms, "Watch it Northman or you will be sleeping on the couch, not me." He chuckled and kissed her forehead as he walked down the hall towards their bedroom.

Sookie reached for the handle and opened it as Eric continued to carry her into the bedroom. He headed for the bed, but she wriggled in his arms, "No! I gotta go brush my teeth, wash my face, pee and all that jazz."

"And they say it takes a house full of screaming miniature teacup humans to kill all romance in a relationship. Nope, your talk of urination did the trick just fine," he teased and she chuckled in response. "Ya know, I think the PC term is 'little people'," she teased right back, knowing full well he meant babies.

He shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "Smart ass," he murmured against her lips before giving her a rough kiss.

She laughed against his lips as he kissed her and then leaned back from the kiss, "Takes one to know one baby." She wriggled out of his grasp and went to the bathroom to clean herself up for bed and slip into her pajamas.

She walked out to the bedroom to find Eric in bed, waiting for her.

She crawled in the bed and snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent. "You don't need to do anything else tonight?" she asked him as she let another yawn escape her mouth. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes as he shook his head.

"No, min hjärta. Right now there is nothing more important than for me to be here with you." She smiled and he kissed her forehead and laid on his back with her tightly tucked into his side. She tried to stay awake, but the combination of him stroking her back, planting soft kisses along her hairline, and him whispering how much he loved her lulled her to sleep.

Eric POV

Eric held Sookie and listened to her breath in deeply and exhale, her warm breath billowing over the skin on his chest tickling him in its wake.

He continued to brush her skin with his fingertips and watch her face. She looked so peaceful. She was so strong. Stronger than she even knew. Eric held his Sookie, thinking about all the dangers that they would be facing within the next few weeks, if not months.

He knew she was strong, but if anything happened to her, it would literally kill him. All he wanted to do was take her and run. Run wherever Bill, Russell, and whoever the hell else came after them couldn't find them. Kill anybody that tried to stop them.

But she wouldn't run. He knew she wouldn't, because he wouldn't either. They were cut from the same cloth. Before Sookie, he had been fearless and running was for cowards. His instinct to run was coming from his terror that something would happen to Sookie.

Eric heard and felt Pam come near their bedroom door. She needed him for something. He looked back down at Sookie, not wanting to leave her. But Pam needed him.

He gently eased himself out from under Sookie, kissing her lips lightly before he climbed out of bed. He wasn't wearing clothes. He never did in bed. It wasn't anything Pam hadn't seen before, but Sookie would probably have a fit so he put on some boxers and walked out into the hallway.

"Eric, can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and he walked towards the library. Before this house he had always just bought whatever was on the market and met his needs. This house was his house. It was Sookie's house. Now their home.

He had never understood people who got attached to houses. But he could see him and Sookie building a life here in this house. Building a home.

He sat in the library he had built for them with Pam. "Eric, maybe we should run." Eric looked at Pam, and she rushed to say, "With Sookie and Jason, maybe we should run."

Pam had never, _ever_ failed to play the bad ass bitch that believed Eric could take on anything. She was afraid for him. For her. For all of them.

"I can't Pam. I can't leave. Because I know Sookie won't leave. And Jason won't leave. But that doesn't necessarily mean that you can't." She growled at him, "You think I would leave you? Abandon you?"

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I am terrified Pam."

She looked at him in shock, never having heard those words from his mouth before. "You…you are what? Eric, I got to say I don't need to hear those words from you right now. Do not need to hear those words from you, Eric."

"I know Pam. I am sorry. I think we will get through this. With every other impossible thing we have had to face, we have always found a way out of it. I just hope we haven't run out on our luck yet."

She nodded her head slowly and changed the subject by saying, "You look really happy. It's good." He leaned back against the back of his chair. "Well yeah I am happy. So happy. Terrified that something will take my happiness away."

She raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes, "God if I knew you would be so disgusting with all these emotions I would have left you to the devices of those witches," she joked. Eric smiled at his child and stated, "I need to bond with her Pam. Do you think it is too soon for me to ask her again?"

Both fear and guilt flooded their maker/child bond and Eric sat up straight looking Pam over calmly, but underneath he was anything but calm. He could understand her fear. She had told him she was afraid for him to bond with someone, especially someone as danger prone as Sookie.

But guilt? Where the hell was that coming from?

"Pam?" he asked simply. She looked away from him pursing her lips as if that would help her keep her secret. "Pam, I am not going to ask again. And if you make me command you, I will also have to punish you. We are supposed to be honest with each other. What aren't you telling me Pamela?"

She looked at him, her eyes begging him not to tell her. Not an option. Especially since this was regarding his soon to be bond with Sookie. "Speak."

Pam blinked and slowly strung her words together, trying to say whatever she needed to say in a way he wouldn't get pissed.

"Well when you first started the bond with Sookie in Barbados, I was so scared. I went to Sookie. And I told her what this bond would do to you if anything happened to her or if she were to die of natural causes. She was scared and frightened for you and asked me not to tell you we spoke. She promised me she wouldn't take my maker away from me. Then she went to bed and after that she had that first transition episode and we needed to summon Ludwig."

Eric stared deadly daggers at his progeny, but tamped down his anger, trying to control his deadly rage. "Why Pam? Why would you do that?" Pam held her hands up in a 'surrender' gesture, replying, "Eric, I know it wasn't my place, but you should have given her the facts. What if she held something like that from you? You would be pissed. Honestly I am surprised our little hellcat up there hasn't given you hell."

"IT WASN'T HER DECISION TO MAKE PAM! IT WAS MY DECISION TO MAKE!" Eric exploded, "She didn't need to worry about something she wouldn't even need to deal with! If Sookie and I bonded and she..she…if something were to happen, then it would only be me having to deal with it. God damn it Pam!"

"No, you are wrong Eric," came Sookie's voice from the doorway. Eric turned to see Sookie with fire in her eyes. She stomped over to Eric, and Eric saw her hands blazing up for a fight. He held his ground though. "Eric this was completely my business. And Pam is right. If the tables were turned and I held something like this back from you, you would be a lot more pissed than I am right now."

Sookie closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She then focused on Pam, "Pam, after Eric apologizes for exploding on you, I would like a moment with him alone to go over this."

Pam looked like someone had literally smacked her upside the head. She looked between a calm Sookie and a fuming Eric. Eventually she looked at Sookie like she had lost all sanity.

"Sookie, I love you. You are the love of my existence, but I will apologize when I feel it is necessa-" Eric began, but was cut off quickly by Sookie, who seemed to be losing her patience.

"Oh, I assure you Eric Northman, it's necessary. Completely necessary. Because Pam, your progeny here, was honest with me when you were not. And Eric, I know you have a good memory, so maybe you could help me and Pam out by reminding us what happened to the last romantic interest in my life who was not completely honest with me about all this vampire shit."

A pregnant silence followed. Eric looked to Pam for help, but she was looking at Sookie in awe and in disbelief. Sookie however, jutted he chin, and her hand went to her hip. When she raised a defiant eyebrow, Eric knew he had met his match.

His shoulders relaxed and he looked to Pam. "I am sorry Pamela. Please forgive me." If it were possible, Pam's jaw would be resting on the floor and her eyeballs would be rolling on the floor from having popped out of their sockets in shock.

"Now Pam, I am gonna need you to leave me with Eric a moment," she said. Pam was frozen in shock and said, "Pam, please."

Pam snapped her jaw shut and looked to Eric to see if this was what he wanted. He jerked his head to the door, and faced Sookie. Once the door was closed, Eric turned to Sookie and waited for the storm.

Sookie looked back at him and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him, stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a long, passion filled kiss. Eric was shocked at first, but kissed her back with just as much passion.

"Eric, listen to me baby. It is my business, whether you think so or not. If everything regarding me is your business, then the same goes for you. Especially if you want to make this bond commitment. I never, ever want you to hide something like this from me again. Do you understand me Eric?" she asked softly, resting her forehead against his.

"I understand. Sookie, my angel, I need you to listen to me. Can we sit?" She nodded and began to sit on the opposite couch, but he grabbed her back to him and settled her down on his lap. "Sookie, I know why you are worried, why Pam was worried, but I want this bond lover. I want it more than I have wanted anything. I will explain it completely to you so you understand."

"Do you remember when you told me that you were okay with sacrificing having a normal life? Not having kids, and grandkids, or any of that other stuff normal humans have. That was a sacrifice you made for me. This is a similar situation. You want me completely honest with you my love? Here is the truth. I love you. I want you. I want this bond. Whatever the consequences of this bond may be I honestly don't care. I want it Sookie so much," he said firmly to her.

Sookie looked at him to check his level of seriousness. Whatever she saw seemed to weigh in his favor. She pecked his lips and then down to his jaw and over to his ear.

Sookie rubbed her butt against the erection growing through the flimsy fabric of his boxer, causing him to grip her hips tighter and move her over his dick repeatedly. Sookie continued to suck and lick his neck and suddenly he felt her bite him hard as hell on his jugular vein.

Eric howled in pleasure, "Oh fuck Sookie, my sweet girl. Please keep drinking." She had her lips sealed on his neck as she lifted the hair away from her own. He reached his hand and stroked her soft warm skin there, raising goose bumps on her flesh. He leaned forward, and kissed her neck and rubbed her skin there with his fangs causing her to gurgle against his neck in pleasure.

He bit and the connection between them filled him instantly as the first mouthful hit his tongue. He licked her neck as he drank and moaned against her as he felt her emotions more acutely than ever before. Her love for him was almost too much for him to handle. Sookie shifted in his lap just enough where she could grab onto his throbbing erection. She continued to suck as she added stroking him, working him into frenzy.

Eric could feel the wounds closing now, and she licked and kissed away all traces of blood. Her other hand reached up and held him to her neck, encouraging him to drink from her deeply. She stroked and twisted her hand in the most amazing way, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Sookie kissed her way up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe as Eric began to slow the pulls he was taking off of her neck.

As he licked the wounds on her neck, she wriggled out of her pajama bottoms and underwear and lowered herself on him and he began thrusting gently upward at first, but then more steadily as she healed completely and his other need began to become his number one priority. He needed to get some of his control back though, because he had never been a selfish lover and he would never finish without Sookie finishing at least twice before he did.

Sookie swirled her hips on him and he helped her bounce up and down on him. She panted and her grunting noises were driving him to the brink. He was so close. Sookie angled her hips so he would go even deeper. She panted and moaned as he hit that amazing spot inside of her that showed him when she was at her most primal and wild. Eric felt her tense up, readying for a release.

He thrust even deeper in her and stilled his movements, giving both of them what they needed and wanted desperately. To be one so completely. Sookie gasped and her muscles clenched around him, causing him to growl and jet inside of her deeply as they came at the same time. "Oh Gods Sookie, I love you so much."

Sookie's body relaxed and through their bond he felt her muscles dance in pleasure. She leaned back against his chest and her head fell back on his shoulder. She turned her head toward him, her lips seeking out his. He placed his mouth over hers and kissed her, softly massaging his lips over her own incredibly soft pink lips.

"I love you Eric."

Eric felt his own heart dance at those words and he lifted her off of him, but quickly picked her up off her feet, holding her close to his chest. He carried them over to the couch in the library and set Sookie down gently, kissing her golden curls. He grabbed a throw blanket on her and whispered in her ear, "I have something for you, my love."

Sookie yawned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but she remained silent until he showed her what he had for her. He told Sookie he would be right back and he zoomed out of the room and into his personal office. He grabbed what he needed to give her and went back to the library. He walked to the couch and sat next to Sookie, who shifted her position so she leaned on him and draped her limbs over his own. She wrapped her arms around him to cover him with the blanket, even though he never got cold.

He didn't say anything but handed the folder over to Sookie. She opened the folder and gasped when she saw all the Shreveport and surrounding area college brochures and information, specifically regarding those interested in pursuing a career in the psychology field. Sookie looked down at the folder and he saw her eyes water.

"Sookie...I'm sorry, I thought that maybe you would want to continue what you wanted to in Seattle, but if you don't-" she shook her head causing her curls to bounce around her lovely face, the tears spilling over and down her cheeks. She covered his mouth with her palm, shushing him. When she was certain he would remain quiet, she removed her hand and gently kissed him.

"This means more to me than you know Eric. Thank you," she said appreciatively, her voice shaking from trying to control her tears. "I don't understand, if I have made you happy, why are you crying?" Sookie gave a choked laughed and kissed him again before responding, "It's just me being that crazy 'ol Sookie that you know and love."

"I do love you. I made some appointments next month with some of the academic advisors and admissions counselors for you to speak with. I told them I would be coming with you if you would like me to, so they are willing to accommodate a night time meeting if that is what you wish. I have also arranged for you to meet with the heads of the psychology departments if you are still interested."

Sookie's head swam, not believing how much time and effort Eric had put into all of this. She had liked the look of LSU Shreveport before she left for Seattle, but had decided against it because she wanted to escape Louisiana and the people in it. Now it was like she was getting the best of both worlds. And Eric was giving it all to her.

Sookie closed the folder shut and leaned against Eric. He whispered, "Lover, do you know how happy I am that you and I are bonded again? It's like life is pulsing through my veins again. I can breathe, knowing that I can sense you now. When we don't have a bond, it's like this raw festering hole in my chest. Even when I didn't have my memories I was miserable and I knew it was because I didn't have you here with me," he said patting his chest.

She ran her hands down Eric's chest and kissed his chest right over where his heart was. "I was miserable even months after the bond severing. I'm sorry. So sorry Eric."

He leaned down and kissed and said, "I am sorry too, Lover. Now it's over and we are together."

Sookie POV

They leaned back and talked about how Sookie was going to need to go to her house and begin to move the things she wanted brought to her new home. Eric offered to hire a moving company, but she said she wanted to go through things herself for her own sake.

She hadn't expected it, but this was her home now. Eric had shown Sookie in this house that he knew her. Really knew her. She never thought she would call another house her home. She had a deep connection to the Hummingbird Lane house, but it was mainly because of her Gran. Sookie realized she was ready to make new memories with Eric anywhere. And this home was the place she wanted to do it in.

It was beautiful. The architecture, the layout, the décor, absolutely everything was breathtaking.

Sookie yawned again and Eric picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom and she let him. Her legs still seemed to be overwhelmed by the pleasures Eric had brought her tonight.

After Eric laid her down and climbed in facing her, he simply seemed to be memorizing every inch of her with all his senses. She heard him inhaling slightly, smelling her and running his hands along her skin and through her hair. She must be mirroring his actions. He was so beautiful. Eric was the most beautiful person Sookie had ever encountered. Hell, anyone would be wowed by Eric's beauty.

His eyes raked over her body again and again and they seemed so blue, it was as if a storm was brewing in their depths. She eventually felt her lids begin to droop and Eric cuddled her closer to him.

She suddenly realized there were windows in the bedroom and she mumbled sleepily for Eric to take her to his cubby. She felt him chuckle before falling asleep.

Bill POV

Bill had felt Jessica in extreme pain and paced his home trying to block her out. Eric must have her chained in silver somewhere. He couldn't risk going to her though, and wouldn't for someone he didn't even want in his existence. If only Eric and Pam had kept her….

Bill sat in his living area, formulating yet another plan to get Sookie back to him. His werewolves had failed him. After they hadn't shown up on time, he began to get a sinking feeling they had failed him and hadn't obtained what was his from the Viking.

He had eaten a donor and dismissed her after playing with her a bit. Then he glamoured her to not remember any of it before sitting down and thinking his next plan through.

"Why Mr. Compton, I hope you have not been awaiting my arrival long. I happened to pick up two of your acquaintances though on the border of your property. I hope you don't mind," said the most terrifying and eerie voice in existence. The Mississippi drawl undeniably belonged to the former regent of that state and murderous lunatic, Russell Edgington. Bill turned and saw him holding his two weres, dead, and, judging by the rate of decomposition, they had been for a while.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with them, aside from them being dead. No cause of death could be discerned. No strangulation, drowning, fire, wounds, significant broken bones, beheading, exsanguination, or gunshots. How odd. And for them to come back to him in this condition? Very odd?

Sookie must be behind this. Her and her fairy fingers.

"Now Mr. Compton," Russell said dropping the bodies on the floor at his feet, "I would like to give you the opportunity to explain why you released me from my cement grave before I kill you for placing me there."

Bill cleared his throat and pursed his lips, trying to find the best tactic to deal with this maniac. "Sookie-" he began, but Russell let out a growl at just the name. "If you released me in the hopes of sparing her, you are more delusional than I. That girl tempted me with her bewitching blood and then cruelly drained the love of my life down a garbage disposal. She is going to be dead at my hands and soon. You and her Viking come after so you both experience her end."

Bill fought to control the animal inside of him at him threatening Sookie, but he needed to play his cards right. "I released you to get your revenge on Eric. I am not longer attached to Sookie, but the Viking has taken what is mine. Now I could have kept you in your cement grave as you call it, but I think we could form quite an alliance, so I released you. I urge you to consider. I doubt you have many powerful allies. Right about now, you could use all the help you can get."

Russell scoffed, "Why would I believe you? The last time I did, I was chained to the Viking in the sun, emotionally tortured by that fucking fairy, and then buried in cement for over a year."

"Because I released you, knowing you would be coming after me. Why would I do that if I didn't want you released," he explained simply.

Russell regarded him moving his jaw back and forth as if he was deciding whether or not to rip Bill's throat out. "What do you get out of this Compton?" Bill shrugged, "Obvious isn't it? Eric dead and a powerful enemy I no longer have to worry about, constantly looking over my shoulder."

He nodded slowly, buying Bill's story. The tension in Bill's stomach eased slightly with every nod and he began to relax. "Daylight is soon. I am going to my safe resting place. I will be in contact with you. Don't fuck this up or I will rip what little of a spine you have left out."

With that he was gone and Bill was left wondering if he had made the right choice.

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up in their bedroom with her legs trapped between Eric's and his arms locking her to his chest. She kissed his chest and stretch in his confining embrace. Then her eyes popped open and she shrieked in fear. The windows! They were heavily tinted, but was it safe? Was he safe? She struggled out of his embrace and attempted to pull him to safety. The bathroom? Were there windows in there? Sookie threw a blanket over his body and sprinted to the windowless bathroom and then back. She pulled, pushed and shoved, but Eric was as easy to move as moving a semi-truck with no wheels.

She looked at the windows and saw the blazing sun discolored to an ugly grayish color outside the window. She hated the sun right now. Eric seemed fine, but what if he wasn't? She was getting desperate and she was sweating and grunting in exertion from moving him. She had him only off the bed and trying to drag him across the floor. She got up and paced in frantically. He was under the blanket and in the shade of the bed. Jason came in after hearing her struggle and looked at the situation.

He quickly moved to her side to help her and together it was faster, but not fast enough for Sookie. She screamed and her hands flared and she shot at him, moving him exactly where she had wanted. Was that the telekinesis Claude and Preston had explained to her? Or just her light? It didn't feel like her light though.

Jason and Sookie sat on the floor in shock and he said, "What the hell was that Sook?" She shook her head and said, "I have no freakin' clue." Sookie ran into the bathroom and looked Eric over after slamming the door shut behind her. She lifted the blanket and examined Eric closely, looking for any damage. She wished they had reached the level of bond where she could feel him in case he was hurting.

Sookie wrapped him back up and went in search for Pam. Maybe she could wake her. Or maybe she would be awake if her maker was in danger or hurting. She found what had to be Pam's room, hidden behind a metallic hot pink door.

There was an electronic fingerprint scanner. She didn't know if it would work, but Sookie put her finger on the glass pad and it began scanning her finger. She was surprised when it blinked green and clicked open. How had Pam gotten her fingerprint? She squeezed through the crack in case there were any rays that might peek in. Sookie switched on a lamp and headed for the bed, where Pam laid sprawled across the gigantic, furry pink bed. Was that really a diamond encrusted headboard. Oh jeez.

Sookie reached the bed and shook Pam, trying to rouse her, but Pam was not waking up. She shook her and screamed in her ear, but there was no response from the pink clad vampire.

Sookie left the room, making sure the door was secure and headed back to her room where she had left Jason to watch over Eric for any changes. Sookie was in a panic at this point, but couldn't do anything until sunset when she knew for sure. Her plan after that would be calling Dr. Ludwig.

She grabbed her cell phone and told Jason to get some breakfast. Sookie went into the darkened bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the floor by the large tub where Eric laid wrapped up like a burrito and held on to part of the blanket as if it were a lifeline to him.

She stayed awake in the dark for so long, and before she knew it she felt movement. "Sookie? Why am I wrapped up in the bathtub? And why are you on the floor?" She jerked up, realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor by the bath. She rubbed her eyes, remembering why she was there, and looked for Eric in the dark. She was panicked and couldn't see him.

She felt Eric's arms grab her grasping ones. "Sookie, what's wrong? What happened?" he demanded. She coughed out, "You're all right?" breathing in and out, almost hyperventilating. "Sookie, breathe. What happened? Why are we in here?" She repeated, "You're all right?" He grabbed her up and walked toward the door. Pausing only a moment, he walked into the lit bedroom and turned to Sookie.

"Sookie, why were we in the bathroom?" She couldn't hold back her tears any more. She had been a nervous wreck this entire time and now that she saw he was okay, the relief she felt was overwhelming. "Sookie!"

She jumped at him yelling and she screamed back, "You fell asleep with windows in the room! I woke up terrified and didn't know what to do. So I dragged you off the bed, but couldn't get you in the bathroom, which was the closest place with no windows. I even went to go and find Pam to see if she could sense if anything was wrong with you, but she wouldn't wake up! After that I didn't know so I fell asleep with you in the bathroom!"

Sookie exploded into even more tears after her tirade and covered her face as she cried even harder. What she expected from Eric was comfort and soothing words, maybe even appreciation. Instead she heard a guffaw. Her head snapped up as she hiccupped back a sob and she looked in shock to see Eric suppressing laughter.

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked at Eric wondering when he was going to let her in on the joke. "Sookie," laughter, and more laughter, "the windows are solar protected. They adjust to the light and in daytime so it won't harm us. You really think I would go to day rest without ensuring my own safety?" She stared at him, and he only began laughing harder. Were those blood tears in his eyes?

"Fuck you Eric! I guess I am a dumb fucking backwaters idiot worrying about you! You jerk!" she shrieked at him and turned on her heel and stormed out. Sookie slammed the door behind her and could hear Eric laughing even harder. She could just see him doubled over. What the hell is so damn funny about her worrying sick?

She stormed down the hall and down the stairs. She decided to go to her house to begin her sorting and packing. She popped to her house, right in the living room. Eric had told Pam to call in advance and turn the lights and water on, so she walked room to room, turning on lights as she went. Sookie went to her bedroom and into the bathroom to wash her face.

She felt much better and more refreshed as she walked to the bedroom and looked around. Sookie walked to the closet and began going through her closet clothes and folding them. This process was a lot easier since she had sorted all this once before. This time she would be taking a majority of her belongings to the new house. She called Beth and told her that her situation had changed and she would be moving out of the townhouse.

After Beth told her she hoped everything worked out for her and they cleared all the details of having her stuff moved out and the house cleaned for the next renters, Sookie hung up and got back to work. She heard the door open downstairs, but she wasn't worried.

It had to be Eric or Pam. They were the only vampires who had been invited into her home. She looked to the door knowing in one second either her lover or his progeny would be filling it. Pam. "Hi Pam," she said as she continued to fold her clothes. Pam raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Eric is an idiot. Don't be so drama about it Sookie," she said as she came and sat down next to her on the floor. She picked up a shirt and began folding them with her and placing them in the suitcases Sookie had out.

"If I am packing for you to run away again, I will break both of your legs," she said dryly. Sookie laughed and replied, "Don't be ridiculous. I am packing my things to bring to the new house. I just needed time away from him when he is acting like an inconsiderate fool." Pam chuckled. "Thank you for being so worried about him. It is nice to have some help on that front."

Sookie nodded, "I will worry about the both of you until I meet _my_ true death," she joked. Pam gave her an odd look, but nodded and continued to fold. Soon they had the bedroom done, leaving a few emergency outfits there in case Sookie ended up staying there again. They had the upstairs done and all Sookie would need from the kitchen was her Gran's cast iron skillet. Pam told her that really they had outfitted everything in the new house with everything Sookie currently had.

Sookie and Pam finished up what they needed to get done and decided to lock up and get back before Eric blew a gasket. Pam had driven here when Eric began freaking out about her leaving, so Sookie climbed in her car and they drove back to the house. After Pam drove around Bon Temps to make sure nobody was following her, she sped to the new house and Sookie and her gabbed about everything Eric and her had to do in order to get the new house together.

Sookie asked how they had gotten it done in so little time, and Pam was silent a moment. "Eric began building the house about a week after he met you. The house has been his side obsession. His main obsession being you." Sookie smiled to herself. Wow, he really meant that the first time he saw me he knew we were to be together.

Pam pulled up outside of their house and parked. Sookie saw Eric standing outside of the house and climbed out of the car.

Both of them were in the wrong here, she reminded herself. Her for losing her temper and storming off, him for being an insensitive asshole. She walked up the stairs to the front door and with a raised eyebrow walked past Eric and into the house. Sookie walked up to their room and decided to take a bath. She needed to relax and get clean after getting all sweaty from working.

Sookie cleaned the bathroom up, taking the blanket she had wrapped Eric in earlier and placed it back on the bed. She then ran the hot water and added bath salts before undressing and pinning her hair before climbing into the steaming water. She sighed and hissed as the water seeped into her skin, relaxing her to the bone.

There were many things Eric had gotten right about the house, but this bathtub was at the top of the list. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes breathing out her tension and in calm. She heard Eric walk into the bathroom, but she kept her eyes closed and breathed in and out trying to stay calm.

"Sookie, I am sorry my angel. I really am. And I appreciate you caring for me, even when I am not in danger. Especially when I am not in danger. I love you so much and appreciate what you did. Forgiven?"

Sookie opened her eyes and he was leaning against the counter, fangs extended. She smiled slightly and sat up. "Forgiven. Will you help me scrub my back, baby?" she asked sweetly leaning forward pushing her soapy wet breasts together. "You are an evil temptress, not an angel," he teased.

He quickly undressed and slid into the water behind her and grabbed up the soap and the loofah and scrubbed her back. Eventually though, he released the loofah and used his hands, massaging out all the tense muscles until she was so relaxed she almost fell asleep against him. He kissed her shoulders and up both sides of her neck making her shiver in pleasure.

"Lover, we aren't done. You can't leave like that ever again. Please, Sookie. Not while we have Russell and Bill out running around on us like loose cannons. We need to be so careful. I know you were in your house and so you thought you were safe, but any number of things could happen. A werewolf could come for you again. Seeing you stabbed and almost dead was one of the most terrifying moments for me. So I don't want it happening again."

Sookie turned in the water so she was facing him and ran her fingers up his arms and to his shoulders. "I promise. I needed to get away from your mean ass. But from now on, I will tell you before taking off. Okay?" she asked.

Eric looked her in the eyes, relaying how important this promise was to him and she nodded and pressed her lips to his gently. He sighed against her lips, and deepened the kiss. Sookie smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Darlin', water is starting to get cold," she stated. He grabbed her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel, drying her off. He left her sitting on the counter of the bathroom and returned with a nightgown. He slipped it over her head and walked them back out to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and said, "Lover, you need some sleep." Kissing her forehead then her lips. She yawned and nodded. "Baby, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He smiled and she followed that up with, "If you got business, that's fine, you go on." He threw his towel off and climbed into bed with her, holding her close.

Sookie nuzzled her face to his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. With his arms around her and his smell and blood inside of her, she had no problem falling into a deep slumber.


	24. Breathe Me

**Sorry Readers! Missed all of you. We are getting close to the end of our story so I am really taking my time to make sure I wrap everything up. Let me know if there are things you want me to make sure to resolve. As always, thanks so much for all your support and words of encouragement. It means the world to me!**

Chapter 24: Breathe Me -Sia

Eric POV

Eric had lain down, and not a minute later, Sookie was falling asleep. This was one of his favorite things in the whole world. Holding her, enjoying her warmth and her heavenly scent. He loved the feelings she was projecting through the bond. She felt safe, happy, loved. Everything he wanted to make Sookie feel, she was feeling, and she was feeling them because of him.

He looked down at his sleeping angel and was amazed that she would go to such depths for him. She worried so deeply. It's what got her stabbed while protecting him. It's what made her lay on the bathroom floor, with her hand clutched to the blanket, even while deep in sleep. She was as protective of him as he was of her. She was everything.

Eric had everything he had ever wanted. He had never expected to have it all in his life, but as he held Sookie, he realized he did.

Sookie snuggled closer to him in her sleep, and he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He knew he needed to get a plan going, he needed to figure out what to do so that they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders. He needed to give something to Sookie that she had never had, and that was peace. She needed to have some peace in her life.

Eric suspected that since she had been involved with his kind, she had never had a dull moment since. She needed to feel like she had some sense of control when it came to her own life.

Pam walked through the door and Eric shot her a look. Eric didn't like anybody besides himself and Sookie in their bedroom. This was their space. As in only them. Pam had some boundary issues. He would be dealing with that when there wasn't so much on his plate.

"Eric we need to go over these things," she said softly. Sookie began to stir, so he pulled back from her warmth and kissed her lips lightly. He brushed his fingers through her hair once more and then disentangled himself from her. She moaned in protest in her sleep and he smiled down at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and made sure she had blankets covering her before ushering Pam out of the room.

With a final peek at his Sookie, lying in their bed, he closed the door to find a plan that would protect Sookie.

Sookie POV

Sookie was in a deep sleep, when she suddenly felt the place in her that was composed of her fairy essence flare inside of her. She jerked upright and looked around her darkened bedroom. She checked the clock and felt the bond pulse. Claude was back, and maybe Preston. She prodded the light back and felt a thrum in the bond. It was asking _Where are you? Are you okay?_

Sookie jumped out of bed and went to the closet. She pulled a velour sweat suit out of her drawers and pulled on some tennis shoes. She heard Eric come in their bedroom and ask, "Sookie?" before following the blood tie to her in the closet. She finished tying her shoes and stood up, answering his question before he could ask it.

"Claude and maybe Preston is back. I need to go find them." Eric tensed and shook his head, "No, Sookie we just talked about this. Not in the middle of the night. How do you even know where to go?"

Sookie looked at Eric and wondered if she had time to fill him in on everything her and the fairies had worked on. She wanted to tell him everything, but she was nervous about what he would think of her. When she was just a telepath, he was working non-stop to ensure her safety. How would he feel knowing about all the other T's? At this point she had mastered eight of the ten T's.

She sat back down on the chaise Pam had in their closet and breathed out, deciding she needed to tell him. Sookie knew what it was like to be the one where their partner kept secrets and withheld information. She knew she couldn't, and wouldn't do that to Eric. She loved him and he loved her.

Sookie squared her shoulders and looked up at Eric. "I need to talk to you Eric. Please sit with me?" she asked, patting the cushion next to her. Eric sat next to her and waited for her to continue. "Okay, we haven't talked about me and my abilities yet or my work with Claude and Preston. I know you don't trust them, but I do. They have really helped me with comin' into my abilities and explainin' who I am and where this part of me comes from."

Eric nodded, knowing that she wasn't finished, but he let her know that he was following what she was saying. "We worked a lot and I have developed more than even they had expected from a half human hybrid. More than anyone really expected me to," she hedged. Eric made a circular hand motion for her to continue, "Sookie, if you don't tell me what we're dealing with, I can't understand."

"I can twinkle, trace, track, teleport, speak in tongues, transmit, I have telepathy, and I am pretty sure I used telekinesis to move you in my panic. The only other T's I don't possess so far are trance and transform. But the fairies seem to believe I am still developing."

Eric simply looked frozen in place, so she continued thinking maybe he needed more information. "Yeah, so the fairies also told me there have been only three recorded in history who possess all ten T's. So it is extremely rare. They seem to think that because of a couple of the abilities that have appeared, I will develop all of them."

Eric remained still and Sookie was now waiting for him to respond. All the news she had about all this had been given. She continued to wait and after five more minutes of waiting she got nervous. "Eric? Baby? ERIC?" she yelled. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him. Well, attempted to. Suddenly he snapped to and his eyes were panicking.

"Okay, Sookie, we need to run. Where can't they find us? We need Pam, PAM!" he screamed. Sookie had never seen him so terrified. Sookie was trying to get a word in, but he was making lists out loud of various remote countries they could hide. He was pacing so fast he was a blur and Pam had come in.

"What the…" Pam started. "SHE HAS THE TEN T'S!" Eric bellowed. Sookie was shaking from the waves of stress coming off of him and now Pam, who was too confused to fully understand. "No Eric, we don't know yet-" Sookie started, but he turned to her and said, "Sookie, min hjärta, you have had me under a trance without even trying since day one. I don't even want to know what would happen if you practiced this ability. And transforming shit sounds like one of the easier abilities you mentioned."

Now he wasn't making sense. She needed to calm him down and now. She focused her light on him and gave him the tiniest blast, to get him to quiet down and focus on what she was saying. Pam shrieked and rushed to him, giving her a furious look over her shoulder.

"What the fuck Sookie!" Pam demanded as her eyes raked over her maker.

Sookie walked over to a stunned Eric and cupped his cheeks once Pam was certain she wasn't trying to hurt him. "Eric, honey, we are not running. You can, but you know I can't and I won't. I need you to listen to me for a minute. Can you do that, please?"

Eric and Pam sat on the floor looking at Sookie like she had lost her sanity. "Okay, now you need to stay calm so I can get this out. Alright then, so the fairies are not aware of the progress I have made to my knowledge. I trust Claude and Preston to release that information when and to whom they think is right. So with that we need to remain calm. Okay. Now, I am going to go meet them."

Eric and Pam had both remained quiet until the final sentence, when they both jumped to their feet and exploded. Sookie's hands lit up again in warning and they both struggled to calm down. Eric cupped her face and said, "Sookie, this is not safe anymore. There are too many threats out there."

Sookie held up her hand, stopping him from continuing. "I will never be put in a cage Eric Northman. They are here for me and if I don't go soon, they will panic and begin to track me through the light." A series of emotions splashed across Eric's face, while Pam's simply held one of concern.

He seemed to be having an internal struggle. Sookie waited for him to come to the conclusion that he couldn't stop her. "Fine," he replied, "but, I am coming with you." Sookie didn't know how she felt about the two natural enemies interacting, but dshe knew Eric was trying. She also knew he would never let her go without ensuring her safety and protection.

Sookie nodded and reached her hand out for his. "Wait! I am coming too!" Pam exclaimed. Sookie shook her head. "No. Pam, if you go it will really make them nervous. One vampire is bad enough. Please stay here with Jason and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sookie looked to Eric for support, and he looked to Pam and nodded,in agreement.

"Pam, we should be fine. I do believe someone should stay here with Jason and it will not be me."

Pam looked infuriated, but nodded with pursed lips. She spun on her heel and zipped out of the closet. Sookie walked to Eric and focused her light on masking her scent. She looked at him and asked, "Can you smell me?"

He inhaled deeply, and shook his head somewhat sadly. "No, not at all. Stop whatever you are doing." She smiled and grabbed his hands. "I will be masking all fairy scents so you don't attack my fairies." He pouted and she stood on tiptoes and kissed his pouted lips. "Now no killin'. Ready?" and pop. They landed in the graveyard near Sookie's old home.

Sookie felt inside of her to sense where they were and she looked to the line of trees. They were watching Sookie and Eric in the woods. She opened her mind and transmitted, _It's fine. He won't harm you. I have masked your scents. _When they still didn't appear she prodded the light bond she had with Claude and felt him boiling iin rage. He wasn't even masking it from her.

She wanted to figure it out, but she thought she should wait. Finally Claude popped in front of them ten feet away from her, quickly followed by Preston. Claude looked pissed off, but Preston was furious and she sensed a little hurt.

"Now I know what this looks like to the both of you. But things have changed since you have been gone. A lot. And while I respect your opinions, they are not solicited on who I choose to date. So leave it be. Claude and Preston, this is Eric. He is my soon-to-be bonded."

Claude and Preston looked at each other and began transmitting in Fae language about how they should respond. _Anyway you want, as long as you accept it in the end, _she interrupted. They looked at her and then at each other as if they had just been scolded by their teacher.

Eric simply looked suspicious and cautious. His grip on her was impossibly tight and she had to elbow him in the ribs and shoot him a look before he loosened his grip. Sookie looked back to the fairies and asked, "How's the cause?" Claude gave her a stern look and said, "I prefer not to discuss our race's issues in front of a vampire, Sookie." Sookie took in a sharp intake of breath and gritted her teeth, completely annoyed.

"I completely trust Eric. Oh, what the hell do I care if you trust him? I think I have developed a new ability since you left," she admitted, giving up trying to convince each species the other was trustworthy. They both goggled at her and without having to be asked she said, "I got panicky and thought Eric was in danger of being harmed by the sun, so I moved him with my light. At first I believed I just blasted him, but it didn't feel the same."

Sookie regarded the fairies and could sense their excitement at her news, but then she also felt something else causing her to feel unsettled. Uncertainty. Conflicted. Guilt. She then felt the light connection slam shut on her so abruptly she gasped in shock. Eric panicked and shoved her behind him, baring his fangs and snarling as if they had pulled a gun on her. Sookie fought to get around him and finally she had to pop away from him, right in front of the fairies.

"What are you hiding from me Claude? Tell me now," she demanded. Eric was now towering behind her, still snarling. Preston's hands were glowing, and Sookie knew the harm they could cause. She turned to Eric and gave Eric a pleading look. "Eric, please calm down. I just felt them hiding something from me. It's alright. Fangs away. Now!"

Eric clicked his fangs away and grabbed her again close to him. Once he was relatively calm, she turned back to Claude. "What are you hiding? Trust me, I will find out, and it will be better if it comes from you." Claude looked to Preston and then his eyes bounced between Sookie and Eric before he sighed and nodded.

"What I was not sure to say is in regards to the consequences of ingesting vampire blood. Eric, after exchanging blood with you mutually now, has access to your light and will benefit. My guess is that he will now be protected from sunlight. Maybe more. I am not exactly sure," he explained. "I wasn't sure it was something I should reveal or not."

Sookie ignored his snarky and snide tone, and turned to Eric who looked stunned. He quickly controlled his features and said, "I don't believe him." Sookie shook her head and said, "No, Fae kin cannot lie to one another."

Eric POV

"No. Fae kin cannot lie to one another."

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sunlight was always something he had never considered as an option, so he had found no point in desiring the unattainable. Sookie had truly given him the ultimate gift. Sunlight. To see Sookie in the sunlight would rival her beauty while quivering in pleasure underneath him. Imagining the two images simultaneously made his cock throb in want and he rubbed his aching need into Sookie's side.

How Eric had come to be given so much was something that sent him reeling in disbelief. He looked down at Sookie, this beautiful, feisty, kind, and loving woman. His woman. His love. With exception to Pam, Sookie was responsible for every good thing in his life.

Knowing how blessed he was, he tightened his grip on her and she smiled up at him when she felt how happy he was. "Senare," she whispered in Swedish. He heard the fairies and turned his full attention back on them, making sure they didn't try anything with Sookie.

"Claude, I expect you to tell me these kind of things in the future. Eric is a part of my life. I need him. And you need me. So you need Eric as well." Claude nodded curtly and pursed his lips. Preston was outraged at Eric's possessive clutch on Sookie, and while he should behave more mature, he couldn't help but smirk over Sookie's head at the enraged fairy. It was obvious to Eric that Preston had indeed harbored more than platonic feelings for his Sookie.

Eric would drain him dry and rip all his appendages off if he tried anything with Sookie. And smile afterward. His only regret would be if it upset Sookie.

Eric snapped out of is fantasy of dismembering Sookie's Fae acquaintances and shifted his focus to them discussing some sort of schedule. _Schedule_? "Pardon me my love, what about a schedule?" Sookie said over her shoulder, "My training with Preston. We are discussing the best time for us to meet. We were thinking about resuming our sessions tomorrow."

It was almost amusing that she said it so nonchalantly. Her and Preston? Training? Alone? What did training involve? Did she really think he would be okay with this? She was such an odd, lovely little thing.

"Sookie, I apologize, but absolutely not."

Sookie froze in his arms, and he didn't need their new blood bond to tell him he had just set her off. She slowly turned in his arms and she leveled him with a glare that could ice over mercury. "Excuse me?" she drawled out slowly.

Eric heard the unmistakable snicker from Preston and Claude and he fought to keep his attention on Sookie. "Sookie, need I remind you that we discussed this? While there are threats from both Bill and Russell, who may or may not be in cahoots, we agreed we would both keep a low profile."

Sookie looked at him, but he felt her give a little. "We'll finish this up later. Sunrise is soon and we need to get back to discuss things. Preston, Claude, I will be in contact. You may stay in my Bon Temps home for as long as you are here and I will call you when we sort everything out."

They both nodded and gave Sookie one last look. Claude's one of disapproval and Preston's one of longing. Preston disappeared after giving Eric a look of withering hatred and Claude followed him, completely ignoring him. Sookie turned back to Eric and said, "Eric, you know full well that I am in need of trainin'. Now what's this really about?" Sookie asked, placing her hand on her hip, jutting her adorable chin out.

"Sookie, I meant what I said about being more cautious. Once we are -" he began, but she waved her hand, cutting him off. No human would ever get away with doing this but her. It made him irate. "Eric, be straight with me here," she said in a no-bullshit tone.

"Oh fine! I don't want you and Preston together, alone. I don't trust him. He clearly harbors romantic feelings for you." Sookie looked dumbfounded at his outburst, but then burst out laughing. She was doubled over while he simply paced in front of her, trying to stay calm.

"Oh Eric!" Sookie could finally gasp out between fits. "Sookie," he warned "I am completely serious!" Sookie composed herself and gave him a look. "Eric, even if that were the case, which I don't believe it is, I love you, whatever his feelings may be are irrelevant now. How do you think I feel seeing _and_ hearing those women at Fangtasia how much they lust after you? Some of them having been with you!"

Eric remained silent a moment but rushed to her a moment later, "I see your point, but you know that you are the most important thing in my world. None of those other women even hold a candle to you, Sookie." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips, but he held her there deepening the kiss. "I'm sorry, my lover."

Sookie popped them home and Eric immediately scolded her for popping them in the living room and not the bedroom. Sookie smiled mischievously at him and called out for Jason. She turned around and smacked her palm against her forehead, "Duh it's nearly morning. He's probably asleep.

She turned to Eric and asked, "Where's Pam? I can't sense her," she asked, concern flooding their bond. Eric shook his head and stalked towards her, "She is fine, she went to stay with Ginger for the day." Sookie seemed to pick up on his game and she walked away from him. Eric would definitely chase her if this was the game she wanted to play.

"Now, now Sookie. Do you really want to engage in this game with me? We both know I will win," he said smugly, still inching closer and closer to her. She lifted her eyebrow, still mirroring his moves to maintain her distance, replying, "You want to put money on that Northman? You don't know what you are dealing with."

He chuckled and zoomed to her, only to have her pop away from him. He spun around the room to find her on the other side smirking at him. She laughed at his stunned expression and he growled and tried again, only to have the same result. She popped all over the living room then. The animal inside Eric was growling at the chase. The chase he was now losing to his fairy.

Sookie began popping all over the house and Eric needed to focus on the bond to locate her, only to have her disappear on him again. She was always just out of his reach. His fingers were now dying to know the feel of her warm, soft skin again. His lips ached to taste every divine inch of her body. His eyes were desperate for a vision of this miraculously beautiful mirage that faded with every glimpse. Eric would never tire from the range of sounds that came from her. From the beautiful rhythm of her heartbeat to the passionate cries he incited from her while he thrust desperately into her hot, wet heat.

Eric was snarling and hissing in impatience now, but he wouldn't give up the game. He could feel how much Sookie was enjoying it, and the chase was very arousing for both of them.

He rushed to the laundry room and all he found of his Sookie was a pile of her still warm clothes. He picked them up and inhaled deeply. She was extremely aroused by their game. He checked the bond once more and sensed her in their bedroom. Of course that's where she was.

Eric zoomed to her and almost broke the doors off their hinges in his haste to get to her. She had her beautiful body laid out for him on display, like a large buffet. He didn't even know where he wanted to begin.

"It looks like I win Mr. Northman. What is my prize?" she inquired huskily.

Eric sped to her on the bed and growled in pleasure. He looked down at her beautiful body. No, now it was his body. His Sookie. She was trembling in anticipation and he had to admit that he was too. Sookie knew how to press all of his buttons.

She sat up and opened her legs a little. "Oh don't be a spoilsport, baby," she chided. He was literally shaking from restraint and his teeth were clenched. She scooted forward and reached for him. Her small, dainty hand massaged him through his track pants and he literally thought he was going to come. The relief from her contact was enough to make him fall to his knees.

Which he did. He dropped to his knees and growled loudly. Eric spread her legs as far as they would go and buried his face between her legs. He licked along her glistening slit and his tongue submerged itself deep inside her causing her to swear and moan. Eric used his fingers to stimulate her clit as his tongue bathed in her juices. He was growling in pleasure and his tongue couldn't stop working every inch of her.

Sookie slipped her fingers in his head to hold him there as she grinded against his fingers and his mouth. She moaned his name which had never sounded more beautiful. Her nails dragged against his scalp, urging him on. Eric was purring deeply in his chest.

Sookie was close. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, but his mouth wouldn't part from her. He moved his tongue against her clit and she was now panting heavily. She was radiant. Sookie suddenly locked eyes with him, and he lost control. He rolled her clit between his teeth, and as her eyes glazed over in ecstasy he moved to her inner thigh and bit as his fingers continued to work her clit and the special place inside of her.

Eric's mouth flooded with her blood and he growled as he sucked her in. Feeling the pleasure and ecstasy rolling through Sookie combined with his own, he couldn't help coming himself. Sookie's back arched for a few minutes before her body protested from her muscles spasm for so long and she plopped back on the bed panting and murmuring incoherently. Eric had come all over himself, but he couldn't focus on anything but her. She was exquisite. She leaned up and pulled his lips to her own and she hungrily kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

"Eric, I will play that game with you anytime if that is my prize," she panted out as she fought to catch her breath.

Sookie POV

He chuckled against her lips and moved down her jaw and nibbled her earlobe. Sookie grabbed him and began nudging him back on the bed with her. Eric lay on his back and watched as she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. She massaged his tongue on hers, but broke the kiss and trailed her lips and tongue down his neck. She continued her exploration and kissed along his clavicle. It was now her turn and she was going to take her time with him.

Eric moaned as Sookie swirled her tongue on each of his nipples and sucked them into her mouth gently. Eric gently ordered, "Bite them." Sookie looked into his eyes as she grabbed his nipple in between her teeth and applied pressure as she simultaneously bit and sucked on the nipple hard.

She released the nipple and gave the same attention to the other nipple before she moved down his body. When she came to his stomach where the evidence of his earlier release was she licked and sucked in everything there. He tasted too good. She wanted more. When she dipped her tongue in his belly button and sucked he howled in pleasure and begged, "Sookie please!"

Sookie smiled up at him gently and licked the head of his dick, tasting him. She ran her tongue along his shaft and pumped him slowly and gently and he once again pleaded with her. She simply continued her excruciatingly slow assault on him and he growled and hissed, "You don't know who you are messing with Sookie."

Sookie laughed then and replied, "Oh yes I do," as she gripped him hard in her hand, causing him to buck up almost entirely off the bed and let out a growl. Sookie couldn't wait any longer herself. She wrapped her lips around just his head and sucked him before releasing and blowing on the tip.

She then wrapped her lips around him again and began sucking and bobbing up and down and he was moaning in appreciation. She hummed at the feel of him in her mouth as she worked the rest of him with her hands. He pumped upwards and she worked her mouth to take him in as far as she could. She released him and moved down and sucked on each of his testicles as she continued to work him with her hand.

She could feel them contract as she sucked them into her mouth and she knew he was close. She wrapped her lips around him again and sucked him off as he moaned and hissed at her in pleasure, his fingers entangling themselves in her hair, urging her on. Finally he screamed nonsense in a native language and her name repeatedly as he came into her mouth spilling down her throat, his body going rigid. She sucked down everything he gave her and she tickled his testicles with her fingernails as he finished shooting into her mouth.

When he was done, Sookie hummed in appreciation and slowly removed her lips from around him. She gave his tip a tender kiss and a few licks along his shaft before moving back up his body. She gave each of his nipples a kiss on her way up and then one to his panting mouth before collapsing on top of him in total contentment.

The fact that he was panting was a major compliment to her considering he didn't need air. She began to roll off the top of him, but he held her there in place like a large blanket. "No, stay there." She obliged him and lay on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his abs. His hands stroked her hair and she was so comfortable and satisfied she almost purred at the attention.

"Sookie, I love your perfect little mouth. Truly you are the best I have ever had." She smiled into his chest and replied, "I guess you aren't too bad yourself," she retorted, nuzzling his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sunrise is soon," he stated. She knew there was truth to the fact that Fae couldn't lie to the family members, but the idea of Eric walking out in the sun terrified her. What if there was a loophole and he was burned up? She stroked his chest, playing with his nipple absentmindedly as she began worrying about Eric.

"Sookie, why are you so nervous?" he asked. She looked up at him and lifted herself so she could look down in his handsome face. "What if you burn?" she ask quietly, tears shining in her eyes. Eric leaned up and kissed her softly and said, "If I do, it won't hurt love." She blinked and tears fell down on to his cheeks. "You weren't there Eric, when it was Godric. One minute he was there, and then there were just blue flames and he was gone."

Eric's eyes rimmed at the mention of his maker, but he sighed and replied, "Sookie, it won't be like that. Godric was much older and…it was what he wanted. If I feel in danger or even any burning, I won't leave you." He kissed her again and began to get up, but Sookie was overwhelmed with her own anxiety and pushed him back down.

"Feed from me. A good portion too." He began to shake his head, but she pleaded and her eyes pooled with tears. "Please, Eric, please. I can't lose you." Sookie moved the hair from one side of her neck and sat up waiting for him to bite. He looked up at her and she could see that she had already convinced him.

He sat up and held her to him, kissing her neck. He found her pulse point and licked it before he sank his fangs in gently. She could feel him sucking artificially on the wound, not taking in much blood. She put her hand to the back of his head and pushed him forward, "Don't try to bullshit and placate me Eric."

He growled low in frustration and began take deeper gulps of blood from her. She continued to hold him there and pushed his mouth back to her neck when he tried to pull away after three gulps. "More," she demanded. She thought back on how Bill had all but drained her in the back of Alcide's truck. She had survived then and would now too. Eric wasn't taking even a fraction of what that asshole had.

He slugged at her neck and she could feel him getting impossibly hard against her thigh. As he drank she shifted only a bit and impaled herself on him. She grinded her hips against his and he growled in complete satisfaction as he thrust up and she rolled her hips down to meet his. She loved feeding him like this. It was extremely satisfying for both of them. She felt her inner muscles coiling and readying for release. She was now slamming down on him, her muscles clenched ready for her release, and finally her vision blurred as she came.

She saw stars as she felt Eric seal the wound as he came, shooting his seed deep inside of her, causing another orgasm. She clutched him, shaking and breathing raggedly from the pleasure still raging through her body. He was inside her to the hilt and stayed that was as he rubbed his pubic bone against her clit to prolong her happiness.

She continued to tremble and shake and soon she realized she was having difficulty breathing in and out. Eric rubbed her back and kissed all over her face, whispering at her to take deep breaths. She did as she was told and he kissed her deeply once her breath had stabilized. When he released her lips, she hugged him tightly to her, still with him buried deep inside of her. He gripped her back and walked them both to the bathroom where he turned the water on in the bath and one it was full lowered them both in it.

He gently removed himself from her and cleaned both of them thoroughly. Sookie relaxed in the hot, bubbly water as he worked and Sookie was amazed that she had lucked out enough to have Eric Northman, bathing her unbelievably gently. He then stood and grabbed a towel drying off slightly before helping her stand and pulling her out of the tub with him. He then dried them both off thoroughly and led her to their closet.

Sookie grabbed a royal blue underwear set and a pair of comfy black jersey pants coupled with a sweatshirt that fell off her shoulder.

She turned to Eric and saw him wearing pants and a shirt that covered his arms and legs completely. They walked down the stairs of their beautiful new home and Sookie was shaking from nerves. Eric gripped her hand tightly and lifted it to his lip, brushing them against them.

Sookie looked Eric long and hard in the eyes and debated whether or not he needed more blood. She would give all of it to keep him safe. He pulled her closer and put his forehead to hers. "If I burn, I will come right back inside with you. You can pop me right back inside. Don't be so scared lover."

Eric held her hand and moved to their front door. He looked back at her and opened the door and Sookie held her breath as the rays of sun filtered in towards her Eric.


	25. Sunshine

**Hey everybody! I am really excited about a nomination for ****"Most promising True Blood FanFiction " Energize W.I.P. Award. It was such a buzz to get that email! Check out all the other nominees. I personally have subscribed to many of their stories and love to read them!**

**I hope you all know how much I appreciate you all reading my story. If you are interested here is the link for the banner below for you all to look at:**

**.**

**Okay on with the story!**

Chapter 25: Sunshine (Adagio in D Minor) –John Murphy

Eric POV

Eric felt warmth and sunshine touch the pale features of his face and expected torturous burning, pain. But the only pain he was experiencing was from Sookie squeezing his hand, her nails digging into his skin. She was ready to pop at any sign of pain from him. He turned to her and smiled at her. She was beautiful in the sunlight and he hated himself at this moment for taking her out of it for so long. She was still uncertain whether or not he was going to explode in flames, so he lifted her hand and touched his cool skin on his cheek.

She gave out a huge sigh of relief and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back and she pulled back enough to inspect every exposed inch of his skin for any sign of a burn. She ran her fingers over every inch to feel for even the smallest change in his cool temperature.

As she examined him for injury, Eric moved his eyes over the amazing things the sun showed him about Sookie. She was truly a sun goddess. She really was a princess of the sky. Her hair literally glittered and her skin gave an ethereal glow. He brown eyes were not so brown in this light. He could detect faint flecks of gold and green in them in this light. She was even more beautiful and his eyes rimmed as he looked her over.

Simply put, she was the reason he existed. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes for any sign of pain. After finding nothing to worry about, she smiled her brightest, most beautiful smile at him. He crushed his lips to hers and ran his hands all over her body. "Even if I had all of your blood, it would have worn off by now. I would begin to feel my skin smoke and burn. I am safe."

She pulled away and said. "Well?" gesturing around the sunbathed exterior of their beautiful home. The grass was green and he inhaled deeply, memorizing several of the scents he had never known. He could hear birds. He could hear the trees and the grass taking in the sun and growing slowly out of the earth. He could hear all sorts of creatures that had slumbered while he was awake wondering about them.

The colors though were what had him stunned into silence. It was almost painfully vibrant to his eyes. When he had walked out into the sun for Sookie with Russell Edgington, not even the sun itself could distract him from his impending death and his terror for Sookie's safety. Now he was in an oasis with the most beautiful creature in the world. Sookie looked up at him and waited for his answer. When she realized he was overwhelmed she went back inside, but he could feel her intention of coming right back out. He stayed on the front steps of the house he had built for them and looked over everything. Right next to him was a pot of flowers that had always been closed to him at night. Now the petals had opened up for the sun.

He felt Sookie coming up behind him and he turned and his jaw dropped. She had an extremely skimpy bikini on, a towel in one hand, and some lotion in the other. She walked past him and motioned for him to follow her out into the front yard.

Eric followed closely behind Sookie as she led him to a spot she seemed to find just right for sun bathing and watched as she laid a large beach towel that could fit the both of them and probably Jason and Pam as well.

She laid out on it and untied her bikini top. Eric gasped in shock, but Sookie only smiled and grabbed him close to her. She stripped him of his shirt and began to undo his pants. She was shocked to find him wearing boxer briefs, but it ended up working out for sun bathing. She then uncapped the lotion and held it out to him with a smile on her face, "Can you do this for me?" Eric snatched it out of her hands, and was spreading the lotion everywhere he could get his hands on, playing particular attention to her beautiful breasts.

Sookie smiled at his apt attention to her anatomy and finally swatted his hands away and leaned back on her back, soaking in the sun. He noticed that she glowed even more and simply watched her for a while. She peeked open her eye and said, "That is not sunbathing Eric! Lie back and relax. Soak in the sun." He lied on his side next to her and looked up into the blue sky.

"There is a game where you see a cloud and make a shape out of it. Wanna play?" she asked him as she regarded him. He nodded and looked for the first puff of clouds. After they both named various animals and objects Eric began inching closer to her and running his fingers along her side. She pretended not to notice, but he could feel her excitement.

"I see your beautiful breasts," he said as he pointed to a cloud that held not one ounce of a resemblance to the breasts that kept taunting him from the other side of the beach towel. She chuckled and said, "Ah, is that so? What about that one?" she asked, playing along. He pretended to regard the cloud and turned to her and said, "That is your beautiful ass. Honestly Sookie, how can you not see that? Perhaps I should take you to get your vision looked at." She laughed and pointed to another. "That is clearly the back of my head as I eat out your glorious pussy." She was blushing head to toe and he chuckled at her. He loved that he could make her blush still.

He reached a hand out to her and stroked her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Sookie moaned and arched her back up into his hands and he leaned over and slowly kissed her. He wanted to take her again, but he could feel Sookie's exhaustion from their earlier sexual pursuits, drinking so deeply from her, and her taking in the sun. He also sensed she needed to eat something.

He kissed along her jaw and whispered. "Time to go inside, lover." She tried to convince him she wasn't tired or hungry, but her attempts were futile. Eric grabbed their stuff up and picked her up. Surprisingly she relaxed in his harms and let him carry her into the house. He laid her on the couch and went to the kitchen to find something for her to eat.

Eric looked through the fridge and cabinets that were fully stocked once a week with anything and everything one human would need. However, it didn't mean he knew how to prepare human food. He looked through things distraught, not knowing what to do. Jason!

Eric walked back out of the kitchen and found Sookie curled up on her side sleeping soundly. He smiled at the image and continued on towards Jason's room. He listened through the door and heard Jason getting ready for the day. He knocked once and when Jason hollered for him to come in Eric opened the door and found Jason in his closet searching through the racks of clothes Pam had bought him.

"Holy fuck! Aren't you supposed to be…well, dead or somethin'?" he asked.

Eric nodded, "Typically yes, but I can now remain awake in the day when I find I need to. Very convenient."

Jason looked confused, but finally nodded in acceptance and turned back the closet looking for a shirt.

"Hey man, how do you think Pam knew all my sizes and what I would like?" he asked with a goofball idiot face. Eric had hated Jason at first. Hated him. But as he got to know Jason, Eric had to admit that he was something of a lovable moron. And he was Sookie's brother, so Eric would find any redeemable and admirable quality he could find in the guy.

"Pam has a knack for these things. Jason, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help me prepare some food for Sookie? She is exhausted from our rigorous lovemaking and sunbathing and I thought I would prepare something for her. Unfortunately, I haven't eaten since my Viking days and cuisine in that time was killing a pig and holding it over a fire until it sizzled."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. My cookin' has nothing on Sookie's or my Gran's, but both have taught me the basics. So let's get to it," he said, throwing a t-shirt on that probably cost a fortune for just a t-shirt, but it fit his whole personality perfectly. Yes, Pam had a knack for these things.

Eric followed Jason down to the kitchen and watched as Jason looked through the things they had. "Geez, you could make just about anything in here. Well, Sook could."

He started pulling stuff out for pancakes, which was one of the easier things he could make. Jason walked her through the cooking steps and aside from the eggs, he was not grossed out at all. Jason showed him how to flip the pancakes and after a few burnt pancakes Eric had a perfect pancake. He looked down at the breakfast he had prepared for his love and was so excited he almost giggled like a girl.

Jason looked at his progress and slapped him on the back. "Way to go man! It's perfect. Okay, she will eat at least one more. Maybe two depending on how hungry she is." Jason also walked over to the fridge and grabbed out bacon. "This is the only pig we will be sizzlin'."

Eric watched as Jason fried up some bacon and placed it on paper towels to sop up the grease, committing everything to memory. Eric and Jason set the kitchen island up for the humans to eat. Eric poured two glasses of orange juice. Eric didn't need a blood due to the large portion of Sookie's blood he had taken.

Regret twanged through him as he thought about how he had gulped down her blood to the point of exhausting her. Sookie would never push him like that again, no matter what the danger to him was. He made sure everything was ready and looked over the table of food ready for her.

He walked back out to the living room and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, brushing his lips against her forehead and each of her eyelids. She started to stir and slowly opened one eye open. "There is my beautiful girl. I know you are tired, but you need to eat something. Then we will go back to bed." She smiled lazily up at him and she stretched her arms above her head. She reached up and grabbed his chin, pulling him down to kiss her and after a deep kiss that had Eric craving more and a few small ones, he helped her up off the sofa.

"Don't you try and distract me you sex obsessed fairy!" he joked.

She laughed and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Sookie walked in and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Jason?" she asked him as he shoveled food in his face. He shook his head as he chewed and pointed to Eric. She walked over to her plate of food and inhaled, a dreamy look coming over her face.

"You did all this?" she asked in disbelief, pointing at her plate. She sat and began piling a couple of pancakes on her plate and grabbed the syrup. "I didn't know you could cook!" She took the first bite and she moaned in pleasure. She began to wolf the food down as fast as Jason and kept pointing to the food and giving him a thumbs up to show her appreciation.

Eric was so proud of himself and he seriously considered taking cooking courses. He would ask Pam later. He watched Sookie and Jason stuff themselves full. Jason and Sookie chatted and he almost felt like leaving to let the siblings talk. Almost. He was watching Sookie like a hawk.

She was now even more tired than she had been earlier and her lids were drooping slowly. In the bond he could tell she was exhausted. Jason yammered on and on about his days here doing absolutely nothing. While Eric appreciated Jason's help earlier, he would shut him down soon if he didn't stop.

Sookie yawned loudly, which was Eric's cue. Eric walked over to her and grabbed her up in his arms. "Jason, Sookie needs to go to sleep now. She has had a long, long night with me and it's time we get to bed." Sookie blushed deep scarlet and slapped him on the shoulder. "Eric, jeez, Jason is my brother and doesn't need to hear this!" Eric chuckled and let Sookie wave to Jason before he sped her to their bedroom.

He set her gently on their bed and went and grabbed one of her nightgowns. She was already taking her bikini off and was sitting on their bed naked, crawling under the covers. She looked at the nightgown in his hands and asked, "What's the point?" and he smirked and tossed the nightgown on the end of the bed.

Eric stripped like Sookie and crawled in next to her. He grabbed her up and rested her on top of him again and he already felt her dozing off. He kissed her curls and whispered, "Jag älskar dig så mycket. Du gör mig så lycklig."

"I love you too Eric. I have never and will never be happier than I am right now."

Eric's heart squeezed at her words and he held her closely. While he wasn't exhausted or suffering any of the symptoms he usually experienced staying awake during the day, he did feel slightly fatigued.

Sookie fell into a deep slumber and Eric decided to try out falling asleep and not into death for the first time in over a thousand years.

Sookie POV

Sookie woke abruptly and felt nauseous. She sat up quickly and was surprised that her sudden movements didn't wake Eric. She catapulted out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. She made it just in time to bend over the toilet and empty her stomach. She threw up her breakfast and more.

As she attempted to spit the nasty taste out of her mouth, she felt cool hands pull her hair back and rest on the back of her neck. Sookie began shaking from the amount of energy she had expelled from her throwing up. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

She shook his hand off her neck, mad that he saw her at her most human. She got off the ground, but the biggest wave of vertigo swept through her and she swayed on her feet. Eric was there and held her against him as she fought to regain her balance. She pushed him away from her and the look on his face was one of hurt.

"Oh I am sorry Eric. I just hate that you had to see that. I look and smell so gross. I don't mean to take it out on you. Go back to bed. I will be fine. I am just going to shower and brush my teeth. Well not in that order."

He walked over to their large shower and turned on all nozzles, reaching his hand in, gauging the temperature. They were both already sans clothing, so once Sookie brushed her teeth she walked to the shower and stepped in. She loved the water pressure in the shower. The water beat against her skin at exactly the right pressure and temperature and she began to stop shaking. She felt better already. Eric stepped in behind her and leaned her head back under one of the spigots.

He rinsed her hair out and then began gently shampooing her hair, rubbing her scalp gently. She sighed in complete happiness and she relaxed against Eric as he cleaned her. The water was so warm and relaxing, she could stay in here all day. Eric turned the faucets off and reached for a large fluffy bathrobe. He dried her up and wrung her hair out so thoroughly it was almost dry.

Sookie began yawning again and Eric quickly finished taking care of her. He carried her out of the bathroom and because she was sick, she let him. He grabbed the nightgown off the edge of the bed and lifted it over her head and once it was on he laid back down in bed with her, cuddled to his chest.

"Sookie, it is my biggest accomplishment that you are mine. It is my privilege to care for you. So never, ever tell me you don't want me to. And never insult yourself in my presence again." She yawned and nodded and fell asleep against him once again.

Pam POV

Pam was at Ginger's, which happened to be so close to Fangtasia. Truth be told, she missed their bar. She felt like she had abandoned her home. She decided that when Ginger went in to work, she would sneak out and go and check on it. She got ready, and when she looked impeccable she left the apartment and ran to the bar.

What she saw when she got there left her pissed off and sad all at the same time. It had been trashed. She sped into the club and saw it had been ransacked and everything was destroyed. Only a vampire could have done this. She looked around her and Eric's bar and began to cry bloody tears.

She felt Eric's concern for her flood their bond and she pushed back to reassure him. Suddenly a silver net landed on her and she screamed in agony. She fought against it, but every move she made was causing searing pain everywhere the chain touched. She looked frantically around the room and screamed for Ginger.

But she knew Ginger would take a while to get there. Eric was frantic in the bond now and she could feel him trying to decide what to do. Before Eric never would have thought twice about coming to her. But he had Sookie to consider now.

She screamed in agony and looked for the perpetrator. When she saw a smug Bill and his brat of a child behind him, looking incredibly remorseful, she growled. "You are so fucking dead Compton. Do you really think Eric will let you get away with this?" she gritted out.

"Where is Sookie?" he said in his creepy accent. How Sookie managed to sound so spunky and cute, the southern gentleman act bill was trying to maintain just annoyed her.

"Fuck you."

Bill growled low. "I will find her Pam. And Eric. She will be mine one way or another. Eric says he loves her, but you and I both know, he will not sacrifice his beloved child for her."

She scoffed, "You must be learning impaired. Eric would never give up Sookie. Ever."

He chuckled and sprayed colloidal silver into her eyes and she screamed bloody murder. If only someone would come by and see this. "No, Pam. Nobody will come here. Except Eric that is. Maybe that halfwit Ginger you are calling out to."

Pam clenched her teeth, and tried to stop moving, but no matter how still she stayed the pain was horrendous.

Suddenly dread filled her. Eric. He was coming. She knew he would, but leaving Sookie unprotected was the goal to whatever Bill had planned. "Why even bother Bill, you know Eric will kill you. He is so much stronger than you. Even if you do get to Sookie, by some miracle, you won't be able to keep her for long. Eric will track her and kill you for touching her."

"Why, Ms. Swynford Beaufort, as a I live and...well not breath," said the creepiest and most terrifying voice. Eric was going to die. She full out panicked and began warning Eric in her blood and told him to leave, to forget her. She turned her eyes to the crazed ones belonging to Russell Edgington.

He looked completely unhinged by madness. Pam began accepting her fate. If it was between her and her maker, she would choose Eric to go on and live. She had never and could never live without Eric. Sookie needed him. Hell Jason needed him.

Pam tried desperately to stop him from coming, but she felt sick as he got closer and closer to her. She writhed against the mesh of the chain in vain. Even if she got lose she would be challenging Bill and his annoying child, and Russell Edgington, one of the oldest vampires in existence.

Pam cried out as her skin was seared off and ripped off in her attempts to struggle. Russell and Bill looked down at her thriving form and laughed at her expense. Jessica looked disgusted and pity pooled in her eyes as she watched Pam struggle.

Suddenly Eric flew into the bar, snarling and hissing, his eyes resting on Pam. As he made his way towards Pam, he was immediately shot by silver bullets to disorient him and Russell Edgington had him. Pam wailed and struggled even more as he threw Eric around the already havoc-raged bar. She shrieked and screamed nonsense as she felt Eric's pain through the bond, along with his attempts to shield her from it.

Bill was watching as if he was watching a fascinating action packed movie, completely at ease leaning against the bar.

Pam watched as he maker was beat to a bloody pulp. "No Northman, I will not kill you tonight. Or your prodigy. She will suffer along with you. And you will know so much pain before I am done with you."

Eric tried to make his way to free Pam, but he was barely standing at this point. His body wasn't healing as fast because of the major blood loss. The only reason he had survived this long had to be because of Sookie's blood in his system.

Suddenly she was kicked in the side so hard she flew across the bar towards the front door. She felt her spine break and her ribs crack upon impact and she hissed in pain. She coughed up blood, but spit it out. Even though every cell and nerve ending in her body was screaming in pain, she could tear her eyes away from Eric.

He looked pissed, but he was in too much pain and had sustained too many injuries to continue fighting. As Russell Edgington silvered him and threw him to where Pam was, he chuckled and laughed with Bill.

"I am so sorry Eric," she gurgled out around the blood spilling from her mouth. Eric growled, but not at her. Through the bond, all he felt was rage, concern, and self-loathing. She began crying when she felt his guilt.

"No, Pamela. This is my fault." They were both thrown in the back of a black van and as the doors closed, all they could hope for was that Sookie and Jason would be safe.


	26. Make It Without You

**Hey lovelies! I updated some amazing links on my profile for this story so go and check them out. I also made a goof on the last chapter with that banner. So I also posted that link for anyone interested.**

**I also want to thank everyone who added, alerted, and reviewed. It means so much! **

**Okay everyone, now get ready for Sookie to go berserk when she finds out Eric is gone!**

Chapter 26: Make It Without You- Andrew Belle

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up alone and stretched. She still didn't feel so hot, but she was hungry. She walked down to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and pantries. She was happy when she saw saltines and 7Up. She grabbed a glass of the soda and a sleeve of the crackers and headed out to the living room.

Jason was on the Xbox and Sookie lay on the couch munching her crackers, watching him play. Over his shoulder he asked her how she was feeling, but she only shrugged and continued nibbling on her crackers.

Sookie searched the area for Eric and Pam and couldn't sense their voids anywhere near her. Odd. She stretched and sipped at her 7Up.

She checked the time and decided she had time to go to her house in Bon Temps to chat with the fairies. Eric wouldn't be happy, but she needed to do this. This was who she was. Sookie sat up and asked Jason, "I am going to go get dressed, do you want to come with me to talk to Claude and Preston? I think they missed you." Yes, she shamelessly slipped in a compliment, but she knew it was probably true, anyway. And it would be a good thing if Jason came so if Eric freaked out on her she could say she at least had Jason.

She ran up the stairs and threw on some clothes and brushed her teeth and washed her face before going to get Jason who was calling someone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked as she walked toward him. He hung up the phone and replied, "Eric and Pam, but they didn't answer. Ain't that weird?" he asked looking at his phone as if he was going to get an explanation from it.

Sookie looked at the phone also, wondering where Eric was.

She held her finger up and ran to kitchen looking for a note from him. She looked through the entire house, specifically their bedroom and came out empty handed. _Where the hell is he?_ she wondered. Should she be panicking now? Sookie poked to see where he was, but because their bond was so premature, she couldn't sense anything.

She breathed in and out and paced the living room. Out of everyone, Eric was being the most cautious. Sookie knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. As she recalled her earlier panic about the windows, Sookie resolved not to panic until she needed to. She shouldn't work herself up until there was something she needed to.

She turned to Jason, "We will go see Claude and Preston and if neither of them aren't back by the time we are, then we will panic." Sookie reached for Jason's hands and they popped right into her old living room. She smiled as she looked around her and called out to the fairies. They both walked in from the kitchen and she walked to them and hugged them along with Jason. She was still getting some strange vibes from them that she had the other night, but they weren't nearly as strong as last night.

"So, much has changed since we left Sookie," Preston said, clearly digging for information about Eric. Sookie gave him a look and was about to sneer back at him, but Claude cut her off asking, "Yes, especially regarding your abilities. What have your advancements been?"

Sookie, Claude, Preston, and Jason all talked about everything she was now able to do. Then they spent a half an hour in the yard displaying her new abilities. Sookie then told Preston and Claude she expected to return to training with them once she and Eric felt the timing was right.

Claude and Preston raised eyebrows at her, but she ignored them. Eric worried for her. She could bitch and moan about how controlling and high-handed he was, but those were negative ways of saying that he cared for her. Eric cared for her so deeply. And he worried for her every minute of every day.

A lot worse could be said for a companion. If Eric wanted to obsess about her safety, well then she would let him. She would be worrying about him as well. Speaking of which, it was time to go back home to him.

She told the fairies she would be in touch and she grabbed Jason's hand and teleported them back to home. Sookie felt the area with her mind and found that neither vampires were back. She felt her heart flutter nervously, and once again popped around the house looking for a note of some kind.

By the time she was back at Jason's side she was in full panic mode. Eric would never go so long without contacting her. She grabbed the phone off the charger and called Fangtasia. The line picked up and she heard Ginger shrieking in the phone, which caused Sookie's heart to plummet to her stomach.

Sookie had no time to calm her down. She hung up the phone and dropped it. She popped to Fangtasia and ran to the still whimpering waitress. She gave her a rough slap to shock her and barked out, "Where are they!" Ginger began to cry and Sookie raised her hand again in warning before words began tumbling out of Ginger's mouth.

"I don't know... the bar was destroyed by the time I got here and I haven't seen Eric or Pam since...Chow checked the tapes and Russell Edgington and Bill Compton were responsible. The last thing on the tape was Pam and then Eric being trapped and taken by the other vampires."

Sookie was frozen in terror. What if they were hurt? How long had all this happened? She was trembling in an odd combination of fear and rage. She felt her possessive streak come in fully. Eric was hers. Nobody...NOBODY...touched what was hers. She paced in front of Ginger and her actions didn't seem to soothe the twitchy and nervous waitress.

Sookie popped away to her home again, where Jason was waiting pissed that she had left.

"Sook, never leave like that again." She silenced him with her hand and said, "Eric and Pam have been kidnapped and I am going to find them. Come if you want, I don't care." Sookie ran up to Eric's exercise room and grabbed stakes, silver chains, and grenades and packed them in a messenger bag. Once she felt prepared she ran back downstairs and Jason was waiting for her holding his hand out.

"Nobody messes with Pam," he said fiercely.

Sookie grabbed his hand and popped to Bill's home. It was one of the places she was going to search first. If Eric and Pam weren't here she would move on until she found them. She would search the whole fucking world and then move into the next realm and the next. She would drag Eric out of Hade's underworld if she had to.

Sookie felt a vampire presence inside the home and she stormed up the steps, not waiting. Jason was right behind her as she blasted the door away and moved inside. Bill was sitting at his desk in his office, an amused expression on his face. She snarled, "Where the fuck is he Bill?" She stalked close to him and pulled a wooden stake out of her pocket, showing him she meant business.

He looked at her amused, as if she was child putting a big show on for the adults. It only upped her anger to a murderous level. She asked again, "Tell me, you crazy fuck. Where is my bonded? Where is Pam?" Bill snarled at the word 'bonded' but he then composed his features and said, "Sookie, once Eric is out of the picture, all this nonsense can end and you can be mine again. I requested that Russell be quick with their deaths if that makes you feel any better."

Sookie had enough. She popped in front of him and rammed the wooden stake into his black, evil heart. He looked at her in shock and whispered, "Sookie?" before exploding in a fountain of blood. Sookie was covered in his remains, but she didn't wait to see the rest of it fall. She needed to find Eric.

She passed Jason, who looked from what had been Bill to Sookie with wonder, fear, and intimidation. Sookie moved into the foyer and focused once again. She was a tracker. She could track anyone and anything. The only times she had ever done so was within her property limits, but she would find Eric and Pam.

Sookie closed her eyes and pictured Eric. She pictured him and Pam together. She suddenly had an image of some kind of abandoned brick building. Sookie almost blacked out in rage and terror. She knew where Russell was. She had rescued Bill before from the confines of the slave quarters on Russell's old grounds. That was when she had completely abandoned any semblance of sanity.

Sookie popped and felt for them. She found all three in the building and she felt queasy. She couldn't hold off though any longer. She heard the unmistakable sound of Pam screaming as she neared the door, and she thought she would throw up. She stormed in and Russell was in front of her as soon as she opened it.

He smiled like a maniac and said, "It's been too long Miss Stackhouse. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I am in the middle of something... well someone, but I will be with you momentarily. I have to say I am surprised to see you here. I expected Bill to be taking his time with you."

He turned back to Pam and she whimpered as he approached. Sookie growled as she studied Pam, who was bleeding, bruised, and many of her body parts were twisted and bent in angles not at all natural.

She was in obvious pain and Sookie ran towards her, Jason right behind him. Sookie and Jason were suddenly flung across the room and slammed against the wall though. Russell made a 'tsk-tsk' sound at them and said, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse, I said I would be with you in a moment. I thought you would have enough patience and self-control you two. Where are your manners?"

Eric could be heard in the next room snarling and growling now that he realized that Sookie and Jason were indeed here, and being slammed around by Russell. Sookie quickly recovered and her hands immediately began glowing dangerously. While she wasn't nearly as deadly as Claude or Preston, she thought she could hold her own.

Jason was still wheezing on the ground, gasping for breath. She glanced over her shoulder, but quickly refocused her gaze on Russell, who seemed to be mesmerized by her glowing hands. He smiled at her and said, "Stunning, dear."

Sookie popped in front of Pam and said, "Come near her and I will pour your remains down the garbage disposal so you can join Talbot." Russell gave a grief-stricken roar and charged, but Sookie grabbed Pam and popped her over to Jason. Jason had already cut his arm and as Sookie dropped her, he held his arm over her mouth and stroked her hair, urging her to drink.

Sookie then faced off with Russell and said, "You will regret messing with my bonded and his child." He snarled and looked positively feral. Sookie shot at him and he dodged each deadly blast, the walls and broken furniture exploding upon contact. Russell ran around after her, but she managed to evade him each time.

Even though she was able to keep from him effectively, she was having issues getting to him as well.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I have to say I am impressed with your abilities. Now that I observe you in all your Fae glory, I notice you covered in quite a bit of blood that isn't your own. Would this be your first love, Mr. Compton? Pity. He was a fine co-conspirator."

He was trying to faze her, but Sookie was in the zone. She only needed Eric and Pam. And Russell Edgington happened to be in her way. She popped faster and faster around the room. At one point she popped in the corner with Pam and Jason and got them both out of the slave quarters and back. She wasn't gone long enough for him to even stop whirling around looking for her. She grabbed a grenade out of her bag and threw it at him as she popped to where she sensed Eric.

Sookie choked back a sob at seeing Eric. He was barely recognizable. Every inch of him was covering in blood. Even his hair was matted down by it. She rushed towards him, but Russell rammed into her and growled low in his throat. "He is mine Miss Stackhouse. I will never let you have him back. At least not in one piece, that is."

Sookie's rage reached an unprecedented level and she was bodily emitting a dull glow that was getting brighter and brighter. She vaguely heard Eric screaming for her to run, but she ignored him. She was focusing on Edgington and the internal pressure building, coursing through her veins towards her hands.

Russell looked unconcerned and intrigued by what was happening. The last time Russell had encountered her, she was at her weakest and most vulnerable. She had been poisoned by Bill and his blood. She had fought who she was. Now she was embracing her Fae heritage. She was embracing her healthy relationship with Eric. She had Jason, she had Pam. She had everything she ever imagined she would need.

The pressure in her was ready and Sookie knew that whatever was going to come out of her was waiting for her to release it. With a scream and blinding light she released everything that she had been feeling in the past few hours. Anger, sadness, rage, worry….everything came out.

A force field of power exploded around her and Eric and Russell and his den of sick fun exploded. Russell was writhing in the ground in pain and Sookie wasted no time going to him. She wrapped a silver chain around his neck and hands and turned him over.

"I would do to you everything you did to Eric, but you don't deserve another minute outside of whatever hell is waiting for you. Say hello to Talbot for me," she said as she plunged a wooden stake into his heart. He gasped in pain and exploded.

But once again she didn't wait. She turned to Eric, already cutting her wrist open.

Eric POV

Eric couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He had always known that his Sookie was more than a pretty face. Right now, she was a warrior. He had never seen one who could be considered on the same level as he was as a warrior. She exceeded him.

As he watched her in action he fought against the painful restraints. He willed his broken and bleeding body to heal. Every time Russell was able to get in a blow, he felt like his heart would explode from the worry and the pain.

Sookie suddenly was in front of him and she looked like she was going to fall into tears t the sight of him. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall and Eric felt ill He called out for her to run, to leave him, but she seemed to have developed a hearing disability.

He watched in as she seemed to freeze in anger. He could sense from their bond that she was going to lose control and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. Not that he wanted to. Russell was right. She was stunning.

Sookie flared a bright golden and then blinding white light before everything around her was destroyed by a force field of pure light and energy. Russell was thrown violently across the room and the foundation of the small building rumbled in protest.

Sookie moved on autopilot towards Russell and chained him up like she was hog tying him. She then whispered something to him before plunging a stake in his heart, ending the existence of one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

In a state of shock, he didn't even notice that Sookie had approached him until she had forced her cut up wrist into his mouth. Her blood pooled into his mouth and he began pulling immediately on the wound.

Sookie began to shake and Eric forced himself to stop from drinking. Sookie was pale and clammy. Tears were running down her face but she continued to urge him to drink. Eric stood up as quickly as he could and, leaning on each other, they made their way out of the now unsteady structure. Once they were clear of the door, they both collapsed on the ground.

Pam POV

Pam watched in horror as the building seemed to sway and shake. Her maker and Sookie came out and both collapsed to the ground. As she rushed to their side, Pam saw that while Eric was in bad shape, really bad shape, Sookie was in way worse shape.

She was too pale. Way too pale. Pam had a war going on inside of her. Her maker or Sookie? She looked to Eric, who looked terrible, but he seemed to be getting better. Sookie was getting worse. Was she seizing or just shaking incredibly hard? 

Pam ran to Sookie's side and picked her up, "Sookie? Sookie? Can you hear me?"

Sookie slowly opened her eyes, "I need Claude, and Preston," she whispered weakly.

Sookie grabbed Eric and Jason, still in Pam's arms and used the last of her energy to teleport them back into their home. Once she was certain they had all made the trip, Pam's eyes looked over Sookie, whose eyes were now closed. Her heartbeat was also weak. There was a rattle in her throat that seemed to indicate she was struggling to breathe.

Pam had never, never concerned herself with human health, but she was certain that Sookie was barely hanging onto her life now. If she didn't, Eric would not survive either. She was sure of it. Pam was frantic. She went to Eric and opened her veins for him. She clutched him to her and fed him her blood. It helped and he seemed to come to himself.

Over her shoulder she screamed for Jason, who was bawling next to Sookie, to call Dr. Ludwig. Jason grabbed at the phone and dialed the number that Pam screamed at him and sobbed into the phone that Sookie needed a doctor. He dropped the phone, which Pam hoped meant Ludwig was on her way.

She focused back to Eric, whose eyes were now open and bright with pain. But it wasn't physical pain. He could feel Sookie struggling for life. And now between the two vampires in the room, there was not enough blood.

He was so weak he could even drop fang yet. Tears streamed Pam's face as she realized how dire their situation was. She called to Jason, "She said she needed the fairies. Call them Jason."

Jason summoned something in him and they were there with them. Pam knew they possessed cloaking ability. Even so she would need to keep Eric and herself in check. They were both starving for nutrition to their bodies. But right now Sookie needed more help.

Preston and Claude immediately went to her and Jason, encasing them in a soft glowing bubble. Pam could feel Eric's terror that they were taking her. She tried to soothe him, but she was terrified of the same thing happening. But she knew that neither of them could interfere if this is what was saving Sookie. Sookie's light seemed to be getting brighter and brighter and suddenly the bubble seemed to pop and the fairies and Jason seemed to collapse from their efforts.

Suddenly Ludwig appeared and moved to Sookie immediately. Ludwig grabbed her up, which if not for the serious situation, would have looked rather funny.

She laid Sookie on the couch and after checking various parts of Sookie's body she began pulling things from her bag. She barked for someone to come and assist her, so Pam released Eric, who she knew would now live, and went to her. She had taken some medical classes in the 60's and she knew she would be more adept at helping her. She turned to Jason and said, "Get Eric as much bagged and synthetic blood as you can find."

Jason nodded and rushed to the kitchen coming back with armfuls of bagged blood. Eric took the first one he could get his hands, never letting his eyes wander from Sookie. He sucked four and a half bags down greedily. He then slowly pulled on the fifth and stood, almost completely healed. Almost.

Sookie, however, didn't look any different, but her heartbeat had at least picked up and wasn't so erratic. Pam and Ludwig worked as quickly as they could, but they couldn't give her any bagged blood. Jason had shouted that she didn't have a blood type.

Pam thought he was being an idiot, but Ludwig nodded that she understood and apparently had encountered similar scenarios in her medical practices. She looked between Eric and Pam and stated, "One of you should replenish your blood as much as possible to feed the little girl, or she will die. Currently she is in a dormant coma. The longer she is down, the least likely it is that she will wake."

Eric stepped forward, still gulping down the blood. Between bags he said, "I will be giving her my blood. Do I start now?" Ludwig looked him over skeptically.

"You are the best option? You can barely stand." Eric growled and finished off another bag. "I can and will be doing this for her. So hook me up doc." She paused only momentarily before grabbing a needle and sticking Eric's vein. The blood moved slowly towards the line in Sookie's arm, not wanting to leave the ailing vampire.

Pam anxiously ripped open bag after bag of blood for Eric to suck down as he gave Sookie blood. Sookie didn't seem to change, and Eric was now choking back sobs as he drank the blood, eyes trained on Sookie, looking for any change.

Sookie's color began to slowly improve and the doctor sighed in relief, but Eric was still not calm. He had sucked down about fourteen bags of blood at this point. But he didn't stop. Pam grabbed his arm and began to reach for the line that went into his arm, but he snatched his arm away and growled low.

"Vampire, you have done what you can do for now. What you need is rest. Your blood needs to rest." Eric shook his head and he sat next to Sookie on the floor and stroked her hair and face, placing gentle kisses all over her face.

"Eric, please listen to reason. Sun is almost up and you have lost lots of blood. Eric you will die. And Sookie will have no chance then. Rest, please."

Eric looked between Ludwig and Pam and asked in a broken voice, "Can I move her to our room so I can stay with her?"

Ludwig nodded and Eric gently hooked his arms under her knees and upper body. He carried her, not jostling her at all. He knew Pam, Ludwig and Jason were all trailing him. Ludwig had IV's and her medical bag in hand. She was not leaving either patient.

The fairies had gotten up off the floor as they watched the vampire donating blood and went to lie outside on the lawn chairs near the pool. Jason said something about the rising sun helping the recover from what they had done for Sookie. Pam didn't really give a shit.

She was worried only about her maker and his bonded.

**I have a major favor to ask of everyone! Please review and let me know how this story is wrapping up! I would be so grateful!**


	27. Come Home

**Okay we are getting closer. My original goal was to have completed this fic within 25 chapters, but it looks like this story has more control over me than the other way around. So here's hoping I can keep it under thirty. **

**As always thank you, thank you, thank you! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 27: Come Home –One Republic

Sookie POV

Sookie knew she was dreaming. She knew what had happened to her. It was similar to what had happened when Bill had drained her. She wandered around the cemetery again, where everything seemed to glitter and glow beneath the chandeliers and crystals that adorned the trees branches.

Sookie was in a beautiful dress. She walked along the tombstones, wondering why there weren't any fairies here for her. Sookie looked around the graveyard. She moved toward where her Gran's grave was and sat in front of it. She was quiet and enjoying the heat in this dream and the sound of the birds singing. She could even hear that pond bubble in the distance. The pond that Claudine and the other fairies had jumped into before, leaving her here to go back to her time.

Even though it seemed she was alone, she knew she probably wasn't. Sookie looked around, waiting for them. If they were here for a fight, she would lose. She couldn't possibly hope to win. Even though this was a dream, she was worn out. She could feel her real body somewhere in an extreme amount of pain. She was just happy that she had saved Eric and Pam. She was happy knowing that, for once she was the strong one. She was the one to save someone. Let alone two extremely important someones in her life.

Sookie smiled at her Gran's tombstone and said softly, "I did it, Gran." Sookie knew if she didn't pull through that Eric would be in pain, but she knew he would go on for her. He would live for Pam and for Jason. Sookie wasn't worried if the fairies wanted a fight. She leaned against the tombstone and began talking to her Gran about everything and nothing all at the same time, just like she had when she was alive.

As she relaxed and admired her dress, she looked up and saw one of the most beautiful men heading toward her. He radiated light and warmth. He had long white hair that was straight as a stick that matched his silvery white attire and beard. His eyes were an icy gray color that held the wisdom of someone who had traveled a long journey. Surprisingly she wasn't afraid of him, even though she knew she should be. The beautiful ones were the ones you needed to worry about. Look at Eric.

Sookie remembered what Tara used to say. Satan in a Sunday hat. He walked toward her with a kind smile on his face, but it did nothing to put her at ease. She watched him warily and stood when he was within fifteen feet of her.

He held his hands up in a surrender gesture, indicating he wasn't intending to harm her. Sookie's dream heart was beating frantically and she was trembling.

"Sookie, you have no reason to fear me. I am your great grandfather, Niall. I know why you fear us, but rest assured that where you are concerned, there is no need to worry anymore."

Sookie had remembered Preston and Claude mentioning him. "You are the head of the resistance against Mab, right?" she asked. He nodded and smiled warmly at her and this time she couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't dealing with that crazy freak.

Sookie was still tense, but something in her relaxed, Wait a minute…"Wait, grandfather? We're related?" she asked. He nodded and he smiled warmly at her. "Indeed, my dear, I am. I am the one who sent Preston and Claude to you. They are quite impressed with the advancements in your abilities. I must say I am quite proud to have you in my line."

Sookie nodded and thanked him. But what did he want from her? "Nothing, Sookie dear. I want nothing from you but for you to be safe and happy. I worried when you took up with vampires, but after the past few days, I see you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. You no longer need to rely on others."

Even though Sookie didn't need his approval, his praise of her was something she appreciated.

"I will admit that I sent Preston with Claude in the hopes that the two of you would grow on each other, perhaps even become mates, but I see your love for the vampire and that he is what makes you happy. This blood bond is something never been done between fairies and vampires, so it will be interesting to see what else it can do."

She felt her temper flaring about the Preston thing, but she breathed in deeply remembering what else he said to her. She and Eric _were_ different. "Will he really die when I do?" she asked softly.

"Sookie, I have something to tell you, but may we sit?" he asked. She nodded and headed over to one of the stone benches and he said, "Fairies are a rare species. We are dying out. There are many reasons for this, though our warring with each other and other species is the biggest."

"Another reason, however, is that the breeding process is not the same as humans. Not everyone is able to procreate. There are few females who are capable of carrying Fae embryos. When they inherit this gene, they are also given the gift of immortality so that they can produce for longer periods of time until they are unwilling."

"The drawback to this quirk is that the process for shutting the reproductive system off is quite painful. It is comparable to a vampire-human bond severing, which I believe you have also suffered through. With two vampires!" he chuckled, impressed she had survived through it.

"Yeah, Jason and Lafayette did too," she said, remembering that day with a pang of regret. "Ah yes Jason, he is also of our line. While he has the capability of sharing in your power, the only one he has of his own is his beauty and his magnetism. He is quite lucky to have such a powerful sister," he responded.

She nodded. "When can I go back to Eric? To Pam and Jason? What's wrong with my body?" she asked, hoping his answer was that she would be going back soon. He smiled reassuringly at her and patted her hands. "Nothing is wrong with you except exhaustion coupled with minor blood loss." She looked at him, wondering what the wait was for then.

"Sookie, when you go back, you should know something. You are a carrier of the procreation gene I spoke of. You will be able to procreate children. As a matter of fact, right now you are pregnant. And my gift of foresight tells me that it won't be the last time."

Sookie jumped to her feet in anger and clenched her hands to prevent herself from slapping this man. "How dare you! I would never, ever, run around on Eric. I would never. I have only slept with two men and they are both vampires. So your theory and your gift of foresight is a crock of shit."

This man, whoever the hell he was, was not used to these strong words from anyone, let alone Sookie. He stood slowly, shaking his head and again raising his hands in a surrender motion to calm her. She was ready to leave him, but had no idea how.

"Sookie, no, I wasn't suggesting you were a fickle woman. The child growing in you now is Eric's. Your bond with him has made this possible. It has also made it possible for you to give him sunlight. The bond is also giving him your immortality, so that his existence while tied to you is not threatened. Somehow this bond is acting as a means to give you both what you need from the other. As I said before, this sort of relationship is unlike any other, so seeing how it progresses will be interesting."

She calmed down and took in the news that she was pregnant. How could she have not known? She thought back to her last period, which had been in Seattle. She gasped as she remembered being sick after eating breakfast with Eric that day. His first day in the sun. That seemed like forever ago.

"Y'all aren't just messin' with me now, right?" she asked, fear coming into her voice. How was she going to care for a child? What if she was a bad mother? What if Eric didn't want it? What if he left her? How would she survive that? She couldn't survive him leaving her again. She could not do it.

"Sookie, I believe your fears are unwarranted. I know you will be a wonderful mother. You are a wonderful, caring, compassionate, and nurturing soul. The gene would not have been put inside of you if you weren't."

Sookie was trying not to go into a full on panic, but it was difficult. Could you hyperventilate in the false reality?

"I don't know Eric personally. However, if he loves you, he will love the child. In the very slight chance that he doesn't, you will love the child enough for the both of you and you will be the strong warrior that I see standing before me. You are brave, child. You are daughter to Sky Fae. Fear nothing. And remember that you will always have me and our people, along with Jason, who is quite loyal to you."

His words were hitting home to her and she began to regulate her breathing. Sookie turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Will they be safe and happy? Can you see that?" she asked of her children.

He smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Some things one doesn't need to see. Some things we just know. What child wouldn't be safe and happy with you for a mother, my dear? They will be happy, my child. Now it is time to go back for them. But first, please wear this necklace. Your grandfather, intended this as a gift for Adele, but never had the chance to give it to her. When you need me, it will call to me and I will come."

He held his hand out to her and she slowly reached for the necklace in his hand. It was breathtaking. And it screamed priceless. It was giant sky blue diamond surrounded by white diamonds on a diamond encrusted chain. "Wow, I must say you supernatural folks have a way with subtlety. I mean it's so simple," she joked. "Really, how am I to wear this day to day? People will think I think I am better than everybody else!"

Niall chuckled at her joke, but responded seriously, "You are. You are royalty. And you are of a higher class than most. Now, your bonded is worried sick for you. I suggest I send you back. Remember that Claude and I will always be available to you, my dear."

Sookie nodded and hugged him, whispering her thanks. When she pulled back, she said, "And Preston? I care for him as a friend, so if Eric knows of his intentions he will more than likely kill him. So tell him to behave if he comes to see me, which I hope he does."

Niall nodded and grabbed her hands. She saw and felt them glowing and suddenly everything went black. She was scared for a moment, but then she heard the most wonderful voice. "Sookie, my love. Please come back to me," Eric called to her.

Eric POV

Sookie had been out for a whole two days. Nobody left the house. Nobody really left the room except for blood, food, or to use the facilities.

They all waited for her. Eric felt completely hopeless. He could do nothing to bring her back from wherever she was.

When he had awoken from his rest, it was dark and Pam and Ludwig were already caring for Sookie, checking IV lines that were keeping her healthy. Eric looked down at his clothes and noticed that both Sookie and himself had been bathed and changed into comfortable clothing. Sookie looked slightly better, but not much. Eric immediately asked Ludwig to put the line connecting his veins to Sookie's. She needed blood and he now had it. Pam went to heat up blood without question and the doctor nodded and hooked them up together.

As he looked down on the line between them, he felt two tears roll down his cheeks. This was not how they were supposed to share blood. Eric wiped his tears away angrily and scolded himself. Sookie would come back to him, he reassured himself.

Ludwig, trying to make him feel better, began telling him all that was regular about Sookie's health, which included her heartbeat, pulse, breathing, urine output, hydration levels were up, temperature was good, etc., etc. All this did was scare him about why she wasn't waking up yet. He lay next to her on the bed and snuggled up to her side, stroking her softly, begging her to open her beautiful brown eyes.

Eric tore his eyes away from Sookie when Pam came in the room, worry clearly painted all over her features. She was worried for him and for Sookie. She gave Eric two bags of blood and silently went and began assisting Ludwig.

Jason was asleep on the floor, but he stirred when he heard the beep on one of Ludwig's machines. Pam went to him and said, "There is food in the kitchen already prepared. You need to eat, Jason." Jason nodded and got up, walking towards Sookie. Eric's impulses were to jump in front of her and growl, but he knew this was hard for Jason too.

Eric allowed Jason to grab her hand and he seemed to try and think at her. When she didn't respond, he turned and left, wiping his face of the tears. Pam led him out of the room and Eric went back to watching her for any response.

Eric looked at her so long, he would think that he could see her move or respond to his touch. But Dr. Ludwig would shake her head, telling him he had imagined it. He kissed her lips and spoke softly to her in Swedish so the small doctor wouldn't understand everything he needed to say to her.

He begged for hours on end for her to return to him. He told her about everything he loved about her. He told her about how their life would be together once she came back to him.

Occasionally he would fall into downtime, but he never lost awareness of Sookie or any changes. He could feel his body needing rest as another day passed and Sookie still had not woken, but he didn't want to sleep. He knew both the doctor and Pam would be all over him to go back to sleep.

He had no intention of giving into either women, but Jason said Sookie would hate to see him suffer. It would hurt her. Eric didn't want to admit it, but Jason was right. He fell asleep next to Sookie, hoping that when he awoke her condition would have improved.

Sookie POV

Sookie woke up. She had struggled against the darkness, but she found her way back and opened her eyes to the dimly lit bedroom of her and Eric. She felt Eric latched to her side and she stayed still, hoping not to alarm him.

Ludwig nearly spit the food she had been eating out of her mouth and gasped. Sookie quickly placed her finger over her mouth, and then pointing at Eric.

The doctor was perceptive and nodded. She moved to Sookie and Eric and began checking her over. When she was done with her examination, she nodded once and began removing the needles in Sookie's arms. Sookie followed the lines to various bags of fluids. She followed one to Eric's arm. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, before silently motioning for the doctor to remove the line.

Once Sookie was unhooked, she checked how her body was feeling and was surprised to find that she was completely healed. She felt no pain. In fact, she felt incredible. She had been on Eric's blood for a while now. She stretched her muscles and then swung her feet off the side of the bed.

She stood slowly, to check if she had her balance and when she did, she smiled at the doctor who gave a relieved sigh. Sookie glanced around their bedroom and let out a gasp. The room was a pigsty. Blankets, pillows, dishes, trash, and empty blood bags and bottles were littered around the room. She spotted Jason curled in the corner of her bedroom on the floor and she looked around the room for the time, seeing it was in the middle of the day.

Sookie pointed to the door, and Dr. Ludwig nodded her head and followed her. Sookie closed the doors behind her and the two headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

She was starving. She needed food and she knew that Jason would likely be hungry when he woke up as well.

She looked through the fridge and decided fried chicken and corn on the cob sounded good. She would also make a salad so they could pretend to be healthy. She began assembling the ingredients and supplies she would need and her and the doctor engaged in what had been happening over the past few days.

Sookie only remembered killing Russell and getting her and Eric out of that horrible building. Everything after that was a blank, aside from her visit with Niall. Sookie listened to the worry and fret she had caused.

Sookie asked if everything seemed back to normal and the doctor assured her everything was fine. They were just waiting for her to wake up. Sookie knew she would need Ludwig for her pregnancy and delivery of her baby. She would also require her service as their child grew.

But she couldn't tell her yet. Not until she had told Eric. As Sookie finished up cooking and serving her and Dr. Ludwig, she asked about Eric and Pam's health. She wanted to know if there was lasting damage from Russell Edgington. Ludwig looked at her with an amused expression on her face as she responded, "No dear, vampires do not typically suffer long term damage unless it emotional or a spell from a witch or magical being. You have nothing to fear."

Sookie nodded as she pigged out on her food and the two of them were quiet as they ate up everything on their plates. "Oh I am stuffed!" the doctor exclaimed. "Your brother and I have mainly been eating cold sandwiches as we monitored you. I can't tell you how good it is to have your cooking."

Sookie pursed her lips that Jason hadn't at least tried to cook something for her, but nodded and told Ludwig she would like to cook for her more often and the doctor looked surprised, but said she would be happy to eat with her anytime. Although she didn't like the doctor when they first met, Sookie saw she was the perfect person for her line of work. She was tough on the outside, but she had a caring nature. She had truly grown on Sookie.

Sookie asked Dr. Ludwig to take one of the guest bedrooms to rest, knowing Eric would want to speak with her when he woke up and she nodded as she yawned. Sookie showed her to the nicest guest room and showed her where there were fresh towels should she want to freshen up.

Sookie then headed into her disaster bedroom and crept around collecting the dishes and trash. She folded the blankets and stacked them with the pillows littered all around the room.

After she looked around the room for any mess she hadn't noticed she went to her and Eric's closet and grabbed a bathing suit. She slipped it on and headed downstairs for the pool. She sat at the edge and dangled her legs in, enjoying the sun beating down on her skin, going to her bones.

She slipped into the pool and swam a few laps and then relaxed in one of the built in lounge beds near the shallow end. It was the perfect way to soak in sun without having to get too hot and sweaty.

Sookie felt silly, but she ran her hands along her belly, imagining it swelling up with her and Eric's child. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was something she had never thought possible for her. Especially since she had chosen Eric as her mate. And she thought she had made peace with that. But as she lay out she felt overwhelming happiness and fulfillment crash over her. She hugged her stomach gently and imagined a baby in her arms.

Sookie let her eyes tear, because she was so happy. She relaxed and eventually fell asleep. When she woke up, the sun had set and she was shivering cold.

She wrapped herself in a towel and ran inside and she crept into the back door. She made her way up the stairs, but was suddenly swept off her feet. Eric was up and he was hugging her so tight she had to pat his back, letting him know she needed air.

He loosened his grip fractionally and pulled back to look into her eyes. He had tears pooling in his eyes and she kissed them away. Sookie kissed all over his face and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him to her, desperate for them to be as close as possible.

Eric held her the same way and seemed to just want to look at her and smell her chlorine infused hair. Sookie ran her hands along his body, checking herself to make sure he wasn't injured and he smiled down at her, his eyes dancing with happiness.

Sookie suddenly saw Pam and Jason smiling down at them from the top of the stairs and she wriggled out of Eric's grip, running up to them. She threw her arms around Pam and then Jason, doing the same injury check she had with Eric.

Eric had enough distance from her and sped to her side, pulling her close and kissed her mouth roughly, and then along her jaw as she laughed at him kissing her like that in front of Pam and Jason.

She slapped his arm in rebuke, but he chuckled and continued to suck and kiss her neck and finally sucking her earlobe into his mouth. That's when Sookie knew she wouldn't be able to keep it PG in front of Pam and Jason if he continued his assault so she popped out of his grasp and spun on her heel wagging her finger at him.

Eric gave a frustrated growl, but surrendered and pleaded with his eyes to let him hold her again. She held her arms open to him and he swept her up in another big hug. She couldn't wait to tell him any longer. It had to be now.

Sookie turned to Jason and Pam and said, "While I missed you both and I am very relieved you are okay, can I speak with Eric alone?"

Pam dragged Jason to the kitchen, where he would no doubt find the food she cooked earlier. Sookie led Eric upstairs and Eric followed. He seemed quiet and reserved, sobering himself for some news.

Sookie sat on the bed with him and she took his hands in hers and said, "I went to the in-between where I first encountered the fairies. There, I met my great grandfather who told me about my abilities and my own genetic composition. While that was interestin', he told me some news I need to tell you about. Eric, I am pregnant."

Whatever Eric had been expecting, it wasn't that. A plethora of emotions came across his face, disbelief being the most common. Then anger. Sookie's heart lurched when she saw that. She also saw pain, and sadness. Then betrayal.

Sookie began to tear up and Eric dropped her hands. "Was it Preston?" he said, in a deadly quiet voice. Sookie choked out a sob and shook her head in shock. "THEN WHO? Who did you sleep with?" Eric bellowed, now pacing the room, but keeping furious icy blue eyes trained on her.

Sookie said, "It's yours Er-," she began, but he screamed, "DO NOT LIE TO ME SOOKIE!" She was shaking. She was, and she was now getting angry herself. "Do not call me a liar. I am tellin' you the truth. I have been with two men. You and Bill. It is our bond that can impregnate me. It is our bond that can cause you to walk in the sun. It is our bond that allows us to give each other what the other needs. How can you accuse me of somethin' like that?"

Sookie stormed out of She released the sob she had been holding in and the tears fell down her face.

She just needed space to think. Honestly, how could he think that? He was the one to leave her, to cheat on her. She had remained completely faithful, even when they weren't together. Sookie rubbed her belly and went through her Gran's house. As she walked up the stairs to her room, she spotted one of her favorite pictures of just her and her Gran.

"What do I do Gran?" she asked the image. Sookie began going up the stairs again, when there was a knock on the door. She felt the void behind the other side of the door and lumbered down the stairs slowly mumbling about not being ready to talk yet.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Nan Flannigan standing on the other side of the door. She raised an eyebrow at Sookie asking, "Talk about what?" Sookie felt her try to prod into her brain. This bitch really needed to learn some manners. "I wasn't expecting it to be you Miss Flannigan, and for your information please stop tryin' to get in my head. That don' work on me and never will."

Nan chuckled and looked her up and down. She pursed her lips, in what Sookie thought was an attempt to keep her fangs retracted. "May I come in?" she asked hopefully. "No ma'am, you may not. I don' trust you. I don' make a habit of invitin' people in who I don' trust."

She sneered at her and crossed her arms in front of her, "Fine, I will ask from here. You were involved with Mr. Bill Compton, were you not?"

"Unfortunately, I was, but not for some time now. I am currently in a new relationship," she responded. "So you know nothing of his death?"

Sookie remained silent, and Nan was regarding her, trying figure her out. "Well, I will skip to the chase. We caught your murder of the former regent of this state on video. I must say, it was a rather interesting watch, with the glowing hands and the teleportation," she trailed off.

She was now looking Sookie over hungrily. Sookie gave her a look and said, "Ah, well Nan, unlike Bill I have no cameras here. And you have no backup that I can sense. So if you are attempting to threaten me, you can think again. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."

Nan smirked, "Bill was young and foolish. He was also cocky. I am not, Miss Sookie," she said, making Sookie's name hiss out between her now out and proud fangs.

Even though she knew she could handle herself, she didn't like the road this conversation was heading down. Sookie slammed the door in her face and watched as she fought against the barrier. Suddenly she felt another void coming faster towards her home. She tried to pinpoint it with her eyes, but couldn't. Eric suddenly landed on the porch and grabbed Nan up by the throat.

Sookie rushed to the door and shrieked, "She knows what I am. Bill taped me." Eric growled and hissed, squeezing her neck tighter. "Nan, I assume that you are here not to seek justice for Compton, but to seize Sookie for your own uses or threaten her. Either is against vampire law as my bonded."

Nan gasped in shock and her eyes became slits. "I don't believe you Northman." Eric released her and she fell with a thud. "Smell her. You will find our mingled scents. She is mine," he stated, his tone deadly.

Nan rubbed her throat in disbelief, glancing between the two, clearly smelling their connection. "Now Nan, hand over the evidence of Sookie's abilities, and I will consider not ending you." She smirked and Eric seemed to lose patience.

He ripped her apart so fast Sookie couldn't even see it happening. All Sookie saw was body parts flying and blood spilling onto her porch. All that was lift of Nan was part of a leg, no arms and a head. Eric rummaged through her belongings and many tapes on her.

She growled in protest and in despair. Her plan had failed, and terribly too.

Sookie watched as Eric ripped her heart out and what was left of her exploded into a puddle of goo.

Sookie should have gasped and acted shocked, but to be honest if Eric hadn't, she would have. Not only had she threatened her, but her child. Speaking of their child, she turned to Eric and his face held a look of total remorse.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but this is something I would never even imagine for myself." Sookie's eyes watered up and she said, "Yeah I didn't think this was a possibility for me either. The question I am askin' is, can you imagine it now? Do you want this?" Sookie struggled to hold in her tears as she waited for his response.

"You have made me the happiest being in existence. We are having a baby," he said softly, training his eyes on Sookie's stomach. He fell to his knees in front of her and began stroking the place where there child was and his eyes rimmed red.

She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him softly. He responded similarly at first, but he slowly stood and cradled her face in his hands, holding her in place so he could deepen the kiss. Sookie's heart skipped and she was pressing her body tightly to his as he massaged his hands along her entire body.

Sookie moaned against his neck and she hopped up, wrapping her legs around Eric's waist.

Eric growled, fangs snapping down, when he felt her hot and already wet center aching for him. Sookie frantically rubbed against him and he sped up the stairs and into her bedroom, their lips not ending the lip lock.

He laid her down and looked down at her with complete adoration. Sookie could only imagine the look on her own face, but she was sure it resembled his face. "Sookie, I love you. I am sorry for doubting you my love."

She leaned up and looked at him seriously, "Never doubt me again Eric." He leaned and kissed her roughly before ripping the clothes from her body. She gasped as she looked at the tattered clothes. His eyes glazed over her body and she blushed a deep crimson, causing him to moan and lean forward to smell her neck.

He suddenly was very naked and very aroused in front of her. Sookie couldn't rip her eyes away from the beautiful man before her, but Eric helped her by flipping her over onto her stomach. The he repositioned her hips so that while she was still on her stomach, her legs were swiveled sideways. Eric moved between her legs, placing arms on either side of her, and thrust into her in one long stroke and Sookie gasped as he hit her G-spot on the first stroke.

Sookie moaned and Eric began moving faster and impossibly deep inside of her, hitting it each time. In this position, she could barely move. She was just there to enjoy the ride. And she was going to come fast because Eric was pounding into the sensitive muscles causing spots to appear behind her eyes.

Sookie panted against the mattress and when Eric growled and moaned in pleasure she let go and released, screaming his name. Eric continued thrusting gently into her as she rode out the orgasm and then slid out of her.

She groaned as he pulled himself out of her. He then pulled her to her knees and made sure her arms were braced before pounding into her again from behind. He leaned back onto his heels and then moved Sookie's hips to slam back onto his rock hard erection.

Eric was gripping her hips so hard she would probably have bruises as he slammed his dick deep into her, but she didn't care. It just felt so good.

Sookie fisted the blankets on her bed and clenched her jaw as her muscles clenched up in anticipation. Sookie arched her back, allowing him even deeper access and he grabbed her hair and tugged, causing Sookie to moan and beg.

Sookie felt the pressure build as Eric slammed into her hard enough for his balls to slap repeatedly against her clit. The added stimulation was almost too much and she roared out a release and even her hands sparked.

Eric bent over her and bit her shoulder, causing him to spurt into her violently. She trembled as he filled her with his seed and she lost control of her arms and legs and collapsed, bringing Eric with her. She gasped out for breath and he trembled one last time, finishing jetting into her channel and then collapsing on top of her.

Sookie gasped for breath and Eric swiftly rolled off of her and flipped her on her back. He moved down to her stomach, panicked. "Did I hurt it?" he shrieked. Sookie looked at him confused before she burst into laughter. "What? Oh don't be ridiculous, Eric. It's not big enough yet for anything like that to happen."

He calmed and slumped back down on the bed. They lay next to each other for a long time. Neither of them said anything, just holding each other.

Sunrise came and sunlight streamed in through the window and she and Eric basked in the morning light and the delicious afterglow of their lovemaking. Sookie yawned tiredly. She stretched next to Eric and then cuddled up to him as he did to her.

Sookie traced random patterns on Eric's skin and watched as the sun's rays made the hairs on his chest, arms, and legs look like spun gold. She never thought she would have a lover she could lay in the sun with. But she looked up at Eric, who was smiling down at her, and knew everything she had ever wanted out of her life had come to her.

She had a man who loved her fiercely and she knew he would never stop, she was strong, she had Eric's child growing inside of her, and she had Jason and Pam. She had everything. Her Gran would be proud of her.

Sookie fell asleep cradled in her lover's arms and as she fell asleep she heard him gently ask, "Sookie, will you be my wife?"

**Again, reviews are where my happy place is! So hit that review button and tell me what you guys think!**


	28. Black Tables

**Here we go. I have begun working on two other stories as I wrap this one up, seeing if I like where they are going before posting. So keep an eye out. Maybe they will get posted**.

Chapter 28: Black Tables- Other Lives

Eric POV

It was disconcerting. For days all he did was wait for Sookie to come back to him and when she did, everything in their life had changed suddenly. This was his life with Sookie. He would never be bored and she would always keep him on his toes.

At first when she said she was pregnant, it was the worst feeling in the world. It was something that someone else had given her that he could not. Then came his feelings of hurt and betrayal, especially since she had told him that nothing had happened between her and Preston or with anybody else. Eric thought she had lied to him. The pain Eric felt was knowing she would be with another's child and most likely she would leave him for that child's father.

When she cried and said it was due to the bond, he followed her, his mind reeling, desperately trying to find some logic and sense out of what she was saying. But Sookie teleported before he could, leaving him alone with his frantic thoughts. He needed her here. He had just gotten her back.

Truthfully, he could have handled the whole baby thing better. But Sookie could also have broken the news to him better. He heard a pop and spun on his heel, hoping it was Sookie, but immediately became defensive and his fangs popped down when he realized it wasn't her.

An elderly, dignified sort of man stood the hallway with him and Eric knew this must be the grandfather Sookie had spoken of in what she had called the "in-between". The man held his hands up, which calmed Eric. "I am not here to harm you or those you cherish vampire. I am here on behalf of my granddaughter. She is indeed with child. Your child. It is your bond with her that has made this possible. Similarly, the bond made it possible for you to day walk. Go to her now."

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. But Eric didn't waste any time in getting to her and just in time too. After killing Nan and making up with Sookie, twice, he laid in the daylight with Sookie. She had fallen asleep, but Eric couldn't help continue his adoration and study of her beauty. Sookie was sleeping soundly so he curled over form and rested his ear over stomach and began speaking softly in Swedish to their child.

He spoke of Sookie and how beautiful she was and how lucky the baby was to have her as a mother. He told the baby about all the things Eric would teach him/her. All the places he would take them. He rubbed her stomach and was again overcome with emotion at everything Sookie was giving to him.

Sookie mumbled in her sleep and Eric looked up to see her brow crinkled in confusion. He moved back up to her and held her in his arms and she immediately fell back into a deep sleep and a look of peace fell over her face.

Eric was exhausted and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He needed to rest.

When he woke up, Sookie was stirring with him and he smiled down at her. "Good afternoon, my love." She peeked her eye open and closed it again as she stretched, rubbing against him. Eric fought the urge to hammer into her, and trailed open-mouthed kisses up her neck toward her lips. She kissed him back but then pushed him away, covering her mouth. Sookie jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, where he heard the unmistakable sounds of her being sick. Eric followed her into her bathroom and gathered up the hair she was struggling to keep out of the way.

When she was done she leaned against him and waited for her stomach to settle before weakly climbing up off the floor and brushing her teeth. Eric started a shower for both of them and when it was ready, pulled Sookie in. Controlling his urges, he managed to only do some heavy petting with Sookie and cleansed them both and pulled her out. Sookie led them to the bedroom and grabbed one of the outfits she had left here for nights like this.

Eric went to the cubby and found one of the spare track suits he left and went back to find Sookie waiting for him by the front door.

Sookie grabbed his hand and her car keys and they walked out to her car. She handed over the keys, "I have no way of knowing how to get home." Eric looked at her and asked, "Why not fly or pop?" She frowned and said, "I just don't feel very good and I don't want to wear myself out using my abilities. And you can't be flyin' in daylight! What if someone saw?"

He nodded and grabbed the keys from her and they drove to their home. Eric held her hand as they drove and they talked about telling Jason and Pam. She was nervous and thought maybe they should wait until they were in the second trimester, but Eric couldn't wait to tell Pam.

As they neared their home, Sookie and Eric were excitedly discussing all the preparation they would need to make. Sookie and Eric climbed out of the car and Eric asked if she needed him to carry her. She smiled and shook her head as they joined hands and walked into the house.

Eric felt in the bond that Sookie was ecstatically happy, but also nervous. Eric squeezed her hand in encouragement and support. Pam was in the living room drinking from a champagne flute full of blood while Jason flipped through the television channels.

"Turn off the TV. We need to tell you both something," he commanded, leading Sookie with him over to the loveseat.

Pam nervously glanced between Sookie and Eric. All threats to the group had been eliminated by Sookie. His warrior, his Valkyrie, his woman had proven to him and to everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with and could take care of herself and her own. He sat and pulled Sookie down next to him, clasping her hand in his.

He looked to Sookie who only nodded, letting him know she wanted him to tell them.

He leveled Pam and Jason both a look before saying, "Sookie and I are getting married. Sookie is also pregnant." Pam looked shocked at first, but as she regarded Sookie, it immediately morphed into what he assumed his own face had looked like when he was first told the news

Sookie became nervous all over again and she gripped his hand even tighter, waiting for Pam's rage to spill over.

He used the maker-child bond to calm her and she was confused by mixed messages she was getting. "Pam, control yourself. Sookie is pregnant with my child."

"That is impossible," Pam stated simply, glaring daggers at Sookie as if she was going to attack at any moment.

Eric stood and growled at his child, baring his fangs. "Pam, I said control yourself. Continue to look at my bonded that way and I will end you."

Sookie POV 

So Pam was taking it terribly. Jason looked amazed and flabbergasted. A feather could have knocked him over.

"So how is it possible? I mean, I thought your junk was dead and useless," Jason said dumbly of Eric.

Sookie felt Eric refrain from exploding on Jason, and returned to his seat once he realized Sookie once again had his hand in hers and was pulling him back to her.

"It is my fairy essence, bonded to Eric that makes it possible. It has also made it possible for Eric to walk in the sun. It may lead to more, but we don't know because a fairy-vampire bond has never been done before."

Jason and Pam waited a long time processing the news, and when they were able to get it together, it was question after question. When was the baby going to be born? Was it boy or girl? Was it human? Fairy? Vampire? Would they be married before or after it was born? What names were they thinking? Would Sookie have a normal pregnancy? What would this mean for all of their safety? Would they be targeted again?

Sookie felt hopeless as she found she had no answer to any of them. She tried to think of answers that would make sense, but each one was hard for her to answer. She had no idea about what this child would be once it came out of her. She only knew she would love it.

She began worrying about the baby's health and her own. She worried about people who would come for her baby. Especially if it came out like Sookie. Sookie was working herself into a panic and Eric, sensing this through the bond, shut Pam and Jason up and told them to leave.

On her way out Pam embraced Sookie and said, "We will figure it out together. Don't worry. Aunt Pam sounds nice, doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

Sookie couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. Eric had his arms wrapped around her, glaring over her head at Pam to leave. Pam raised an eyebrow. "Well I am going to go to rest at my own house. With your permission of course."

Eric nodded and jerked his chin for her to leave and Sookie elbowed him, "Rude," she tsked at him. Pam and Eric laughed, but Pam left without another word. Jason stood on the stairway, "Wait, does that mean I can go back to Bon Temps? I want to get back to Sheriff duties."

Eric nodded, "Call if you have any concerns." Jason nodded and ran up to his room to get some of his things. Sookie looked up at Eric and said, "All to ourselves." He hugged her to him and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Once Jason was gone, Eric led her over to the couch and cuddled her up to him, "What's the panic about?"

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know anything about this baby. What if I end up being a terrible mom?" she looked up into Eric's eyes with tears filling into hers.

"Sookie, you are the most tender, caring person in this world. You will be a wonderful mother. I don't know anything about children. But I have heard that new parents typically feel like this with their first child is on the way. Pamela is right. We will figure this out as we go."

Eric kissed each of her eyelids and then the tip of her nose. Sookie hugged him tightly around his neck. He gripped her back and then lifted them both off the sofa. He picked Sookie up and Sookie didn't argue.

He climbed the stairs to their now quiet house and went to the bedroom. He walked them both to the bathroom and stripped both of them as he filled their tub. Once it was ready he lowered both of them and they soaked against each other. Eric rubbed her shoulders and down her back, along with various other parts of her that desperately needed his expert attention.

Sookie also happened to notice his hands frequently rubbed her stomach and she smiled to herself. Sookie reached behind her and turned her head searching for his lips. He kissed Sookie softly, but it grew more intense as it continued. Sookie broke the kiss off though, "Eric, can we complete our bond now?"

Eric's eyes held so much emotion. Happiness, pride, love, lust. They were all there. Sookie gave Eric a nervous smile, not really sure what to expect from this process. He kissed her and she recognized the same uncertainty in his eyes that hers probably held. Once again, they were doing something they had never done before. But Sookie was oddly reassured by this, because they were doing it together.

Eric cradled Sookie in his arms and wrapped them in towels. He set Sookie on her feet once they were in the bedroom closet. Sookie went and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She towel dried her hair for a few minutes and then turned to find Eric gone.

She threw her towel in the hamper and ran a comb through her hair. She walked out of the closet and into their now candle lit bedroom. Sookie's eyes watered as she looked around the room, noting the flowers everywhere. In vases, petals strewn throughout the room and blossoms floating in water. There were hundreds of candles. How Eric was able to work that fast was beyond her ability of understanding.

Suddenly Eric entered the room in a pair of silky pajama pants. Sookie couldn't help go to him and wrap him in a hug. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly.

Eric led her to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He pulled Sookie with him and settled her between his legs. Eric wrapped his arms around her and Sookie completely relaxed against him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his should as he buried his nose in her wet hair and down along her neck and shoulder.

Sookie sighed in total contentment. She heard the unmistakable "snick" sound of Eric's fangs and she immediately got both excited and nervous. Eric asked in her ear, "Are you sure my love?" he asked. It was another way of him reminding her that it was permanent. He had made his position on the bond perfectly clear. He would do anything, pay any price, to have it. Sookie nodded and grabbed his hand, kissing the palm.

Eric took his hand back and she heard the unmistakable crunch sound that came with breaking into his skin. He held his palm in front of her face and waited for her to take it. Sookie kissed the fang marks and licked up the dripping blood trickling down his hand toward the wrist. She then latched onto the wound and immediately felt the power of Eric's blood hitting her bloodstream.

Eric was hissing in pleasure and he began grinding against Sookie's backside as she drank from him. She moved the hair on her neck to the side and he kissed her neck and sank his fangs into her neck. She sucked harder as he pulled onto her neck and now Eric was becoming brutal in his movements against her, but she moaned in pleasure and realized she had been moving her ass back against him just as desperately.

Sookie couldn't take it. She turned in his lap, holding his palm to her now greedy mouth. They connection between them was intense and powerful. Sookie could feel it cementing them together permanently in her system. Eric momentarily lost contact with the wound on her neck as she turned, but when he realized what she needed he ripped the clothes off of both of them and latched back on as she straddled him on her knees. He fingered her clit and sank his fingers deep inside her making her cry out against the wound.

Feeling how ready she was, he lowered her down on him and she couldn't help breaking contact with the fang marks on his palm. She cried out in pleasure and began rocking her hips, attempting to take him deep inside of her. Sookie waited for Eric to finish with the wound on her neck.

When he realized she was waiting, he closed the wound up and kissed her as he pulled her knees out from under her so that her legs were fully extended behind him. Sookie sat on him as he pounded into her deep. She knew she wouldn't last long. She was already experiencing the blurred vision and spots behind her eyes. She moaned Eric's name, only making him go faster. Sookie released, her muscles contracting around Eric.

He growled happily and turned her over onto her hands and knees and slid into her again. Sookie had no recovery time, but that was Eric's goal. He pounded into her, his balls slapping her ass, the sound of fleshing smacking together loudly.

Eric was grunting and murmuring incoherently as he moved in and out of her, hitting her each time just right. She panted as she arched her back to take him even deeper. She tossed her head back and Eric knew what she wanted and grabbed her hair, giving it a light tug as he slammed into her. He reached his other hand between her thighs and massaged her aching clit. She was gasping for air at this point from the pure pleasure Eric was bringing her. She felt her muscles clench again and this time she felt Eric seize up behind her.

She smiled to herself slightly when she felt his coming release and began moving her knees even farther apart as she forcefully pushed her ass back into him as he slammed into her. He growled low and the simple vibration from him sent Sookie sailing over the edge, bringing him with her.

Eric stilled inside of her, panting along with her as she caught her breath. Sookie's knees and arms were weak at this point and on the verge of collapsing, but Eric held her hips up to his groin where they were still connected. Sookie moaned at the feeling of him being so still inside of her.

Eric turned Sookie over and maneuvered her sideways on the bed, her head completely off the side of the bed. Eric slid back into her and Sookie gasped, feeling him ready again. He moved inside of her, but not thrusting, simply moving in her. The feel of him inside of her, rubbing inside of her was the most erotic thing she had ever felt. She was full of him. She felt every glorious inch. Sookie ran her hands along his sides as he kissed down her neck and clavicle, still moving minimally.

As she reached his ass, she couldn't wait any longer for whatever he wanted to do with her. She dug her nails into his ass and he roared in pleasure and began pumping into her. She tried to keep her head up but she couldn't help it falling back so that she was looking at the wall. She held onto Eric, feeling that if she let go, she would fall on her head. Sookie moaned and Eric was growling wildly now as she raked her fingers across his skin, holding him tightly to her. He put his forehead to her chest and thrust deeply.

As worked her just right, she wrapped her legs around his, causing her to shift fractionally, making him hit that sweet spot each time dead on. Sookie was now screaming his name continuously and she was afraid she was going to pass out on him from the intense pleasure and the blood rushing to her head. Suddenly Eric bit into her nipple, sucking the bud against the ridges of his teeth, and she came so hard she gritted her teeth as she screamed.

The rest of the blood not rushing to her lover's mouth was all going to her head as the orgasm racked through her body. She felt an intense head rush, which coupled with the orgasm, caused wave after wave of pleasure to course through her.

She closed her eyes and felt Eric finish and shake on top of her as he came with her name on his lips. He slowly and gently lowered himself on her as he finished, kissing her everywhere as he trembled in post orgasmic bliss. He pulled out of her slowly with a sucking sound. He had done good.

Sookie would bond to Eric every night if that's what she got in return. Sookie's head was still swirling. Eric pulled her up with him and he escalated the oxygen crisis by kissing her so passionately she nearly came from that alone. Sookie pulled away and she was surprised to see that Eric had tears coursing down his cheeks,

Sookie wiped his tears up and put them to her lips. She licked her fingers clear of them. Sookie asked him what was wrong and he shook his head. She pressed though, like always and he said, "I can feel you. I can feel your love so clearly. It's amazingly beautiful, min kärlek."

Sookie felt inside for him and almost cried when she couldn't feel anything similar to what Eric was describing. She looked into Eric's eyes terrified, but he calmed her. Did the bonding not work?

Eric ran his fingers through her hair and looked her into her eyes. Suddenly a flood of emotions hit her and she knew they were coming from Eric. He was showing her all the love he had for her, how grateful he was for her, how beautiful she was to him, how extremely proud he was to have been chosen by her, how excited he was for a future with her. He showed her so much and Sookie was surprised at how clearly she understood every single emotion. She choked up and reached up cradling his face in her hands.

She had never imagined one person loving someone so purely, let alone someone loving her that way. Sookie smashed her lips to his, which he reciprocated wholeheartedly. Eric pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against hers. "Thank you, Eric."

He held her close, "No Sookie, thank you. I love you so much. Thank you for giving this to me."

Sookie snuggled into him and he pulled them both up the bed. Sookie was surprised to see Eric smiling at her in a lazy, tired sort of way. "Are you tired?" she asked, He kissed her and pulled her close, "No, my entire body feels like you are zooming everywhere inside. My body is literally singing. I am so happy."

Sookie smiled up at him, "Me too, Viking."

Pam POV

Pam felt the bond the instant it happened in the blood. Part of her was so happy, because Eric was literally ecstatic. It was almost as if he was on a high. Pam also mourned the exclusive bond she had previously shared with Eric. She loved Sookie, but Pam had to be honest that she felt some grief at her loss.

She now had to share Eric, even in the blood.

And now she was worried about the timeline for Eric's existence since it was tied to Sookie's. Pam knew this was something between Eric and Sookie. Most importantly it was Eric's decision if he wanted to tie himself to a human this way. Pam knew she would need to respect it.

But it was going to be like watching a ticking time clock with her. Pam sat in her home waiting for Bobby to get here with her human. It was the first human she had had in a while. She had mainly been living off of bagged blood since they had been in hiding.

Pam heard a knock on her door and ran to open it. She swung open the door, expecting Bobby, but gasped when she saw Isabelle. "What are you doing here?" Isabelle shrugged and smiled to her.

Booby pulled up and both female vampires turned as he escorted a fangbanger to her. Pam looked her over. She wasn't the worst she had had. Pam looked to Isabelle asking if she wanted one, but she shook her head slightly. Bobby began to lead her dinner in, but Pam stood in front of him, "That's all Bobby. Now wait out here until I am done so you can't get her out of here.'"

Bobby smirked, as if he were in on the joke. She simply turned after Isabelle walked in, snickering, and slammed the door in his face.

Pam led the two of them into her living room and sat on the couch. She patted the couch and sat with her dinner. She snicked her fangs in place, never taking her eyes off of Isabelle and drank from the donor.

She hummed in pleasure. Truly, it was heaven. Weeks on the synthetic and bagged blood caused her to rumble in pleasure and Isabelle watched her with an amused expression.

"Good huh?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

Pam simply glared at her, which Isabelle laughed harder at. Pam gauged how much she could drink from the human without killing her, and finished quickly. She noticed how excited she was, in every sense of the word, now that Isabelle was here. She released her meal, licking her lips and turned her head to her meals, glamouring her to leave and forget ever being in her home or how she got here.

Once she sent her out to Bobby, she turned back to Isabelle. She raised her eyebrow at her. Isabelle stalked towards her and Pam instinctively felt a rush of nervous excitement of having a much older vampire moving in such a predatory way towards her.

Isabelle was in front of Pam, her mouth hovering over Pam's. "You should really bow to your soon to be queen, Pamela. And serve me faithfully." Pam's eyes popped open slightly. "You are to be queen of Louisiana?" she asked in surprise.

Isabelle smirked, giving a slight nod, her bottom lip almost brushing against Pam's. Pam was never one to be desperate or needy, but right now she was aching for Isabelle. She kneeled on one knee and looked up at Isabelle.

"Your Majesty, may I welcome you to your new kingdom?"

Isabelle nodded, "Why yes, in any way you see fit, minion."

And that's exactly what Pam did.


	29. Never Ending Song of Love

**Here we go my lovely readers! The next chapter will be the final one, so I have been working on making these last two extra special and wrapping the story up. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, alerted, and added this story or me to their favorites. It has meant so much!**

Chapter 29: Never Ending Song of Love- Delaney and Bonnie

_4 Months Later_

Eric POV

Eric looked down at Sookie, skin shining from her natural glow and a light layer of sweat covering her body. She was panting, trying to catch her breath, her eyes shining with happiness and joy. She was sitting between his legs, limply holding one of his hands as her other arm cradled their son with a natural expertise. She had tears and sweat running down her face as she regarded the blue eyed boy in her arms.

Eric eyes bounced from Sookie to their new son so fast he was feeling motion sickness. He released her hand and lightly stroked their baby's face then pulled Sookie's chin towards him as he kissed her lightly. She kissed him back and then whispered, "We haven't discussed names, but what do you think about Godric Corbett Northman?"

Eric had managed not to cry this entire time. Not throughout his terror for Sookie and his son's safety coming through the pregnancy, not when Sookie begged him to take care of their son should she not make it through the labor as she began to dilate, not through seeing his son enter this world. But as Sookie asked to honor his maker this way, he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Godric," he whispered down into his son's face. He turned his face back to Sookie, who was waiting for him to answer her. He kissed her hard and she responded. As he pulled away he saw her eyes dancing with her own tears.

Dr. Ludwig was also quietly crying as she looked on at the new family. Sookie and Ludwig had become close and Patty, as Sookie called her, was almost a daily presence in their home since the pregnancy came to public knowledge. She now came towards Sookie, shooting Eric a calming gaze, before asking to take Godric to clean him up and to check his vitals.

Sookie reluctantly let go of her son and watched like a hawk as the doctor moved him to a nearby exam table she had set up.

Eric kissed Sookie's blond hair and rubbed her back in a comforting way, even though he too was keeping an eye on what was happening with his son. He brought his arm to his mouth and bit into it. Sookie had lost blood during the labor. Lots of blood. He placed his wrist in front of his bonded and she kissed the wound before sucking in his blood. Eric squeezed his eyes closed, burying his nose in Sookie's hair inhaling her scent. It was reassuring to him to smell her, here, safe in his arms.

Sookie released the wound, and reached up and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him hungrily. She was crying again, and he wiped the tears away when they pulled away. She was amazing. He looked down into her face, not wanting to share her or their son with anyone, but he knew he couldn't be selfish with such beauty.

"Would you like Pam and Jason, my angel?" he asked.

She nodded, pecking his lip. She began trying to primp, but he stopped her. "You have never, ever, looked more beautiful than right now, Sookie."

She gave him a dazzling smile, nodding.

He summoned Pam, letting her know to come and bring Jason with her. He gave Sookie's forehead a kiss before turning his attention to the door.

Throughout Sookie's pregnancy, Eric had become excessively overprotective. He became frantic anytime anybody even looked at Sookie, especially males. All murderous impulses in his body tried to take over when males approached her. Seeing Ludwig or even Pam and Jason go near Sookie was a struggle for Eric. As her pregnancy progressed his worry and paranoia left him begging Sookie to stay indoors at all times.

Sookie stayed inside a lot more than she normally would just to ease his mind, but when she needed to leave she would throw a fit about not living in a cage. Eric conceded, but would be constantly at her side, half carrying her in case she might trip over something.

Pam and Jason entered their bedroom, and while the feeling of caution and territorial impulses ran through him, he found it tolerable. Sookie pushed reassurance and calm through the bond. He could also sense her amusement as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smirk.

Pam rushed to Sookie, and Eric resisted the urge to throw her away from them. Sookie embraced Pam as his child asked, "Are you okay? You made enough noise!" Sookie laughed and nodded. "Eric healed me of everything. That child of mine is as stubborn as his father."

"Son?" Pam asked. Pam had been hoping for a girl to dress up. But Eric was surprised to see blood tears rimming her eyes as she asked about their son.

"Yes, Pamela. Have Ludwig show you and Jason our son, Godric Corbett Northman," he said.

Pam smiled at her maker, and her happiness for him warmed his heart. He smiled at her as she rose from the bed and made her way with Jason to see Godric.

Sookie was exhausted, but he knew she wouldn't sleep so soon after Godric came. She looked on at a gushing Pam and Jason. Yes, Jason Stackhouse, gushing like a girl at their baby, causing Eric to chuckle.

Eric could feel along with her happiness, joy, and exhaustion a strange desperation as Sookie looked on toward the crowd surrounding their child. Eric eased himself out from behind her and went toward the group. He looked to Ludwig who nodded and handed Godric over to Eric gently. As Eric held his son, he began crying again.

He was so tiny. Eric would do anything in the world to keep him safe. Eric was unbelievably happy as he held the precious bundle in his arms. His son was now dozing and Eric stroked his head, reveling in his soft skin and the blond curls on the child's head.

Eric wiped at his bloody tears as he walked back towards Sookie and sat next to her on the bed. Her feelings morphed immediately into relief and contentment as she snuggled into Eric's side, looking on at him holding their baby.

The happiness and joy they both felt as they held their son was shared by the other three presences in the room, looking on from a distance. After a while, they departed. Ludwig had completely cleaned up everything from the delivery and left. Pam and Jason remained in the house, but gave the new parents space.

Sookie fell asleep, exhaustion taking her. Eric held his sleeping son and bonded in his arms and couldn't feel any happier. It wasn't possible.

Pam

Pam had been working constantly since she had found out that Sookie was pregnant. She had begun planning a beautiful wedding. Sookie told Pam she didn't want to look wide as a house at her wedding, so she was going to wait until after the baby was born.

Pam had begun baby shopping as well. Since Eric and Sookie had both agreed to be surprised by the sex of the baby, she shopped for both boy and girl things when necessary. She picked colors that would work for both genders, picking accessory items that would fit for when the baby would come.

With input from Eric and Sookie, who had gone through various stages of nesting, she was able to get a nursery thrown together in record time. She also had the wardrobe that would last the baby until they reached a year old. She also had supplies for a year stocked. Buying these items had been hilarious. She and Jason had gone to Costco, receiving comical looks as Pam ordered crates of various baby materials.

Sookie didn't need to worry about anything, and neither did her frantic and worried maker. With Godric here, Pam could feel that Eric was calming down slightly. Now all that was needed was to accessorize the nursery with boy touches and get Sookie's decision on when the wedding would take place. It was all ready.

Pam sat with Jason on the couch and reflected on the baby upstairs. He was perfect. His eyes belonged to her maker. She had cried when she looked down into face of the perfect combination of both Sookie and Eric. Jason squeezed her hand as they looked at the child.

When Eric held the boy, Pam felt his happiness surge. It was intoxicating as she watched Sookie and Eric cuddle with the baby in their arms.

Pam looked to Jason, who was leaning his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. The delivery had taken 13 hours. It started while Pam had been in her day rest. She had awoken to frantic and terrified feelings from her maker.

Jason stopped her from going to him, notifying her that she would probably get her head ripped off by Eric trying to get near the bedroom during the delivery.

She calmed down and waited anxiously, hearing Sookie cry out in pain with every contraction.

Now as Jason slept next to her, she nudged him awake. He jerked awake and smiled at her weakly before yawning. "Oh man, can you believe it? I am an uncle. You are an aunt!" He smiled at Pam and she returned it.

Pam sent a text to Isabelle, who she was now living with in her swanked out Shreveport mansion, letting her know she would be staying with Sookie and Eric. While Isabelle had encouraged the move in from the beginning of their new relationship, Pam fought it on instinct. She had never been monogamous. Ever. But when Isabelle gave her the ultimatum, Pam found herself caving, not wanting to end her happiness. Truthfully she enjoyed coming home to someone, even though she hated to admit it.

Isabelle was a good match for her. She was older than Pam, so she could easily keep Pam in check, call her out on her bullshit, and keep Pam on her toes. She had power, she was amazing in bed, and she had no qualms experimenting now and then. Yes, she was happy and in a relationship.

She turned to an exhausted Jason saying, "You should go to bed. You have been up too long. I read about it on the internet."

He laughed out loud, but nodded and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, used to them now. These Stackhouses had made her soft. Damn them.

Sookie

Sookie awoke in a panic. She felt her flat, well flatter, stomach and jerked awake. She felt Eric comfort her through the bond and she opened her eyes, looking for Eric. He was in front of her and slipping Godric into her arms. The relief she felt was immense. She looked at her perfect son, then to her perfect soon-to-be husband.

At this moment she had it all. Knowing her son was safe, she cradled him to her. When Godric gave a whimper quickly turning into a wail, Sookie's breasts ached for him and she quickly pulled her son to her breasts. He latched on and Sookie sighed in relief as he drank from her.

Eric looked at his son, "Lucky boy," he murmured. She laughed and smacked his arm.

"Hey you had them extensively over the last year. It's his turn." Eric chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as Godric continued to drink.

Sookie remembered during her pregnancy, the phases she had gone through. She had gone through her panicky phase, quickly replaced by a nesting phase, desperate to get her house in order and clean for the baby. She had worked Pam to the bone to get supplies due to Eric having her on house arrest.

Her next phase had been more fun. She had been sexually charged constantly. And Eric and Sookie worked around the clock to quench her unending thirst for Eric. There were days they never left bed. She could come so hard she was afraid she would pass out, but she would climb right back on seeking her next release. Eric was extremely helpful with this phase and went above and beyond for her.

Sookie expected nine months of phases, but she never did anything customarily, and neither did Godric it seemed. She went into labor after only six months of pregnancy. Ludwig said this was something she had seen with other types of supes and that the baby was not in danger.

Now as Godric released her nipple from his milky and drool covered mouth, he began to fall back asleep. She kissed him tenderly on the forehead before wiping his mouth with the corner of her sheet and placing him back in the bed attached to her and Eric's bed.

Sookie watched her son sleep for a while before turning to Eric who was still watching both of them, studying them.

She smiled at him and he returned it. She noticed how tired he looked. "You haven't been to sleep yet? Eric! Go to sleep," she scolded. He shook his head tiredly as he held her, occasionally looking past her to where Godric was sleeping.

"Eric, I fell asleep not even an hour after he was born. You need sleep. Are you going to leave me feeling like the bad parent here by never gettin' any sleep?" He looked down at her and growled in frustration. She was right and he knew it. She smiled at her small victory and he flung himself on his back dramatically.

"Fine, you win. This time, Stackhouse," he grumbled. She laughed and leaned over him, kissing him. She pulled back and said, "I love you Eric, but game on." He chuckled and pulled her down to him for another kiss before snuggling her to his side. She felt him rub her back as he fell asleep.

When she was sure he was asleep, she looked once more toward Godric before falling asleep herself, nestled between the two most important men in her life.

Eric

Eric woke up to Sookie and Godric both gone from his side. He checked the bond immediately and found Sookie. In the bond, he also felt a new presence. It must be Godric.

Eric jumped from the bed, quickly throwing on pants in case Dr. Ludwig, Pam, or Jason was here. He found Sookie in the kitchen with Godric in a carrier perched on the counter. Sookie was eating a large meal. He chided himself for neglecting her need. She was probably starving when she woke up.

He walked toward the carrier and looked into his son's face. He was able to stop the gush from leaving his mouth as he saw his son giving him a gummy, drool soaked smile with his sparkling blue sapphire eyes. But just barely. He would never make fun of Jason again.

This baby was definitely gush-worthy.

He took the baby's hand in his own and leaned in to kiss it. He laughed as the baby made an excited movement and gurgling sound. And suddenly Godric had Eric's forefinger in a vice grip. He was strong for a baby.

"Ah yes, there is my son, taking after my strength. Your beautiful smile is your mothers though, min son."

Sookie shook her head, smiling at him in disbelief. "Ah since when am I missing so many teeth? Have I reached my old age already where I need dentures?" She pretended to check her mouth for missing teeth, but Eric froze up at the mention of her aging.

What would he do without her? How could he raise Godric alone? What would happen if they had more children and she died before they even knew her? He was quickly spiraling into depression and she seemed to notice in the bond that he was deeply saddened.

She shook her head. "Eric, I am so sorry, but I forgot to tell you something important about my fairy essence." She took the now empty plate and put it in the sink. She then grabbed their son out of the carrier and motioned for Eric to follow her into the living room.

"Eric, when I was in the in-between, I found out many things, including about our blessin' here. I guess I just, well, got overwhelmed with everything happening so fast and now it is time to tell you. My grandfather explained that when a fairy comes into a breeding age, most of them don't inherit a reproductive gene. I however was given this gene," motioning to their son, who was now latched on to Sookie, feeding.

Eric wondered where this was going. "So, there are things that come with this gene. Even though Fae typically age to be quite old, the Fae are a dying breed and the gene has a mutation of immortality in order to reproduce as many Fae offspring as possible…."

Sookie's mouth continued to move, but Eric shut down, not allowing himself to believe what she was saying to him. Eric had Sookie, he had a bond with her, he was marrying her, he had a child with her, and now, on top of everything, she was his forever? It couldn't be this good.

Life had always had a flip side.

"Eric? ERIC? Are you even listenin' to me?" she asked. He snapped his attention back to her and he looked her over like he thought this was a prank or he had imagined it.

"I am sorry, what dear one?" he asked.

Sookie gasped in exasperation. She repeated the immortality bit and he inhaled sharply. It was true. Eric stood and he heard Sookie gasp and shake at the waves of happiness and…relief, wasn't even the right word… that swept through him hit their bond and affected them and now their baby. It was too much for him. Godric squawked against her chest and Sookie was literally gripping him to her chest, panicking over his safety.

He turned back to her, his beautiful lover. Sookie cradled Godric to her and he never wanted it to end. And now, it never did have to end.

"Sookie, are you telling me the truth?" he asked quietly. She nodded, knowing that now was not the time for frustration or exasperation. He rushed to her and closed the distance between them. If Godric hadn't been there, it would be hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Eric felt Godric's comfort of being held so tightly between his two parents.

Sookie looked at him with amazement in her eyes, "Did you feel that! He is in the bond!"

Eric nodded, still not able to respond to the earlier news. He reached for his phone and began speaking rapid Swedish into Pam's voicemail about coming when she rose.

Sookie looked at him with her own happiness. She looked down at their son who was now gleaming up at her, sailing on his parent's joy. Eric could tell the child was mesmerized by his mother's beauty even at only a few days old.

Sookie rocked the child, making funny noises that sounded mostly like farm animal noises. She clucked and spoke, "Oh yes, and one more thing. The wedding is in two weeks. Pam and I finalized it. I have to get on a diet and work some of this flab off."

Sookie was delusional. She had gained almost no weight during her fleeting pregnancy. He shook his head. "No, absolutely not. You will need sustenance to recover from the hard labor and exercise is overdoing it. You have put on almost no weight, foolish girl."

She scoffed at him, turning back to their son. "Yes, I don't even need to check the bond to know you are being too kind."

He called Ludwig and left a message for her as well to call him back. She could make Sookie see sense.

Eric sent Pam a text, letting her know he would also need her assistance with a wedding matter. Yes, Eric had much to do.

Sookie

Pam had brought Jason over that night to tell them the news of her immortality. She was saddened at the idea of watching Jason age and die as she remained the way she was. Everyone in her life would die besides Eric and Pam. Maybe even her children.

Eric soothed her as best he could and so did Jason. Jason and Sookie decided to stay home while Pam and Eric headed to Fangtasia to check in on the reconstruction of the destroyed business. She needed some brother-sister time.

Sookie and Jason snacked as they watched movies together, fussing over and playing with Godric when he was awake. Sookie leaned against Jason as they watched the movies. Sookie was worn out. She found that even as she slept she was constantly feeling for Eric and for Godric. Reaching a deep sleep seemed to be impossible for her at the moment, but having Jason there seemed to help and she closed her eyes, listening to the movie.

Eric

"No! No! NO!" Pam shrieked. She glanced down in horror at what Eric had shown her. She glanced back up into Eric's face, "You are kidding me right?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't understand. She loved it."

"Yes, Eric, _loved_, as in past tense. Now all she will see every time she looks at it will be the pain that it caused her," she exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Pam went to her office, and returned with her purse. She grabbed what had begun this tiff and inclined her head towards the door.

"Come on." Once outside she moved them towards the van, and Eric had no choice but to follow his child. Pam drove them towards the outskirts of town and Eric wondered what his child had planned for him.

Ten minutes later, they parked outside a typical suburban house. It was nothing compared to Sookie and Eric's house. He wondered what he was walking into.

Pam parked and climbed out waving Eric to follow her in. Eric walked out and examined his surroundings, inhaling for any unusual scents and listening for something that would give him a clue about where he was.

He hoped that whatever this was, it would be quick. He felt the bond with Sookie, who was extremely relaxed and calm. Godric was asleep. But he was still anxious to get back to them.

He walked in through a garage which opened once Pam clicked her phone off. The door was opened by a small human woman. She smiled warmly at Pam and looked past her to Eric, her eyebrows flying up in shock at the sight of him.

She looked to Pam, raising an eyebrow. "He is the one buying and he is my maker. He can be trusted." Eric knew Pam could feel his confusion and now frustration. "Eric, this nice lady is Carol. She is going to be helping you with your problem."

Eric nodded, and Carol invited both of them into her residence. He followed her down to what could only be described at a bunker vault. It was extremely secure. Eric noticed that the door was partly composed of silver metal.

Where the fuck were they?

Suddenly the door swung open and he understood why his child had brought him here. The room was filled with precious gems and diamonds. Necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, tiaras, belts. Anything you could encrust with gems, it was here. Eric immediately saw fifteen things he wanted for Sookie.

"Carol specializes in fabulous jewelry, specifically vintage and antique jewelry," Pam informed him.

Carol ushered them in and Pam walked right over to a wall where there was a metal table loaded with engagement rings. Eric walked over and looked over the amazing selection. Cartier had nothing on this woman.

Eric suddenly saw a ring and wedding band that was perfect for Sookie. He picked up the rings and examined their brilliance. He glanced to the woman and then to Pam, who was looking at the ring in approval. She nodded and Eric told Carol he would take it. He also pointed to several other items he would take for Sookie. Pam also snuck some pieces on his pile. He smiled indulgently and handed over a credit card. Carol rang everything up and placed all the pieces in boxes, except the one he would be needing tonight.

They thanked Carol, who encouraged Eric to return for anything he may need jewelry wise. He took her card and assured her he would be returning.

They left and Eric told Pam he was going to fly. He wanted to get back to Sookie and Godric faster than her van could get him there and he wanted to send Jason home and get this ring on his beloved's finger.

Sookie

Soon Sookie felt feather light kisses on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into Eric's brilliant blue eyes. She again thanked God for giving Eric's beauty to her son.

Sookie looked to the carrier to see Godric awake and alert in the carrier. She breathed out a sigh. "Jason watched Godric as you slept and just left when I got back," he reassured her. Sookie looked around the semi-dark living room and felt guilt surge through her. "I am sorry. I don't know why I am so tired."

He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. She cupped his cheeks softly as the kiss continued. "You are a new mother, I am a new father. Exhaustion is to be expected, Sookie. I am exhausted and I am vampire. I am exhausted from feeling so happy all the time."

She smiled brightly as tears collected in her eyes. Sookie pecked his lips once more. He moved to Godric and picked him up. Sookie smiled seeing how tender and sweet he was to their child. He spoke in Swedish to their child and she wasn't fully paying attention to what he was saying until she heard her own name.

"Ah Godric, Mommy is already tuning me out with you in the picture," he teased.

Sookie blushed. She apologized and grabbed Godric's hand, "I can't help that you turned out as handsome as your…" she trailed off as she felt something in Godric's hand. Sookie opened his death grip on the object and gasped as she finally saw what was inside his precious little hand.

She swiveled towards Eric who was on one knee and looking at her with so much love in his eyes it took her breath away. "Sookie, we have had so many bumps in the road. I know you have already accepted my proposal, and this isn't me asking again. I want to thank you for everything you have given me despite those bumps, when I deserve none of it. Godric, sunlight, you. Everything one person could want, I have. And it is all because of you."

Sookie was crying and he was desperately wiping at her tears, hating them even as he felt her happiness. He hated her tears. Weepy women freaked him out.

"Eric, it's beautiful," she choked out. He took the ring out of her hand and slid it on her left finger where she would keep it for the rest of her life, no matter what life hit them with this time. He would have to rip it off her cold dead hand if he wanted it back.

"You make it beautiful Sookie."

He kissed her ring then each of her fingertips. Eric stood with Godric secured in his arms and Sookie turned off the rest of the lights. She followed him up the stairs and after they placed Godric in his bassinette, Sookie and Eric went into the bathroom, preparing for bed. Sookie climbed in facing a now sleeping Godric. Eric spooned Sookie from behind, burying his nose into her hair.

Sookie fell asleep cradled in Eric's arms and she whispered to him how much she loved him, before falling into a much needed deep sleep.

**Okay, next chapter is the last one for this story. If I get enough requests for a sequel I will consider it. So please let me know what y'all thought. Thanks lovelies!**


	30. Dream

**Here it is! The last chapter nobody thought would ever come! It took me awhile to get it right in my own head and then transferred to paper. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think with the now completed story!**

Chapter 30: Dream –Priscilla Ahn

Pam 

Pam followed Sookie around the kitchen to the laundry room. Sookie hadn't allowed Eric to hire anyone to help with housework, so Pam watched as she heaved the now clean clothes into the dryer. She then made sure she had all the dry clothes and walked to the laundry room folding table to fold the laundry, most of it belonging to Sookie and the baby.

"Sookie, please! This will be your last night of freedom. A night in which, I am told, the naughtier the bride-to-be acts the better."

Sookie just chuckled and shook her head, "Not my thing, Pam."

Pam sighed in frustration. Okay, time to break out the big guns, "Oh, come on Sookie! Alright I wasn't going to tell you this, but I am desperate. We have a stripper for you…dressed as a Viking. I am told in nothing but a loin cloth and those ridiculous horn hats. I know that's your thing, for God's sake."

Sookie burst out laughing and piled the now folded laundry back into the basket and slung it under her arm. She then headed out of the laundry room towards the kitchen, still shaking her head and chortling.

"Pam, why would I need a fake Viking, when I have a real one right under my roof, in my bed?"

Pam followed behind her, heels clicking on the floors. Sookie had been dodging and telling her this was a no go from the beginning. But she and Isabelle had carved out time from their busy sex schedule and Isabelle's queenly duties to find this damn Viking for Sookie.

Sookie handed Jason a second bottle for Godric and she began rinsing and loading dishes in the dishwasher. All the while, Pam was pushing for her to come to a fabulous bachelorette party.

Sookie turned to her and said, with finality, "Pam, thanks, but I don't want that kind of thing. You know that. What you really want is to get a rise out of Eric. There are so many ways to do that."

Pam pouted, "Yeah, but this is the best way! I never get to mess with Eric where you are concerned. Please Sookie!"

Sookie shook her head and left Pam standing there in the kitchen looking after her, wondering if she should follow. Sookie turned on her heel, "No, Pam. Now, I am leaving Godric with his aunt and uncle. He seems happy with right now, so I am taking a nap."

Pam raised an eyebrow at her presumption, but Sookie knew that Pam had grown soft on the little human. She hated all children. Except this one. She found her and Jason fighting over who got to hold him, to feed him, and, yes, even burp and change the little slob.

Pam was already punished once by Eric because he caught her trying to wake Godric from a nap to play with him. Yes, Pam was hooked. She told Eric and anybody who would listen that it was just this child she would ever come to care for, but she knew if Sookie had more of these little "teacup humans" as Eric called them, her heart would dote on each one.

She heard Sookie settle into her room after closing the doors and went to Jason, extending her arms for Godric, "Deny me, like your sister, Jason Stackhouse and I will hurt you. You don't have the protection of my maker as Sookie does, so choose wisely. It's my turn with him. He wants Aunt Pam, anyway."

Jason feigned shock and handed over Godric, who immediately kicked his fat little legs in excitement. Pam smiled down into Godric's face cooing at him in Swedish.

Jason said they should watch a movie and Pam agreed. She didn't want to leave now that Godric was sweetly dozing against her chest, anyway. She rocked him gently and sat on the couch. Jason picked something out and they sat, absorbed in the plot until Pam felt her maker approach.

Pam looked down into Godric's face to check and see if he was still asleep and found he was quiet, but wide awake. She smiled down at him and he reached a balled up fist to her mouth. She kissed his hand as her maker walked in and she looked up to see him smiling at her, Godric, and Jason snuggled up on the couch.

He smiled and looked upwards to where Sookie was and nodded at Pam before heading upstairs.

Eric

Eric had a rough night. The re-opening of Fangtasia had been a bigger deal than he would have anticipated. It seemed that once the humans were deprived of their little guilty pleasure, they became even more addicted. Eric fed that addiction by opening the doors and serving them their overpriced beverages with the chance of a vampire taking an interest in you, though chances of that happening were slim.

Very slim, he thought as he thought about Sookie in her little red and white dress, fire and fearlessness blazing her in warm brown eyes.

Eric was tired of the paperwork, on top of being of just plain tired. Eric wasn't getting his normal amount of rest because of Godric.

Both he and Sookie were up around the clock with Godric. Some nights he would cry and cry, apparently for no reason. He didn't want milk, he didn't need burping, and he didn't need to be changed. Sookie was tired most days, and in the bond he could feel her exhaustion and insecurity about whether or not she was up to the job of being a mother.

Eric constantly reassured her that this was part of the new parenting phase in their lives, and she was typically comforted by his words of encouragement. Sometimes she would dissolve in tears or screams, but she would calm down and regroup.

Thinking about Sookie, Eric decided it was time to go back home to her. Sookie and he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together since Fangtasia opened back up, Godric being born, and his sheriff's duties demanded he take action.

He was seriously considering resigning as sheriff and handing Fangtasia over to Pam, although she = was spending more and more time with Sookie and the baby herself.

He smiled at the thought and began to pack up his stuff. He checked in to the bar and signaled to the bartender he was leaving. Eric ran out the back door, immediately taking flight outside of the back door. He soared in the sky and felt his bond with Sookie. He could feel Sookie soundly asleep. Godric was awake, but content.

He landed with a light thud on the porch and walked in the house, locking the doors behind him. Eric made his way through the living room and found Jason, Pam and Godric all snuggled on the couch. Pam was playfully kissing and nibbling on Godric's hands. Eric looked his son over, who seemed delighted with the attention his aunt and uncle were giving him.

He nodded his head to Pam to let him know he would be with Sookie and she nodded in reply.

He ran up the stairs to their bedroom and found Sookie, lying curled in a tight ball under the blankets.

Eric stripped of his clothes and climbed in behind Sookie, pulling her body up against his. She immediately relaxed her tense muscles, turning to him and wrapping her arms and legs around his. She murmured his name in her sleep and he kissed her forehead, inhaling in her warm and beautiful scent.

Sookie stirred and looked up at him, smiling softly. Eric pulled her up to him and he kissed her deeply. She responded and her hips seemed to writhe against him, making him growl. Suddenly she stopped dead, and Eric listened for any sign of danger or for Godric.

Nothing. Sookie disentangled herself from Eric, despite his efforts to keep her there and she left the room.

Eric tracked her through the house and figured she was heating a bottle up for Godric. Eric was panting in sexual frustration. Not to sound like a pig, but they hadn't made love since before Godric was born. Two weeks ago. Repeat: Eric Northman. Without sex with Sookie for two weeks. Hell must have frozen over.

Eric felt her lust and need of him, but every time he tried to initiate something she would pull away, going to Godric.

Eric struggled to control his impulse to run to her and pummel into her wet heat, but he controlled his need and got up to find her.

Sookie sat with Godric on the sofa, Pam and Jason no longer there.

Eric grabbed Godric away from Sookie, who let him go reluctantly and leaned against the couch as he placed Godric in his carrier sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed Sookie and leaned her back against his chest and kissed the back of her head.

"Sookie," he said.

From that one word, he felt her burst into tears. He whipped her around and hugged her to him and he knew she could feel his confusion in the bond.

Sookie looked into his eyes, and then squeezed them shut as more tears began to leak out. His heart broke seeing her so upset. He wiped the tears from her face and held her until her sobs subsided into deep breaths and hiccups.

He rubbed her back reassuringly and she clung to him, seemingly afraid to let go of him.

He pulled her back from him and she couldn't even look into his eyes, her head falling down.

"What is it, my love? Please tell me."

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands, hiding something. He checked the bond and felt shame, insecurity, and mortification. He gripped her hands and asked her to look up at him. She did and her tear filled face regarded him as he ran his finger through her hair and down her neck.

"Tell me," he asked more forcefully.

She nodded and her eyes welled with tears as she croaked out, "What if…what if I don't feel the same… as, you know, before and, you don't want me anymore that way?" she asked as tears streamed her face.

Eric burst out laughing and Sookie shook as she began to cry hard again and he stopped. "That's what this is about? Sookie, my lover, I highly doubt that you will be any less amazing that the first time we had sex. Do you doubt my devotion to you? If all I wanted was a good fuck Sookie I could go and get one easily. You have my heart. Sookie, I have been dying to be in between those amazing thighs again since Godric was born, but I didn't want to rush you. Have you also forgotten that you ingested quite a bit of my blood, completely healing you, after giving birth?"

Sookie looked him in the eyes and checked the bond for his sincerity. He opened the bond wide and Sookie felt his sincerity, his love for her, and most importantly his desire for her.

She gasped and he felt her own stirring of lust. He picked the carrier with a now sleeping Godric inside it up and took Sookie's hand and led her up to their room where he proved just how much he still lusted for her.

Sookie

Sookie panted in effort to catch her breath. Eric proved just how much he had been wanting her over the past, holy hell, had it really been two weeks? She was covered in a light sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead and down he back as she snuggled against Eric who was also having trouble recovering.

Sookie stretched in complete pleasure and satisfaction, a low rumbling in her throat showing how happy she was. Eric chuckled and lifted her so she was lying on top of him. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see they had been going at it for hours. She flushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't regret it. She really needed that.

Eric seemed to know what she was feeling and said, "Yes, my Sookie, I needed that too. I still need it," he whispered throatily against her ear, pressing his hardening member against her thigh.

Sookie moaned in a combination of amazement and desire, "Slow down Cowboy, I am out of practice here."

He chuckled and then she felt him shifting lightly under her. She felt the head of his penis running along her soaked folds. She couldn't help her hips rolling, looking to take him in. He eased into her and rested inside of her, looking into her eyes. She kissed him slowly, running her fingers through his hair, Sookie rolled her hips, causing her clit to rub against his pubic bone as he slowly pumped into her.

Sookie explored his fangs with her tongue, occasionally slicing it on them so he could taste her. Eric rumbled in pleasure and placed his hands on her hips to steady her pace and help her move against him, rock hard and impossibly deep inside of her. Soon she was bucking against him, having found the place inside of her where every time he hit it, she gasped and shuddered, her world shaking a bit.

Sookie came, falling over the edge, her muscles rejoicing and dancing, then going limp as Eric thrust once, twice, three times into her before going over himself and sinking his fangs in her neck, drinking as his seed shot deep into her causing her muscles to clench around him tighter.

Sookie held Eric to her neck, encouraging him to enjoy her unique bouquet, which he had refrained from since Godric.

He sucked her neck and Sookie hugged herself to him tightly as he drank. He pulled back, sealing the wounds, and kissed her urgently. He sliced his own tongue on his fangs and she did the same, reaffirming their bond as they kissed. Sookie continued the kiss until she began to feel lightheaded and Eric pulled away kissing all over her face and neck.

"Sookie, I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be my wife." Sookie shrugged, "We already are according to vampire custom right? Husband?" she asked. He nodded and Sookie felt his extreme pride and pleasure at her calling him husband.

He lightly brushed his lips with hers and she responded. Suddenly she heard Godric wake up and she gasped as she tried to disentangle herself from Eric, who held her tightly to him.

She looked to him and he kissed her hard. He pulled looked at Godric and smiled toward Godric as the baby seemed to settle back into sleep. "Sookie, he is a baby, he doesn't know what is going on."

She looked at him nervously, considered his statement, and nodded, settling on top of him once more. Her body was rejoicing still from the amazing sex her and her Viking just had and she chuckled as she thought of Pam and her Viking stripper.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, but he tickled his fingers up along her side making her squirm and him groan as she rubbed against him.

Sookie tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her. "Lover, you know I am very talented in the art of torture. Both kinds. Those that cause physical pain and those of pleasure. Do you still want to keep me from the joke?" he asked, his fingertips just barely ghosting over her skin. She tried to remain calm, but his fingers moved more assuredly and Sookie laughed and laughed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"FINE!" she shrieked as she began losing her breath. She didn't want Godric to wake either. Eric ceased his movements and waited. "Pam wants a bachelorette party and she hired a stripper, dressed as a Viking. Well a Viking in very little uh, um, hide."

Eric chuckled, but his eyes clouded as he thought about it. "Sookie, what did you say?"

Sookie decided to tease him and said, "Well I thought I better take my chance at being pillaged by another Viking. So I will be comparing notes since I have only encountered one other Viking in my life."

He growled, partly as a joke, and rolled them so he was hovering over her, "You are MINE! My bonded, my wife, my Sookie. I do not share with anyone!" Sookie gasped as he entered her quickly and began thrusting in deep and quick, hitting her right every time. Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist, cradling him between her thighs, and held on for dear life as he proved what a pillaging Viking meant.

It didn't take long for Sookie to feel the white hot electricity travel through her body as she came again. How many times was this now? Six? Seven? She had honestly lost count and wondered if she would be walking tomorrow.

Eric shuddered over her, shaking and snarling as he came inside of her clenching walls. He lowered himself down when he was finished, still inside of her and asked, "What did you really say, Sookie?"

She chuckled as she rubbed her clit against his pubic bone again, sending aftershocks down and between her legs. "I said I ain't goin' to no bachelorette party when I have my very own, very naked Vikin' in my own bed!"

Eric pretended to wipe sweat off his brow in relief and Sookie laughed. Eric rolled them to their sides so they were facing each other.

"We get married day after tomorrow. Are there any human rituals you would like me to acknowledge?" Eric asked. Sookie thought about it, but shook her head, "Well, just one. No seein' me before I walk down the aisle. Not because it is bad luck, but because I want to be ready when you see me."

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead. "So, the part where we can't be together the night before the wedding?"

Sookie tilted her face his, "Nope, I am going to be a hussy on my weddin' day and get good and laid before I walk down that aisle."

Eric chuckled, but she felt him get excited. He reached down and smacked her butt, and she gasped in shock.

"Did you just smack my butt?"

"I did. But I will remind you that I said never to insult my bonded and wife to me again or you would be punished."

Sookie rubbed her butt dramatically, but Eric swatted her hand away and massaged it for her. As things started heating up again, Sookie heard Godric truly waking up with a loud mewl. She looked up at Eric who looked down at her with black, lust filled eyes. She reached down and squeezed his pulsing hard on, causing him to moan and slightly pump into her hand.

"Later, Viking," she whispered against his mouth.

Eric slid off her reluctantly and went to the crib and picked up Godric. He whispered something along the lines of Godric being a cock blocker, just like his namesake, causing Sookie to laugh under her breath.

She rolled to her side and couldn't help feel completely relaxed and at ease. Her muscles were loose and still twitching from everything Eric had done to her, still wondering if there was more.

There definitely was, but Sookie needed sleep first.

Sookie grabbed the blankets and was snuggling beneath them when she felt Eric come back in the room and climb in. She turned to him, half asleep and saw him gently place Godric in his crib before turning back to her and cuddling next to her, throwing his arm and leg over her.

Sookie relaxed and let sleep take her for the first time in what seemed like days.

When Sookie woke up, she realized it was full sunny out and she hadn't heard Godric wake up or anything. She glanced for Godric and found his bassinette empty, but Eric was also gone, so she didn't panic.

Sookie stretched and got up, throwing on a silk robe Pam had purchased for her, and went in search of her men. She found them in the kitchen, Eric holding a bottle of milk to Godric's mouth.

Sookie went and started a pot of coffee and also threw some toast into the toaster. She also grabbed milk and some bran cereal and poured herself a bowl. Both Godric and Eric's eyes followed her around the kitchen as she prepared something for her breakfast and she sat and shrugged her shoulders at both of them.

Eric sat next to her and Godric fisted his tiny fists into her hair. He momentarily released the bottle from his mouth, but quickly latched back on.

She finished her meal and put the bowl in the sink before she turned back to Eric, who she now noticed was only wearing boxer briefs. She licked her lips, her sexual impulses skyrocketing as she watched him. Godric finished the bottle and Eric placed Godric back in the chair.

Faster than she could process, he was behind her, her robe slid up over her butt and he was massaging her ass. He pushed her to lean forward on the countertop. She moaned against the cool marble counter and gasped as he ran his fingers along her folds, feeling her wetness.

She moaned against him and clenched her eyes shut as she felt him move to her clit and then to her overheated center. He plunged a finger into her and then used another to stimulate her clit. She moaned and gasped as she searched for something on the counter to grip onto, but there wasn't anything.

Eric pumped his fingers in and out of her before standing and releasing his already hard cock and moving it inside of her slowly. She gasped and pleaded for him to go deeper and faster, but he took his time.

She arched her back, attempting to take him deeper herself, but Eric wanted to enjoy this. She tried to jerk her head around to watch him enter her, but again he pushed her forward, so she couldn't see what he was doing. It was incredibly erotic.

Sookie began getting impatient and spread her legs wider, arching her back like a bow, and pushing herself back against Eric, who held her hips so tantalizingly away from him.

"Eric, make me suffer and I will hurt you. Just do it!"

With that he thrust into her roughly and she moaned and gasped at being so full of him. Eric's cock was beautiful, especially when it was so deep in her. She moved back against him and he spanked her!

She was pleasantly shocked and she turned her head, "Ouch, what did I do to deserve that?" she grunted out.

"You said later. This is my time. Stay still," he growled out. She did as he asked and as a reward, he slid one of his hands to the front of her, putting glorious pressure on the sensitive nerve bundle there.

Sookie cried out in pleasure at the sensation. And suddenly he ripped the rest of the robe off of her. He bare breasts made contact with the cool countertop and she gasped in pleasure as her nipples rubbed against the slick, cold surface.

Eric moved faster and faster in her and she felt her knees begin to give out, "No! You are staying in this position until I am done with you, wife!"

Sookie gasped at his request, but she locked her knees in place and waited for her orgasm to hit, knowing that Eric would only let her have it when he was ready.

She felt a golden light invade every cell in her body. Eric suddenly roared so loudly she was sure the ground shook and he bit into her jugular as both of them came, hard. Sookie again struggled to stay upright, but she gripped the edge of the countertop as she waited for her muscles to listen to her and not Eric.

Her vagina was in heaven, but it didn't want Eric to leave it as he began to slide out.

He held onto her and picked her up, setting her bare butt on the counter. He kneeled and licked her long slit, collecting some of their collective juices onto his finger and holding it to Sookie, who eagerly took it in her mouth to taste.

She licked everything off and he moved back between her thighs. She moaned and gasped, twining her fingers through his hair as his tongue did wonders to her. Sookie was at the point where she wouldn't be able to take much more.

Sookie came twice more on their kitchen counter. Eric withdrew his fangs from her inner thigh and kissed up her stomach to each of her breasts, and settling on her mouth when he reached it. Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, locking him between her thighs. Eric gripped her outer thighs and kissed her deeply. He then alternated between soft kisses to her lips to her earlobe.

"Sookie you drive me so crazy. I can't get enough of you," he said, his voice sounding tortured. Sookie smiled and kissed his neck. She then did something that she felt like she needed. She bit. She bit hard into Eric's vein and sucked in his powerful, delicious blood. Eric gasped in shock, but he tangled his hand in her hair and held her to his neck.

Sookie heard Eric's fangs click into place and waited for him to bite. When he did, they both came. Sookie gasped against his shoulder, still latched on, although the wound was almost completely closed now. Eric had pulled back and was looking at her in awe.

"Oh my God. That was intense," she whispered roughly in his ear. Eric could only nod. He helped her down from the island and they both turned to see Godric staring at them, clearly wondering what he was seeing.

"Amazing sex, son," Eric claimed gruffly. Sookie rolled her eyes, "Daddy is a pig," she stated, elbowing him as she went to Godric. She handed him to Eric, saying she needed a shower. She grabbed up her destroyed robe and tried to wrap herself up as best she could.

Behind her she heard Eric guffaw, and she shot him a look over her shoulder before going up the stairs and to their bathroom. She threw the robe in the wastebasket and turned the hot water on. As it warmed up, she brushed her teeth, climbing into the shower when she was done.

Sookie began lathering up, when she heard the door of the shower open and a naked Godric and Eric walked into the shower with her. She smiled as she watched her son's face light up at the new experience.

The new family spent a while bathing and playing in the water before they climbed out. Eric needed some rest, so Sookie took Godric and left him to get some rest.

Sookie dressed Godric and played with him for a bit. Today Dr. Ludwig was going to come and check up on Godric. Sookie tidied up the house while Godric napped. When Patty popped into their living room, Sookie clapped excitedly and ran to the tiny woman.

After chatting with each other, Dr. Ludwig checked a now awake Godric. After her examination, she turned to Sookie. "He is growing quickly for his age, but it will slow. Even though he is only two weeks, his physical and cognitive development indicates him at about 4 months. Soon he will be able to lift his head and upper body on his own."

Sookie looked down at her son in shock. Was this the rate of growth his entire life? Would she watch him grow and die at an alarmingly fast rate?

Dr. Ludwig, sensing her panic shook her head, "No, he will slow in growing like other babies. After a certain age he will age normally. Nothing to fear, little Fae. It is just the supernatural in him that causes him to grow so quickly in the first few stages of his life."

Sookie breathed out in relief. They two of them gossiped for a while, specifically about the wedding taking place the next day in Bon Temps.

Soon she had to leave, another patient calling her away.

Sookie grabbed Godric up and went to fix herself something to eat and to warm Godric up a bottle. She finished eating up and fed Godric. As Sookie finished cleaning the dishes she had used, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she felt Eric inhale against her hair and take in her scent.

"Sunset is soon, lover. I know Pam is coming here with Isabelle to see if she can change your mind about the party…you can go if you want, I suppose."

She shook her head and turned in his arms and cupped his face as she stood on tiptoes. "Nope, I am staying here."

Eric smiled and Sookie felt his relief and pleasure at her decision. She kissed him lightly on the lips, but he buried his fingers in her hair and held her to him as he deepened the kiss. Sookie responded, but their kiss was interrupted by Pam and Isabelle calling out to them.

Eric growled in frustration and Sookie chuckled against his lips before calling out, "In here!"

Pam and Isabelle appeared in the kitchen and Pam immediately went to Godric, picking him up out of the chair he was resting in. He gurgled happily at her and Pam gushed and smiled. When Pam noticed that everyone was starting at her with mixed wonder and surprise, she wiped the smile off her face and raised her eyebrow. "Shut up."

They chuckled as she stormed into the living room with Godric smiling back at them over her shoulder.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and they followed Isabelle who was also singing a Spanish baby song to the baby, trying to maneuver the baby away from Pam, who wasn't giving him up. Eric sat him and Sookie on the loveseat and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Sookie could feel his happiness singing in their bond as he held her and looked on at his child and her lover holding Godric. Sookie sighed, riding off the waves of contentment rolling off of him and hugged him around the waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Pam finally let Isabelle have a turn with Godric, she got up and handed Sookie a gift bag. "Since I couldn't give you a bachelorette party, this is a gift for you to celebrate on your own."

Sookie opened the bag, peeking inside. What she saw made her laugh out loud and blush. Eric reached for it, despite Sookie trying to hide the bag away. He began to tickle her and then made his move for the bag. Isabelle and Pam smiled at them as Eric opened the bag and smiled wickedly up at his child.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, child. Thank you Isabelle. I think I can work with this," he said as he grabbed the Viking helmet with horns out of the bag and placing it on his head. He then reached in and chuckled as he pulled out a small square of faux leather hide. Sookie blushed, feeling stirrings of lust as Eric looked to her mischievously.

"Yes, she is quite turned on I think," he murmured softly, eyes getting dark with lust. Sookie slapped his arm and shook her head at him, blushing furiously as Pam and Isabelle laughed. Eric threw the loin cloth back in the bag, but didn't bother doing so with the helmet.

"Well Sookie, now that you are to engage in a sex marathon with Eric, we have an offer for you," Pam stated. She looked at Sookie and then handed her another bag. Inside Sookie found an expensive Turkish terrycloth bathrobe and a brochure. She looked confused towards Pam and Isabelle.

"Tonight you are getting your brains fucked out by my maker. Tomorrow you sleep in and then around noon you are going to a spa for the day. Then your wedding takes place. So I propose that you let me and Isabelle take Godric for the evening and during the day tomorrow."

Sookie gave Eric a nervous look, who shot her a reassured one back. "Isabelle is queen and has every protective resource. Her house is even more secure than our own. I think they can handle him. You should enjoy yourself tomorrow."

Sookie nodded and looked to Pam and Isabelle, "If anything happens to him, your deaths will be slow," she kidded. They chuckled and nodded. Pam went to go pack an overnight bag, her heels clicking excitedly around the house.

Isabelle called and arranged for extra day guards and more supplies for Godric. Sookie held Godric, bouncing him on her knees. Eric held on to his hand and rubbing Sookie's back with the other. Pam and Isabelle both returned and watched the nervous parents wrestle with letting their baby out of the house for the first time without them.

Eric finally grabbed Godric out of Sookie's arms and kissed his forehead. He walked him over to Pam and before handing him over gave Pam a serious look, causing even Godric to go silent. Pam nodded and took Godric from him.

"You know, it's kind of hard to take you seriously in that ridiculous Viking hat," she said with her trademark smirk. Isabelle was strapping Godric into a car seat. "Hat or not, if Godric comes back missing a hair, you will be punished."

She nodded and turned on her heel. Eric and Sookie held hands as they got in the car and drove away. Sookie felt a momentary wave of panic come over her, but her mind was rapidly trying to calm her down. Coupled with Eric's reassurance and calm coursing through the bond she completely relaxed against him. Pam and Isabelle were badass vampires. Isabelle was queen. He would be safe.

Eric

As Eric watched Pam, Isabelle, and Godric drive away, he held onto Sookie. He was nervous. He didn't like Godric apart from them, but this was a step he knew they would have to face eventually. And he had to admit, he did want Sookie to himself tonight with no worries.

All he wanted lately was to be buried deep within her. He pulled her close and he felt her own lust in the bond. He dragged her inside and locked the door. She looked over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs. Her running from him caused his fangs to instantly descend.

He listened until he felt her reach the door and then zipped up behind her and flung her on the bed before she knew it. She gasped in surprise. Just as he was reaching for her she was reaching for him. He tore her clothes from her body and his own. He stared down at her, adoring every delectable inch of her.

"Sookie, you become more beautiful every day," he whispered softly. Sookie gave him a small smile, one of disbelief and innocence. She never would know how beautiful she truly was. Eric planned on showing her every day for the rest of their lives.

Eric gently ran her fingertips along her soft skin. She shivered under his touch. He loved when she trembled like she was. He reached her soft curls, leading to her warmth and felt her ready for him. She panted slightly, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that melted him. He leaned down to her and kissed her slowly, but soon the kiss became more intense.

She ran her tongue against his lip and he opened his mouth inviting her in. She tickled his fangs with her tongue, causing him to moan into her mouth. She then massaged his tongue with her own as Eric lowered himself to her, feeling her breasts rub against his chest. Sookie arched up into him so there was more skin to skin contact.

Eric reached between them and guided himself inside of her. She moaned as he entered her up to the hilt and she moved her hips so her legs were high on his hips, taking him as deep as possible. She ran her hands up his sides and he shivered at the feeling of being inside of her and feeling her happiness and desire for him.

Sookie bucked her hips, telling him to move and he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Sookie. So fucking perfect," he gasped out. Being inside of her was perfect. Despite their son being born, she was tight and fit him perfectly.

Sookie leaned up to him and he noticed she kept her eyes trained on his. Her love for him was there and he moved faster and faster in her. She gasped as she reached her climax and screamed her release as it hit. Eric continually thrust into her slowly, massaging her clit as she came down.

He rolled them so she was straddling him now. She closed her eyes tightly and began rolling her hips, lowering herself up and down on him. Eric panted up at her and growled, "Eyes open, Sookie."

Sookie opened her eyes and looked down at him as she grinded herself down on him. She leaned down and kissed him roughly and he felt tingles up his shins, thighs and then his own balls begin to contract for their impending release. He moaned and leaned up and pulled one of Sookie's nipples into his mouth sinking his fangs in.

When her intoxicating blend hit his tongue, he exploded inside of her and they both released violently. Sookie shuddered and held on to him tightly for stability. When her muscles gave out, she lowered herself onto his chest, laying fully on him. He stroked her back and hair. She was quivering in pleasure and he kissed the top of her head. Tomorrow she would be his wife, his bonded, his pledged. His everything. She was his, as much as he was hers.

Sookie traced lazy patterns on his upper arms, while she regained her breath. Eric leaned up and kissed her shoulder, up her neck, and then demanded her lips with his own. She kissed him back with as much desperation and soon they were joined again and writhing as much pleasure from one another as they could.

Eric had Sookie on her back, on her side, her on top, him on top, on her knees, on her stomach. Every way he could have her, he did. When they were finally satisfied, they snuggled into each other and fell asleep, just as the sun dawned over the horizon.

Today was the day Eric Northman got to marry Sookie Stackhouse. It was the best day of his life.

Sookie

Sookie had woken up to an alarm going off. She grabbed her phone to a message from Pam reading "Spa Time". Sookie yawned and stretched. As she relaxed her pleasantly sore muscles, she rolled to look over at Eric. He was asleep. She leaned over and kissed him softly, and she felt his lips respond slightly before falling back into sleep.

She whispered, "I love you, husband."

She got up and threw on a velour leisure suit that Pam had laid out. She quickly changed and got somewhat cleaned up before she heard the doorbell ringing. She listened for the brain signature and heard that the driver was waiting to take her to a spa.

She grabbed her purse and cell phone and ran out the door. The spa was wonderful. Before today, Sookie had never had the desire to partake in a spa day, but she could see why people got hooked. Pam had made sure Sookie had the most relaxing and rejuvenating treatments.

Every inch of Sookie was scrubbed, buffed, moisturized, and massaged. Pam had also arranged for every inch of Sookie to be waxed, but Sookie put her foot down on that one. She was completely relaxed and when she thought she was done, she was shown to the beautician and hair stylist on staff. Sookie never saw another customer.

She asked her masseuse, but she smiled and said she was the only customer today. Sookie was confused, but her body felt so amazing as the woman stroked out the tense muscles she dismissed the thought immediately.

As her hair was being coiffed, she heard her stylist think how lucky Sookie was that her fiancé had rented out the entire spa for her. Sookie looked at her in the mirror in shock as she curled and winded her hair. Sookie wasn't allowed to pick out her hair or makeup, which was fine with her. Pam had given pictures and detailed descriptions to the workers of what she wanted for Sookie.

Sookie couldn't believe that high handed vampire of hers. Sookie smiled to herself and when she was done getting her hair, face, and nails done she left the spa and was driven home. In less than two hours she would be married and pledged to Eric.

Sookie walked through her front door and found her and Eric's home buzzing with activity. A supe company called E(E)E was taking care of the entire event. Sookie had told Pam what she wanted and the rest was in her hands. Sookie had said she didn't really care as long as by the end of the night she was married and pledged to her Eric.

Sookie walked through her living room and a voice called out to her, "Sookie? Are you Sookie?" Sookie turned and almost laughed when she saw a huge, bald man in genie like pants ambling towards her. "Yes, I am Sookie."

He smiled and she couldn't help but notice him giving her the up down look. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Pam said you would be available for us if we had any question. She also asked me to give you this," he said holding an envelope out to her.

Sookie nodded, wanting to get away from the man who was now thinking extremely lewd thoughts about her. She wasn't having that in their home, on their wedding day. She nodded, her mouth in a stern line, and walked away.

In the note, Pam had told her she was to stay away from Eric now. The baby's nursery, which they hadn't used since Sookie wanted the baby to be with them until he was long enough, was her wedding central. Sookie entered Godric's room and gasped at the flowers, makeup station, and everything that one bride might need. Sookie gasped as she looked around the room.

Sookie looked to the clock, seeing that Pam and Eric would be up in less than an hour. Sookie turned on the computer they had in there, and surfed the web until Pam clicked open the door. She smiled at Sookie and walked over towards her saying, "Good, if you fell asleep on your hair I would have been pissed."

Sookie chuckled and hugged Pam to her. "It's really happening, isn't it Pam."

Pam pulled back, "If I have to drag both of you down the aisle I will. It's happening whether you want it to or not." Sookie laughed and they began to freshen up her makeup, which was still perfect. Pam handed Sookie a bag of lingerie and pointed her to the bathroom. Sookie got the lingerie on. It was beautiful, but not as sexy as Sookie would have guessed Pam to have chosen.

She walked out and Pam's fangs ran down. She smiled at Sookie and Sookie blushed. Pam moved over to Sookie and held her dress out for her. Sookie's dress was a beautiful white dress with a hint of red in the gown that had a fade effect as it got to the bottom. It was in the baby doll style and flowed out from under the bust. There was a tulle overlay that gave it a wistful, graceful look. This was the dress she had picked out for the ceremony. Pam had wanted every elaborate dress for her, but she had put her foot down and insisted on the simple dress that called out to her.

Pam had more dresses for other parts of the wedding, but she wanted to wear this one. Pam finished zipping her up and then she walked to the door to admit a photographer to document the moment. This one would apparently be following her through everything.

Sookie patted her dress nervously and she turned to see Isabelle in to doorway with Godric, who was looking at her eagerly, clenching and unclenching his fists for her to hold him. She walked over to him, reaching for him. Pam said, "I love you, but if you spit up on her now we will have issues."

Sookie laughed and kissed Godric all over his face. He laughed and Sookie heard the click of the camera going mad. She turned to the photographer and smiled as Godric continued to laugh while looking at her.

She then asked if Eric had seen the baby yet, which Isabelle said, "No, not yet." She kissed him on the top of his head and said, "You wanna go see daddy?" she whispered. He gurgled and drooled with a big gummy smile, which she took as a yes. Sookie handed him over to Isabelle, who Sookie now noticed had red tears on the corners of her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Sookie," she whispered. She smiled at her then turned, speaking Spanish to Godric about his beautiful mother.

Sookie turned back to Pam who was also looking her over now. She turned and said, "You need more." Sookie's face dropped as she turned back to the mirror. "Really? What should I do? I have that blue necklace my grandfather gave me in Fae, but it won't match."

Sookie began to fret when Pam held something up to her ear and began fastening two stunning ruby drop earrings surrounded by diamonds. "Pam!" Sookie couldn't help but gasp.

"No, these are too expensive for me to borrow." Pam shook her head. "These aren't borrowed, these are yours now. As my gift to you for making my maker so happy. I love you Sookie," she said softly while meeting her gaze in the mirror. This is just enough."

Sookie began to tear up, but Pam hushed her, "No ruining that makeup."

Sookie laughed and she saw Pam tense. She gave Sookie a knowing look. It was time. Jason suddenly knocked and entered. He gasped at her appearance and smiled warmly at her. "You look amazin', sis."

Her eyes welled up and she walked to him, throwing her arms around him. He patted her back awkwardly, hating her weepiness. She backed up and turned to Pam who checked her makeup. After the thumbs up from Pam, Sookie looped her arm through Jason's and he led her down the stairs.

Sookie was told Eric had left earlier with Godric and Isabelle. They were getting married at another location and then a reception with only their closest friends would take place afterwards here. Eric explained to Sookie that the more vampire that witnessed the pledging ceremony, the better protected they would be. So he invited as many vampires he knew both in the area and from around the world to witness the ceremony. Sookie agreed and invited her other friends that wouldn't be allowed to her home for the safety of herself, her husband, and her son.

They were getting married in a park near the church her Gran had married her Granddaddy. Sookie had tried to get married in the church, but when the minister told her no because of her marriage to a vampire she accepted his ignorance. She didn't want that ugliness apart of her marriage anyway.

So she had selected the park nearby. When asked about the church by Eric, she said she had changed her mind and wanted an outdoor wedding and the park was the perfect solution. She didn't know if he bought it, but if he didn't, he didn't tell her.

The limo drove them to the park and Sookie's heart beat in anticipation and excitement. She could feel Eric and Godric here in the bond, having the same feelings. Sookie was helped out of the car and led by Jason toward the entrance. She gasped as she saw the décor. It was magical and beautiful.

Jason led her through a tunnel of solid twinkle lights. She barely watched where she was going as she walked closer and closer to Eric. Suddenly she heard the music and she got nervous as she heard people getting of their chairs waiting for her. She took a nervous glance at Jason, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As Pam raised an eyebrow at her to see if she was okay, Sookie felt Eric's excitement but also amusement at her nervousness. Sookie chuckled nervously and Pam sighed and turned to head down the aisle. Sookie felt calm wash through her as she sighed out all her tension.

She had nothing to be nervous about. She was marrying Eric. She squeezed Jason's hand to let him know she was ready and he led her around the corner.

Eric

Eric couldn't believe how amazingly gorgeous this goddess-like creature was walking toward him. He held his son in his arms, eyes riveted to his Sookie, his love.

Sookie seemed to be walking slow motion as she walked to him and he felt his heart contract with every step towards him. Her smile was radiant and her eyes shone with love. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him and their son. Eric had never intended to shed tears in front of some of the most powerful vampires in existence, but he wasn't surprised when he felt his own eyes rim with blood tears when looking at her. She was his love, his light, the mother of his child. She was his.

Sookie finally reached him and if Jason hadn't given him her hand, he would have snatched her away from him. Sookie kissed Jason, who then held his arms out for Godric and stood next to Eric's side as his best man. Sookie held Eric's hands tightly and together they said the vows that tied them together. Pam gave Sookie a velvet bag, containing the pledging knife used by his kind to tie humans and vampires together.

Sookie cried as Eric placed the ring on her finger saying simply, "I am yours," in a hoarse voice. She took his ring, sliding it on his finger, saying in the sweetest, most angelic voice, "And I am yours."

They were married. Eric kissed her as if he hadn't kissed her in years and even the vampires in the crowd applauded the beautiful couple. Eric cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips lightly once more and then each of her now tear-streaked cheeks. He then turned to Jason for Godric, who was reaching for Sookie.

Eric can't really blame him. His mother had a magnetic beauty. Sookie held the baby as they walked down the aisle, with Eric's arms wrapped around the both of them. His arms would be around both of them throughout their lives together, no matter what they faced.

**The END! So weird to be done with this story! I am still considering a sequel if I get enough interest in the idea. I want to take a moment to thank all of my readers and people who have followed this story so faithfully. It meant so much to me. **


	31. NEW SEQUEL AVAILABLE!

**Hi Everyone! Wanted to let you all know there is a new sequel for this story up called **_**A Loving Peace**_**. Check it out if you're interested and let me know what you all think! Thanks!**


End file.
